Cuentos de Ichiraku: La voluntad de fuego
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Aunque no sea el protagonista, tiene su propia historia de cómo Kusa, Suna, Taki y Konoha vuelven a aliarse.
1. Shio Ramen

Disclaimer: Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Cuentos de Ichiraku**

El cocinero no es una persona aislada que vive y trabaja sólo para dar de comer a sus huéspedes.

Un cocinero se convierte en artista cuando tiene cosas que decir a través de sus platos, cuando tiene historias que contar a través de cada preparación, cuando cada platillo atesora un encuentro, un momento, una sola escena que aún sin ser el protagonista, forma parte de su día a día.

* * *

_Fic para la campaña el valor de los extras (más información en mi perfil)_

Advertencias:

_Ninguna, o bueno, nada que no sepamos ya._

Notas introductorias:

_Con este fic comienza formalmente mi campaña "El Valor de los Extras" así que trataré de resaltar a personajes que muchos otros autores ni siquiera recuerdan, aunque no por eso se necesita ser un experto en Naruto para poder disfrutar de mis divagues, igual tendremos apariciones de conocidos en sus años mozos y en algún momento entraré con la gente que ya conocemos._

_Tengo mucha fe en que saldrá bien, básicamente contaré la historia de Naruto a través de la gente del ramen, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que no se trate de un refrito corriente. Espero que sea de su agrado esta extraña idea._

* * *

**Shio Ramen**

**De cómo los fideos llegaron a Konoha**

A medida que se acercaba podía ver con mayor claridad la muralla de lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Se sintió aliviado de finalmente establecerse y aunque se trataba una aldea ninja y los peligros estuvieran a la orden del día, estaba seguro que el destino sería amable con ellos, con los únicos sobrevivientes de la aldea del bambú.

Miró a su alrededor; una veintena de gentes caminaba junto con él llevando algunas de las pertenencias que habían logrado rescatar después de que su pacífica aldea se viera involucrada en esta la gran tercer guerra ninja. Se detuvieron ante el umbral de la imponente puerta de madera bajo la estricta inspección de los shinobi apostados a los laterales. Pero ninguno cruzó el vano que se abría frente a ellos. Dejaron un momento sus posesiones y se acercaron dejando a los ancianos al frente, seguidos por los jóvenes recién casados, los solteros y los niños, en ese orden. Todos juntaron sus manos, inclinaron la cabeza y comenzaron a recitar una oración en su lengua natal siendo posiblemente la última vez que la hablarían.

Los shinobi mantuvieron fija la vista en cada una de las personas, atentos a cualquier indicio que implicara algún ataque, pero nada. Solo era una plegaria que no les llevó más que unos minutos.

Del otro lado de la muralla, algunos de los habitantes originarios de Konoha se acercaban curiosos al grupo que llegaba. De entre la multitud se acercó despacio del Sandaime vistiendo con las típicas ropas de su cargo, sosteniendo el sombrero con una mano pues el viento amenazaba con quitárselo mientras la capa ondeaba gloriosamente dándole al hombre un recuadro digno de admiración. Permaneció quieto y en silencio hasta que los otros terminaron, entonces acortó el espacio que los separaba aún tendiendo la mano al hombre mayor que venía dirigiendo la compañía, este levantó el rostro, pues era muy bajito a comparación del Hokage, le correspondió el gesto y sonriendo con alivio hizo una pequeña reverencia…

Parecía que desde ese día en que llegó a Konoha solo habían pasado unos días, cuando en realidad ya corrían tres años. Se detuvo un momento para mirar la calle, aún era bastante temprano así que no había mucha gente de pie, pero quienes lo hacían se tomaban un tiempo para darle el buenos días. Sin duda esa aldea estaba llena de gente optimista, pues aunque una guerra más poderosa estallara en esos momentos, los shinobi estarían ahí para protegerles, eso les hacía sentirse seguros.

Retomó su labor de limpiar su parte de la acera arrojando un poco de agua para no levantar polvo y luego con la escoba se encargaba de quitar la basura que el viento llevaba de un lado a otro. No podía evitar el sonreír, ese día prometía ser el más importante de toda su nueva vida.

Terminó pronto con esa tarea así que sin perder tiempo regresó al interior del local haciendo sonar el chime* de bambú originario de su aldea y que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones, ya que, en palabras de su abuelo "el destino los había elegido para ser gente de fideos". Aún tenía mucho que preparar para ese gran día y como no le gustaba estar bajo presión lo haría todo en buenos horarios.

A su paso acomodó por enésima vez la pequeña fuente que estaba sobre la mesa de madera cerca de la entrada, el agua debía correr exactamente al sudoeste si quería prosperidad para su negocio. Miró con orgullo las paredes rojas con decorados amarillos que le recordaban su lugar de origen y representaban el fuego, el gris y plata de sus instrumentos eran el metal, y hábilmente había combinado también el verde de la tierra de Konoha, su nuevo hogar y que además, servía para sintonizar el azul del agua para que no apagara la llama del rojo.

El fuego produce tierra; la tierra produce metal; el metal produce agua; el agua produce madera; la madera produce fuego; esa era la filosofía de la aldea del bambú, todo es un círculo que permite visualizar un ciclo eterno de equilibrio de las diferentes energías, pues no hay energías positivas y negativas, solo malas combinaciones y no es conveniente que una energía domine más que otra.

Había prescindido de la colocación de los guardianes dragón porque el espacio era muy reducido, y si bien le gustaría tenerlos ahí, prefería dar a sus clientes mayor libertad de movimiento, después de todo, solo un puñado de personas sabrían que deberían estar y no los puso.

Se dirigió a la bodega pasando por la cocina blanca perfectamente ordenada dando una rápida inspección para que todo estuviera donde debiera; las sartenes bien acomodadas en la parte baja de la barra de servicio, los cuchillos alineados y afilados en su base, un ramo de lirios y narcisos frescos en la isla de preparación. Todo en perfecto. La trastienda estaba al noroeste, lo que la hacía un poco fría y por tanto perfecta para almacenar los alimentos. La hora se acercaba, ya tenía que empezar a preparar todo, así que tomó los cajones de verduras, condimentos y por supuesto, los fideos que necesitaba por lo que volvió a la cocina.

Los fideos los tenía preparados desde la noche anterior ya que hacerlos era particularmente laborioso además de que la pasta necesitaba reposarse para conseguir una consistencia perfecta. El día de hoy solo alistaría los caldos correspondientes.

El día le pareció terriblemente corto.

Ya caía el sol de la tarde, la hora se acercaba peligrosamente. Terminó de cortar la última zanahoria demostrando maestría impresionante con el cuchillo. Apresuradamente comenzó a recoger las cáscaras y residuos, limpió sus menesteres dejando todo tan en orden como fuera posible y salió de la cocina.

Estaba nervioso como nunca y se suponía que no era la primera vez que preparaba un plato de ramen. El estómago se le comprimía por la emoción y el corazón de golpeaba el pecho, menos mal que no tenía problemas cardiacos o eso habría sido bastante molesto, hoy sería el día más importante de su vida en la aldea de Konoha. Entró apresurado al cuarto de baño en el que había puesto especial esmero en la limpieza, se lavó perfectamente las manos, revisó su ropa, no se había ensuciado y estaba blanco impecable aún, se lavó la cara para retirar la ligera capa de sudor que se había formado en su nariz y sienes por el calor de la cocina, se acomodó la pañoleta que sujetaba su cabello y salió de nuevo.

En un par de zancadas alcanzó la puerta principal viendo nuevamente la fuente por si acaso se había desviado un poco de su camino, pero no, estaba bien.

Corrió el cancel de papel para dejar toda la entrada expuesta como era costumbre en los negocios y encendió las luces exteriores, pues ya estaba oscureciendo. Su sonrisa se amplió bastante. El contraste amarillento de la bombilla hacía un reflejo naranja con las secciones rojizas del umbral que resultaba bastante agradable y parecía hacer que el pequeño local se viera más grande de lo que en realidad era.

No esperó mucho, apenas colocaba el letrero de inauguración una sombra se colocó detrás suyo después de caer ágilmente del tejado vecino, no se sobresaltó pues en realidad lo estaba esperando y la costumbre de que la gente se apareciera así ya dominaba completamente cualquier sorpresa.

— ¿Todo listo? — le preguntó un joven rubio al hombre. El aludido giró sobre sus talones e inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Todo en orden Minato-san, me alegra que seas el primero en venir.

El rayo amarillo de Konoha sonrió levemente y extendió su mano que tenía un pequeño envoltorio rojo que entregó al otro quien lo tomó con cuidado.

—Me comentaron que en la aldea del bambú se acostumbraba que el primer cliente de un negocio debiera regalar esto para la prosperidad.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Lee-san.

—En realidad los debe dar un amigo cercano.

—Bueno yo…

—Lo que hace muy indicado que seas tú quien me lo dé, hijo… pasa, ya está todo listo.

Los dos cruzaron las cortinas de papel, el dueño por delante para indicar el camino. El más joven recorrió con la mirada el sitio, los detalles no eran muy cargados, afortunadamente, porque el color robaba la atención de todo: rojo, no le gustaba mucho porque se le figuraba a la sangre y al fuego, y las dos cosas las había visto en situaciones no muy agradables. Caminó hasta la barra principal, esta era blanca con algunas líneas negras que hacían trazos ligeros de siluetas de montañas y bosques de bambú. Tomó uno de los bancos y se sentó mientras su anfitrión nuevamente se lavaba las manos.

— ¿Qué vas a querer?

—Hasta la pregunta es necia, me enviciaste con esos fideos tuyos ¿Y todavía preguntas?

—Tranquilo, entonces Shio Ramen en camino.

Se dio la vuelta para vaciar una porción de verduras en una cacerola con agua que comenzaba hervir. El caer de los trocitos de verdura fue el único ruido que se escuchó.

Minato alzó la vista tratando de ver por encima de la barra y sonrió de lado al ver todas las cosas que tenía el hombre a su disposición para cocinar, había vasijas con más verduras, camarones, carne cocida, carne cruda, salsas de distintos tipos, hongos, trozos de pescado, mariscos, de todo para preparar cualquier variedad de esos adictivos fideos.

— ¿Quieres que le ponga huevo cocido?

—No, así como siempre.

—Minato-san, solo es el fideo salado con col y zanahoria.

—Así déjalo.

—No voy a cobrártelo extra.

El joven rubio soltó una sonora carcajada que muy seguramente se escucho por fuera también.

—No es por eso, solo me gustan así, sin más, como los que preparabas cuando tenías el carrito afuera de la torre del Sandaime.

—No lo niego, pero los preparaba así de "pobres" porque no tenía para ponerle más.

—… ¿En dónde está Ayame-chan?

—En casa con su madre, llegarán en un rato junto con los otros para hacer la inauguración formal.

—Ya decía yo que no había nadie, me equivoqué de hora ¿Verdad?

—No, quería estar un rato con un amigo antes de tener aquí a un mar de gente que solo vendrá por lo que pueda regalarles.

Pasó un rato y el aroma del fideo cocido comenzaba a dispersarse suavemente por el local, el joven aspiro el aroma cerrando los ojos, desde que los había probado por primera vez se habían convertido en uno de sus platillos favoritos. Nunca en la aldea se había visto algo así, las comidas originarias de la aldea o eran demasiado exuberantes, y costosas dicho sea de paso, aprovechando el hecho del bondadoso clima del país del fuego permitía cosechas variadas o simplemente eran suplementos alimenticios, igualmente caros por ser una novedad para los viajeros, que no tenían sabor ni por asomo a comida. El trigo lo usaban para hacer pan, pero pasta no. Sin duda los refugiados habían traído cosas interesantes.

Sintiendo el llamado que le hacía el ruido de la sopa transparente sirviéndose en el bol, giró la vista de nuevo al anfitrión que concentrado en no derramar nada mantenía la mirada fija en el cucharón, agregó unas semillas de sésamo sin mezclarlas propiamente, colocó los palillos sobre el borde y lo entregó.

El ninja solo miraba la lenta ceremonia que el otro hacía, solo para torturarlo porque en realidad trabajaba muy rápido, con ganas de arrebatarle el bol, servirlo él mismo porque no había comido desde la mañana por estar entre misión y misión, y su estómago exigía ser alimentado en ese momento, pero se mantuvo sereno en todo momento, rasgo característico en él. En cuanto estuvo servida su orden, mientras luchaba contra sus instintos de tragarse hasta la pieza de cerámica; tomó los palillos, los separó con cuidado como si no tuviera prisa alguna.

—Itadakimasu. — dijo educadamente, para enseguida proceder a comer.

La sensación suave de la pasta caliente en su boca era agradable, el sabor directo de los fideos no lo podían esconder las verduras por más que lo intentaran. Tenía hambre y no lo negaba, pero no pensaba tragarse la sopa sin disfrutarla, la comida era uno de los pocos momentos en los que no era necesario estar haciendo todo con prisa. Podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera escuchando al viejo contarle historias sobre su desaparecida aldea natal, sobre su padre y abuelo, y cómo habían conseguido ser el restaurante más prestigioso de aquél lugar, también le hablaba sobre su ideal de convertirse ahora en el mejor sitio de ramen de Konoha, lo que le resultaba curioso porque prácticamente lo era al no haber más locales que se dedicaran a hacer fideos.

Pasaron quizás dos horas, cuando afuera ya se hacía notorio el bullicio de la gente que llegaba a la hora marcada por el dueño para hacer la ceremonia de inauguración. Ajustando su pañoleta blanca como hacían los ninjas son su banda, se dirigió a su comensal.

—Ya es hora.

Minato terminó lo que quedaba de su décima ración y salió tranquilo atrás del hombre nuevamente pasando por la zona de mesas, rojo, no le gustaba el rojo.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Chime, Wind o como se dice coloquialmente; un "espanta fantasmas", son los tubitos que emiten sonidos con el viento, al mover la puerta o al pasar cerca._

_Cada capítulo tiene por título una receta de fideos y a lo largo del mismo se rebelan los ingredientes y forma de preparar XD digo, por si alguien tiene ganas, nada más en lugar de preparar la masa pueden comprar el paquete de pasta pre cocida._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Nihachi soba

**Ni-hachi soba**

**De cómo el Ichiraku Ramen se completó en Konoha**

Los pequeños aprendices de ninja corrían por la calle para llegar a tiempo a clases del nuevo curso de la academia militar. Era un buen día, como lo hacía prácticamente todo el año en una aldea tan bien situada geográficamente. La generosa mañana también invitaba a aquellos que no tomaron el camino shinobi a realizar sus tareas cotidianas, tanto así que ya se podía escuchar muy bien el agua que bajaba por las calles y el restregado de las escobas que sacaba el polvo de la casa y lo dejaba en la vialidad terrosa que devolvía el favor a lo largo del día. Pero él se había levantado más temprano que los demás como era su costumbre y esa labor ya estaba hecha, ahora estaba en la bodega llenando los sacos de harina que acababa de traer del molino para mantenerla seca mientras no la ocupara. Una vez llenos les colocaba una etiqueta para no confundirlos; trigo, alforfón, sémola, arroz, soja. Y, finalmente los ponía sobre los estantes de madera.

Aún no terminaba cuando percibió un ruido, y como no había escuchado sonar el chime de la entrada se asomó a la cocina apenas sacando la cabeza por el umbral que dividía los sitios. No había nadie. Regresó a su labor cuando de nuevo escuchó el ruido. Extrañado tomó una de las varas que usaba para remover las salsas en añejamiento y se acercó decidido a buscar al intruso.

Siguiendo su oído llegó hasta una alacena baja donde guardaba las reservas algas deshidratadas. Previendo que se tratase de alguna alimaña se apresuró a abrir la puerta y sacarle, pero grande fue su sorpresa porque no se trataba de roedor o bicho alguno.

— ¡Ayame-chan! ¿Qué haces ahí escondida?

—No _quiedo_ _id_ a la escuela

La pequeña se metió a la boca la última porción del sobrecito de alga seca que había abierto y salió de su escondite pasando a tomar otro pequeño paquete de la caja. El hombre miró a su hija en un fallido intento de severidad con los brazos cruzados aún sosteniendo la vara de bambú que había sacado de la bodega mientras la pequeña luchaba con el empaque plástico que la separaba de su preciado tesoro.

— ¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí?

—Si lo _supieda_ no _tendlía _caso _escondedme_

Cuando lo pretendía aquella niña era la cosa más dulce y adorable del mundo, pero él que la conocía perfectamente sabía que era un pequeño demonio cuando de caprichos se trataba.

— ¿Y por qué no quieres ir?

Desistiendo de su intento por abrir la bolsita de celofán, ella puso sus manos en la cintura, levantó la cara hacia su padre y con los ojos cerrados repitió de memoria cada palabra de un discurso sobre las mujeres de la hoja, imitó una vocecilla de dama de rancia aristocracia que alababa las hazañas de la aldea y la necesidad de ser buenas esposas de valientes shinobi.

La imitación de su maestra de Protocolo no solo había resultado cómica, el hecho de que aún no pudiera marcar la "r", reemplazándola con una "d", a sus cuatro años enfatizaba la dulzura de su calidad de niña que en esos momentos dejó imposibilitado al hombre para reprenderla por, muy seguramente, angustiar a su madre que debía estar buscándola por cielo, mar y tierra. Quizás en el mar no porque no estaban cerca de él… bueno quizás se las arreglaría para encontrar una playa, su mujer era "algo" extremista.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¿Por qué tu profesora no te agrada?

—No es eso

– ¿Entonces?

—… Yo… yo… ¡Yo _quiedo_ _sed_ ninja!

El afectuoso padre ya veía venir ese día, y no pudo contener un suspiro de resignación mientras levantaba la vista al techo como lo hace la mayoría de la gente, quizás las respuestas estaban ahí. Desde que él y los demás refugiados llegaron a la aldea, había ocurrido en los miembros más jóvenes lo que llamaron "la manía del héroe" en la que se les figuraba el deber shinobi como algo muy glamoroso, y por supuesto acompañado de la fiebre "voy a ser Hokage".

Sintió como unas pequeñas manos jalaban de su yukata para atraer su atención, cosa que logró sin mayor esfuerzo:

— Llévame a la academia ninja — le pidió con su vocecita habitual sonando tan sincera que hasta al hombre tuvo miedo de que sus intenciones fueran serias. La miró unos momentos, sus ojitos suplicantes estaban quizás doblegándolo, pero no se trataba de comprar un perro o ir a dormir a casa de una amiga, estaban hablando que su dulce y pequeña primogénita quería formarse en la milicia y salir a arriesgar su integridad física, mental y moral. Tras unos momentos la tomó por la cintura, la cargó, la sentó sobre la mesa y él se acomodó en una silla de modo que los dos quedaran a la misma altura.

— ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de querer ser ninja? — le preguntó directamente, era una niña, pero no por eso significaba que razones no tuviera.

Los ojitos cafés suplicantes pasaron en un instante a adquirir un brillo propio de la determinación, de la admiración, ese tipo de brillo que llega a afilar la mirada.

—Los sannin _legendadios_— respondió en un susurro misterioso pero cargado de emoción.

—Ayer _degesadon_ de una misión, debiste _estad_ ahí, fue _inqueídble_

— ¿Y… quieres ser como Tsunade-sama?

—No

—… ¿Entonces?

—_Odochimadu_-sama estaba con una niña…

—… Así que quieres ser como Anko-san.

— ¡_Quiedo_ ser ninja!

Los ojos claros seguían con el brillo y en ningún momento desvió la mirada, estaba decidida aunque no explicaba el porqué. No dijeron más nada, el silencio se apoderó de la cocina por unos minutos que parecieron los más largos de su vida, para ambos. Se abrían quedado así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo de no ser por el chime que anunciaba la llegada de un posible cliente.

—Hablamos más al rato, busca a tu madre para que no se preocupe más.

—Papá…

—Haz lo que te digo, ve.

La niña salió de la cocina haciendo un gesto de desilusión, solo un poco más de tiempo y lo habría convencido. Pasó al otro lado de la barra y buscó con la mirada al impertinente que había interrumpido su acto de cachorro abandonado. Se trataba de una pareja, una chica de cabello negro sujetado por una coleta alta y extraños ojos rojos, y un moreno de cabello castaño con un cigarro en la boca. Los dos eran muy jóvenes, quizás por eso le extrañó más el vicio de aquél sujeto, usualmente los fumadores eran viejos ociosos. Frunció el ceño cuando la miraron con cierta ternura, miserables, si no hubieran llegado…

—No se _pedmite fumad_ aquí _adento_ — les dijo en un tono fallidamente severo. El chico le sonrió mientras su compañera le retiraba el cigarro.

—Ya se lo quité pequeña — agregó la chica sonriéndole también.

Ayame por respuesta suspiró con fastidio, y salió de la tienda al tiempo que su padre le daba la bienvenida a la pareja.

Fuera del local ya había mucho movimiento, caminó por la acera que llevaba al colegio señoritas de Konoha, seguro encontraría a su madre en el camino. Seguía molesta por su fracaso, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente y conseguiría su objetivo costara lo que costara. Caminaba sin mucha prisa porque ganas de llegar no tenía. Levantó la mirada al cielo, estaba despejado y como el sol no estaba en su punto más alto la temperatura no alcanzaba a ser ni medianamente molesta.

La gente al verla pasar le saludaba con mucho ánimo y ella les correspondía sin prestar atención, ya estaba pensando en otra forma de convencerlo. Cerca de ahí estaba la Academia ninja, cuando se dio cuenta bajó el paso aún más. Ellos ya habían empezado sus lecciones y podía escuchar perfectamente como el maestro de la clase les comenzaba a recitar un sermón sobre el código ninja. Cada mañana cuando pasaba por ahí con su madre podía oír el corito de voces que repetían lo que se les decía, otras, era el choque metálico de la práctica con armas, estas eran muy pocas, pero el chocar de los aceros le daba mucha curiosidad.

Recordaba una vez en que vio a su padre afilando los cuchillos de la cocina. El ir y venir de la hoja frotándose contra la lija era hipnótico, de alguna manera la había atrapado con el misterioso y fascinante brillo del metal. También los había probado cortando algunos rábanos, parecía que nada detendría el corte, era rápido pero ligero. No sabía cómo explicar exactamente la atracción que tuvo ese día solo observando una cosa tan cotidiana para su progenitor.

Pero, sin duda el sonar de los ejercicios era distinto. Cuando chocaba contra la madera de las dianas de entrenamiento no era como cuando se cortaban los vegetales en la tabla, los kunais tenían más fuerza, un solo golpe que se supone fuera preciso. A veces también oía de metal contra metal, ese era más extraño. Naturalmente que era cuando dos cuchillos ninja chocaban en combate, y, cuando estaba de buen humor les encontraba algunos ritmos como si de una melodía se tratara. Y sabía de música porque en la escuela daban clases de eso aunque ella no fuera excepcionalmente buena para ello.

Regresó a la realidad y como un impulso salió corriendo sobre la misma calle, ya era tarde y no quería el sermón sobre los buenos hábitos de puntualidad. Pero al dar la vuelta en una esquita chocó contra algo, en realidad contra alguien y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Molesta encaró desde abajo al sujeto pero lo único que vio fue una sombra alejarse a toda prisa. Apenas se puso de pie y mientras sacudía su yukata otro par de sombras pasaron a su lado, estas sin tirarle. Seguramente eran guardias siguiendo al otro que indudablemente era algún pillo que se pasó de listo.

Las dos sombras apenas y se fijaron en la niña, estaba bien y era prioridad alcanzar al fugitivo. Lo siguieron entre las callejuelas hasta que tomó de nuevo una vía principal. La pareja se separó para colocarse a ambos lados del prófugo y trataron de cerrarle el camino, pero el otro se anticipó y lanzó un par de kunais con cellos explosivos que sus perseguidores evadieron sin problema. Los cuchillos al fallar en su objetivo siguieron su camino libremente.

Solo fueron unos momentos...

Únicamente algunos segundos los que el joven shinobi moreno tardó en saltar la barra para apartar al hombre de los fideos de la explosión. Una nube blanca cubrió todo el local y parte de la calle. La pareja de ninjas y el dueño del local salieron por debajo de una de las mesas tosiendo un poco por la polvareda de harina. Afortunadamente solo la bodega había resultado gravemente dañada, el resto solo debía ser limpiado.

La kunoichi salió a la calle buscando al trío que se alejaba.

—Estúpido Genma. — bufó molesta cuando reconoció a uno de los tres. Inmediatamente regresó adentro, su compañero y el dueño miraban aún como poco a poco la nube blanca se dispersaba.

—Lo siento viejo, veré que el Hokage lo envíe a arreglar esto. — le dijo el chico mientras sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros para tomar uno.

—No te preocupes hijo, supongo era más importante la misión.

—Se supone que protejamos la aldea no que la destruyamos.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio los tres, como si las partículas blancas fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. El joven hizo ademán de marcharse tomando de la mano a su compañera, mas en anfitrión los detuvo.

—Vinieron a comer, no darles nada es una falta de respeto.

El dueño se ajustó la pañoleta de la cabeza y caminó de regreso a la cocina. Las ollas estaban con sus tapas pero el impacto de la explosión las había descubierto y ahora estaban contaminadas, en la mesa de servicio aún estaba su masa de harina de alforfón* protegida por su capa plástica, pues afortunadamente aún reposaba desde la noche anterior. Dudó un momento, cuando vio una pequeña vasija sobreviviente, era harina de trigo y la única con la que podría espolvorear la masa cuando estirara los fideos. Nunca había mezclado harinas salvo algunas veces la de trigo con la integral. Miró de reojo la bodega, no quedaba nada, luego por detrás de su hombro a una apenada kunoichi sentada en un banco de la barra y a su compañero disfrutando de su cigarro de pie cerca de la puerta.

Respiró profundo, el cocinero que no se arriesga jamás descubre nuevos sabores.

Terminó de amasar y comenzó a estirar los fideos, frunció un poco el seño, la masa era extraña y la tarea resultaba difícil, pero planeaba terminar.

Lanzaba la cuerda de un lado hacia el otro con un movimiento circular. Se torcía a la derecha, espolvoreaba con más harina, se estiraba, torcía a la izquierda de la misma manera. Cada vez que se estiraba la masa, el número de fideos aumentaba. Intensificó un poco la fuerza y la velocidad para terminar y para cuando estos alcanzaron su espesor adecuado ya estaba por dejarlos listos para hervir… pero a último instante optó por darles un doblez mas quedando así más delgados de lo que comúnmente se hacían.

Mientras la masa se cocía y a la par en que mentalmente oraba a todo lo que se le pudiera orar para que sus fideos quedaran bien, buscaba frenéticamente la caja de reserva de verduras que tenía fuera de la bodega. Cuando la encontró se apresuró acortarlas en tiras muy finas, tanto para que concordaran con lo delgado de la pasta como para hacer que rindiera más, puesto que debía servir dos platos y lo que tenía apenas alcanzaba para uno. Tomó el puerro y a toda prisa lo cortó en lunas finas, la zanahoria, la cebolla, el jengibre y el cebollino, los dejó cocer en agua mientras iba a escurrir los fideos.

Después de refrescarlos y retirar el exceso de almidón de la pasta, tenía que preparar una nueva sopa. Lo hizo con el caldo de las verduras al cual agregó un poco del alga que su hija había tomado en la mañana, la wakame*.

Preparó los platos y decidió decorar con un poco de wasabi y jengibre encurtido que estaba en la despensa.

El bol terminado se puso a la mesa. El chico apagó su cigarro y entró a tomar su lugar. La pareja miró unos momentos lo que les servían y confiando en el talento del hombre separaron los palillos.

—Itadakimasu. — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El sabor era fuerte, concentraba el del alforfón pero sin duda la otra harina le daba un toque muy distinto, porque no era ni uno ni otro. Las verduras resaltaban perfectamente pero sin opacar la masa de ninguna manera. Al ver la cara de satisfacción con el platillo que acababa de crear sonrió más satisfecho que ellos al degustar. Miró hacia afuera.

Quizás… un poco de harina de trigo no sería tan malo para su hija.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Algunos autores denominan al alforfón (alfalfa) trigo sarraceno o trigo negro, pero no es trigo, ni siquiera un cereal, ni tiene nada que ver con la Arabia (por lo de alforfón), ni es negro: a veces es verde oscuro, grisáceo o incluso rojizo. En Asia se usa para hacer harinas para fideos._

_*La famosa Wakame, es conocida en el mundo occidental como "alga Golfo". Esta es una de las algas más consumidas en Japón y en todo el mundo. Tanto deshidratada como en conserva o fresca, desarrolla unos sabores espectaculares. Su uso va desde los caldos para fideos sencillos hasta elaborados sushis._


	3. Chikin Ramen

**Chikin Ramen**

**De cómo surgió el ramen instantáneo**

El sol ya se ocultaba por el horizonte y las lámparas de la calle se encendían como cada noche. La señora de la tienda de amuletos cerraba su cancel despidiéndose de él apenas asomando la cabeza por debajo de las cortinas de papel, exactamente igual a como lo hacía cada día. En el mismo orden de cada cena se habían sentado los chicos del departamento de fondos y préstamos pidiendo exactamente lo mismo de siempre, más que comiendo, tragándoselo para regresar a sus oficinas y seguir con el inagotable papeleo de contabilidad de la aldea.

Pero era extraño… nadie más visitó el local después de ellos ese día y eso que no era muy tarde.

Extraño que cada noche que limpiaba la cocina y guardaba lo que no se había ocupado las cantidades de vegetales eran cada vez más...

Extraño que como le sobraba harina había prolongado la visita al molino de cada semana a cada dos...

Extraño que había días en que solo dos platos eran servidos en toda la jornada y los chicos del departamento de fondos y préstamos solo se habían aparecido una vez desde hacía ya algunas semanas…

No había duda, eran días extraños.

Salió del local bajando la cortina metálica, colocó los candados y tomó el camino a su casa, seguramente Ayame le parlotearía todo lo que hizo en la academia ninja. Su hija estaba fascinada y no parecía perder el entusiasmo aunque a veces llegara apenas despierta por el cansancio. Su mujer, siempre sonriente, le informaría de todo lo que los vecinos habían hecho y dejado de hacer; su pequeño pasatiempo, además de lo fascinante que era su jefa en el trabajo; la señora Yamanaka, o la gran dama, como ella la llamaba con cariño.

Odiaba tener que mentirle a su familia sobre cómo le iba en el trabajo. No le gustaba preocuparlas con el cuento de las bajas ventas, las rentas del local que se estaban acumulando, el lote de verduras que debió regalar antes de que se pasaran o la angustia que sentía ante lo que podía ser una inminente quiebra. La palabra en si le daba escalofríos.

Una mañana, a ya varias semanas desde el último día con ventas decentes, salió de la casa antes del horario acostumbrado, se despidió de su hija que aún estaba en ropa de dormir, de su esposa que terminaba de poner algo de brillo en sus delgados labios y salió a grandes zancadas del departamento. Una vez afuera se colocó una capa de viaje que había sacado a escondidas y corrió a toda prisa dejando atrás su adormilado barrio civil.

Algunas horas después, ya sin la capa, pero con el bulto en manos, nervioso cruzaba la calle donde se ubicaba su restaurante. Sus vecinos comerciantes arqueaban las cejas, algunos incluso salieron del interior de sus negocios para cerciorarse de que habían visto bien, pues nunca, desde que se había establecido, aquél hombre había llegado cuando menos un minuto después de las siete de la mañana.

Llegó hasta su puesto, abrió la cortina hasta la mitad y se metió… cerrando por dentro.

Apresurado se encaminó hasta la cocina dejando con cierto cuidado su capa sobre la mesa. Buscó entre las alacenas una tetera, la llenó de agua y luego la colocó sobre un quemador de la estufa, encendió la llama dejándose caer sobre una silla soltando un suspiro, solo debía esperar.

Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cien, tenía la mandíbula tensa a tal punto que los molares le dolían, pero era incapaz de relajarse, mantenía los brazos cruzados con los puños firmemente apretados, el corazón le estaba bombeando sangre a velocidades sofocantes y mareantes.

Soltó un bufido de molestia en un inútil acto por hacer saber su total estado de irritabilidad para con el causante de las bajas ventas a lo largo de ya casi un mes en el negocio. Inútil en parte porque como siempre estaba de buen humor ese acto era poco creíble, pero la mayor razón era porque el objeto de su desprecio era un botecito de doce centímetros y medio que estaba tranquilamente puesto sobre la mesa con sus brillantes colores queriendo sobresalir como lo más importante de la cocina.

El silbido de la tetera lo sacó de sus pensamientos que maldecían la cosa aquella y lo obligó a ponerse de pie para apagar la llama que había logrado poner a punto de ebullición el agua destinada a "revivir" a su enemigo jurado.

Pasta muerta, especias muertas, salsas muertas… era comida muerta que de algún modo desde "el más allá" había puesto de cabeza su mundo.

Abrió el bote con cuidado hasta donde señalaba la marca. En el interior encontró dos sobrecitos, los sacó y leyó: "Salsa de soja" ¿En polvo? ¿Cómo la habían hecho polvo? "Berenjenas de Punjab" decía en el otro ¿En dónde demonios quedaba Punjab?...

Tal como decían las instrucciones vació los dos sobre la pasta seca aunque él hubiera preferido poner el sazonador en el agua para hacer algún tipo de caldo, pero instrucciones eran instrucciones. Vertió el agua, cubrió de nuevo y esperó lo que le parecieron los tres minutos más desesperantes de su vida.

Cuando finalmente se cumplió el tiempo, tomó sus palillos y retiró por completo la tapa del humeante villano de su historia. No olía mal, percibió el pollo, el puerro, la soya y lo que supondrían ser las dichosas berenjenas de Punjab. Tomó una porción de los fideos y se animó a probarlos… estaban algo pasados de sal, pero no tan malos después de todo. La sopa no estaba amarga, la consistencia de los fideos que era firme sin llegar a lo rígido, podía sentirse perfectamente la combinación de sabores que no chocaban entre sí…

.

Pasó poco más de una semana desde aquél día. Llegaba al negocio, barría, acomodaba las mesas, limpiaba los vidrios y sin preparar mas nada se sentaba en la silla de la cocina, si alguien venía ya usaría los fideos que tenía de reserva y había un par de verduras en la nueva bodega.

Un ruidito en la barra a su espalda captó su atención, se giró para recibir a quien fuera su comensal. Minato estaba serio, y en cierta forma le miraba de manera acusadora mientras jugueteaba con un vaso de ramen instantáneo aún cerrado.

— ¿No irás a dejar que esto te hunda o sí?

El rubio dejó el bote rojo sobre la barra.

Hubo un momento de silencio bastante incómodo, pero el dueño del local terminó por decir lo que ya había estado meditando desde hacía un tiempo:

—Es más fácil de preparar, se puede llevar incluso a las misiones porque dura mucho tiempo y ni hablar de que es más barato.

—Yo no comería eso, acabo de volver de la aldea en donde las hacen y sin temor a equivocarme, te digo que son altos en carbohidratos, bajos en fibras, en vitaminas y en minerales. Por la deshidratación perdieron todo lo que podría hacerlo valioso como comida. Los shinobi cuando estamos fuera de la aldea no comemos bien pero tampoco es para eso.

Otro silencio, los ojos azules del ninja eran bastante intimidantes cuando se lo proponían, pero después de un rato el shinobi terminó por darse la vuelta quedar de espaldas al hombre que a decir verdad, estaba irreconocible al igual que el negocio que aún con el rojo intenso lucía tan… apagado.

—Pensé que podías dar más… pero veo que te era todo más fácil cuando no había competencia— le dijo casi en un susurro con un toque de tristeza dejando el botecito frente al hombre que no supo ni que decir, para luego hacer rápido unos sellos y desaparecer en un nube de humo.

Solo de nuevo en el local supuestamente tenía puesta toda su fe. Levantó la vista hacia su compañero inanimado cortesía de Minato. Suspiró, él no comería eso, pero más de media aldea sí lo hacía. Se sentó de nuevo y pasó sus manos sobre sus rodillas frotándolas para darles un poco de calor, nunca había estado tan inactivo y se entumía poco a poco.

_Pensé que podías dar más..._

Valla muchacho. El día en que llegó a la aldea no tenían más que un par de departamentos pequeños que el Hokage les había prestado temporalmente mientras se regularizaban económicamente. Sus compañeros pudieron colocarse rápidamente, pero él tenía el inconveniente de no tener mayor gracia que cocinar, pero no conocía la gastronomía de la aldea, ni del país ya que el suyo estaba bastante lejos. Los restaurantes del sitio no querían arriesgarse a contratarlo.

Recurrió entonces al método más común del sitio de donde venía, el carrito con la improvisada cocineta. Pero entonces el problema siguió siendo el mismo, nadie en Konoha usaba la harina para algo que no fuera pan y si bien se acercaban con curiosidad a ver la forma en que estiraba los fideos, no se animaban a probar el resultado final.

Minato tuvo el primer bol de Shio Ramen que vendió.

Y de ahí, como el gran rayo amarillo de Konoha comía de su menú, la fortuna decidió acercarse y con ella, los clientes. Intervención divina la de ese ninja, eso debió ser.

_Pensé que podías dar más..._

Hacía ya tres años que decidió armar el proyecto para un negocio fijo con el que pudiera establecerse mejor y ampliar el menú. La misión de innovar el mercado culinario de la aldea era su mayor ambición. Determinó qué tipo de platillos ofrecería y a qué segmento de la población se iba a dirigir, así que se ubicó no tan al centro, cerca de la academia para acaparar a los chicos que salían de clases. Financiarían la empresa entre él con el carrito y su esposa que recién entraba a trabajar en la floristería Yamanaka y podría decirse que estaba tan emocionada como él de tener un "ingrediente" de su cultura original en la aldea. Por supuesto la campaña publicitaria con la que Minato involuntariamente había ayudado al ser figura conocida y preferir su comida ayudó bastante. En otras palabras, había establecido claramente los elementos más importantes de un plan de negocios.

La oportunidad era buena, un bol de ramen dejaba satisfecho a un civil, un ninja comía más, pero el precio era relativamente bajo comparado con otros sitios y por eso la gente empezó a preferirle. Sin embargo, jamás consideró la presencia de competencia. Siendo él, el único del puñado de gente de la aldea del bambú que conocía esos secretos de los fideos, no creyó jamás ser desplazado y menos por _eso_.

_Pensé que podías dar más..._

Se levantó un par de horas después de que el shinobi se marchara, fue directo a uno de los cajones que tenía bajo llave cerca de la bodega, lo abrió y sacó un cuaderno algo gastado de las orillas; el plan de negocios que había escrito antes de abrir el local.

Ya era hora de una evaluación y ver qué estaba pasando realmente.

.

A la mañana siguiente la pequeña Ayame corría de un lado a otro, revisando los locales uno a uno mientras se acercaba al de su padre:

— ¿Mi papá está aquí? — preguntaba. Ninguno sabía qué decirle, no habían visto al hombre desde el día anterior en que llegó tarde.

La señora del la tienda de amuletos tardó un poco más en contestar, no había abierto la cortina en todo el día, pero estaba segura de que cuando ella cerró había luces adentro, quizás se había quedado ahí toda la noche. La niña no esperó más explicaciones, llegó finalmente hasta el local sin hacer más paradas, tomó la callejuela que daba a la bodega y se coló sin trabajo por una ventana. Desde la bodega con cuidado se acercó a la cocina, había varias ollas, probablemente sopas nuevas porque jamás había olido algo como eso.

—Ayame-chan, ven acá— la niña se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que su padre la llamaba, se acercó hasta el área de recepción y notó algo más. Las mesas estaban dispuestas de una manera muy diferente a como usualmente lo hacía, había flores distintas en cada una en lugar de todas iguales, lo mismo con los manteles de carrizos, la misma mesa no tenía ni dos iguales, las lámparas de papel naranja ahora eran blancas y el color rojo de los muros brillaba más por eso. Del techo colgaban algunas figurillas de papel, grullas en su mayoría. Resultaba extrañamente fascinante ese detalle, debió pasar la mayor parte de la noche doblándolas, pero en algún momento también tuvo que preparar las sopas que estaban en la cocina.

—Dime hija ¿Cómo se ve?

—Es… _extaño_… me gusta.

—Hoy celebramos el cambio de menú.

Los ojos cafés de su pequeña se abrieron a lo más que pudieron a la par que ensanchaba la sonrisa.

Ya para la noche y con las luces nuevas, el pequeño local se mostraba imponente a comparación del resto. Lo llamativo inevitablemente atrajo a la gente, era como si se celebrara algo, y de hecho eso sucedía.

El cocinero cambiaba el menú y para difundirlo estaba dando el bol a mitad de precio.

Por primera vez en ya varias semanas se servía plato tras plato.

"Valla, el sabor es mejor que antes" "Ya extrañaba ese sabor de casa" "Sin duda esta es comida de verdad"

Los comentarios no hacían otra cosa más que enorgullecer a un rejuvenecido anfitrión que no paraba de estirar fideos como "espectáculo" para los comensales que seguían encontrando increíble el arte.

— ¡Itadakimasu!

Escuchó esa palabra varias veces a lo largo de la noche, pero solo una era la que esperaba para obtener dos victorias, la primera: después de tanto tiempo el rayo amarillo de Konoha probaba algo que no fuera Shio Ramen. La segunda: demostró que él si podía dar más.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Chikin Ramen: sopa ramen instantánea con sabor a pollo, fue la primera instantánea en salir al mercado._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Shōyu Ramen

**Shōyu ramen**

**De cómo empezó la relación de Minato y Kushina**

Las ollas no habían dejado de silbar y arrojar vapor por el pequeño orificio de la tapa que las mantenía cerradas desde que se habían dispuesto en la parrilla. El golpeteo del cuchillo contra las tablas de madera mientras se cortaban las verduras apenas había tenido descanso, y los brazos del cocinero no habían terminado aún de estirar fideos desde temprano esa mañana. Pero lo más increíble del asunto es que solo estaba él atendiendo la cocina.

El local se encontraba lleno de ninjas que no portaban la banda de la aldea de la hoja. La villa de la que provenían, aunque no conocía el símbolo de la placa, por comentarios que había escuchado era la del remolino, y habían llegado desde hacía unos días, aunque solo hasta ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocerles, desafortunadamente no en muy buenos tiempos. Estaban en guerra no era ignorante del asunto, pero dentro de Konoha sinceramente no había reparado en ese detalle con el temor de muchos, aún siendo que su aldea natal había sido arrasada por esa causa algunos años atrás. No miraba al pasado, y aunque aún guardaba luto por todos los caídos de esa noche, a resumidas cuentas la filosofía del bambú consistía en continuar el ciclo de cambios, porque precisamente, los cambios eran lo único constante en la vida.

La aldea del remolino ya no existía, y ellos tenían que hacerse a la idea de eso ahora que solo quedaba un puñado de shinobi que con suerte podían rehacer su vida en la villa oculta de la hoja, si bien querían ser algo más que un manojo de melancolía andante.

Para cuando terminó de cocerse la primera ronda de fideos, la salsa estaba ya lista; había preparado una combinación nueva de soja, mirin y carne de cerdo que si no reanimaba a los decaídos comensales, nada lo haría. Realmente tener el local tan depresivo no le gustaba para nada.

Salió de la cocina equilibrando en los brazos los bol con las primeras órdenes.

El ambiente estaba lúgubremente silencioso, los ninjas ya habían sido examinados de todo lo que se podía examinar a alguien desde que habían llegado hacía más de una semana y por alguna razón se movían todos juntos como si esperaran alguna emboscada aún siendo aliados de la hoja. Sus siluetas delgadas daban una triste impresión de guerrero vencido, los semblantes pálidos se perdían en miradas dirigidas entre ellos y hasta podía jurar que los sus ojos se habían convertido en orbes de vidrio sin vida ni reflejo interno que demostrara que aún había alguien dentro de ese cuerpo, tan solo el eco visual de las siluetas de lo que se movía a su alrededor.

Uno de ellos giró la vista al muro que se encontraba a su lado y pasó trémulamente su mano por apenas encima de la pintura… rojo… Minato había dicho que rojo era el color de la sangre y por eso no le gustaba. Quizás debería considerar seriamente la idea de cambiar la mano de pintura, el naranja era buena opción para seguir representando el elemento fuego de la cocina pero sin atosigar con remembranzas de situaciones no muy agradables para la mayoría de los ninjas.

Se asomó por encima de la barra para ver si sus comensales necesitaban algo más, pero notó que la calma con la que comían era parsimoniosamente desesperante, eso en quienes ya habían empezado porque la mayoría ni siquiera los palillos había tomado.

De momento, en medio de ese silencio sepulcral un ruido se hizo presente, el de una persona que se ha dañado el tracto bucofaríngeo y tose creyendo falsamente que su situación mejorará, siendo que lo que solo se hace más daño.

Alarmado por la integridad del sistema respiratorio de quien se estuviera en esa situación salió a toda prisa por el pasillo libre que dejaban las mesas donde se sentaban los shinobi que apenas y se inmutaron en lo ocurrido, a lo mucho un par de giraron disimuladamente la mirada al sitio donde una chica estaba de pie dándose ligeros golpes en el pecho. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y se camuflaba con su largo cabello que caía no muy agraciadamente sobre sus hombros y se movía entre las pequeñas convulsiones.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos? — exclamó ella en cuanto pudo tener aire de nuevo en sus pulmones para alivio de su garganta y del cocinero.

—Solo en un poco de mirin Kushina-chan, no hagas tanto escándalo.

— ¡Me quemó la garganta!

—Lo que es tener paladar de princesa ¿Verdad?

— ¡Cierra la boca a menos que quieras perder los dientes que te quedan!

—Perdona si no tiemblo de miedo, me apretaron demasiado los vendajes en el hospital.

Y así sin más se abrió la discusión, primero entre la kunoichi pelirroja y el shinobi vendado que se encontraba sentado cerca de la barra, después el resto de los presentes se fueron metiendo, tanto partidarios de uno como del otro para luego terminar todos contra todos en un duelo no propiamente de insultos, sino de comentarios con intenciones claras de causar incomodidad con detalles personales… y en algún momento… el ambiente se aligeró bastante, hablando en los términos de que ya no estaban lapsus de abstracción meditativa, porque dos ninjas saltaron para atrapar al vuelo a la kunoichi que se había lanzado sobre uno, no el que había iniciado la discusión porque extrañamente él ya estaba de su parte, sino uno rubio de ojos azules y banda de la hoja que pensó en voz alta algo sobre la inmadurez al empezar semejante lío por tan poca cosa como la salsa de mirin.

— ¡¿A quién le dijiste inmadura, animal?

Minato giró sobre el banco sin levantarse y le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona a la chica que estaba hecha una furia.

—A este ninja por supuesto — dijo señalando a uno que en realidad no había hecho más que mirar como la discusión corría de un lado a otro del local, con lo que quedaba claro que había usado un sarcasmo y así lo entendieron todos… casi todos.

—Más te vale príncipe valiente. — respondió ella calmándose y tomando su lugar de nuevo ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros y la divertida del rubio que agacho la cabeza dentro del cuello de su chaqueta para ocultar la risa burlona que se le escapaba, pidió la cuenta casi al momento.

—No has comido bien, dos bol no son nada para ti. — observó el anfitrión bastante extrañado, pero su amigo solo pidió la cuenta de nuevo así que no le quedó más que hacer dársela, y dejando el importe sobre la barra el ninja de la hoja dejó el local a toda prisa para que justo cuando una de las monedas dejó de girar cayendo finalmente un grito retumbó en la cabeza de todos los presentes:

— ¡Estúpido príncipe valiente! — gritó a todo pulmón la pelirroja cayendo en cuenta de la forma tan ridícula en la que había sido callada.

.

Comprendía perfectamente que superar los miedos y debilidades de uno era parte esencial de la naturaleza humana, en serio que lo comprendía, era como cuando sentía la necesidad de hacer unos fideos más consistentes pero delgados y la pasta solo se rompía cuando trataba de estirarla más de lo que había logrado la última vez.

Pero desde que tenía memoria, arriesgar la integridad física no valía la pena porque un hombre desgastado física y mentalmente no da un rendimiento total, o en este caso una mujer que estaba causándole un daño permanente a su garganta pero se empeñaba en terminar cuando menos un bol de Shōyu Ramen, que era como elocuentemente había llamado al plato que sirvió la noche en que los ninjas del remolino cenaron por primera vez ahí en el Ichiraku Ramen. Le había preparado una versión menos fuerte con sake a diferencia de la original para que se acostumbrara primero al escozor del licor caliente, pero aún así la piel blanca de la chica pasaba a rojo más rápido de lo que la había visto hacer sellos de manos para hacer algún jutsu en contra de Minato cuando lo tenía enfrente.

Usualmente no servía agua, para acompañar la comida eran mejor las bebidas preparadas, así resaltaban sabores, pero para este caso en particular tenía una garrafa solo para ella, unas pastillas para agruras y acidez estomacal en el cajón de al lado y un jarabe de miel para garganta irritada al lado del agua.

—Ya puede ponerle más. — dijo ella esta vez menos colorada aunque con los ojos vidriosos y la nariz cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor. No planeaba contradecirla, no estaba ningún ninja amigo que lo salvara de la indignación de la pelirroja, así que tomó el cucharón y sirvió la salsa del "siguiente nivel", un poco más densa que la anterior pero aún así más dulzona que la original.

Un chillido ahogado fue lo que se escuchó desde afuera, un chillido que paralizó al shinobi que venía caminando junto con otros tres ninjas, solo que más jóvenes, directo hacia el local.

— ¿Pasa algo Minato-sensei?

—No Rin-chan. Necesito que vallan ustedes por el almuerzo y me alcancen en el campo de entrenamiento veintitrés.

— ¿Veintitrés?

—Si Kakashi, el que está cerca del río, entre el veintidós y el veinticuatro

— ¡No estoy idiota como Obito! ¡A lo que me refería era ¿Por qué justo al otro lado de la villa cuando podemos comer aquí mismo?

— ¿Qué yo qué?

—Nada Obito, solo háganlo.

Los tres menores asintieron y el rubio se alejó en dirección contraria.

—En casos como este tiene sus ventajas que Kakashi no cuestione de más. — dijo para sí mismo emprendiendo la huída porque ese chillido solo podía ser de una persona.

.

Eran ya el segundo litro de agua que se terminaba de golpe y el cocinero se empezaba a preocupar sobre si su comensal respiraba o no. En eso estaban cuando el chime de la puerta sonó y por el umbral pasaron tres jovencitos que venían de vez en cuando a comer con Minato, aunque en realidad no les veía mucho juntos, no calificaban como lo que podría llamarse "equipo unido". El chico Uchiha de las gafas naranja no brillaba por nada de lo que su clan presumía y aparentemente estaba en guerra declarada con Hatake Kakashi, que debió nacer bajo mala estrella o eso creía él porque no lo merecía ni el suelo que lo sostenía y aún con la mitad de la cara cubierta era totalmente improbable pasar por alto la expresión altanera con todo ser viviente que se cruzara en su camino. Y la chica, linda sí, pero no servía para fomentar la cohesión porque obviamente estaba interesada en "el chico misterioso", "el alma torturada", "el héroe trágico", entiéndase: Kakashi y no en el idiota que justo ahora estaba endeudándose con un costoso jarrón de la suerte que se encontraba en la entrada, un jarrón que era imposible ignorar por su tamaño y brillante color azul que contrastaba radicalmente con los muros rojos ¿Cómo no lo vio? A saber.

Suspiró cansado, además de una mujer obstinada que daba un sermón de auto ayuda para terminar el plato "nivel tres" que tenía al frente, también tenía a un ninja excusándose por el incidente, no porque le preocupara el precio en que estaba cotizada la pieza, sabía que tenía las posibilidades económicas, era solo que esos jarrones los hacía un artesano de la aldea del Bambú y que tenía su lápida en el cementerio de allá.

.

Finalmente la noche había llegado, ya se había deshecho de la chica que una vez más, al ser derrotada se marchó jurando no darse por vencida, y del chico Uchiha que no encontraba forma de disculparse y defenderse de los comentarios de Kakashi al mismo tiempo. Era un momento de tranquilad en los que no había gente así que decidió mantenerse ocupado mirando con cuidado el catálogo de muestras de pintura en la sección "Colores de otoño" que eran donde se encontraban los tonos cálidos que podrían reemplazar al rojo, pero ninguno terminaba de convencerle, o eran demasiado oscuros y ya entraban en lo que era la madera o eran demasiado claros y amenazaban con restarle "fuerza" al local.

El chime sonó y el rayo amarillo de Konoha se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba el otro hombre.

— Siempre me pregunté qué hacías en tu tiempo libre.

—Busco un color para los muros, voy a cambiarlos, el rojo es sangre ¿Recuerdas?

— Déjalos así, están perfectos.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Y a qué se debe el cambio de opinión?

—Rojo es genial.

— ¿Genial?

—El rojo es… _molestable._

— ¿Molestable? ¿Existe esa palabra?

—Para definir el rojo, sí.

De momento en el local entró una feliz kunoichi pelirroja que se quedó estática al ver al otro comensal que compartía mesa con el dueño del lugar quien solo suspiró con resignación, por fortuna aún le quedaba algo de salsa "nivel tres" para la revancha de la chica con el "poderoso" platillo de mirin, soja y cerdo.

—A mí sírveme un bol de Shōyu ramen. — dijo Minato de manera tan neutral que al cocinero le dio miedo, algo tramaba aunque su expresión de total tranquilidad no cambiara en absoluto.

—Pero si pudieras hacerlo más fuerte, casi no me sabe a nada—. Y estaba en lo cierto, aún sin entrenamiento ninja pudo ser perfectamente capaz de percibir el aura asesina que destilaba la mirada de la pelirroja pero lo mejor que podía hacer era fingir ignorancia y servir las órdenes con sus respectivos "niveles".

— Itadakimasu, Kushina-san.

— Itadakimasu, príncipe valiente.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Sé que me tardé pero la musa se rehusaba a trabajar como se debe para que Kushina entrara sin ser Miss Mary Sue._

_Y recuerden, los reviews no se cobran y no hay que estar registrado XD ¡así que nada pierden con un pequeño cometario de cualquier tipo!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	5. Shiroimiso

**Shiroimiso**

**De cómo eran los Uchiha menores**

—Ayame-chan… ¿Qué haces?

Preguntó por mero protocolo porque sí tenía una idea bastante clara de qué era lo que hacía su hija, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, la boca se le secó dejando un sabor amargo y saliva espesa pasó duramente por su garganta cuando sus ojitos castaños giraron a verle con un brillo especial, un brillo que no debería estar ahí al menos no sino hasta dentro de unos diez años o más de preferencia.

Se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás cuando la pequeña con una radiante sonrisa se giró para verle mostrándole un envoltorio rojo con un lazo dorado.

No, no, no y mil veces no. Eso no era posible, era demasiado pequeña para _eso_.

Estático como se había quedado desde que la vio entrar corriendo al local directo a la cocina solo fue capaz de seguirla con los ojos hasta la mesa de preparación donde abriendo la tela de desplegó el contenido dejando más frío al hombre de lo que de por sí ya estaba.

Las flores en su mayoría eran blancas; los crisantemos, las margaritas y las azucenas. Las magnolias eran rosadas como las belladonas, había capullos de rosa blanca y roja, ¡Claveles silvestres! ¡Azahares! ¡Gardenias! ¡Tulipanes!

¡Ayame, su Ayame, pensaba casarse!

Se dejó caer sobre una silla cercana quedándose así mientras la entusiasta niña tomaba algunos pétalos de la colección fragante que había desplegado y los colocaba con cuidado en un tazón donde los estaba triturando para hacer una pasta inicialmente blanca y poco a poco rosa elevando el tono pastel a uno más cargado de acuerdo a la flor que colocaba.

El chime de la puerta sonó pero el hombre no se levantó.

—Llaman papá. — dijo ella sin levantar la vista y siguiendo en su asunto murmurando algo.

.

La clientela fue atendida como solía hacerlo regularmente en cuanto a calidad de la comida porque el entusiasmo había sido entumido desde que vio a su Ayame preparar _eso_. Pero no tenía corazón para quitarle las ilusiones y decirle que además de que dudaba mucho que fuera a funcionar, no quería tener que correr a patadas al susodicho y contratar de por vida a un equipo ninja de elite para que no se acercara a menos de tres metros tanto de la barra de Ramen como de su hija.

.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto, las gentes entraban y salían sin darle espacio para indagar más información, aunque él solo había hecho algunas suposiciones que no podían ser erradas: las instrucciones y la idea original sin duda se la dio su madre, las flores se las dio la señora Yamanaka porque nadie más podría haber conseguido crisantemos, el niño debía estar en la academia e iba a pisar el local ese mismo día porque no había otra razón para colocar un jarrón de cristal con un ramillete grande de varas de flor de cerezo atado con un discreto mechón de cabello castaño que acababa de cortarse con un cuchillo de la cocina justo en una mesa en específico.

—No _tada _en llegar, papá ¿Puedes _pepadad_ el _Shidoimiso_?— le dijo midiendo minuciosamente la cantidad exacta de agua para el jarrón.

Ese podía ser un momento perfecto para negarse rotundamente a dejarla terminar el movimiento de corrientes de amor, que era lo que muy seguramente su madre le había dicho que hiciera para "atrapar a un hombre de manera efectiva y de por vida".

Su esposa era una mujer sencilla, entusiasta y muy generosa con respecto a ayudar a los demás cuando su estrella de la fortuna no funciona "adecuadamente". Esto último en palabras de los vecinos calificaba sencillamente como "chismosa entrometida", pero eso sí, de buenas intenciones. Ayame no tenía esa tendencia de estar donde no se ha pedido explícitamente su presencia, pero lo que tenían en común las dos mujeres con las que vivía era la necesidad de tener lo que quieren, cuando lo quieren y como lo quieren sin excusas ni pretextos. Quizás debiera dejar que el chico en cuestión se quedara con ella unos días… ya la devolvería y por su cuenta que no regresaría.

Los tubos de bambú anunciaron un nuevo cliente y a causa de que la pequeña dio un respingo y casi se desmaya, por obviedad de razones que debía ser "el susodicho".

Miró con atención cuidando de no verse directamente incomodado por su presencia y le dio la bienvenida como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro cliente… Cabello negro, ojos negros, piel blanca y… ¡Oh no!… un abanico blanco y rojo engargolaba orgulloso las prendas oscuras del cuerpo pequeño pero bien formado a causa del entrenamiento de un muchachito de la edad de su hija pero con un semblante más serio y maduro que muchos otros que conocía, independientemente de su edad.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? El genio heredero del clan Uchiha tenía encantada a toda la aldea, ya fuera por sus habilidades o su "enigmático atractivo"… era obvio, la niña que no se fijara en él no era una niña normal.

Suspiró aliviado, al menos no se trataba de un vago sin oficio que solo farolean lo que no son y lo que no tienen, es más, hasta le agradaba la idea ahora, no había mejor forma de afianzar a su descendencia en Konoha que con el heredero de la familia más importante de toda la villa, y los Hyūga no contaban porque estaba seguro de que los casaban entre familiares.

Ensanchó su sonrisa sin fingirla y se dirigió a la cocina después de sentar al joven en la mesa que se había preparado para él. Shiroimiso era perfecto, suave y especial. El mejor bol de miso blanco se serviría entonces.

Ayame aún no salía a recibirlo, estaba terminando la pasta de flores, cuidando de no dejar nada en trozos pero con lo que lo estaba haciendo se tardaría un poco así que antes de ir a la bodega a sacar la vasija donde había dejado añejar la salsa le entregó un mortero que él utilizaba para dejar fino algún preparado.

Su hija había hecho una gran elección, solo estaba un poco preocupado por la eficacia de todo ante lo que prometía ser un témpano de hielo. No era la primera vez que le veía y jamás, le había visto siquiera una mueca de sonrisa o cualquier cosa que no fuera la mirada analítica y las ojeras… la falta de sueño podía ser mala para su salud.

Una cucharada de mantequilla sobre el humeante bol recién preparado debía bastar para "ablandarlo", al menos eso rezaba la costumbre de la cocina matrimonial.

No le tomó mucho preparar la sopa, la hizo con todo el cuidado del mundo preparando una ración extra porque había llegado otro chico a la mesa y no debía de verse preferente con algún cliente. No tan descaradamente.

Sintió como lo jalaban de su yukata y se encontró con una desesperada pequeña.

— ¿Esto se supone que se lo coma? ¿O qué se hace?

La preparación de pétalos de flores había quedado como una perfecta crema rosada, pero al parecer tanto se había emocionado su mujer con el primer amor de su primogénita que olvidó ese detalle.

—Eso se supone que iba dentro del jarrón, tiene que oler todos los perfumes para que pase lo que quieres que pase.

—No los puedo _poned_ en _fente_ de él, _sedía_ muy _vedgonzoso_ si ve lo que _quiedo haced._

—Bueno. — eso era un problema, ciertamente ningún hombre quisiera verse víctima de cosas así, daba miedo y lo sabía, cuando él estaba en años más mozos debió cuidar mucho donde caminaba, donde pisaba, lo que comía o bebía y hasta su madre llegó a ponerle amuletos bajo la almohada para protegerlo de "malas mujeres". Necesitaban poner eso en el jarrón sin que los vieran pero no estaban a la altura de lo que se escuchaba del jovencito Uchiha.

—Usémoslo como aceite en el dispensador. — dijo determinado, tomando la preparación y colocándola sobre la caja negra, encendió la vela para que el aroma empezara a dispersarse, no había peligro, solo quedaban los dos jóvenes que conversaban apenas cruzando palabras.

Pero sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su cien en cuanto por la puerta entró el rayo amarillo de Konoha con una radiante sonrisa de triunfo, o mejor dicho, de burla y al poco rato la pelirroja kunoichi del la aldea del remolino absteniéndose de cualquier cosa "inmadura".

—La competencia que vale es la del ramen príncipe valiente. — le dijo en tono autoritario y encaminándose a la barra donde tomó asiento en uno de los bancos muy, peligrosamente, cerca del difusor de esencias.

Los dos shinobi mayores siguieron con la rutina que se había auto impuesto, atendidos por el cocinero, dejando entonces a total cuidado de Ayame la otra mesa ocupada. Detalle que fue muy obvio para el rubio y a causa de eso dejó pasar la oportunidad de ofuscar a la niña con preguntas con respecto a su entrenamiento. Pero para la pelirroja, la situación que tramaban con el joven Uchiha era totalmente ajena a su conocimiento, así que no perdió oportunidad de llamar "adorable" a la afanosa joven camarera.

"Adorable" era un cachorro, un muñeco de felpa de ojos de vidrio brillante, una muñeca de vestido rosa pero no una aspirante a novia del heredero Uchiha. "Bonita" era una falda, una cinta para el pelo, ¿Curiosa? ni que fuera bicho… ¿Comérsela a besos?

Casi leía los pensamientos de su hija y en ninguno la pelirroja estaba bien librada. En esos momentos la situación era "seria" y en palabras de la pequeña precoz podría calificar como "me está avergonzando"

El compañero de mesa que había llegado más tarde a sentarse con el invitado de honor agregó algo más, un detalle que él al haberla conocido desde antes de que siquiera abriera los ojos, sabía que no debía mencionarse:

—Y más cuando habla y no marca las "r".

No, Ayame no podía marcar las "r" cuando hablaba aunque muchos, si no es que todos, los chicos de su edad ya lo podían hacer y fue entonces cuando el color carmín se adueñó de su rostro obligándola a bajar la mirada. Problemas, debía impresionarlo, no conmoverlo. Debía acercarse como su potencial pareja no como su amiga… aunque por algo se empezaba.

—No creo que aun enemigo le importe eso. — comentó Minato terminando el bocado que tenía.

—Porque la he visto en clases y debo decir que tiene potencial. — agregó antes de meterse otra porción de fideos. Su amigo del lado de la cocina rió para sus adentros, ese hombre sí que sabía sacar provecho a cualquier situación.

—Digamos para… unirse a algún clan importante, ya saben, kunoichi así no se encuentra muy seguido y no creo que valga mas una ganadora de belleza que una verdadera mujer preparada… ¿No crees Itachi-kun?

—Mi padre dice que por méritos propios se revela la mejor candidata, supongo que si.

Sin duda fue la línea más larga que le había oído al chico y de alguna forma se sentía realmente grande, la familia Ichiraku no se quedaría fuera y así asaltaran la florería Yamanaka siguiéndolo a todos lados con el bálsamo, su hija terminaría en la casa principal del barrio Uchiha.

.

En cuanto los dos chicos terminaron y pagaron la cuenta con un descuento disimulado se marcharon seguidos por la niña que a señas le fue indicado "acompañar" a los comensales. Solo quedaron en el local los dos ninjas mayores y el anfitrión.

— Eh… ¿Y a qué se debe lo de "príncipe valiente"? tengo esa duda desde que lo escuché por primera vez. — habló el dueño para no dejar que se creara el incómodo silencio. El aludido príncipe ladeó un poco la cabeza, aparentemente él tampoco sabía. Pero la pelirroja estaba extraña; las manos enlazadas sostenían su mentón, tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y no era por el ramen, estaba seguro, los ojos cerrados, una expresión de tranquilidad envidiable, y el bol de ramen, el primero que le habían servido hacia ya largo rato, casi completo.

—Por sus ojos azules; claros como cielo, el cabello dorado como los rallos del sol, esa presencia intimidante y protectora que tiene al caminar…

Al principio estaban confundidos, ahora estaban oficialmente asustados y Minato señaló el difusor aún encendido que estaba al lado de Kushina.

— ¿Qué tiene eso? ¡La drogó!

Sin recordar que había en ese sitio el cocinero giró la cabeza chocando con la caja aromática aún encendida y abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo ¡La belladona!

En ese momento Ayame entraba de nuevo dando saltitos de alegría y cubriéndose el rostro sonrojado con las manos:

— ¡Me invitó a _salid_! — exclamó casi gritando sin poder contener su emoción causando que los presentes le sonrieran, uno con orgullo, otro con más toque de victoria obtenida y ella, ella como mamá vanidosa de su pequeña, lo que no sabía con certeza si era bueno o malo porque ni en sus más extraños sueños la había visto así, pero eso no importaba:

— ¡Shisui-kun dice que soy demasiado linda!— agregó casi formando corazones rojos con las pupilas de sus ojos.

— ¿Quién? — preguntaron los dos hombres con total desconcierto en la cara.

— ¡El _pimo_ de Itachi-san! ¡Papá! ¡Lo _taje_ _pada_ que lo _conociedas_!

—El amor, el amor obra de formas extrañas. — comentó la kunoichi con una risa tonta.

— ¡Itadakimasu! — exclamó volviendo la atención a su plato frío.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bueno, parece que la musa se ha emocionado trabajando en este proyecto en particular._

_n.n_

_Así que motívenla con un review! Puede y en gratitud se ponga a trabajar en "Media Luz" y "Kunoichi" XD_


	6. Iekei Ramen

**Ie-kei ramen**

**De cómo eran los Uchiha mayores**

Lavaba los platos mientras escuchaba con toda calma un arranque de ira de la pelirroja, su cliente más frecuente después de Minato por supuesto, pero por el bienestar del de por si competitivo dúo, se reservaba ese comentario dejándola a ella como su consumidor número uno. Lo extraño era que en esa ocasión la raíz de los males de su vida no era el rubio como solía comentarlo siempre, sino que ahora era "una tipa prepotente con cara de sumisa tonta" que se había encontrado el otro día en una reunión con el Sandaime y con quien ya había tenido algunas discusiones desde entonces.

Conociendo a la kunoichi del remolino era probable que todo se tratara de un malentendido que ella convirtió en una declaración de guerra.

Suspiró dejando el último tazón sobre la barra que estaba al lado de lavabo para que se secara y consideró seriamente la posibilidad de pedirle a Ayame de que prepara más de esa cosa de flores que usó con el chico de la otra noche y que terminó dejando a la mujer en un estado tan meloso que pese a asustarlos al principio, al rayo amarillo de Konoha no le desagradó del todo. Era una alternativa en la que todos ganaban, incluso "la tipa prepotente con cara de sumisa tonta" porque así ya la dejaría en paz.

— ¿Cómo dices que se llama, Kushina-chan?

— ¡Yo qué sé! no le pregunté eso, pero es blanca como muerta, ojos negros, cabello negro y lacio, largo, sin gracia. Se viste como viuda, siempre oscuro y tiene una cosa rara dibujada en la espalda: una bola roja con blanco. Pero lo que enserio me molesta es la carita de idiota gentil que pone cuando habla: "Si no tiene nada inteligente que decir Kushina-san, resérvese sus cometarios"— Imitó la línea con un tono exageradamente falso de dama de sociedad, parándose derecha e incluso alzando el rostro con altanería y haciendo ademanes dramatizados con las manos.

El cocinero por su parte deseo con toda su alma no haber preguntado nada o cuando menos poder desaparecer del lugar porque en ese momento una mujer blanca de cabello y ojos negros, expresión tranquila, vestida de negro con un abanico rojo y blanco a la espalda de la casaca entraba por la puerta del local y a juzgar por el nada discreto tono de voz con el que hablaba la pelirroja, juraba por el alma de sus antepasados y la suya misma, que había escuchado todo.

Pero la visitante ni se inmutó siquiera.

—Buenas tardes— saludó para hacerse notar ante la chica que seguía profiriendo maldiciones pero al escuchar que se dirigían a ella giró el rostro entornando los ojos, sin molestarse en ocultar el fastidio que le ocasionaba aquella mujer.

— ¿Qué carajos quieres?

—No vine a hablar contigo Kushina-san, debo atender un asunto del clan con el señor… cosas de adultos. — la morena cerró los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa a la más joven, esta por su parte arrugó la nariz, casi asqueada, se levantó del banco en que se encontraba y excusándose con necesitar aire fresco salió del lugar.

—Mikoto-sama ¿Qué la trae por aquí? — preguntó él, aún bastante apenado y señalándole un sitio para sentarse, mismo que después de una breve reverencia ella tomó.

—Disculpe que venga sin avisar, pero es mi sobrino… sé que tiene algo con su hija desde hace unos días y solo venía a preguntarle si usted está de acuerdo, Shisui-kun es un poco mayor para ella, y de por si son demasiado jóvenes como para andar con esas cosas. Si no considera apropiada la situación puedo prohibirle que la vea.

De todas las posibilidades que había planeado para ahuyentar a un posible pretendiente de su pequeña, desde contratar a un asesino hasta mentirle diciéndole que Ayame era en realidad un chico, el hablar con la familia del susodicho no le había pasado por la mente. Se sorprendió un poco ante su falta de sentido común para una situación sencilla.

Pero el punto ahora, era que la situación había cambiado un poco, si bien seguía renuente a dejar que se casara antes de los veinte años y un poco decepcionado de que el príncipe encantado en cuestión no era el heredero del clan, seguía en consideración aceptable el que Ayame quedara bien establecida bajo el apellido Uchiha. Y rezaba a sus antepasados que aunque cambiara de partido al conocer más gente del clan, por ejemplo Itachi, solo no escogiera a Obito.

Y si, como se mostraba ahora, no había problema con que ellos no fueran de una prestigiosa familia, ya estaba resuelta la situación; Shisui sería bienvenido como un hijo. En su interior se reía a carcajadas pero trataba de mantener la compostura frente a la esposa del actual líder de la casa del abanico.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar Mikoto-sama? — preguntó con cortesía mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas para no sonar desesperado y decirle que quería que su hija fuera de su linaje a cualquier costo.

—Le acepto un poco de agua, gracias.

Se puso de pie y entró a la cocina, regresando al poco rato con una jarra de cristal cortado y un par de vasos delgados también muy bien trabajados en el mismo material. Él sabía que ese juego "de gala" lo usaría algún día.

Después de dar un par de sorbos al líquido, ella levantó la mirada y con un gesto de la cabeza dio la clara señal de que solicitaba la respuesta al planteamiento de la pareja.

—A decir verdad, Mikoto-sama, Shisui-kun me parece un buen chico, no es como esos barbajanes que uno se encuentra a cada rato, es decente y me parece que trata a Ayame-chan con propiedad, así que no tengo ningún inconveniente en que la siga viendo.

Ella asintió y dio un nuevo sorbo.

—Sabe, en nuestra familia hay una costumbre; el Omiai*. Sé que es muy joven y no es en realidad una propuesta de matrimonio, pero a Fugaku-san le preocupa un poco el que su familia… no sea…

— ¿Ninja?

—Sí.

Estaba todo saliendo demasiado bien como para ser tan fácil. Ahora ya veía venir el lío en que se había metido.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene hacer Ayame-chan?

.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana, el local estaba cerrado ya desde la hora de costumbre pero el cocinero seguía preparando sopas; de pollo, de res, de soja, de cerdo. Todo lo que se le ocurría que podía combinar lo combinaba, lo probaba y aunque no eran en absoluto malos los resultados, no era lo que buscaba para causar una verdadera gran impresión.

Preparaba masas distintas, estiraba fideos de formas diferentes, cambiaba las combinaciones de verduras y condimentos. Necesitaba urgentemente algo nuevo y le restaban solo un par de horas para descubrir un platillo jamás servido antes y unas más para enseñarle a su hija a prepararlo.

Debió anticiparse a que le pedirían que "probara sus habilidades".

Su hija no era _tan_ inútil en cuanto a habilidades domésticas, pero le faltaban bastantes cosas para calificar como señora de la casa. En esos momentos su esposa también debía estar trabajando en esos detalles, más bien enseñándole como servir el té a la manera de la aldea de la hoja y no la del bambú que era como lo hacían a la hora de la cena, cómo acomodar los futones ya que ellos ocupaban divanes y por tanto era lógico que no supiera hacerlo, lecciones sobre la historia más relevante del clan y sus miembros más distinguidos era fundamental también.

En el aspecto ninja no se preocupaba tanto, Minato había dicho que era buena y sus notas altas respaldaban eso, así que si la probaban en ese aspecto sería capaz de defenderse sola, de cualquier forma, no podía ayudarla mucho con eso porque no tenía ni idea de lo que se necesitaba para ser ninja...

Por experiencia en su matrimonio sabía que una mujer que sabe cocinar bien obtiene méritos extras para congraciarse en presencia los suegros. Para fortuna de Ayame, no había tenido la mala suerte de su madre al tener que superar una casa de cocineros y aunque jamás había vuelto a pisar la cocina desde que la presentó a sus padres como su novia, había logrado deleitarlos con sus conocimientos culinarios.

.

No había dormido, y parecía que Ayame tampoco, pero debía enseñarle esa receta.

—Ya te enseñé a estirar fideos, pero sé que no puedes hacerlos muy delgados sin que se te rompa la masa así que diseñé un platillo donde no necesitas dejarlos exactamente como yo.

El hombre le enseñó a la pequeña la nueva técnica, solo había que dejarlos más gruesos y lisos, sin giros o ligas, eso era todo. El caldo era el especial, y entre los delirios de la madrugada terminó por dejar el de cerdo y combinarlo con condimentos fuertes; pasta de ajo y toubanjan; la pasta de chile no le haría daño a quienes acostumbraban hacer jutsus de fuego.

La dejó sola preparando los cortes de chuleta que debían servirse en el plato, de hecho la dejó hacer todo sola, él se limitó a dar las indicaciones.

Sin duda ya tenía más hábiles los movimientos de manos y aunque no tomaba el cuchillo correctamente a su gusto; los cortes en la carne los hacía rápidos y precisos, los vegetales no duraban mucho en la tabla y ponía bastante atención a cada cosa que se le decía siguiendo con exactitud las instrucciones.

—Usa las hojas de kombu.*

—Me gusta más la wacame.*

—La wacame se va a desbaratar y te va a quedar un caldo verde que nadie se va a querer comer.

La niña ya tenía todo listo en un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto. Ahora venía la parte de la presentación del platillo. Primero los fideos, luego el caldo y los condimentos al final poniendo especial atención en la cantidad de pasta de ajo, procurando no ensuciar los cebollines y brotes de bambú, manteniendo la chuleta tan rosada que pareciera falsa.

Y al fin estaba listo.

Tomó una cuchara y probó la sopa, el sabor penetrante de la combinación de condimentos le dejó una sensación caliente y suave en la boca pese a ser un plato bastante intenso. Distinguió perfectamente todos los sabores que combinaban perfectamente e incitaban a la lengua pasearse por el paladar recogiendo los restos del caldo que podía haberse quedado ahí, ni siquiera el ajo lo arruinaba como era de esperase haciéndose notar en todo su esplendor, más bien realzaba a los demás de una forma magnífica, especialmente con el toubanjan. Juntos raspaban ligeramente la garganta pero causaban una salivación deliciosa que sin duda convencía al comensal a seguir degustando.

Pero había algo distinto en este ramen al que él preparó en la madrugada, otro sabor que de alguna manera complementaba sin recargar de más, un toque que aligeraba la sal del concentrado de cerdo, puso atención al plato queriendo encontrar ese ingrediente extra.

—Le pusiste wacame— le dijo a su niña sacando de debajo de un corte de chuleta una pasta verdosa que sin duda era el alga ya rehidratada y casi por disolverse en el resto del plato caliente.

—Te dije que me gustaba.

.

A eso de las seis de la tarde se dio cuenta que viviendo en una aldea ninja no había posibilidad alguna de mantener las cosas aisladas. El local estaba lleno, y aunque todos habían pedido orden para comer ahí, también todos hablaban de lo mismo.

— ¡Obito me dijo que Ayame-chan hizo el Omiai Uchiha! — dijo Minato apareciendo de pronto en la cocina y asustando de sobremanera al pobre hombre que estaba en ella.

—Sí ¿Tan malo es? Eres la vigésima persona que viene a gritármelo.

—El Omiai es una ceremonia de matrimonio.

—Algo así dijo Mikoto-sama.

— ¡Tiene cuatro años!

—Falta una semana para que cumpla cinco, tranquilo, ni que la hubiera vendido.

El shinobi recobró la expresión neutral del rostro y se pasó una mano por el cabello rebelde moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Otro susto para el cocinero, este ocasionado por un grito a todo pulmón proveniente de la entrada del local cuya puerta corrediza quedó hecha trizas en los muros de ambos lados.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hija? — la kunoichi estaba furiosa con la sangre violentamente aglomerada en sus mejillas, de nuevo camuflándole el rostro entre la larga melena roja.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarla en la casa de esa prepotente?

— ¿Quién? — preguntó confundido el rubio.

—Mikoto-sama— le respondió el otro que consideraba la seria posibilidad de ocultarse detrás del shinobi a cada paso que la chica avanzaba.

— ¿Te preocupa que Mikoto-san le diga que se pare derecha y no el hecho de que el Omiai es para matrimonio y Ayame-chan tiene cuatro años?

— ¡Cállate principito! ¡Esa mujer es diabólica pero ustedes no lo ven porque siempre les pone la cara de sumisa tonta!

Otra discusión de avecinaba peligrosamente pero en ese momento una pequeña ataviada en un kimono rosa pasó corriendo el pasillo de las mesas arrojándose de un salto al cuello de su padre donde se soltó a llorar.

Los shinobi se quedaron callados al igual que el resto de los comensales.

Como buen padre solo acertó a abrazarla fuerte no pudiendo evitar el sentir una culpa enorme por haber aceptado que hiciera la ceremonia sin preguntarle primero si se sentía lista.

El silencio abismal de todos los presentes enmarcaba más el llanto de la niña y llegó un momento en que la tensión se volvió demasiado incómoda, pero tampoco había alguien capaz de tomar la iniciativa de marcharse primero, después de todo, estaban ahí para conocer la decisión del clan, obvia en esos momentos.

—Ayame-chan…— susurró el padre levantando el rostro de su niña, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, le temblaban los labios y estaba bastante sonrojada.

—Yo…

—Fugaku-sama dijo que… que… ¡Qué _eda pedfecta_!... en _dealidad _dijo "_pedfecto_" a secas, pero Mikoto-sama dijo que se defería a mí.

Esta vez la niña se llevó las manos a la cara y siguió llorando pero ahora también se intercalaban unas ligeras risas nerviosas, o de felicidad según se viera, desatando entonces el murmullo de nuevo, como cuando se suelta un globo inflado a su máxima capacidad casi a punto de estallar.

Todos se mostraban sorprendidos y aunque el anfitrión tardó un poco más en reaccionar, al cabo de unos minutos tomó a su hija de la cintura y la lazó al aire atrapándola de nuevo en la caída. Su futuro estaba asegurado, después de todo, viviendo con el clan más poderoso de una aldea ninja ¿Qué peligro podía haber?

— ¡La casa invita las ordenes de todos! ¡Itadakimasu!

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Sobre el Omiai del clan Uchiha, que es casi invento mío (porque el Omiai es tradición japonesa, yo hice la versión "Uchiha"), pueden encontrar otra referencia en el capítulo 22 de mi fic Kunoichi._

_*Kombu: Alga para cocina japonesa, de sabor intenso y textura firme, suele venderse en tiras desecadas que luego se ponen a remojo y se emplea como base de los caldos ya que es muy rica en yodo._

_*Wacame: Ver primera nota del capítulo dos. Pero en resumen también es una alga solo que más suave._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Y como dice una amiga: recuerden que los reviews son la felicidad de un autor! (aún si no les gustó u.u) y más en su cumpleaños XD_


	7. Bi Bim Naeng Myon

**Bi Bim Naeng Myon**

**De cómo Orochimaru empezó su decadencia en Konoha**

— ¿Entonces?

—No.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, no van a ir ustedes solas a la mitad del bosque.

—Hana-chan y yo podemos _cuidadnos_, ¡Y no solo vamos _nosotas_!

—No.

La niña hizo un puchero, pateo el piso y salió de la cocina, del local también y se perdió de la vista de su padre andando en dirección a su casa.

—Valla carácter el de la niña ¿Eh? — dijo un nervioso Obito que estaba sentado a la barra. Un humeante bol de ramen fue puesto en la mesa frente al frente suyo y poco le faltaba al Chūnin para lanzarse encima y devorarlo sin dejar rastros de nada, ni siquiera del recipiente de cerámica o los palillos de bambú.

—Valla Obito-_kun_, parece que es tu platillo favorito. — dijo enfatizando de manera ligeramente tétrica el sufijo mientras veía al chico abstenerse por sacar su lado "animal hambriento".

—Sí, un poco.

—Come, no te sientas mal, la casa invita ya que estamos celebrando.

—… ¿Qué exactamente?

El chico estaba incómodo, se notaba, había bajado las gafas naranjas de su frente a sus ojos y se removía bastante en la silla ante la mirada del hombre del otro lado de la barra.

—Que Ayame-chan es bien recibida en una casa tan importante como la Uchiha, por supuesto.

— ¡Ah! Eso, si aunque tiene ya varios días de que pasó ¿No?

—Sí, pero tú eres un Uchiha, Obito-_kun_, contigo mi festejo se extiende sin vencer, come.

—Gracias… Itadakimasu— dijo con un hilo de voz mientras tomaba los palillos y comenzaba a comer. Al negocio entraron otros tres chicos, Genin que no tenían mucho de haberse graduado según se notaba, estaban atados por las muñecas entre ellos y a distancia se veía que la situación no hacía feliz a ninguno.

—Yo quiero del lado de la pared— dijo el que tenía el cabellos más revueltos y una banda blanca sobre el puente de la nariz.

—No Kotetsu idiota, ahí voy yo. — le recriminó el otro chico cuyo flequillo le tapaba uno de sus ojerosos ojos.

—Izumo, hay dos paredes— aclaró la chica del equipo

— ¡Cállate tú! Contigo no hablamos— le gritaron los dos apenas terminó de pronunciar palabra.

—Bueno ¡Yo me quedo con la otra pared y ustedes peléense por esa, par de imbéciles!

Un jaloneo y más reclamos se hicieron presentes, un jarrón pagó y Obito giró la cabeza con un rápido movimiento.

— ¡Yo no fui! — se excuso innecesariamente porque era obvio están él del otro lado, mientras los otros tres empezaron a pelear ahora por quien había tenido la culpa hasta llegar al extremo de que ella sacó un kunai. El dueño del lugar temió lo peor, pero la chica se limitó a cortar las sogas que los mantenían juntos y una vez libres de los nudos cada uno se colocó en esquinas diametralmente opuestas.

—Novatos, ya se soportarán. — dijo Obito por lo bajo y queriendo cambiar el tema que preveía, sacaría el hombre y no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

—Por favor ¿Tu equipo les va a dar el ejemplo? — respondió el mayor básicamente burlándose de la total indiferencia en entre los pupilos del rayo amarillo de Konoha.

—Pero hablemos de otras cosas…

.

Las semillas de ajonjolí que acababa de seleccionar llevaban tostándose una par de minutos. Las sacó del fuego y las empezó a triturar con calma con ayuda del mortero blanco de porcelana. Una vez terminado el polvo lo dejó de lado para empezar a freír el resto de la preparación.

Generalmente no le preocupaban tanto los asuntos shinobi de la aldea pese a vivir en una que se podía posicionar a la cabeza sin mayor problema. Era feliz en su ignorancia al no saber todo lo que se ocultaba bajo el emblema de la hoja o detrás de los edificios militares que de vez en cuando llegaba a ver cuando caminaba por las calles.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Sí, sin duda la ignorancia hacía felices a las personas civiles.

No le molestaba el hecho de que el clan dejara que Shisui viera a Ayame solo para mantenerlo controlado en una reciente etapa de rebeldía, bueno si le molestaba que usaran de chantaje emocional a su hija, pero de todo lo que había dicho Obito lo último se llevaba el premio ¿Cómo podía haber un ninja tan idiota cómo él que anduviera soltando _esa_ información como si nada?

Terminó de cortar el tofu y lo pasó a la sartén donde se había estado calentado el aceite para dorarlo junto con el pimiento rojo y los champiñones.

¿Cómo podía haber gente así? ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar que su propia hija se había puesto una meta inconscientemente similar?

Vertió la salsa de soja viendo como la consistencia viscosa de la misma cubría los ingredientes.

Y esa niña, Anko, su hija la idolatraba ¿Y si…?

No, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o terminaría encerrando a Ayame bajo llave en su habitación.

El chime sonó y colocó una tapa sobre la preparación, tenía cinco minutos mientras se cocía eso para atender al cliente. Se trataba de una mujer de cabello castaño, corto y alborotado, lo más distintivo de su persona era las marcas rojas en el rostro y que las pupilas de sus ojos eran rasgadas. Además del enorme espécimen cuadrúpedo de pelo negro que la acompañaba. Vestía el chaleco verde y los pantalones amplios, así que sin duda era ninja de la hoja.

—Huele demasiado bien eso. —dijo el can con voz profunda.

—Aunque yo no usaría tofu. — agregó ella arrugando la nariz.

—No me gusta ni a mí, ni a mi hija.

El cocinero estaba un confundido, el tofu que usaba era natural y no tenía aroma, al menos no uno que él encontrara… un momento, ¿El perro hablaba?

—Tsume Inuzuka, soy la mamá de Hana. — se presentó tendiendo la mano derecha que fue recibida por una torpe imitación del gesto por parte del hombre que no despegaba la mirada del animal.

—Y él es Kuromaru. — indicó la mujer sonriendo socarronamente tratando de imaginar lo que le pasaba por la mente al escuchar hablar a su compañero, era tan divertido ver la cara de los civiles cuando Kuromaru decía algo.

—Si le molesta puede quedarse afuera ¿Eh?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

—Kuromaru, espera afuera, creo que el señor se pone nervioso.

El aludido obedeció y movió su imponente cuerpo a la entrada.

—Ayame-chan me pidió que hablara con usted para que le diera permiso de ir al campamento con Hana-chan y las otras niñas de la clase. Comprendo que le dé algo de desconfianza, digo, no lo culpo, Hana-chan y Ayame-chan son amigas desde que empezó el curso en la academia y yo apenas me vengo a presentar. Pero le garantizo que es totalmente seguro, iré yo, Kuromaru y llevaré a otros perros del clan. No va a pasar nada.

Él se limpió con un pañuelo una ligera capa de sudor que se había formado en su nariz y mejillas e indicó a la señora que pasara con él a la cocina, le ofreció asiento en la mesa del centro y pasó a atender su preparación removiéndola un poco, vertió unos camarones y los fideos que tenía escurriéndose a un lado. Apagó la parrilla y volvió a cubrir para que los camarones se cocinaran solo con el vapor.

Dio un trago amargo de saliva, en la mañana y desde la tarde anterior no le había dado permiso a Ayame porque ciertamente, como había señalado la señora, no conocía a ninguna de las chicas con las que supuestamente iría.

Pero después de la conversación con Obito…

Niño idiota, le había incrementado la paranoia y pensar que solo quería saber porqué los Uchiha habían aceptado a Ayame y terminó enterándose hasta de que Minato era candidato a ocupar el puesto de Kage y muchas otras cosas más como _esa_ que le tenía tan turbado.

¿Y si se lo decía a ella? Esta kunoichi tenía una hija, podría también preocuparle el asunto, pero también era ninja ¿Qué tal si estaba del lado de _él_?

Eran demasiadas las dudas que le martillaban la cabeza, se debatía entre decirle o no, tenía que sacar _eso_ a como fuera lugar o el asunto lo carcomería desde dentro. Y se supone que nadie atendía la cuestión por ser solo especulaciones del clan Uchiha que atendía la jefatura de policía. Un caso aislado que los miembros de la casa del abanico trataban como si un ladronzuelo de vajillas fuera. Estaba confundido, era un algo muy importante y no tenía ni idea de cómo proceder.

Su nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel, ella lo percibió, no se trataba de "mamá de" conoce a papá de" para que la hija pueda ir a dormir a casa de su amiga. Era más que eso, su nariz no la engañaba nunca.

—Hoy me enteré de algo— se animó él finalmente hablando y tomando asiento frente a la mujer sirviendo un poco del té que había preparado en la mañana.

—Uno se los legendarios sannin… me dijeron que estaba experimentando con niños…

— ¿Orochimaru?

—… Sí…—respondió con algo de desconfianza ¿Alguien más lo sabía y lo tomaban a la ligera?

—No crea que ya lo sabía, pero de los tres es el que tiene facha de genio incomprendido.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, la mujer giró la vista a la zona de las mesas emitiendo un leve gruñido, de pie frente a la barra se entraba un chico enmascarado.

—Kakashi— llamó el hombre un poco asustado, por respuesta el chiquillo movió la expresión de sus ojos de seria a molesta, dejó un papel sobre el mostrador, hizo unos sellos y entre una nube de humo desapareció del lugar.

—Veré todo el asunto, no me gusta como pinta y es extraño que las cosas vallan como si no pasara nada.

Vio a la kunoichi ponerse de pie y salir por la puerta, Kuromaru que había permanecido en la entrada también se levantó y siguió a la señora.

.

Las manos le temblaban, sirvió las raciones y puso un poco de ajonjolí sobre los camarones que ya habían terminado de cocerse. Sentía la boca seca y la mente nublada, pero al menos su cuerpo aún obedecía a la rutina de servir a los comensales.

Ayame se había ofrecido a ayudarlo esa noche que había demasiada gente y la dejó hacerlo un rato, sabía que quería hacer méritos para que le diera el permiso, pero la envió a casa apenas por la puerta cruzaron los tres sannin.

La mesa para ellos tenía ya vacías unas tres botellas de sake que había sacado de la bodega a petición de la legendaria curandera.

Se sentía extraño, torpe en cierta manera.

No estaba seguro pero juraba que las pupilas doradas del invocador de serpientes se clavaban en su nuca, podría ser simple paranoia suya o quizás estaba tan nervioso que para un ninja era como un letrero que anunciaba que algo tramaba.

Sentía que el corazón le bombeaba con demasiada fuerza, un mal presentimiento.

Una silueta femenina, menuda y de andar veloz entró al local directo a la cocina.

—Ayame-chan tiene escuela mañana y no ha hecho los deberes— le dijo su esposa con cierta molestia evidentemente creyendo que su hija se encontraba ahí ayudando como camarera.

Sintió como toda la sangre del cuerpo se le helaba. Se quitó el delantal blanco para dejárselo a su mujer y salió a la calle.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_A quedado muy corto, pero es que en realidad era exageradamente largo y decidí publicarlo en dos partes, de momento les dejo la duda ¿En dónde está Ayame?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Soto Danging

**Soto Danging**

**De cómo Anko obtuvo su sello maldito**

La noche era silenciosa, el viento soplaba entre las hojas de los árboles y hacía crujir las ramas en el tétrico escenario que formaban las calles irregulares de la aldea con tan solo un par de ventanas con luces encendidas y las altas farolas titubeando ante la próxima fecha de vencimiento de vida útil de sus bombillas.

No se animó a llamar como loco a su hija, no quería causar pánico fundado solamente en la paranoia que se había formado desde que Obito Uchiha le había soltado que el legendario Sannin Orochimaru estaba siendo investigado por conducta antiética al experimentar en niños las más bizarras formas de superación de la naturaleza humana.

Los pasos apresurados del dueño de la barra de ramen apagaban su sonido con la tierra tan solo de vez en cuando dejando que alguna piedrecilla saltara al ser pateada, pero nada más allá de eso.

Pocas veces salía de la seguridad de su local, tan solo de vez en cuando se tomaba unas perfectamente programadas visitas en un metódico recorrido departamento-mercado-molino-restaurante con variaciones muy ocasionales en la carnicería y pescadería, pues tan solo debía de mandar recado con Ayame y ellos enviaban un repartidor a entregarle el pedido. Por eso, justo en ese momento, mientras recorría a ciegas toda la aldea le pareció increíblemente grande. Pasaba ya con mucho la media noche, no usaba reloj porque era anti higiénico portar un objeto que jamás se lavaba, pero de alguna manera su mente se había adaptado ya a un sistema de medición de tiempo bastante preciso, así que realmente no esperaba encontrar mucho movimiento en la calle.

Dando vuelta en una esquina, como a media cuadra, distinguió un par de siluetas que no hubiera reconocido de no ser por la inmensa cosa negra y peluda que caminaba al lado de una de ellas:

— ¡Tsume-sama! — la aludida levanto una ceja al escuchar el honorifico, costumbre de civiles glorificar tanto a un ninja. La acompañaba un varón de la misma edad, igualmente llevaba el uniforme Jōnin

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó ella deteniendo el paso que llevaban los tres.

— Ayame-chan ¿No está con su hija?

—No sé, acabo de regresar de misión, pero podemos ir a ver, venga.

El grupo de ahora cuatro tomo dirección a la casa Inuzuka, los ninjas y el cuadrúpedo se mantenían tranquilos, pero el padre de Ayame empezó a jugar con el filo de su yukata con tal ansia que parecía querer rasgar la tela.

Desde donde se habían encontrado, la casa estaba relativamente cerca, pero antes de que el shinobi terminara de sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, la kunoichi saltó hasta la puerta pegando la nariz a la madera y de inmediato tomando distancia con los rasgos de la cara endurecidos en un gesto de poca gracia.

—Quédate en casa por si regresa. — ordenó la mujer a quien a esas alturas, el cocinero ya había deducido, era su esposo. Este inclinó la cabeza y entró a la casa, la matriarca giró el rostro al otro hombre que había ahí.

—Usted regrese a su negocio, yo me hago cargo y le llevo a su hija.

— Pero ¿Qué pasa?

—Usted tranquilo, sí está con Hana-chan ¡Ven Kuromaru!

La kunoichi y su compañero desaparecieron de su vista saltando por entre los tejados, sus pies tomaron el rumbo de regreso al Ichiraku Ramen, pero algo en su mente y en su instinto paternal le indicaban que ese "tranquilo" era como el que decían los contadores cuando andaban en números rojos por alguna cosa fuera de control o el de los recaudadores de impuestos cuando sabían perfectamente que iba a haber un aumento por costos de reparación a la zona de la aldea dañada por un par de mozalbetes que no controlaron una rencilla estúpida. No estaba tranquilo, pero como decían en su desaparecida villa; "quien no ayuda que no estorbe", y como no podía andar saltando alegremente de un techo a otro lo más prudente era dejar que quien sí podía hacerlo, lo hiciera.

.

El fuego amenazaba con expandirse más allá de los muros de la casona, no supo ni en qué momento todo se había complicado, estaba segura de que ganaba por una abrasadora ventaja y sin embargo ahora a punto de agotar su chakra, de alguna manera se encontraba inmovilizada del brazo derecho, aturdida, con el humo impidiéndole una visión clara y sofocándole la nariz. Divisó una silueta desde su posición, se acercaba con calma y en la mano sobresalía lo que parecía ser una serpiente, escuchó cómo esta siseaba para ubicarla, apenas y pudo moverse; los colmillos rozaron su pierna izquierda y cayó de costado, intentó levantarse pero apenas estaba de pie perdió el equilibrio yéndose de bruces rodando por las escaleras que le quedaban cerca. Nuevamente quiso parase pero la pierna herida no le respondía, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera era una herida de impacto propiamente, apenas la había tocado, su confusión aumentó, estaba perdiendo y no tenía ni idea de porqué.

Nuevamente aquella casi irreconocible kunoichi se acercó. Con la pierna que aún tenía bien tomó impulsó y saltó con algo de trabajo a la planta alta donde estaba inconsciente Ayame, ya no le quedaban municiones pero tenía una idea un tanto peligrosa, sin embargo a esas alturas cualquier medida era mejor que perder, eso lo había oído de su madre cada que les iba mal y tomaba decisiones radicales.

Más a rastras que de otra manera se internó de nuevo en el laberinto de habitaciones llevando consigo a su amiga. Entró en una que aún no estaba del todo consumida por las llamas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama dejando a la otra niña cerca. Sus conocimientos sobre situaciones ninja se limitaban a la capacitación que le habían dado en ese su primer año de la academia más algo que había pillado de sus padres cuando discutían de alguna misión en particular, y el problema era especialmente porque aunque ya tenía bastante experiencia teórica al provenir de un clan ninja, ella no era ninja. Pero sabía perfectamente que cuando no se puede contra el enemigo lo más sano era pedir ayuda, a quien fuera que estuviera cerca.

Escuchó cómo se acercaba, solo había una oportunidad y sería cuestión de tiempo para que las encontrara, la perilla giró, entró calmada con el infierno ardiendo a su espalda. Aún con la pierna y el brazo inutilizados Hana se lanzó de frente, con un impulso de fuerza heroica evadiendo las mordidas de las serpientes que había invocado quien fuera una vez Anko, el modelo a seguir de las kunoichi de academia, le alcanzó y pegó la bola de papel bomba en el pecho de la deformada niña para luego arrojarla de lleno a otra habitación completamente abrasada por las llamas, esperó solo un momento, su idea resultó en una poderosa explosión que de seguro alguien vería si es que las llamaradas del lugar no habían captado ya la atención de algún curioso espectador.

Pero cantar victoria era imprudente, sobre todo porque al sentir una mordida en su cuello se percató de que a quien atacó era un clon, la joven Inuzuka llamó a su amiga en un ahogado quejido y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de hacer primero recapitulación de los hechos.

Se dirigía a casa de Hana, no era tan tarde como para irse a escuchar a su mamá lo que habían hecho con los arreglos de flores en el negocio Yamanaka durante el día, le pareció ver a Anko y se acercó creyéndola herida pues se encorvaba un poco sujetándose fuerte el hombro derecho.

Sus ojos, marcas negras que emergían desde el cuello… la había atacado, no quiso correr de regreso al local, su padre no podría defenderla, así que solo se le ocurrió ir con Hana, toda su familia era de ninjas, sabrían que hacer.

Anko… las marcas le llenaron el cuerpo y al parecer le dolían…

Hana estaba sola, buscaron al maestro de Anko porque sería él quien la controlaría y así llegaron a la casona de Orochimaru, pero él aún no regresaba del restaurante.

El fuego inició, no supo exactamente cómo y ella no duró mucho en batalla, Hana quedó sola peleando… ¡Hana!

Se incorporó sobresaltada preguntando por su amiga.

—Tranquila pequeña. — su padre la abrazó, parecía que aún estaban en el local, solo que alcanzó a ver la cortina metálica cerrada. El lugar estaba vagamente concurrido, la señora Inuzuka, Kuromaru y Hana que terminaba de ser revisada por su madre, su padre de nuevo con el delantal puesto, su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los delgadísimos labios rojos temblando y Shisui detrás junto a ellos.

— ¡Algo le pasa a Anko-san!

—Ya la llevaron a que reciba ayuda, tú tranquila— explicó el pequeño Uchiha sonriéndole y tomándole la mano.

—Ya todo está a cargo del Sandaime, solo nos resta esperar a que se dé solución.

Por un momento todos guardaron silencio hasta que el anfitrión se apartó un poco de su hija y caminó a la cocina, para cuando regresó tenía en manos una humeante olla, Kuromaru se relamió el hocico.

—Preparé esto cuando me mandó de vuelta a mi casa.

—No sé qué sea, pero huele demasiado bien.

—Soto Danging, carne cocida con guarnición de camarón, chalote, jengibre y limón en caldo de res.

— ¿Sin pasta? —preguntó dudosa la mujer a quien el trigo molido y cocino no hacía mucha gracia.

—Sin pasta.

La olla fue puesta sobre una de las mesas, la mujer fue por la vajilla para que su marido empezara a servir, el amanecer ya desfilaba y ninguno de los presentes había comido nada desde la noche, algunos desde antes y en vista de que en la búsqueda-rescate no había sido en absoluto productivo, sintió que lo menos que debía hacer como agradecimiento era, lo único que sabía hacer, cocinar.

— ¡Itadakimasu! — exclamó la mujer separando sus palillos y llevándose el primer trozo de suave corte de ternera a la boca pero tragándolo de golpe.

—¡Mi marido! — gritó parándose y saliendo por la puerta del local recién abierta recordando que había dejado solo al hombre y sin noticias de su hija.

Pasaron menos de dos minutos cuando regresó por su plato, su hija y su peludo compañero.

—Esa mujer…— murmuró la esposa del cocinero un poco desubicada de lo que sucedía.

—Es una gran persona. — completó el señor riéndose un poco y dándole una fuerte palmada a Shisui que aún no soltaba la mano de su hija.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_n.n_

_No tengo mucho que comentar, salvo:_

_¡Garcias por leer! (y perdonen la demora, jeje)_


	9. Kim Chi Ramen

**Kim Chi Ramen**

**De cómo Kushina y Ayame se comparan con una lechuga**

Ayame no había ido a la escuela, se suponía que había que esperar a que la situación dejara de estar tan tensa y pretendían ante todo evitar que los alumnos la atacaran con preguntas cuya respuesta no deberían conocer. Pero ella tampoco quería quedarse sola en casa ni ir a la florería a hacer nada en particular por el "no te preocupes, yo lo hago" con que siempre salía tanto su propia madre como la señora Yamanaka. En la barra de ramen podía ayudar a su padre cuando menos de mesera, sus heridas no la tenían postrada en cama a diferencia de Hana que si había tenido que ir al hospital.

Sin embargo, quizás abría sido mejor que se quedara en casa, aunque igualmente allá él la podía haber ido a ver sin mayor problema.

Le hacía sentir realmente mal ver a su pequeña hija tan quebrada, recargada sobre la mesa con el rostro oculto entre los antebrazos, y es que hasta él se le hacía algo complicado ponerse de un lado o de otro en lo que acababa de ocurrir porque si bien estaba de acuerdo con Shisui, había otras formas menos bruscas de abordar el tema sin precisamente casi gritarle a Ayame, especialmente porque el carácter de su hija se daba a que nadie podía siquiera levantar un poco el tono sin que se sintiera ofendida.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que el pequeño Uchiha salió por la puerta?

Recién había abierto el local y mientras Ayame limpiaba las mesas para acomodarlas se presentó el chico con una inusual expresión de pocos amigos, porque dentro de lo que se podía mencionar de él, es que no era del tipo amargado y resentido con el mundo o genio que se sabe genio y abusa de eso.

Esa mañana quizás le brotó la sangre Uchiha…

— ¡Ayame! — y con la ausencia del sufijo afectuoso "chan" fue más que suficiente para dejar en claro que no venía de buen humor.

— ¿Qué pasa Shisui-kun? — preguntó ella vagamente asustada por esa faceta hasta ahora desconocida.

— ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer yendo a ver a Anko después de lo de ayer?

Realmente no había una respuesta fundamentada y la niña lo sabía, simplemente en cuanto supo que la llevaron al hospital fue en seguida a verla, quizás a preguntarle por qué había actuado así, quizás solo porque quería ver cómo se encontraba la kunoichi a la que admiraba o simple y llana curiosidad. De cualquier forma un equipo de ninjas ANBU no la habían dejado pasar siquiera al pasillo donde estaba la habitación.

— ¡Te pudo matar! ¡¿Entiendes eso? — exclamó sin darle tiempo a evaluar cualquier cosa que pudiera dar como explicación.

— ¡Esa noche tuviste mucha suerte porque Anko estaba luchando contra el control de sello! ¡Te habría matado desde ahí con solo quererlo! — agregó poco más descontrolado pero aún así sin siquiera tocarla.

Ayame por su parte, había recogido los brazos a la altura del pecho y retrocedido vagamente, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, él de nuevo tomó la palabra.

—Ayame, no es un ejercicio de la academia, esto es en serio no puedes ir así como así, justo ahora están investigando hasta la persona que le vendió la caja de dangos en la mañana para saber qué demonios pasó porque ella no dice nada y con eso ya te echaste encima a un equipo ANBU.

— ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡Ella me atacó! — exclamó finalmente.

— ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Yo lo sé! Pero a los ANBU les va a importar un carajo eso, ellos hacen sus propias conclusiones.

— ¡Qué pregunten lo que quieran!

— ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Ellos no preguntan!

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos mientras el hombre meditaba el cruce de palabras que acontecía del otro lado de la barra, en la zona para comensales.

Vivir en una aldea ninja era muy diferente a lo que había vivido en su aldea natal hacía años, no se acostumbraba aún a muchas cosas como por ejemplo despertar y encontrar la cerca de su edificio demolida o caminar por la calle tranquilamente y que de repente un arma perdida casi le atravesara la cabeza. O que un jovencito, en este caso apenas alcanzando los siete años de edad, hablara con palabras dignas de un hombre _casi_ hecho y derecho.

Realmente era algo un poco escalofriante el tener en casa hombres pequeños y no hijos que se dediquen a ser malcriados, groseros, llorones y caprichosos para que uno como padre haga lo que se supone debe hacer un padre: educarlos.

Casi no conocía familias ninja, Minato no tenía parientes vivos y Kushina tampoco, no se hablaba con muchos shinobi además de ellos y por supuesto un poco con los Uchiha gracias a Obito y recientemente a Shisui, pero por lo que llegaba a comprender la estabilidad familiar de un clan ninja se lograba marcando jerarquías como si se tratara de alguna empresa donde el padre fungía de jefe dándoles responsabilidades y deberes específicos a su empleados jóvenes.

Ese niño podía verse pequeño y tierno, pero ya estaba mucho más grande por dentro, quizás le faltaba pulir habilidades sociales porque realmente no encontraba razón para llegar gritando pese a que Ayame si cometió una soberana imprudencia, pero tenía una razón de peso.

La diferencia de edad…

Cuando se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea emparejarlos solo contempló los años de diferencia entre la fecha de nacimiento de él y la de su hija pero estaba en total desconocimiento de que mentalmente había más que eso y ahora era evidente de que le faltaba un largo trecho por recorrer a su pequeña si quería nivelarse, no era solo entrar en la academia y tras ocho años recoger la banda de la hoja. Ni él ni su esposa tenían formación militar, naturalmente que la habían educado como era costumbre "normal" a diferencia de él que, evidentemente, notaba cosas que un niño promedio ni siquiera se imaginaría.

Suspiró con tristeza llamando a su hija bajo pretexto de que debía acomodar algunas cosas en la alacena, tuvo que repetirlo dos veces y solo hasta que él salió molesto por no conseguir un "Shisui-kun te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer" fue cuando ella se encaminó a la cocina pero no para hacer lo que su padre le había encargado, sino para soltar las lágrimas que frente al otro ya habían empezado a salir, porque ciertamente, nunca le había gritado.

De eso hacían ya exactamente tres horas en las que sobre la mesa su decaída hija miraba algún punto indefinido de la superficie como queriendo encontrar consuelo en la pieza de granito blanco.

—Ayame-chan— llamó empezando a sentirse peor como si la tristeza de su hija fuera la propia, la aludida apenas y mustió un monosílabo inentendible como respuesta.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la lechuga Napa que pusimos en sal la semana pasada?

De nuevo otro monosílabo que no calificaba como palabra pero se apreciaba que era afirmativo.

—Pásamela, está en la bodega fría.

No se le ocurría una forma práctica de atender la situación, más que nada porque era un mal de amores y eso era asunto de mujeres según dictaba la tradición de su pueblo, pero en esos momentos su esposa estaba trabajando en la florería al otro lado de la aldea y la situación debía ser atendida en ese momento.

La niña le entregó el gran recipiente al que para poder llevarlo sin problema le tuvo que quitar la loza de cerámica que le habían colocado como peso para que se comprimiera el contenido.

—Las palabras son como sal. — empezó a recitar con una sonrisa por dentro, su padre antes que él, también vivía de las analogías de la vida con la cocina, en su momento realmente era molesto y confuso porque él terminaba siendo o un trozo de brócoli o un filete de ternera, pero cocinar era lo que sabía hacer así que no podía tomar otro punto de referencia según comprendía ahora que empezaría a atosigar con eso.

—A veces es necesaria para realzar y condimentar sabores, a veces pareciera que se ha pasado y ha echado a perder el platillo. — pero como nunca antes las había usado con Ayame se preguntaba si sería claro con el punto o solo parecería un apasionado de la comida que habla cosas sin sentido.

—A esta lechuga la metimos verde ¿Recuerdas? Sus hojas tenían verde intenso, bonito y fresco, le pusimos sal y mira como ha quedado.

Los pequeños trozos de un verde pálido apenas distinguible del blanco fueron remojados para quitar los granos de sal que aún tenían entre ellos.

—Pareciera que la sal le ha hecho daño. — decir que "le había quitado la vida" sonaba exagerado hasta para él, con "daño" bastaba, o al menos eso pensaba.

Después de un rato enjuagando, escurriendo, volviendo a enjuagar y de nuevo escurriendo sacó una olla grande con agua fresca; le vació una cucharada de chile en polvo, dos más de puré de jengibre, una de azúcar, dos dientes de ajo finamente picados y toda la lechuga.

Con cuidado para no derramar nada la llevó de nuevo a la cámara fría.

Saliendo de ahí sonrió a su hija que lo miraba con total desconcierto en la cara, quizás así se veía él a su edad cuando empezaba el sermón extraño de su padre. Le desordenó el cabello en un gesto de cariño y la llamó a atender al cliente que entraba.

.

Dos días se había cumplido desde el incidente con Shisui a propósito de lo cual, ni la sombra del niño se veía por algún lado, pero finalmente tras una larga ausencia cierta joven mujer de larga cabellera de un llamativo rojo cruzó el umbral.

— ¿Lo de siempre? — preguntó el cocinero sonriendo por verla finalmente.

—No, lo que sea pero que sea otra cosa. — respondió desganada casi dejándose caer sobre la barra en un gesto que le era extrañamente familiar.

— ¿Misión difícil?

—No te ofendas viejo, pero no quiero hablar de eso— masculló ella sin siquiera mirarlo evidenciando el detalle de que algo había salido mal.

—Me enteré que la cosa se puso fea por aquí. — retomó de momento como no queriendo sumir el sitio en silencio.

—Problemas con algún ninja. — comentó él encogiendo los hombros.

—No cualquier ninja, hasta los _animalitos_ andan rondando.

— ¿Los _animalitos_?

—ANBU's… Hay como cuatro acá fuera, no me sorprende que no los hayas notado, a eso se dedican.

Soltó un suspiro, dos días o más siendo vigilados y él ni enterado, de verdad que Shisui hablaba en serio, aunque hasta ahora no se habían puesto tan agresivos como en un principio se había imaginado en un secuestro de toda la familia para hablar bajo tortura.

Dos días, cierto, ya habían pasado dos días completos.

—Ayame-chan, ayúdame a servir. — dijo sonriendo de nuevo y yendo a la bodega fría por la olla del caldo con la lechuga.

La puso al fuego y mientras tanto se dedicó a estirar fideos de trigo, trató de conversar de algo más alegre para que las dos chicas se animaran un poco, teniendo realmente muy poco éxito así que optó por un sabio silencio.

El caldo empezaba a hervir, sacó dos platos, puso su ración de fideos recién terminados de cocer y vertió el caldo teniendo cuidado de dejarle también un poco de los vegetales, al final coronó con dos rollos de camarón y un poco de wasabi.

Tendió uno a cada una de las únicas clientas del momento y esperó a que lo probaran.

El intenso sabor de la vinagreta creada por la fermentación de la lechuga y el tiempo de reposo se sentía bastante "gracioso" al pasar por la boca, inevitablemente se salivaba, como cuando se toma el jugo de un limón pero empezando a notarse en la garganta la presencia del picante y un ligero toque fresco.

—Si la sal no hubiera encurtido la lechuga no sabría más que a un simple caldo de verduras sin más gracia… la sal en un principio pareció haber hecho daño, pero son el tratamiento adecuado, puedes aprovechar eso para sacar algo mejor de la situación.

Tanto la pelirroja como la pequeña castaña ladearon un poco la cabeza y regresaron la vista a su plato.

—Las palabras son como sal. — repitió la menor queriendo encontrar el significado de la analogía.

— ¡Itadakimasu chicas! ¡A comer!

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_No tengo mucho que decir salvo que este es mi tipo favorito de ramen n.n y que agradezco mucho los comentarios que me han hecho llegar, es bueno saber que les agradan mis desvaríos jeje._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. Kakitama Jini

**Kakitama Jini**

**De cómo Maito Gai adoptó algunas raras costumbres**

No había tenido una noche particularmente buena, de hecho hacía ya cerca de una semana que no tenía un placentero sueño largo y sus actividades cotidianas lo resentían demasiado.

Le gustaba vivir en Konoha, le gustaban las calles extrañas, las callejuelas, los desniveles, la epidemia de árboles, el mirador de los maestros Hokage, las casas de diferentes colores y el bullicio del mercado los días que tenía que ir a surtir su despensa.

Le gustaba la zona donde vivía porque era civil por completo y se agruparon ahí los sobrevivientes de su aldea con sus familias, las que venían ya formadas desde la aldea del bambú y las que se habían formado en Konoha. Un sitio tranquilo con caras conocidas y actividades rutinarias.

Comenzó hacía precisamente una semana atrás; eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando sus vecinos del piso de arriba finalmente tras una larga y agónica batalla verbal habían acordado que el fin de semana lo pasarían en la cascada en las periferias de la villa y almorzarían arroz al wok con cerdo a la naranja. Un matrimonio joven y extraño porque peleaban casi todo el tiempo pero siempre llegaban a un cómodo acuerdo que ponía la paz y eran todo amor y ternura. Y como cada noche cuando cumplían su parte de la rutina el cocinero aprovechaba para organizar sus facturas, cuando se hizo el silencio fue a la cama totalmente agotado. Ciertamente esas discusiones eran ya algo obligatorio, si bien esta vez les había tomado más tiempo del usual llegar a feliz término, el problema por el que se quejaba era que a eso de las cuatro y media, quizás antes, quizás después, pero el punto era que faltaba rato para que su despertador se activara, unos sonoros y enérgicos gritos le hicieron ponerse de pie sobresaltado.

— ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Mi llama de la juventud arde ahora más que nunca! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! — gritaba un joven desde la calle mientras hacía lo que parecía una extraña rutina de ejercicios.

— ¡Ya soy Chūnin! ¡Que mi espíritu se eleve para demostrar que soy digno!

Madrugada tras madrugada era lo mismo y ya hasta pensaba que cada día se levantaba más temprano.

La promoción debió ser realmente espectacular como para tenerlo tan extasiado aún.

Como autómata se encontraba limpiando por décima vez el mismo plato mirando nada en especial, luchando por mantener erguida la cabeza que le pesaba más a cada momento mientras los sonidos de su alrededor se perdían en una difusa combinación de ecos y resonancias.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Minato al no obtener respuesta tras haber llamado al hombre un par de veces.

— ¿Perdón? — respondió finalmente frotándose los ojos.

—Ah, sí— repuso en cuanto su mundo volvió a la realidad de su negocio. El plato que había estado frotando con la franela desde hacía rato fue el elegido para servir así que lo dejó sobre la barra.

Se dio la vuelta ante la divertida mirada del rubio para amasar algunos fideos que no había hecho por estar dormitando.

—Toda la aldea está a medio dormir. — comentó sonriendo ya conociendo la causa del madrugar de muchos y desvelos de otros.

—Por favor Minato…

—Dime.

—Dile que haga sus ejercicios donde usualmente se hacen, en el campo de entrenamiento.

—Cuando toda su generación excepto él fue promovida a Chūnin el año pasado, prácticamente vivía ahí, juró que si en esta oportunidad pasaba recorrería todas las calles cien veces al día.

—Pero, ¿es necesario que grite?

—Es Maito Gai, está en su naturaleza.

El cocinero resopló siguiendo con lo suyo, entre sus vecinos y ese extraño chico lo iban a matar por falta de sueño. En un boletín de los que había en la sala de espera de los consultorios a donde iba cada fin de semana para que Ayame viera a Hana, que aunque ya estaba mucho mejor seguían sin quererla dar de alta por todo el misterio que significaban sus heridas y el ataque que las había causado, y es que todo se complicaba bastante porque según sabía; Anko se rehusaba a hablar de lo que había pasado esa noche. Obito era bastante útil para soltar información, eso tenía que agradecerle al chico…

Pero regresando al tema de la falta de sueño, recordaba perfectamente que el boletín decía que las personas que no duermen la suficiente cantidad de horas son dos veces más propensas a morir por enfermedad cardíaca. La falta de sueño era peligrosa además porque medio dormido uno tiene a hacer muchas estupideces como por ejemplo poner una olla vacía al fuego que tras un rato empieza a desprende un horrible olor a peltre quemado o al caldo de cerdo vaciarle la taza entera de azúcar o quizás intentar hervir fideos medianamente estirados en la olla del café.

Se quedó estático frente a la serie de singularidades idiotas que había hecho en menos de quince minutos.

—Deberías dormir un poco más…— susurró el rubio queriendo ocultar su risa burlona bajo el cuello de la chaqueta que siempre llevaba.

— ¿Te molesta si hago algo simple? — preguntó el cocinero queriendo con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el comentario sobre sus horarios de sueño.

—No, en realidad sabes que no soy muy exigente.

Sacó de su cámara fría una olla de caldo dashi que había preparado el día anterior y la puso a hervir tapando bien. Se frotó los ojos cansados y procedió a mezclar un puñado de sal con fécula de maíz y una cucharada de salsa de soya que agregó al caldo que empezaba a hervir.

— ¿Y cómo vas tú? Obito me había mencionado que posiblemente sucedas al tercer maestro Hokage.

—Ese chico… me agrada pero es muy indiscreto en ocasiones… pues realmente como seguimos en guerra lo más seguro es que no se haga el cambio de líder, es más apropiado esperar, yo no tengo prisa, antes de ser Kage hay varias cosas que me gustaría hacer.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Una familia por ejemplo.

El anfitrión iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando la pelirroja cabeza de su otro cliente frecuente entraba con un sonoro bostezo, al ver al rubio no pudo evitar fruncir el seño y quedarse estática en el vano de la puerta tentada a mejor retirarse, pero el ruido de su estómago evidencio su necesidad de alimento urgente así que se limitó a tomar asiento, en lugar de en la barra como de costumbre, en la mesa casi a la salida.

Notando aquello como poco usual, el hombre ladeó un poco la cabeza y preguntó en voz baja al ninja la situación que aquejaba a la kunoichi desde hacía unos días.

—En cierta forma es mi culpa. — respondió el joven sin siquiera voltear a ver a la chica pero con un deje que daba a entender perfectamente que no diría nada más.

La sopa estaba lista, espesa por efecto de la fécula de maíz y entonces procedió a añadirle un huevo que había batido mientas conversaban. El huevo no tardó en cocerse y se sirvió en dos tazones con algo de jugo de jengibre. De una de las ollas donde tenía algunos condimentos listos tomó un poco de alga nori en juliana ligeramente tostada.

Minato empezó a comer apenas tuvo el tazón frente a él, Kushina esperó su plato sin siquiera inmutarse en la conversación que seguían sosteniendo los hombres sobre familias, esposas e hijos.

— ¿Tú no lo has considerado?

— ¿Qué?

—Casarte, hijos, ya sabes, sentar cabeza.

Ella rió, se puso violentamente roja y empezó a agitar frenéticamente los brazos frente a su rostro, incluso parecía que el sueño que tenía se había desaparecido en su totalidad.

—No, no pensaba en eso ni por asomo, soy kunoichi y estoy en mi mejor forma, mi mejor momento, no, no, no quiero, además soy muy joven todavía como para perder mi figura… además no quiero más principitos corriendo de un lado a otro haciéndome perder la cabeza.

— ¿Principitos?...

—Toma. — intervino Minato poniendo al frente de la chica el plato que el cocinero daba largas para servir.

—Gracias— un nuevo y amplio bostezo, aunque parcialmente fingido, salió de la boca de la chica junto con el agradecimiento.

—Mala noche ¿Eh? — preguntó el cocinero entendiendo perfectamente que le habían cambiado bruscamente el tema y no especificarían más… Pero para eso estaba Obito, ya le preguntaría.

—Un loco vago sin oficio se pasa por mi departamento gritando como a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. — respondió ella.

—Y yo que me quejaba porque pasaba a las cinco.

—Alguien debería entretenerlo con algo si el viejo no quiere asignarle misiones.

—Quizás es como tú y tras una docena de platos de miso queda inmovilizado por unos días.

Tras esa línea los dos se quedaron en un lapso meditativo de complicidad tácita. Tras el par de ojeras violáceas que cargaban los dos bajo sus ojos, dentro del consiente medio dormido se maquinó una idea bastante similar en las cabezas de ambos. Un buen plan ninja con una perspectiva lógica de un civil. Kushina dejó su plato a medio terminar y salió corriendo.

—No creo que sea buena idea. — comentó Minato finalmente girando la vista.

—No sabes ni que vamos a hacer.

—Si Kushina-chan lo dedujo sola, es muy obvio viejo.

— ¡Y no quieres que se enoje contigo! — exclamó en defensa de la ausente por la agresión a su inteligencia.

.

—Es aquí Gai-kun— decía la chica mientras lo sostenía firmemente por los hombros y de una delicada manera hacía entrar a un chico de la edad de los alumnos de Minato enfundado en un traje completo de elastano verde, aunque lo más llamativo del chico no era precisamente su vestimenta sino las prominentes cejas sobre sus expresivos ojos o quizás el reluciente cabello perfectamente peinado hacia abajo en círculo o como se le denominaría coloquialmente: "peinado de honguito".

—Este hombre de verdad que necesita tu ayuda. — continuó ella haciendo una discreta seña para que la dejaran hablar a ella.

—En unos días será la gran competencia anual del cocinero más veloz del mundo, y para practicar necesita de alguien con una gran fortaleza física para que le ayude.

— ¡Claro! ¡Necesito a alguien que no se rinda y me ayude a ser el mejor! — intervino el hombre siguiendo la corriente del juego que había entendido y levantando el pulgar derecho amistosamente.

— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

— ¡Yo sé que tú puedes hijo! ¡Nadie más en esta aldea está tan preparado como tú!

— ¡Yo me aseguraré de que sea el cocinero más veloz o si no, daré doscientas vueltas en la aldea usando solo mis manos!

—Alrededor…—aclaró él cocinero cambiando abruptamente su gesto amistoso por otro no tanto.

— ¿Perdón?

—Alrededor de la aldea, no dentro de ella hijo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Alrededor de la aldea! ¡Ya verá como se vuelve más rápido! ¡Aunque se nota que ha estado entrenando!

El anfitrión arqueó una ceja confundido.

— ¡Esas ojeras que trae son la marca de la batalla bien preparada!

Los tres presentes guardaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo mientras miraban al chico que sonreía alegremente ignorando por completo que él era la razón de esas marcas.

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos? — preguntó con sonrisa forzada el hombre mayor batiendo una docena de huevos para ponerle a la sopa.

— ¡Itadakimasu!

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Este capítulo va con cariño a las fans de Gai-sensei (cof-omtatelo-cof), hace su aparición el maestro del taijutsu y lo tendremos por acá unos capítulos, jeje_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Lo Mein

**Lo Mein**

**De cómo empezó la rivalidad entre Maito Gai y Kakashi Hatake**

El cronómetro avanzaba en retroceso marcando que debería pronto poner a cocer esos fideos para confirmar que había bajado el tiempo que le tomaba estirarlos. Kushina debió preguntarle primero el plan a proceder para mantener al ninja ocupado antes de directamente comprometerlo a eso.

Dio un par de lanzamientos más ante los eufóricos ánimos que le daba el joven de prominentes cejas.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Los fideos no son enemigos dignos para el cocinero más rápido del mundo!

Para cuando la campanilla sonó la primera vez la pasta ya estaba cociéndose pero sin perder tiempo el wok ya rebosaba de ajo, jengibre, pollo y camarón, pequeños trozos de filete de res friéndolos y moviéndolos de un lado a otro solo dando pequeñas sacudidas al wok, vertió los zanahorias habiendo cortado estas tan rápido como le fue posible apenas siendo consciente de que sin duda había mejorado su tiempo, le siguió el germen de trigo que sacudió frenéticamente para quitarle el exceso de agua. Los músculos atenazados de sus brazos respondían mecánicamente al ir y venir de la pasta terminando de prepararla en cuestión de minutos y pasándola a freír en otros pocos; la orden completa desde amasar hasta servir con la salsa de soja estaba lista. Sin embargo, como para cada ocasión debía ser un platillo distinto para que se notara el tiempo real que le tomaba preparar cada uno, era un poco frustrante tener que hacer todo desde cero sin poder tomar algo de lo que ya tenía.

— ¡Eso es! — exclamaba el extraño joven de verde empezando a comer rápidamente, el plan era que en cuanto terminara el último sorbo ya estuviera lista la siguiente orden. En palabras de la pelirroja que lo había alentado a ir a ese local en el que usualmente no entraba; solo un shinobi con su fortaleza podía poner a prueba la velocidad del cocinero.

Llevaban dos días y medio con eso y ya había comido todas las variedades hasta quedar rendido, tan lleno que era incapaz de moverse por el resto de la noche, y aunque había que reconocer que el entrenamiento de cocina funcionaba para el hombre, había algo que lo incomodaba a Gai de sobremanera y no era el hecho de que posiblemente no quería volver a ver un bol de ramen por lo que le quedaba de vida, más bien, era que cada vez se sentía "fuera de combate" con mayor facilidad, que su rutina de penitencia por las madrugas se veía afectada por una terrible indigestión que le doblaba el ánimo.

—Vamos muchacho. — le dijo de momento el hombre sin detener su labor al notarle un poco más lento al comer.

—Si no te terminas ese bol te serviré dos órdenes de carne de cerdo. — agregó señalando la bodega donde guardaba los cortes que había comprado por la mañana.

—Ya déjenlo, ya no puede, le va a dar un ataque si sigue comiendo así. — comentó Minato repartiendo las cuatro órdenes que había pedido entre los miembros de su equipo.

— ¡No me voy a rendir! — exclamaba el chico retomando su ímpetu al básicamente tragarse la pasta y demás condimentos apenas masticando.

—Gracias. — susurró por mera cortesía carente de verdadero agradecimiento uno de los pupilos del rayo amarillo de Konoha. Menos de un par de segundos habían pasado desde que el bol fue dispuesto al frente suyo y este ya se encontraba vacío. Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse cuando Gai lo interceptó totalmente desconcertado.

— ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?

El otro no respondió y trató de evadirle para salir, pero el maestro de taijutsu se lo impidió:

— ¡Te reto! — le gritó en la cara siendo olímpicamente ignorado y dejado de lado.

—No lo hará. — comentó la chica del equipo terminando su bocado.

—No va a ceder a un reto sin importancia. — agregó el Uchiha haciendo gala de su falta de refinamiento en la mesa.

—Pero si quieres te lo convenzo.

— ¿Y cómo harías eso?

Obito soltó una carcajada seca escupiendo algo de comida y ganándose un golpe por parte de Rin.

.

Surrealista era combinar cerdos voladores con margaritas bailarinas en un prado rosa intenso bajo un cielo amarillo lleno de macarrones de espinacas.

Absurdo era figurar a un Uchiha, que no fuera Obito naturalmente, llorando sin consuelo mientras ve un documental de vida salvaje.

Totalmente imposible ver a un Hȳuga en un bar público perdido en alcohol y cantando el último éxito de la radio.

Inadmisible incluso podría ser concebir a Ayame, su pequeña hija, limpiando por voluntad su habitación.

Pero la escena que tenía al frente era más increíble que todo lo anterior. No habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Obito había salido jurando que haría que su compañero respondiera al reto cuando Kakashi regresó al local y tomó lugar en la barra manteniendo el porte firme que lo caracterizaba.

—Terminemos con esta estupidez de una vez. — dijo sobrentendiéndose la situación a la que se refería.

Curiosamente se tardaba menos en preparar órdenes mayores que una sola, y le causaba menos molestia tener que invertir tiempo, energía y material en porciones pequeñas. Las dos órdenes salían al mismo tiempo y las dejaba a la par para que no empezaran con el dilema de que uno terminó antes porque se le sirvió primero.

No lo negaba, tenía bastante curiosidad en ver cómo demonios hacía Kakashi para comer tan rápido sin atragantarse y sin dejarse ver la cara, apenas desviaba un momento la vista y ya el plato estaba limpio. El chico genio de plateada cabellera al paso que iba le llevaba una arrolladora ventaja de seis bol a Maito, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de tardar menos cada vez, pero la presión de su estómago apresado en fuertes y tonificados músculos empezaba a resentirle.

De los originalmente cuatro testigos del evento, pronto llegaron más y curiosos, ya fuera por el concurso de glotonería o por ver si de casualidad le veían la cara a Kakashi, el remolino de gente creció considerablemente abarrotando el lugar dejando casi afuera a una de las clientas habituales del lugar que terminó por usar sus habilidades ninja para colarse.

— ¡Gai-kun! — exclamó la pelirroja al ver al chico.

— ¡Está al borde del colapso traqueal! — exclamó sintiéndose importante usando el término, claro que su diagnóstico había sido acertado si el chico fuera un perro de raza enana y tuviera una debilidad crónica de los cartílagos de la tráquea. Bueno, no había sido una buena comparación, lo había oído de Tsume y le gustó como sonaba y al parecer nadie tenía la información para contradecirla.

— ¡Resiste Gai-kun!

El maestro de taijutsu tambaleó, dejó caer los palillos y el banquillo no pudo detenerlo en su caída.

Kakashi no se inmutó ante lo sucedido con su contrincante, se puso de pie, giró sobre sus talones y la arrogancia de su presencia le abrió camino hasta la puerta perdiéndose de vista.

.

Respiraba jadeante, toda la situación ya rayaba en lo absurdo, Gai desde hacía unos días que había dejado sus rondas madrugadoras pero tenerlo ahí todo el día comiendo y en calidad de porrista personal era ya demasiado, y ni hablar de la inversión económica que implicaba la competencia de glotonería en la que por alguna razón ya había partidarios de cada bando de asistían y con un consumo mínimo solo veían como el resultado se apretaba cada vez más.

Ya era tiempo de terminar de una buena vez por todas con esa absurda situación…

— ¡Ya! — exclamó dejando todo lo que tenía en las manos en la barra de preparación.

— ¡Ya no puedo a seguir con este concurso! — exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Pero estaba tan cerca! — reclamó Gai poniéndose de pie sobre el banco y levantando el puño.

—Y pensar que estaba funcionando. — murmuró desanimada Kushina.

—Era obvio que no iba a ser una medida permanente. — aclaró Minato desde su sitio en medio de sus otros dos alumnos.

— ¡El hombre se convierte en lo que él cree de el mismo! ¡Si yo me mantengo diciendo a mi mismo que no puedo hacer cierta cosa terminaré por no poder hacerlo! ¡Pero si yo tengo la creencia de que yo puedo hacerlo, yo seguramente voy adquirir la capacidad de hacerlo inclusive si yo no pude hacerlo en el principio!

—Deberías escribir libros de autoayuda. — masculló Kushina recargando la cabeza sobre la barra dejando dispersa su cabellera roja.

— ¿Es en serio? — la voz de Kakashi nunca se oía a menos que fuera para determinar estatus en la gente o breves explicaciones de lo que se "debía" hacerse en algún momento, por lo mismo, inevitablemente cualquiera giraba el rostro para verle en cuanto murmuraba, además de poco, su tono era bajo y la tela de la máscara ahogaba la mayor parte del sonido.

— ¡Sí! ¡No voy a seguir con esto…!

—Perfecto— el ninja no esperó más y se puso de pie caminando a la salida.

— ¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Espera! — reclamaba el chico de poblada ceja.

—Cumplí con lo que tenía que cumplir. — se limitó a decir abandonando finalmente el lugar.

—Obito. — preguntó Rin mirando a su compañero.

— ¿Qué habías hecho para que Kakashi-kun viniera?

—Kakashi nunca que le dice que no a un superior, pague como misión D el que ayudara al viejo a "ser el cocinero más rápido del mundo" — dijo como si se tratara de la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Que forma más estúpida de gastar el dinero.

—Oh, vamos Rin-chan, debiste verlo al tercer día de venir a comer, lo seguí hasta su casa y lo primero que hizo fue vomitar. — comentó como si eso fuera una situación graciosa.

— ¡Pero no le vi la cara! — exclamo desanimado.

—Se dio cuenta de que lo seguía y hasta las nauseas perdió ¡Debiste ver sus ojos todos rojos!

Una pequeña aurea asesina inundó el lugar, Minato se puso más derecho en su asiento relajando un poco el cruce de sus brazos solo por si acaso debiera reaccionar, Kushina apenas levantó la mirada tratando de ver por entre los mechones desiguales de su flequillo, Rin se hizo hacia atrás pensando que dejar a Obito seguir hablando solo desencadenaría desgracias.

— ¿Kakashi hizo qué cosa? — preguntó con tétrica voz el cocinero.

— ¡Lo vomitó! — repitió el Uchiha entre sonoras carcajadas.

— ¡Pero eso sí! ¡Todo el camino de ida con su jeta de "nada me importa"!

El aura negativa se intensificó dramáticamente al sentirse realmente ofendido ¡el genio Hatake Kakashi había insultado su trabajo!

—Gai-kun. — dijo el hombre interrumpiendo al muchacho que seguía con frases sueltas de superación personal sin haberse interrumpido pese a que Obito seguía riendo y contando detalles asquerosos sobre lo que había visto.

—Gai-kun… ¡Esto no termina hasta que termina! — exclamó furioso, emoción mal interpretada por el maestro del taijutsu.

— ¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Iré por Kakashi-kun! — exclamó eufórico corriendo tras los pasos del otro ninja.

—Presiento que esa competencia irá para largo. — repuso Minato estirando los brazos y mirando a Kushina que seguía sobre la barra, se veía agotada…

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_^.^_

_Y más Gai-sensei para rato_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_XD ya saben, un comentario no cuesta nada y hace felices a los autores especialmente a aquellos que casi mueren por culpa de huelguistas._


	12. Foo Yung

**Foo Yung**

**De cómo se nombró al cuarto Hokage**

Cerró las puertas colgando un letrero de disculpas para evitar visitas inoportunas, incluso estaba tentado a irse y dejar a Kushina con el hombre para que hablaran a solas largo y tendido, pero la pelirroja insistía en que se quedara, la reunión había sido espontánea ya que de haberse premeditado habrían escogido el departamento de uno de los dos, no la barra cromada del Ichiraku. De cualquier forma, al punto de vista de la mujer, prefería que la poca gente con la que tenía relaciones más o menos cercanas se enteraran por boca de ella y no de ajenos que tienden a omitir y agregar detalles que terminan por tergiversar todo el hecho de lo que acontecía en su vida.

Sus ojos entre grises y azules estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, el cabello desordenado se le pegaba al rostro por la humedad de sus lágrimas, sus uñas seguían siendo devoradas en un espasmo nervioso con el que apenas y podía pronunciar palabras.

—Jiraiya-sama, le juro que no soy así. — gimoteaba sin mirarlo a la cara empezando a ponerse roja.

—No te recrimino nada Kushina-chan. — respondió el otro ablandando por un momento sus morenas facciones oscas.

—Lo que pasó esa noche con Minato-kun… solo sucedió, y ni siquiera puedo decir que fue él el que se aprovechó, pero no lo hice con mala intención ¡Lo juro!

—Tranquila pequeña.

—Ya me imaginaba que podía haber pasado porque no usamos nada pero estaba lejos de cualquier aldea con equipo médico adecuado y tampoco hice nada después ¡¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?

—Minato no es del tipo de chico que se haría el desentendido, si le dices, ten por seguro que no te dirá que te hagas cargo sola o en todo caso, tampoco negara… su participación.

— ¡¿Y qué le voy a decir? ¡Minato-kun estoy embarazada, cásate conmigo! ¡Después de esa noche todo siguió igual! ¡Me trata como su hermanita! Ni siquiera me ha pedido que salgamos de nuevo y ya pasaron cuatro semanas. — y Kushina soltó el llanto de nuevo.

—Ahora no se nota ¡¿Pero cómo se supone que oculte una enorme panza? ¿Y si me preguntan quién es padre? ¿Qué crees que van a decir de mí? ¡¿De mi hijo? ¡El hijo bastardo de una mujerzuela!*

— ¡No digas estupideces! — repuso el hombre frunciendo el seño severamente y dejando de lado el sake que le servía el cocinero que ya suponía algo entre Minato y Kushina pero no podía confirmar ni negar con seguridad hasta ese momento con tal declaración. Ahora anudaba piezas, lo decaída que estaba la chica seguro se debía a que no pasó nada romántico o especial después de ese día; él mismo lo había visto, nada había cambiado en su trato de hecho juraría que hasta se había relajado la rivalidad que los mantenía juntos.

—Y sigo pensando que deberías decirle a Minato, él te quiere, no lo dejes hacer conclusiones equivocadas.

—Embarazada sin casarme… si mi madre me viera, si de por sí nunca aceptó que fuera kunoichi…

—Pero no está Kushina, habla con Minato. — repitió el viejo sannin dando un sorbo a la bebida. La pelirroja hipeaba aunque ya había dejado de morderse las uñas con tanto ímpetu seguía con el pulgar en la boca aferrando los dientes a la uña. Se hizo un momento de silencio interrumpido solo con algunas mucosidades que la chica trataba de controlar.

—Lo hubieras visto Jiraiya-sama, esa noche me miró como si quisiera pasar toda la vida conmigo, con tanto deseo… — empezó a bajar la voz, quizás vagamente apenada por hablar de eso con un hombre mayor que no era de su familia.

—Siempre me ha gustado. — confesó.

—Pero nunca me ha tomado en serio… en la mañana cuando desperté él ya estaba vestido y solo me estaba viendo dormir ¡¿Sabes qué me dijo? — exclamó volviendo a perder el control que había empezado a tomar

—Lo que sea que haya dicho, no fue con esa intención. — trató de excusar el hombre casi jurando que se imaginaba lo que el apropiado rubio pudo haberle dicho y que por no sonar como cualquier otro terminó parafraseando algo inentendible o bien, conociendo a la pelirroja que no terminaba de escuchar a la gente cuando hablaba y sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

— "¿Desde cuándo empezamos a ser amigos Kushina-chan?" — soltó de golpe cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

— ¡Después de una noche juntos me viene con que somos amigos! ¡Y luego se largó a terminar su misión!

En medio de ese nuevo y sabio silencio que tomaron los dos hombres solo se escucharon ruidos en el tejado y finalmente Obito Uchiha cayendo desde el ducto de ventilación.

— ¡Hey! — exclamó alegremente levantándose y acomodando sus gafas.

— ¡Ya es oficial! ¡Minato-sensei será el cuarto! ¡Sandaime Hokage lo nombró hoy como su sucesor!

Kushina se giró y escondió el rostro en el corpulento torso del sanin para que el chico no la viera.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó ella tratando de sonar lo más casual que se pudo.

— ¡Sí! Bueno, más o menos, en realidad falta la votación de los Jōnin. — agregó bajando el tono y rascándose la barbilla.

—Pero más de la mitad están fuera de la aldea así que van a esperar a que regrese la mayoría cuando menos. Lo importante es que ya descartaron a Orochimaru-sama, el viejo no le quiere dar la sucesión, con el escándalo de Anko lo que menos quiere es mala fama en el líder de Konoha, si le dieron a Minato-sensei el título además de que es un ninja fuerte es porque tiene una vida "decente" — dijo el chico haciendo comillas con los dedos y llevando a su memoria la infinidad de misiones de asalto y asesinato que cargaba su mentor en su expediente.

—Y no ha dado de qué hablar, supongo que ahora solo le falta buscarse una buena esposa, que yo lo veo difícil, cuando sea el cuarto lo van a encerrar en una oficina y dudo que tenga tiempo de atender una mujer que le exija tiempo de calidad y un pequeño llorón que terminemos cuidando nosotros. — siguió rascándose la cabeza totalmente ajeno al contexto en que había llegado.

Y Kushina solo se aferró con fuerza a la chaqueta de Jiraiya soltando un apenas audible gemido, si el hombre que la sostenía en brazos había logrado algo Obito se había encargado de mandarlo todo al carajo.

—Obito-kun ¿Qué tal si vas a buscarme unos champiñones, eh? Prepararé algo especial para que cenen esta noche. — preguntó el cocinero sin ánimos siquiera de enojarse con el muchacho más inoportuno que conocía.

Obito le miró un momento, miró a Kushina, miró al sannin y desapareció en una nube de humo dejando nuevamente solo a las tres personas en su monótono silencio con sollozos llenos de miedo, sorbos de sake y carne frita.

.

Abrió por la tarde, cuando Kushina se hubo quedado dormida y terminando en brazos del corpulento ninja que les había acompañado y por quien había empezado todo al encarar a la chica con su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días.

Había mucho movimiento, todos comentaban sobre el nuevo Kage y cuándo tomaría el cargo, se les escuchaba ilusionados con que la guerra terminaría, el rayo amarillo de Konoha siempre había brindado esa seguridad innata en la gente, y como bien recordaba el dueño de la barra de ramen, de no ser por él y su involuntario aporte comercial seguiría con el carrito y sopas de sal.

Ayame ya había regresado de la escuela con el ánimo no tan menguado pero sí apagado como se había hecho costumbre ya.

— ¿Te pasa algo papá? — preguntó acercándose al distraído hombre-

—Nada Ayame-chan, hoy voy a hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar a Minato, ¿Quieres venir a cenar?

—… Sí, voy a la florería_ pimero._

Él giró a para verla bien creyendo haberla escuchado mal.

— ¿A dónde?

—A la florería, es lunes, me quedó con mamá. — explicó la niña, y es que recién había optado por dividir sus tardes entre la florería y el Ichiraku ante el reclamo maternal de la falta de convivencia. Era lunes ciertamente y ella solo había ido a recoger un par de libros.

—Ayame-chan… ¡Pronunciaste la "r"! Bueno, la suave, no dijiste la de "primero" pero si dijiste bien "florería".

La niña se ruborizó, tomó sus libros, se giró y se salió del lugar.

— ¡Ayame-chan ya pronuncia las "r"! — exclamó al rubio próximo maestro Hokage que solo atinó a arquear una ceja.

—Eso es bueno… supongo.

—Bueno chico, creo que a estas alturas del día soy el último en felicitarte, pero ¡Felicidades!

Minato puso una mano en su nuca y sonrió dando las gracias.

—Pero falta la votación de los Jōnin y para eso faltan al menos tres meses, casi todos están de misión.

— ¿Y crees que prefieren a Orochimaru-sama?

—Bueno…

—Voy a preparar la cena especial, mas te vale no faltar.

Los ojos azules se desviaron un momento al sitio que ocupaba la pelirroja usualmente.

—Kushina me odia— dijo de golpe.

—Hace días que no me habla ¿Ha venido?

La gente prudente tiende a omitir detalles que le compliquen la existencia, el cocinero lo sabía. La gente con un ápice de dignidad y moral lo suficientemente decente no divulgaban problemas ajenos, eso lo comprendía perfectamente. Pero ahí había un serio problema de comunicación que podía terminar muy mal y afectando un tercer inocente si no se arreglaba.

—Estuvo por la mañana con Jiraiya-sama.

—Ya veo…

—Hijo ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías una familia?

—Antes de ser Kage… si quedo oficialmente será muy difícil, estamos en guerra y no podría atender las dos cosas con la dedicación que se merecen. Pero me hubiera gustado…

—Aquí están. — dijo un pequeño muchacho de gafas naranjas tendiendo una canasta de champiñones frescos sobre la barra de servicio. Respiraba pesadamente, su semblante serio no daba buena espina en lo absoluto. El anfitrión no era idiota, y si algo había aprendido bastante bien es que cuando dos ninjas están en silencio en presencia de un civil es que hay un tema que no pueden tratar abiertamente, así que de manera discreta le piden se retire, así que tomó su canasta y fue al fregadero más lejano, el que estaba en la trastienda, y no en la cocina, a lavar sus hongos resoplando por no haber mencionado el detalle gestado en Kushina hacía un mes.

—Minato-sensei. — llamó en voz baja captando la atención de su mentor.

—Anko-san ya habló, un novato de ANBU la interrogó y soltó todo.

—Solo se confirmó lo que ya se sabía ¿No?

—Sí, los Genin muertos fueron sujetos de prueba de Orochimaru-sama, solo falta que el consejo decida qué se va a hacer con Anko-san, de momento me parece que el viejo dejó la aldea temprano después del discurso del Sandaime cuando lo nombraron a usted cuarto Hokage, no sé si ya sepa que lo delataron.

El chico Uchiha podía ser un ninja ineficiente en el sentido de su escandalosa y poco sutil forma de ser, total ineptitud en combates en espacios cerrados y despiste total en los abiertos, pero ninja al fin y al cabo. Por más que su actitud de usar el entrenamiento para cosas ridículas, como indagar vidas ajenas que poco o nada importaban en el balance de la guerra, irritara a todo su clan y alguno que otro agregado enmascarado, si algo había que reconocerle es que era un eficiente medio de comunicación, no agregaba ni quitaba nada, todo tal cual lo pasaba, confiable y leal más que nada, situación poco frecuente en los informantes tradicionales que podían vender información pero nunca un silencio.

Obito sería un excelente ninja en ese sentido y el rubio estaba orgulloso de que cuando menos le había enseñado algo bien.

—Jiraiya-ojisan no fue a la reunión, estuvo en la mañana con Kushina-chan, si sabe que fui nombrado yo y no Orochimaru, no debió darle tiempo ir a verle… Obito, quiero que vallas donde Jiraiya-ojisan y lo sigas, si sale de la aldea búscame de inmediato, no quiero que enfrente a Orochimaru solo. — agregó seriamente pensando el desastre que se armaría si por querer detenerlo le hacía frente.

—Sería más apropiado que fuera Kakashi, estoy muy lejos del nivel de un sanin— reconoció con pesar al verse en una situación donde sus habilidades se disminuían notoriamente y sin afán de ofender, simple y llana realidad.

—No confío en él más que en ti. — le aclaró el otro mirándolo y relajando el semblante serio por un momento.

—Sí, lo haré Minato-sensei, gracias. — y de nuevo el chico desapareció dejando meditabundo al hombre.

—No, un familia ahora sería estúpido, solo los pondría en riesgo.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Ahora suena exagerado, pero haciendo una paralela de ambientación de época, pregunten a sus padres cómo veían a una mujer embarazada antes del matrimonio, quería enfatizar también lo poco que se sabe de esos dos, que eran muy jóvenes cuando Naruto nació, y si eran jóvenes no me los imagino planeando meticulosamente sus vidas por más "chico serio" que fuera Minato_

_Igual, ya saben que cualquier comentario es más que bien recibido._

_Tengo un one shot llamado precisamente "¿Por qué Anko no habla?" en el que trato de explicar un poco las razones de la chica que desde el capitulo siete (Bi Bim Naeng Myon) hasta el doce (Foo Yung) actualizado el día de hoy, no había dicho nada del incidente, los invito a leer el pequeño complementario.._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. Shao Hsing

**Shao Hsing**

**De cómo Konoha se despide de un joven ninja**

Se había jurado romper sus costumbres de discreción para decirle a Minato lo que había escuchado de la kunoichi pelirroja. Pero cada que tenía al ninja rubio enfrente era totalmente incapaz de articular oraciones coherentes al respecto, sabía que ese silencio estaba mal, pero a la vez comprendía perfectamente que no tenía derecho alguno para develar el secreto de la chica, mismo que duraría quizás un par de meses hasta que fuera evidente lo obvio.

Veía comer a uno y a otro a diferentes horarios evitándose en la medida de lo posible.

Él, por el remordimiento de su manera de concluir una noche íntima.

Ella, por mero instinto de proteger lo que quedaba de relación ya fuera meramente amistosa.

Jiraiya había dado su opinión, y pese a que se inclinaba porque fuera del conocimiento del rayo amarillo de Konoha su no planeada paternidad, igualmente respetaba la postura de la chica y dejaba su imponente figura al margen de la situación. Por su parte, el cocinero, al sencillo estilo profesional optó por fingir ignorancia de los detalles.

— ¿No estás emocionado Kakashi-kun? — preguntó ligeramente sonrojada la kunoichi que entrenaba Minato, por respuesta el otro chico ni siquiera se molestó en emitir cuando menos algún ruido que demostrara que le había escuchado.

—Déjalo Rin-chan. — decía Obito arrugando la nariz.

—No se va a molestar en contestarle a un ninja de rango menor, ahora que es Jōnin definitivamente ni el suelo que lo sostiene lo merece ¡Oye! — exclamó interrumpiéndose a sí mismo al recibir un ya acostumbrado golpe-pellizco-mirada fulminante de parte de su compañera.

Vació el vinagre de arroz en la olla que tenía al lado totalmente enajenado de la acostumbrada rencilla que sostenían dos de los alumnos de Minato, le pasó el azúcar moscabado, jugo de piña, salsa de tomate y soya molida.

—Así que Kakashi-san pasó el examen. — soltó al aire el cocinero mientras encendía el quemador de su parrilla para poner al fuego su mezcla.

—No pareces feliz ¿No te da gusto? Tú lo entrenaste, sería para tenerte irradiando orgullo, algo así como orgullo _paternal. _— agregó tratando de empezar a sacar el tema.

—No es que no me dé "orgullo", es que no creo que haya sido lo mejor, al darle un rango más alto por default se le vienen misiones más complicadas y… Obito y Rin también son alumnos míos, a los tres he tratado de enseñarles por igual, pero… nos están empezando a asignar misiones del nivel que se supone tiene un equipo con dos Jōnin…

Minato frunció el seño aferrándose más a la pequeña copa de sake que había estado sorbiendo desde que llegaron.

—La guerra continúa. — dijo con cierto tono de amargura. El cocinero guardó silencio, no era común que el rubio comentara abiertamente inquietudes personales, pero últimamente había estado hecho un manojo de nervios. Quizás ya se presentía lo de Kushina, o quizás la presión de ser el próximo líder de la hoja, o quizás la misión que les acaban de entregar.

— ¿Ya listos? — preguntó girando para ver a sus chicos, Kakashi que no había siquiera tocado el plato de ramen, seguramente por algún tipo de trauma camuflado causado por Gai, y Obito a punto de ser asesinado por Rin.

— ¡Hey viejo! — exclamó Obito interrumpiendo su discusión con la kunoichi de su equipo justo antes de que esta le apuñalara por insultar a Kakashi.

— ¿Eso que huele tan mal es la misma salsa de la otra vez? — preguntó arrugando la nariz al sentir el olor acido picarle las fosas nasales.

— ¡¿Cómo que "huele tan mal"? — respondió el otro sintiendo insultada su cocina.

—Bueno, no son rosas y manzanilla…

— ¡Esta salsa será la cúspide de mi recetario!

—Si no, puedo decirle a mi tío que te la patente en el libro de venenos…

Una cuchara de madera salió volando rozando la cabeza del joven ninja que solo atinó a agacharse para evitar un golpe.

El cocinero tomó del cajón otra cuchara para mezclar su preparación con tremenda furia.

— ¡Hey, viejo! — volvió a llamar Obito saltando hasta la barra.

— ¡No volveré a preparar nada para ti! — se adelantó el otro mirándolo aún con las pupilas destellantes, el chico rió tontamente rascándose la nuca.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! No te enojes, que si me empiezas a odiar no podré comer en ningún lado y tendré que vivir de frutas y vegetales crudos.

El hombre arqueó una ceja y miró tanto a Minato como a Rin, fue la chica quien resoplando con fastidio y recordando momentos vergonzosos, además de reavivar la llama de su furia, la que respondió.

—Nos han vetado de todos los lugares decentes para comer… por culpa de él. — señaló con mirada fulminante.

— ¿Podríamos dejar de perder el tiempo e irnos ya? —intervino Kakashi poniéndose de pie evidentemente dispuesto a marcharse con o sin equipo.

—Regresaremos en unas dos semanas viejo, más te vale esa cosa sea comestible para cuando regrese ¡Y yo seré el primero en probarla!— amenazó Obito señalando enérgicamente la cocina.

— ¡Nunca retes a un hombre orgulloso de su trabajo! — respondió con el mismo ímpetu levantando en alto la cuchara dejando caer algo de la mezcla oscura sobre su delantal blanco.

Solo Minato permaneció serio, y no es que fuera particularmente efusivo tampoco, pero estaba realmente muy apagado en comparación a otras ocasiones.

"Pero no están listos, no Obito y Rin" era lo que se leía en su cara.

— ¿Cuánto te debo viejo?

—Págame cuando regresen. — se apresuró a decir agitando las manos frente a su rostro.

Minato inclinó la cabeza y salió junto con los chicos del local siguiendo al nuevo Jōnin que les había dejado atrás.

Les miró desaparecer en el bucillo de la calle, giró la vista de regreso a su olla, metió la cuchara para tomar un poco de la mezcla marrón y la colocó en el dorso de su mano para probarla.

Su diafragma se contrajo violentamente al tiempo en que su quijada se tensaba dolorosamente debido al poderoso ácido, la lengua se retorcía dentro de la boca queriéndose frotarse en el paladar totalmente escaldada desde la primera prueba. Por orgullo propio no lo escupió. Tenía dos semanas para lograr que esa _cosa_ fuera comestible.

.

Cuatro cucharadas de vinagre de arroz, una de azúcar moscabado, una de jugo de piña una de salsa de tomate, una de soya molida, dos de fécula de maíz, tres de agua…

Oficialmente la olla no servía más, algo había salido mal y todo se pegó dejando un penetrante olor a quemado.

.

Una cucharada de vinagre de arroz, dos de azúcar, por aquello de que quedara demasiado ácida de nuevo. Tres cucharadas de jugo de piña que había comprado con el especialista en la materia: el vecino de la izquierda, no fuera que él no supiera hacer jugos y por eso quedaban raros. Solo media de fécula para que no quedara gelatinoso otra vez, omitió la soya que absorbía todo el líquido y un poco más de agua…

Parecía caramelo, de eso que cuando uno deja una paleta al sol de verano y regresa por ella a las dos horas.

.

Intentos doce, quince y veintidós simplemente eran porquería indigerible, trece, diecisiete, diecinueve y veinte causaron agruras. Diez, once, dieciocho y veintiuno simplemente debieron ser vomitados.

El veintitrés le causó un retraso de dos días porque simplemente sintió arder sus papilas gustativas y perdió sensibilidad.

.

Tiró todo nuevamente al cesto de la basura, cucharas, ollas y adefesios culinarios por igual. Se dejó caer sobre una silla con los brazos cruzados, bufando su molestia repasaba mentalmente todo el hecho, sintiéndose terriblemente humillado por una miserable salsa que tenía ganas de hacer.

Más que nada era una variante de la salsa de soja tradicional, quería algo especial porque tenía el sueño dorado de que hasta el plato más típico en su local fuera diferente y de ahí sueños de fama, gloria y fortuna y un espacio en los anales de la historia gastronómica de todas las naciones… recordado para la posteridad cómo el "Cocinero de la aldea del bambú refugiado en Konoha y difusor de la alta cocina del bambú"… pensándolo mejor necesitaba un nombre más corto y menos redundante.

Miró el calendario de reojo mientras terminaba de servir a los clientes que entraban… dos semanas, tenía que salirle la receta ese día así no durmiera en toda la noche…

.

—Ayame-chan— llamó el hombre a su hija que repasaba algún pergamino de moldeado de chakra, la niña respingó para denotar que si le había escuchado.

— ¿No sabes cuándo se harán las votaciones para Hokage?

—Esta noche— respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

— ¿No esperarán a Minato-san?

—Supuestamente regresan esta noche, mandó un escrito diciendo que hubo un problema pero esta noche regresan.

— ¿Y les dijeron eso en la academia?

—Solo los Jōnin votan, pero de esas todos nos enteramos, al menos los que ponemos atención.

—Ya veo, ya me tenían preocupados, fue un retraso muy grande.

—Un mes y medio…— completó la niña cerrando el libro.

—Papá… invité a Hana-chan a dormir… como sus papás van a ir a la junta… se quedaría sola.

— ¿A qué hora llega?

—… Eh… ya llegó. — repuso sonriendo y mirando al otro lado del local donde se asomaba una niña pequeña de castaños cabellos y peculiares marcas rojas en las mejillas.

—Buenas noches. — saludó un poco cohibida.

—No tardo en cerrar niñas, solo esperen un momento y nos vamos ¿Si?

Las dos asintieron, Ayame dejando su sitio en la barra de servicio y Hana pasando por completo, apenas se acercaron empezaron el cuchicheo clásico como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo siendo que no hacía menos de seis horas se había despedido en la puerta de la escuela.

Justo terminaba de dejar todo en orden sellando el recipiente con la prueba de salsa treintaicinco que era oficialmente la ganadora y con arrolladora ventaja, solo esperaba que no se cortara al otro día que era cuando seguro Obito vendría a reclamar su plato.

Cerraba con llave los cajones, puertas y ventanas, si bien no podía evitar con eso a un ladrón, al menos las alimañas no entrarían en su cocina. Solo faltaba la de la entrada principal y estaba apagando las luces para salir cuando una sombra veloz pasó a su lado directo a darle el encuentro a las niñas, gritó queriendo advertirles al ser totalmente incapaz de hacer algo más. Ayame soltó un chillido y se aferró al brazo de Hana que acertó a saltar hacia atrás.

El hombre volvió a encender las luces debelando entonces a la sombra como un agitado Shisui arrodillado frente a su hija. El niño que a lo mucho llegaría a su cintura permanecía inmutable en el suelo respirando entre jadeos y temblando ligeramente.

—Ayame-chan. — la llamó casi en un suspiro logrando que esta liberara a su amiga del agarre.

— ¿Estás bien Shisui-kun?

—Siempre se nos ha dicho que un Uchiha es el modelo de ninja perfecto— dijo en voz baja.

—Que somos guerreros natos, no simples aldeanos… siempre orgullosos de haber nacido en la casa del abanico, porque somos superiores a los demás— siguió sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

—Por eso… por eso el clan siempre renegó de Obito, incluso yo… ¿Por qué me daría orgullo decir que mi hermano mayor era un imbécil?

El silencio se hizo presente, ni siquiera el dueño del local se habría imaginado que Obito fuera el hermano mayor de Shisui, por un momento pensó que quizás el cerebro del chico se lo habían dejado al menor en todo caso, pero el tiempo pretérito que había usado el niño le hizo acallar violentamente cualquier tipo de broma.

—Él me pidió más de una vez que me disculpara contigo porque eras lo único que valía la pena de mi vida y nos peleamos una tontería…— Shisui apretó los puños y no pudo evitar que rodaran unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, ahogo un quejido.

—Antes de irse de misión me dio una carta, firmada por ti, pero solo un ciego se lo habría creído… la escribió él… él de verdad quería que estuviera contigo, de verdad intentó ayudar y yo… él…— la voz terminó de quebrarse y soltó un llanto silencioso.

Y ni así en tan triste silueta llegaba a verse como un niño, un pequeño hombrecito comido por la culpa.

—… Obito está muerto…— sollozó…

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_u.u_

_Favor de insertar el Kakashi's Gaiden para mayor información… y en este capítulo le decimos adiós al ninja de las gafas naranjas… _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	14. Kitakata Ramen

**Kitakata Ramen**

**De cómo se enteró Konoha de Naruto**

—Toma Rin-chan. — dijo el hombre tendiéndole a la kunoichi un empaque de papel blanco.

—Dile que cuando tenga tiempo siempre será bienvenido.

—Gracias. — respondió ella tomando cuidadosamente el envoltorio caliente.

—Aunque no creo que sea pronto, el Sandaime dejó todo en orden pero son tiempos difíciles, Minato-sensei está trabajando mucho últimamente.

—Si me imagino… ¿Sabes cómo está Kakashi-san?

—Él entró en… no lo sé, no lo he visto.

Los ojos de la chica nublaron un poco y ahogó un quejido, oficialmente ya no tenía equipo, dejó el monto sobre la barra pese al comentario del hombre de que se trataba de una cortesía y salió sin decir más nada. Por su parte el cocinero se quedó absorto el sitio por el que había visto salir a la castaña hacía unos momentos, tan jóvenes eran y simplemente su vida se arrebataba en cualquier momento, regresó a la realidad cuando un par de mujeres entraron conversando.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Te lo juro.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de una de ellas era incluso exagerada.

— ¿Y tú como sabes?

—Es mi vecina, ayer le mandaron la notificación y como ella no le dejaba pasar se lo dijo afuera y todos los del pasillo escuchamos.

— ¡Pero qué impropio!

Las dos llegaron hasta la barra y pidieron para llevar tres y cinco raciones respectivamente de Kitakata ramen. Él indico que tomaran asiento mientras servía.

Empezó a amasar los fideos, y entre indignaciones y cuchicheos siguieron con lo suyo. Una tercera mujer entro, su semblante serio y porte rígido casi le hacían jurar que venía del departamento de cobranzas, claro que por tener todo al corriente descarto la posibilidad de que viniera de manera profesional.

—Buenas tardes Yoshino-san. — llamaron las otras dos al verle.

—Buenas tardes, Yuki-san, Tsubaki-san… parece que a todas se nos hizo tarde— agrego ella pidiendo dos órdenes igualmente para llevar para luego sentarse junto a ellas aceptando la previa invitación para hacerlo.

—Yoshino-san ¿Ya te conté la noticia del año?

— ¿Minato Namikaze el Kage más joven de la historia? — pregunto la otra con tono de burla.

—Yamanaka-san me conto hace dos semanas— agrego.

— ¡No! Eso cualquiera lo sabe. Mira, es de la niña que llego con los del remolino, la pelirroja escandalosa ¿Como se llama?

—Kushina Uzumaki.

—La misma.

Y en ese momento el único hombre del momento aguzo el oído; "me estoy haciendo de lo peor", pensó al darse cuenta de que estaba por escuchar con toda su atención un "chisme".

— ¿Que con ella?

—La suspendieron.

— ¿Intento matar a Hokage-sama?

—No.

— ¿Fallo misión importante?

—No.

La mujer llamada Tsubaki parecía disfrutar de la información de primera mano que poseía y que las otra no era capaz siquiera de imaginar. La compañera original que había llegado junto con ella permanecía en silencio con una sonrisa boba esperando que Yoshino adivinara, pero la seria mujer no parecía estar ni vagamente cerca.

—Vamos Yoshino-san ¿Por qué suspenden únicamente a las _kunoichi_?

—… Está… ¿Embarazada?— pregunto estupefacta rompiendo el semblante por uno mucho mas incrédulo. Por respuesta solo recibió una leve inclinación de cabeza seguido de un aparatoso brusco movimiento del cocinero que por girar el rostro termino quemándose con los bordes calientes de las ollas puestas al fuego.

— ¡¿Cuándo se caso?

—Ese es el punto querida, no lo está y la suspendieron porque había robado los registros médicos de su archivo.

— ¡¿Es que pensaba seguir haciendo misiones en ese estado?

—Si te soy sincera no se que le pase por la cabeza, solo lo siento por el niño, mira que tener una madre así de impropia… ¿Qué clase de educación le va a dar? Si es que se la da, así como es de libertina tendrá suerte si no termina muerto.

—Tsubaki-san, creo que Kushina-san ya es un adulto y sabrá que hacer…

— ¿Y cuando regrese a misiones? ¿Se lo va a llevar? De verdad que no la entiendo, ese comportamiento tan ridículo para una mujer de su edad ¡Y sin esposo! ¿Cuándo se ha visto eso?

—Cálmate Tsubaki-chan. — dijo su amiga tomándola del brazo para sentarla, pues se había puesto de pie por la indignación.

Los trozos de cerdo cubrieron los fideos finalmente cocidos y escurridos, el caldo los baño junto el jengibre picado y el cebollín… puso una sartén al fuego y camino hasta el refrigerador para sacar el pescado, empezó a filetearlo…

—Yo sabía que era una de esas mujeres, desde que llego al edificio supe que no _valía la pena_, los hombres se aprovechan de mujeres estúpidas como esa.

¡Al demonio! ¡Que se fueran de una buena vez!

Con velocidad sorprendente los paquetes fueron dispuestos en la barra con un rudo golpe del bol desechable que usaba para servicios fuera del local. Las tres giraron a verle, tenía el rostro colorado y la mirada baja.

—Tsubaki-san. — llamó Yoshino poniéndose de pie y tomando lo suyo.

—Yo creo que lo que haga o deje de hacer Kushina-san no es de tu incumbencia.

—Por gente así decae la moral de la aldea— refutó la aludida molesta pues no había tenido el apoyo que esperaba para la causa de difundir la historia.

— ¿Por gente que se mete donde no la llaman? Lo entiendo perfectamente. — Esta vez fue el hombre el que hablo sin bajar el tono rojizo de su rostro o siquiera disimular su molestia en la voz.

.

Terminaba de montar los bancos sobre las mesas y tomó su escoba para empezar a barrer. Su estado anímico no cambiaba y los últimos clientes del día lo habían notado comiendo en silencio sin quejarse aunque más de uno miró extrañado su plato por unos momentos.

Esconder un embarazo era bastante estúpido considerando que los bebés no nacían del tamaño de un huevo de gallina, quizás los primeros meses, pero ya era demasiado que nadie notara la ligera curva que se formaba en el perfil de una delgada mujer que de la nada había empezado a usar chaquetas y ropas que de no ser porque sabía que no tenía parientes, diría que serían de su padre.

Apretó los dientes y las manos sobre la vara de madera y cada vez que pasaba las cerdas atadas sobre las baldosas lo hacía como si quisiera despegar estas del suelo.

Minato ya estaba enterado del asunto al menos y había hecho lo más prudente para no arriesgar la vida del pequeño al poner a la madre en situaciones de demasiado esfuerzo, pero ahora le martillaba la duda sobre si sabía o no que él era el padre. Bufó finalmente cambiando el sitio por donde insistentemente pasaba la escoba para enfocarse en otra sección que corrió con la misma suerte.

Poco a poco pudo constatar que el trabajo se hallaba perfectamente hecho y se disponía a recoger la basura cuando el olor a quemado le llegó de golpe sobre el rostro apenas dio un par de pasos camino a la cocina. Sacado de su ensimismamiento corrió encontrando una sartén completamente negra puesta al fuego sin que hubiera sobre ella rastro de algo que haya puesto a… ¡Freír!

Como pudo se acercó a apagar la toma de gas, usando algunos paños de limpieza tomó el mango de la sartén; la llevó fuera para luego tirarla y a patadas cubrirla de tierra. Para cuando sintió el peligro haberse ido se llevo las manos a la cintura, los riñones le dolían seguramente por la tensión que había estado guardando desde la tarde. Arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y estiró los brazos haciendo tronar sus articulaciones.

— ¿Por qué tenía eso ahí? — se preguntó regresando la vista al casi carbonizado utensilio de cocina.

— ¿Y por qué no me llegó el olor antes?

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar la razón de ser para un descuido que pudo haber terminado bastante mal. Él no era ningún novato, y si su padre o su abuelo le hubieran visto ese sartén se lo estrellarían en la cabeza sin duda alguna. Pero no dio con la respuesta. Ya con el artefacto aún caliente, pero al menos a una temperatura soportable regresó para terminar lo que estaba haciendo dejando al otro en el bote de la basura.

—Quizás deba ir a ver a Kushina-chan. — dijo para sí mismo, pero en seguida el recuerdo de las mujeres por la tarde le llegó junto con un agregado imaginativo, pero a la vez intuitivo, de más palabreríos que se extenderían por la villa le pego visualmente. Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien, si iba personalmente de seguro no lo pasarían por alto y tal vez hasta le adjudicaran al hijo. Negó levemente viéndose en una situación incómoda donde su esposa saldría de por en medio con Ayame en brazos rogándole que no la dejara en una escena bastante dramática… o quizás y con mayor seguridad, su esposa saliendo con la maleta de cuchillos dispuesta a sacar a la kunoichi reprimida que llevaba en su interior… también podría ver a su esposa tranquilamente sonriéndole mientras le decía que confiaba plenamente en él y sabia que una atractiva mujer pelirroja, mucho más joven y entusiasta era solo un cliente frecuente…

—Irá Ayame-chan— resolvió tras ver sus panoramas.

.

— ¿Qué fue lo que preparó ayer? — le preguntaba Yoshino Nara desde el otro lado de la barra.

—Pedí Kitakata Ramen pero me dio otra cosa, no me quejo, de hecho me interesó bastante el pescado.

Confundido el cocinero levantó una ceja, se llevó una mano al mentón y trató de recapitular lo que en su episodio de furia atenazada había hecho.

Estirar fideos medianos, hervirlos, servirlos, filetes pequeños de cerdo hervidos, picar jengibre procurando dejar también el jugo, picar cebollín… poner el caldo de cerdo ¿Habría notado que usó jengibre en lugar de galangal?... fileteo y puso el pescado cerrando la tapa…

_Fileteo y puso el pescado cerrando la tapa…_

Una sartén vacía y quemada…

_Fileteo y puso el pescado cerrando la tapa…_

… el pescado iba crudo…

Sus ojos usualmente entrecerrados se abrieron ante el espanto de la idea ¿Lo había lavado siquiera? Lo compró en la mañana, era fresco y de eso estaba seguro, de ahí se fue al refrigerador, del refrigerador a la barra… empezó a trasudar ¿Lo había lavado? ¿Lo había lavado?

—El pescado… estaba crudo. — empezó a decir con la culpa mordiéndole el orgullo, la conciencia y la decencia profesional. Su padre no solo le habría estrellado la sartén caliente en la cabeza, le habría arrojado toda la vajilla, le abría golpeado con todos los cucharones hasta doblarlos…

— ¡Oh! — exclamó la otra.

—Ya entiendo, por lo caliente lo mejor era dejarlo así para que se cociera algo así como al vapor capturando todo el aroma de las especias. Un truco muy astuto para que no se deshiciera por sobre cocimiento. Tendré que hacerlo un día. Gracias ¡Hasta luego!

Y antes de que la confesión terminara la señora había dejado el local.

Si, su padre le habría hecho sufrir tormentos inimaginables por semejante indulgencia… no, no había lavado el pescado. Las aguas del estanque criadero estaban ahí, las manos del pescador, de los otros clientes que revisaban la mercancía, del pescadero al despachar y que estas personas a su vez debieron haber tocado muchas otras cosas antes… Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mirando el techo de la cocina con desconsolada amargura.

— ¡Soy un hereje pecador! ¡Ancestros míos perdónenme! — exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tranquilo viejo, quizás no tanto como yo.

Bajó la vista dejando su dramatismo para encontrarse con una mujer bastante delgada, más de lo que recordaba, con una mirada apagada casi tanto como su cabello y su actitud en general, algo como un fuego extinguiéndose…

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_En un cap de Naruto, mucho después de este, cuando Ayame se va y llegan dos tipines a ayudarle, me dio mucha curiosidad lo perceptivo que es el hombre con respecto a la higiene, normal en un cocinero, pero nadie es perfecto y me lo imagino haciendo drama por una distracción XD_

_Ejem, tranquila la gente que esperaba más sobre Obito, créanme que aunque no lo parezca sé lo que hago._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_P.D.- Fic nuevo: "Sublime Colapso" - colectivo, crossover y caótico._

_Sifu Sihaya / Higurashi Fanfiction Studios / El Gran Kaiosama / Filippy / Shirabe Tsuki Yoru / Harmonie Roux / BeleroFonte / Daphne-gabycoco / bladz-liska / Kakushi Miko / Omtatelo / Mishima Arashi / Kaiserofdarkness / Lian Sarageth / Nekos dream y su servidora Kusubana Yoru_

_Unen sus plumas (en realidad procesadores) en un fic… ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿entretenido? Ustedes decidirán._


	15. Toriniku Miso

**Toriniku Miso**

**De cómo se anuncia un compromiso**

La cotidianidad en el envoltorio con papel por los años que llevaba despachando órdenes para llevar fue lo que actuó mecanizando las manos, el papel y el cordel porque los ojos y la mente en general no se apartaban de la mujer que tenía al frente intentando en vano penetrar la delgada capa del haori que usaba.

Y no, no es que fuera un pervertido.

Él era un hombre por demás decente…

Pero con todo y eso, la cosquilla de retirarle la prenda para apreciar a más detalle su figura se estaba volviendo más insoportable que el olor del cloro que el vecino usaba para "desinfectar" su local. Tragó grueso y estiró las manos para entregar el paquete a la mujer que tenía al frente. Ella por su parte, con una mano pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja buscando el monedero al mismo tiempo.

—Eh… Nara-sama. — llamó el hombre haciendo que la aludida levantara la vista al mismo tiempo que su esposo que estaba detrás y al tener el mismo apellido reaccionó igual.

— ¿La semana pasada fue lo del Kitakata Ramen?

La mujer dudó un momento.

—Sí ¿Por qué?

Pero el cocinero tartamudeaba sin dejar de mirar, o intentar hacerlo, por debajo del haori.

—Discúlpeme el atrevimiento pero quizás entendí mal… ¿Está usted embarazada?

—Sí, ya estoy en el séptimo mes. — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, entonces el ninja despreocupado que la acompañaba volvió la mirada hacia nada en particular con las bolsas de compras, estampadas con logotipos alusivos a bebés, colgando de él como perchero.

— ¿Séptimo?

Para ese momento Yoshino ya había entendido la razón de tener los ojos del cocinero clavados sobre ella. Con un movimiento de hombros la prenda que la cubría bajó hasta los antebrazos dejándole ver a él por fin una situación poco usual en una mujer que se supone está en el último trimestre de gestación. La silueta femenina no se notaba distinta en absoluto, si acaso una leve, muy leve envergadura en el abdomen que incluso podía pasar desapercibida como un simple aumento de talla, dos a lo mucho.

—El médico está algo preocupado. — le comentó entrecerrando los ojos.

—He tratado de comer muy bien pero no he ganado mucho peso y hay veces en las que pasan horas para conseguir que se mueva.

Pasó una mano por su casi inexistente envergadura abdominal y volvió a colocarse el haori en su lugar.

—Por eso vamos a consulta casi cada quince días. — concluyó tomando lo suyo y entregando el importe.

—Y como a veces pasan horas antes de que logremos que se mueva… no siempre tengo tiempo de cocinar.

La pareja se despidió y salió del lugar.

.

La media tarde era el tiempo más relativamente desolado del día y por esa misma razón era el horario escogido por Kushina para llegar. Los ojos de la chica miraban con tremenda atención el pequeño horno en el que momentos antes el cocinero había metido un pollo entero, desplumado, lavado y untado con generosa dosis de mantequilla y hierbas que no identifico a ignorancia en temas de alta cocina, o cuando menos en temas que no incluían un abrir de latas y dos minutos a fuego bajo. La luz encendida dejaba ver el interior dorándose con parsimoniosa lentitud e inevitablemente activando uno de los clichés más característicos del embarazo obligándola a luchar contra el poderoso antojo de saltar la barra y comerse el pollo a medio cocer.

—Te juro que te pago cuando pueda regresar al servicio. — le murmuró al verlo preparar el acompañamiento del pollo.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que tu niño nazca bien, sigo sin entender cómo te atreviste a seguir en servicio.

—Soy Jōnin, pero cuando llegué a Konoha no se nos hizo válido el rango así que estoy al servicio como Chūnin. Con las pagas de ese rango tengo que dar la mensualidad del departamento con las respectivas facturas de luz, agua y gas, también saco para los gastos médicos… ¿Sabías que el servicio militar de Konoha no cubre los gastos médicos? Si te rompes una pierna en misión lo pagas de tu bolsa y no dan indemnización durante tu tiempo de incapacidad… No tengo parientes, nadie podía cuidar de mí por nueve meses… Tengo algo ahorrado, pero no es… suficiente…

El silencio de ella se cortaba solo por el ruido del jengibre, la cebolla y el ajo al ser freídos en aceite de sésamo. Ella permanecía recargada en la barra con las manos sobre la cabeza y el cabello hacia el frente cubriéndole parte del rostro.

Kushina ladeo un poco el cuerpo casi ocultándose cuando al negocio entraron una niña acompañada de un hombre adulto de cabello castaño claro y una pequeña barda de unos dos días sin acercarse a una hoja de afeitar.

—Bienvenida Hana-chan, buenas tardes Inuzuka-sama…

—Mi mamá quiere fideos de pescado. — se apresuró a ordenar la pequeña alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar la barra.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tsume-sama! No la veo desde… bueno, "esa" noche ¿Cómo está? — preguntó recordando que ciertamente desde lo ocurrido con Anko no la había vuelto a ver.

—Bien. — inquirió la niña tomando asiento en uno de los bancos mientras esperaba.

—Embarazada— agregó el hombre rascándose el mentón.

—Muy embarazada.

— ¡Pero qué buena noticia, hombre! — exclamó el cocinero, sin embargo el que se convertiría en padre por segunda vez parecía dudarlo.

—Sí, nace por este mes y justo ahora se le dan sus antojos más raros… Fideos de rape, aquí en Konoha no se consiguen y no tengo ganas de ir al país de las olas solo por unos fideos, y como le llaman de buena manera sobre su arte de los fideos pensé que…

—Shisui-san dijo que su tío Fugaku fue a Suna por camarones gigantes… Aca… Acamayas. — interrumpió Hana sin estar segura sobre si lo había pronunciado bien, pero al no recibir corrección de nadie asumió que estaba en lo correcto.

— ¿Mikoto-sama también espera hijo? — interrumpió el cocinero.

—También se supone que sea de este mes…— intervino el padre.

—… Pero a final de cuentas los antojos de una mujer embarazada se deben de cumplir.

Diciendo eso, y mientras el reloj marcaba que faltaban veinte de los cuarenta y cinco minutos para que el pollo saliera del horno pasó a preparar la rara variedad de fideos que implicaba harina de pescado, una que no usaba mucho y que no era de sus favoritas, pero como el mismo había dicho, a una mujer embarazada no se le dice que "no".

— ¿Uzumaki-san? — preguntó de momento el hombre dirigiendo la vista a la cohibida mota roja del final de la barra. Por respuesta ella levantó vagamente la mirada consiguiendo a la vez que quien la llamaba soltara un bufido de molestia.

—Entonces sí te suspendieron por embarazo, pensé que te habías pasado de lista con Hokage-sama y lo demás eran cuentos de Tsubaki-baka.

El hombre bufó de nuevo ahora pasándose la mano sobre el cabello corto y rebelde.

—Otro año como Chūnin, no hay nadie para completar el equipo— se quejó.

—Los años pasados no fueron mi culpa, yo acabo de llegar.

—Con mayor razón… no llevas ni un año y ya andas de…

— ¡¿De qué? — preguntó exaltada la pelirroja.

El dueño del local que había estado preparando las dos órdenes que tenía que servir frunció las cejas.

—Tranquilo hombre no exaltes de esa manera a una mujer…

—… De zorra.

Kushina ya se había puesto de pie pero antes de que su puño saliera despedido al rostro del hombre uno más lo había intentado siendo atrapado por el ninja en el intento.

—Rin…— llamó la pelirroja al ver el esbelto cuerpo de la kunoichi frente a ella. La castaña lucía más delgada de lo que habitualmente era y solo las marcas de pintura en su rostro disimulaban los ya prominentes pómulos.

Hana también se había puesto de pie y una vez que su padre hubo soltado a la chica fue la pequeña Inuzuka quien se lanzó en contra de Rin.

— ¡No te metas con mi papá! — le exigió tras haberla hecho chocar contra la pared al empujarla.

—Déjala princesa. — llamó a su hija el otro que igualmente había sido golpeado por Kushina momentos después.

En un acto bastante imprudente el cocinero dejó su espacio seguro al otro lado de la barra y corrió a sentar de nuevo a la kunoichi que había salido en defensa de su honor mancillado. Aunque en realidad no le costó mucho trabajo pues ella misma había sentido desfallecer.

Rin tomó lugar al lado de la mayor.

—Esa no es forma de expresarse de una mujer. — reprendió.

Otro bufido de parte del ninja.

—Regresaremos más tarde, aún tengo que pasar a comprar un pastel de fresas. — fue lo último que dijo para luego salir seguido de su hija que se había aferrado a su pantalón.

— ¿No ha comido Minato? — preguntó el anfitrión tras servirle agua a la pelirroja y salvar el sofrito de cebolla, jengibre y ajo pasándole a poner champiñones, miso y salsa de soja.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba una rápida revisión médica.

Los fideos ya estaban cocidos dispuestos en el bol y bañados con la sopa que acababa de preparar. Pronto el timbre del horno sonó y con guante en mano sacó la charola humeante del pollo, fileteó algo de carne y las puso sobre la sopa, se giró para pasar el paquete metálico de queso crema y tomando una porción generosa con el cuchillo le dejó caer sobre la piel dorada que por acción del calor empezó a derretirle.

—Cocina saludable para embarazadas…— dijo finalmente poniendo fin a la martirizante espera de Kushina.

—O para trabajadores incansables. — agregó dándole a Rin de la misma preparación una porción para el nuevo Hokage.

—Minato-sensei sigue trabajando fuerte, aunque se ha conseguido tener un tratado de paz en tiempo récord aún hay muchas cosas por hacer.

—Me imagino…

Kushina había empezado a comer con el ánimo más mermado que antes.

— ¿Todos dicen lo mismo? — preguntó de momento ella a la pequeña que esperaba una orden de fideos fritos adicional a lo que ya llevaba. Los ojos de Rin trataron de evadir la pregunta pero a final de cuentas se tenía que dar por enterada.

—Algunos… a muchos realmente no les importa pero las kunoichi son las que están más insistentes en el tema. Konoha no tiene cuerpo de ninjas femeninos efectivas en algo más que medicina o genjutsu… como te mostraste superior a ellas en asalto, les resulta maravilloso haber encontrado algo con lo que pueden desacreditar todo tu expediente.

— ¿Por no estar casada?

Rin volvió a negar.

—Ya que no eres originaria de Konoha, el haber entrado a la oficina de Hokage-sama sin permiso a tomar documentos oficiales, aunque sean tuyos pone entre dicho tus intenciones en la aldea.

Kushina abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

—Me… ¿Me están investigando?…

—A todos los que llegaron del remolino… Danzō-sama y el consejo de ancianos solicitaron un voto de no confianza.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Es difícil que ellos tres se pongan de acuerdo en algo, pero hicieron que Minato-sensei y una comisión asignada por ellos incluido el tercer maestro Hokage revisaran papel por papel para asegurarse de que no faltara otra cosa…

—Estúpida. — se dijo a si misma Kushina dejando los palillos a un lado.

—Estúpida, estúpida ¡Estúpida! ¡Sabía que lo mejor era largarme de Konoha!

—No lo haga por favor Kushina-san. — intervino Rin.

—Minato-sensei está tratando de aclarar todo y cuando todo termine…

La kunoichi menor guardó silencio al momento en que entraron algunas personas más, de entre ellas se distinguían cabelleras rojas y doradas propias de la aldea del remolino, mismas que no tardaron en tomar posición alrededor de Kushina.

—Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos Kushina, solo ve y plántale la cara a Hokage-sama— dijo uno de ellos tendiéndole un pergamino con el sello de Konoha.

—Nos han llamado a auditoria a todos.

— ¡Ah! El cielo tenga a tu madre en gloria y menos mal que murió antes de verte así.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

—De verdad que no me creo que te hayas tomado el descaro de mentir a la aldea que nos tendió mano amiga.

—Por defenderte Lee-san propuso que tu comportamiento es un trauma de violación, lo que de paso explicaría tu embarazo.

—Es lo que hemos estado defendiendo ya que no has acudido a las citaciones y si vas no dices mucho que valga la pena.

Pero a todo la pelirroja no respondía nada, era sencillo decir que con solo la verdad todo terminaría, pero era tan simple que costaba trabajo sacarlo de la garganta, porque a lo largo de las habladurías lo que empezó como un simple secreto se le escapó de las manos. Lo que menos quería ahora era desacreditar la imagen de Minato adjudicándole un hijo que nadie creería que fuera de tan distinguida figura heroica, un hijo llamado bastardo solo por la circunstancia de su concepción.

No la había buscado antes de ser Kage, mucho menos desde que asumió el cargo.

Demasiadas responsabilidades pesaban ya sobre el ninja como para ahora acercarse con el nombre manchado y un hijo imprevisto.

Ella lo tenía claro, no podía simplemente obligarlo a estar con ella por algo que al parecer no había trascendido más allá de la consecuencia biológica que crecía dentro de ella.

Y ella lo aceptaba, ella cargaría con todo lo que pudiera… porque a final de cuentas seguía queriéndolo tanto…

—Más les vale callarse. — inquirió Rin al borde de las lágrimas, mismas que Kushina se tragaba en silencio.

— ¡Esa no es forma de hablar de la prometida de Hokage-sama! — chillo ante la atónita mirada de todos.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_n.n'_

_Realmente no tengo comentarios…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	16. Shichimi Tōgarashi

**Shichimi** **Tōgarashi**

**De cómo el cielo se empieza a despejar**

—Realmente yo no estoy muy de acuerdo. — objetaba Rin arrugando el entrecejo y torciendo hacia un lado la boca.

—Las mujeres de mi aldea lo comían y no tenían ningún tipo de problema.

—Como médico no puedo aceptar una creencia popular que no está basada en pruebas concretas.

— ¡Mírame a mi Rin-chan!

El cocinero levantó los brazos con el pequeño mortero blanco en mano. La kunoichi se llevó las manos a la cadera poco pronunciada lanzando más líneas para la discusión que se llevaba en torno a la dieta que Kushina debía de llevar, misma que se había prolongado por casi una hora según comprobaba la pelirroja mirando el reloj que descansaba al lado del horno.

—Rin-chan. — llamó la mujer mayor consiguiendo su atención sin mucho problema.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se siente mal? ¡Déjeme ver si el bebé está bajando!*

Sin dejarla contestar la pequeña castaña se abalanzó sobre ella colocando las manos en el abultado vientre.

—No Rin, estoy bien, solo se me olvidaron mis pastillas…

Y sin dejarla terminar de nuevo la menor sacó de su bolsa un montoncillo de frascos. Entre las etiquetas, mayoritariamente color rosa se leían cosas como "Acido fólico" "Vitamina B6" "Complejo vitamínico" "Acetaminofenol" "Aspartame" "Famotidina" "Prednisona" "Ibuprofeno"

— ¿Cuáles?

Kushina miró de soslayo y con cierta incredulidad la farmacia portátil que le habían presentado.

—No las trajiste, se han de haber quedado en el desayunador, son las del frasco amarillo. — dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Rin parecía alterada no creyendo que precisamente a ella se le hubiera olvidado algo así, sin decir más salió corriendo, con toda seguridad, directo al departamento.

—Esa niña vuelve a ser la de antes. — comentó él mientras agregaba a su mortero la piel de una mandarina.

La pelirroja le sonrió.

—Con alguien tiene que pelear…

Por unos momentos los dos permanecieron en silencio, la muerte de Obito estaba muy reciente para la niña y el peso de sentir que todo había sido por su culpa no aminoraba el sentimiento que la consumía. Sin duda la había pasado mal, perdió a un compañero, regresa a Konoha y su maestro debe asumir un cargo de tiempo completo, y quien pudiera haberle dado un respaldo se había refugiado en el cuerpo ANBU mermando cualquier posibilidad. No se podía culpar a Kakashi, había estado en una larga y densa etapa de aislamiento, y el único lazo que había formado muere en una batalla sin posibilidades de salvarle. Tampoco a Minato, él se había puesto por objetivo conseguir un periodo de paz para que no hubiera más bajas, y lo estaba logrando, aunque lo más que había hecho por su alumna de manera particular fue tenerla de asistente con tal de hacerla sentir útil. Si bien a últimas fechas, según notaba el dueño de la barra de ramen, fungía de enfermera particular de tiempo completo.

—Y… luego de la escenita, Minato… Hokage-sama ¿No ha dicho nada?

Ante la pregunta la chica reacciono como si le hubieran acertado un balde de agua fría para luego colorarse de manera brusca.

—Estamos viviendo juntos…— tartamudeo.

El anfitrión buscó un puñado de semillas de una estantería en la parte alta donde en cajoncitos de madera se leían etiquetas de lo que contenían, añadió sésamo, amapola y cáñamo al mortero donde un polvo naranja tomaba consistencia.

— ¡Pero no por lo que dijo Rin! — agregó enseguida.

—Me mandó llamar a su oficina, como fue orden directa no podía negarme. Me entregó una carta de naturalización, oficialmente soy ciudadana del país del fuego. Antes de irme empezó a preguntar y terminamos hablando largo y tendido…

—Ya sabe que es suyo ¿Verdad?

—No le dije nada, ni él lo preguntó, solo me pidió que viviera con él, si para cuando pudiera volver al ejercer yo no quería seguir ahí me podía ir… se lo diré, pero cuando sea tiempo.

Otro rato de silencio.

Algas Nori y Sansho, el hermano bastardo de la pimienta Sichuan de su país, se unieron a la mezcla que ya despedía un aromático olor.

—Yo creo que lo supone. — agregó Kushina cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué clase de idiota cuidaría a un hijo que no es suyo? Además sabe que él fue…— el rubor la cubrió vagamente obligándola a bajar la vista.

—Bueno, él fue mi… primer…

—Y si te conoce sabrá que no pudo haber nadie más. — intervino el otro al comprender lo complicado que le resultaba el tema a ella.

Ella asintió retomando al instante la actitud jovial que ya creía desaparecida en ella.

— ¡Vamos hombre! ¡Hace hambre y tú nada más juegas con tus polvos! ¡Termina de una vez la cosa!

—Shichimi Tōgarashi. — corrigió él.

—Y estos polvos son toda la gracia de lo que te voy a preparar…

Kushina se mecía en el banco y aunque el cocinero estaba tentado a decirle "Te vas a caer" dudaba que para una kunoichi adulta la indicación tuviera algo de sentido.

La olla que había puesto al fuego ya hervía junto con tres cucharadas de dashi granulado con muy poca sal. En ese momento en que el burbujeo del agua se intensificaba añadió dos puerros lavados y cortados en rodajas muy finas incluyendo las partes verdes. Y mientras esto se cocía se giró a otra barra para cortar los doscientos gramos de filetes de cerdo en tiras finas para luego agregarlos al caldo, cortar dos cebolletas igualmente en tiras y la infaltable salsa de soja junto con una cucharadita de vinagre de arroz.

Preparar los fideos le tomó otros cinco minutos, los dispuso en dos bol, cubrió con el caldo, carne y verduras. Velozmente una cebolleta fue picada en fino y puesta sobre la sopa como mera decoración.

Al final, tras toda la espera luego de la meticulosa preparación, el morterito blanco hizo su aparición, él hombre tomó una pizca y le esparció sobre el caldo empezando a colorarse este en tonos naranja y despidiendo un fuerte y envolvente olor que se espacia gracias al vapor del caldo.

Kushina le miró incrédula.

— ¿Solo eso? — preguntó esperando que vaciara todo el contenido.

—Es condimento no ingrediente principal.

Enseguida el plato tomó su lugar en la barra frente a la pelirroja que seguía mirando los puntitos ocre desprender su color entre el caldo blanquizco con curiosa velocidad. El olor se colaba entre sus fosas nasales, lo primero que identificaba era la mandarina, y en realidad lo único que identificaba era precisamente aquella fruta cítrica. Sin embargo, no era no hubiera más cosas, había algo más y no solo porque había visto la preparación completa lo sabía, la mezcla de olores fuertes, cálidos, ácidos y… le gustaba. No se había llevado bocado a la boca pero le gustaba el llamado plato tradicional de la cocina para maternidad de la aldea del bambú.

— ¡Itadakimasu!

— ¡Kushina-san! — gritó Rin reapareciendo en el local con un frasco amarillo en mano.

— ¡No se ha tomado el Pramigel! — advirtió prácticamente arrebatándole el plato de las manos y antes de que alguien pudiera objetar ya había sacado un frasco, una cuchara y en la boca abierta de Kushina en lugar de salir una queja, entró la suspensión con acción gastroprocinética, antiemética, antiácido neutralizante y demulcente, indicado por la gastritis aguda que había desarrollado luego del precario control de embarazo que había llevado en los primeros trimestres.

—Rin… — dijo Kushina tragando el medicamento.

—Esa era después de comer.

Rin abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

—La que va antes es el Omega. — agregó finalmente recuperando su plato sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuidando de no quemarse sopló un poco y de nuevo se quedó en el aire su intento de bocado.

—Entonces aquí está el Omega. — señaló la pequeña kunoichi tendiéndole dos cápsulas color ámbar. La pelirroja hizo un mohín.

—No me gusta oler a vitaminas.

—No son vitaminas.

A regañadientes la mayor aceptó el vaso de agua que le ofrecían y se tragó las dos cápsulas. Con su habilidad ninja que no se había mermado del todo, por segunda vez rescató su plato y rápidamente trató de comer algo cuando Rin nuevamente interpuso otro frasco entre su boca y los palillos con fideos.

—Son las cuatro treinta y dos minutos, hora exacta para la progesterona micronizada

— ¿No puedo comer primero?

—La importancia de tomar los medicamentos en intervalos exactos radica en la efectividad para el relevo de agentes activos en tu sistema, si te dejo comer primero habrá no menos de quince minutos de retraso… y si permito que eso pase habrá problemas con el acomodo del bebé, es demasiado activo y podría causar más problemas con la bolsa del líquido amniótico, de hecho agradecida deberías estar de que te dejara levantarte de la cama.

Kushina suspiró.

—Faltan tres semanas para a fecha programada ¿No es normal que la bolsa deje salir su líquido?

—No— la decisión de Rin era inapelable.

—Los niños nacidos con una diferencia de más de dos semanas antes de las cuarenta muestran signos físicos de su nacimiento prematuro y también pueden desarrollar otros problemas como: ictericia, hipoglicemia, hipocalcemia, síndrome de distrés respiratorio, displasia broncopulmonar, hemorragia intracraneal, retinopatía prematura, enterocolitis necrosante, raquitismo…

Y la kunoichi médico seguía hablando mientras ya veía mentalmente al pequeño en una incubadora en el ala de terapia intensiva del hospital lleno de tubos y rodeado de médicos metiendo agujas en su pequeño cuerpecito. De momento lo que pareció exagerado se volvió una mueca de dolor sincero.

—Kushina-san, por favor, solo no quiero ver sufrir a la gente que quiero, no mientras yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo.

La pelirroja sonrió y le acomodó el cabello, le tomó el frasco y obedientemente se tomó lo que correspondía junto con los otros medicamentos que ya estaba consciente, se encontraba en horas de tomar. Dejó el bol a un lado, ahora debería esperar al menos una hora antes de poder comer algo.

.

Definitivamente no iba a tirar un plato especial, así que para cuando Rin dictaminó que podía tomar los alimentos, el anfitrión ingeniosamente había puesto a hervir un poco de agua en un recipiente grande donde después sumergió los bol para transferirles calor uniforme e indirectamente por convección térmica*. Un truco útil cuando no podía desmontar un plato que no quería tirar, ni tampoco simplemente vaciarse de regreso a la olla principal pero necesitaba comerse caliente.

También le sirvió a Rin que había callado su sermón luego de la espontánea invocación al recuerdo de Obito.

—Rin-chan, come rápido que ya perdimos mucho tiempo y quedamos que hoy íbamos a comprar las cosas para el cuarto del bebé. — dijo Kushina separando sus palillos.

El cocinero arqueó una ceja.

—Creí que estabas suspendida.

— ¿Eh? Sí, si lo estoy ¿Por qué?

—Kushina-san, él quiso decir "Creí que no tenías dinero"

La pelirroja rió escandalosamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza cambiando radicalmente su expresión por otra un poco espeluznante al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsa una cartera larga de piel negra.

—Pero tengo la chequera de Minato-kun ¡Itadakimasu! — exclamó lanzándose sin interrupciones contra el plato que había estado torturándola desde hacía largo rato.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_* "Se baja el bebé" frase coloquial para designar el inicio para trabajo de parto_

_*También conocido como "Baño María"… no sé, poner un horno de microondas habría sido por demás fuera de lugar, recuerden el tiempo que es._

_n.n_

_Un cap bonito (según yo) porque… que creen? u.u el zorro llega en el siguiente…_


	17. Naruto Ramen

**Naruto Ramen**

**De cómo llegó el Kyūbi a Konoha**

Un silencio más paradójico que incómodo se extendía desde hacía unos momentos solo vagamente interrumpido por el hervor del agua en las parrillas posteriores del local.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó el estupefacto hombre a la risueña kunoichi pelirroja de prominente abdomen.

—Naruto. — respondió ella con ancha sonrisa.

—Minato-kun lo escogió, aunque fue en realidad gracias a Jiraiya-sama que lo puso como protagonista de una de sus novelas.

La cara del cocinero no tenía descripción, se había torcido en un gesto de incomprensión total acompañado de rubor y contracciones divertidas en los párpados.

—El Icha Icha no, tiene más libros. — agregó ella empezando a tomar las pastillas apiladas en la barra junto a un vaso de agua.

Pero aún con todo y que no se trataba de un protagonista de una novela erótica, el nombre en si le era imposible de asociar con otra cosa que no fuera pasta de pescado al vapor prensada, rellena de hierbas aromáticas, enrollada para volver a prensarse y que cuando se corta forma espirales…

—Y ¿Rin-chan? — preguntó él desviando el tema del nombre elegido para el primogénito del cuarto maestro Hokage conocido como "Rayo amarillo de Konoha" y la llamada "Habanera sangrienta"…

Naruto Namikaze, también llamado "Espiral de pescado"…

Rió por lo bajo añadiendo al agua en hervor huesos de pollo, ajo, jengibre, cebolleta verde, zanahorias y cebollas.

—Bueno, no importa que tan ruda se ponga Rin-chan, yo tengo un nivel más alto, no puede vigilarme todo el tiempo.

— ¿Con qué te atosiga esta vez?

—El hospital… ha sugerido una clínica no muy lejos de aquí donde tienen paquetes para el llamado "Parto en agua" que incluye una sesión relajante postparto, desayunos, comidas y cenas incluidas.

—No suena mal.

Los platos que estaba preparando desde antes pasaron a sus lugares frente a comensales que llegaron antes que la pelirroja y conversaban sobre sus asuntos modulando su voz de modo que si era perceptible el barbullo sin necesariamente tener un escándalo.

—También está en lista la opción musical del palacio de parteras de Madam Shijimi que asegura "excelencia en la bienvenida al mundo de tu bebé". Y cuando digo "palacio" créeme que no es en sentido figurado, es un palacio con todas las letras ganadas.

—Tampoco me parece del todo mal, aún tienes la chequera de Minato, Hokage-sama ¿No?

—Eso considerando que sea parto natural. — la chica desvió el tema, aunque más bien podría considerarse que se "rehusó a dejar el tema".

—Hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas, fuera de mi anemia casi curada, Naruto-kun está perfectamente, pero Rin-chan insiste en considerar la opción de la cesárea, que sería en el hospital de aquí y lo más especial que podría ocurrir es que convenza a Tsunade-sama, si es que la encuentra, de ser ella quien me atienda.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te agradaría?

—Que… que no haya problemas. — respondió arrugando la nariz.

Un trozo de cerdo pasó a una sartén junto con la salsa de soya. Finalmente Kushina sonrió mirando su plato ser minuciosamente preparado en perfecto orden: Salsa de soya y cerdo, fideos recién terminados de cocer, caldo de verduras, cebollino picado, fajitas de cerdo y…

— ¡Eso es crueldad! — exclamó señalando con el par de palillos nuevos que ya había tomado a la espera de su almuerzo.

El gran acto de crueldad consistía en cortes de Naruto flotando en el caldo…

— ¡Con que aquí te habías metido! — interrumpió una anciana entrando al local.

— ¡Te he dicho que no te pasees sola! — reprendió tomándola por la muñeca para levantarla. Kushina por su parte parecía resignada y el cocinero le indicó que se llevara el bol, al parecer la mujer mayor no iba a esperar a que se lo pusieran en paquete para llevar.

La larga cabellera roja desapareció y él solo podía mirar el rollo de pescado que tenía a un lado. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tenía una terrible angustia creciendo… eso o el indicio de un infarto.

.

—Anda, come. — sugirió el cocinero a la agobiada kunoichi. Rin por su parte se acomodaba el cabello por enésima vez en el rato que llevaba ahí esperando.

—No la he visto desde ayer en la mañana, y las últimas dos semanas me ha sido casi imposible encontrarla. — se quejó golpeando la barra.

—Ya está en días, de hecho yo digo que ya se pasó casi un mes, pero bueno podría tener mis cuentas mal por la amenorrea de Kushina-san y recién cumplir nueve y no diez como creo.

—Tranquila, dale un respiro.

— ¡Si el bebé permanece más tiempo podría tener complicaciones mayores!

—Rin-chan, Kushina es adulta, y quiere a ese bebé.

— ¿Aunque le vaya a poner nombre de comida?

— ¿Ya sabías?

—Sí, lo decidieron hace unas semanas en una visita de Jiraiya-sama.

—Rin-chan, sácame de una duda, me da pena preguntarle a Kushina directamente ¿Ya están casados?

—No que yo sepa…

Se reabrió el silencio. Rin estaba angustiada, la forma en la que jugaba con el plato lo rebelaba.

La ruda mano del hombre se aproximó hasta su cabeza sorprendiéndola. Desde que iba a comer a ese lugar, y eso fue desde que se inauguró el local, jamás le había visto tener un contacto tan físico con un cliente, ni con Kushina que era la más desinhibida.

—Tranquila Rin-chan…

Y le hubiera gustado decir que todo iba a estar perfecto y el pequeño pelirrojo, o rubio, iba a venir a comer ramen antes de llevarse un biberón a la boca y todos reirían de eso. Pero no pudo avanzar más allá de esa palmada afectuosa.

.

Terminó de acomodar los platos en su sitio. Las impecables torrecitas de porcelana apiladas de diez en diez se enfilaban con pulcritud en la alacena, todas excepto una al final que solo contaba con nueve miembros presentes.

Justo se disponía a cerrar las puertas cuando una poderosa sacudida le hizo perder el equilibrio dejándole bocabajo en el piso de la cocina. Los bol cayeron haciéndose pedazos, las ollas y sartenes también cayeron de sus sitios. Todo el local temblaba y por lógica había que deducir que la aldea también.

¿Qué no habían solicitado que el entrenamiento con invocaciones gigantes se hiciera en los campos más lejanos?

Mascullando un acta informativa con demanda de cobertura de daños se puso de pie en cuanto pudo y entre tropiezos salió del lugar que seguía estremeciéndose. Varios vecinos que también empezaban a cerrar sus negocios salieron a la calle levantando la mirada a lo que había aparecido de improvisto a mitad de la aldea.

Habían visto las ranas de Jiraiya.

Habían visto las babosas de Tsunade.

Habían visto las serpientes del desaparecido Orochimaru.

Pero aquello en definitiva no parecía en absoluto una invocación ordinaria. Un alarido furioso de la criatura y un acertado zarpazo a un ninja que había saltado a su encuentro les dejó en claro que no era ni normal ni bueno. Por unos momentos el hombre se quedó de pie mirando absorto al demonio rojo. Sus vecinos pasaron a su lado corriendo una vez comprendida la situación de inminente peligro acentuada por el grupo de ninjas que habían aparecido exigiendo una evacuación. Para cuando su cerebro hubo asimilado que era una orden militar y no una sugerencia de procedimiento sus piernas torpemente iniciaron el camino.

Estaba temblando, la temperatura de su cuerpo había descendido bruscamente… pronto inició el fuego, los gritos aumentaron, la confusión no aminoraba. A cada movimiento del animal el suelo se estremecía haciendo caer a más de un civil.

No podía evitar tener recuerdos de un hecho acontecido hacia años y en el que casi no pensaba: la destrucción de su aldea natal.

Dejándose arrastrar por el pánico de los otros empezó a llamar a gritos a su esposa e hija, cosa que de pensarla en frio no tendría sentido porque ellas estaban al otro lado de la aldea.

La gente abandonaba sus casas como podía y se unía al flujo de gente que se empezaba a aglomerar en las calles, empujones, tropiezos, confusión.

Un niño se soltó del agarre de su madre que siguió avanzando con el hermano menor en brazos. Nadie se detenía al escuchar su llanto ni siquiera a tratar de levantarlo, lo más importante era salir de ahí a toda costa. Un hombre robusto corría con una maleta en brazos. Su pesado cuerpo se abría paso por si mismo entre la gente, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para confirmar que aquella amenaza que de repente había aparecido en Konoha les miraba correr. Ese gesto, la demás gente y el tamaño del pequeño no le dejaron ver que estaba por arrollarlo…

… Con ese niño Genma tenía dos en brazos. Bufó molesto. No solo los civiles estaban confundidos, los propios ninjas no sabían si ayudar en la evacuación o ir contra el zorro. El Hokage no estaba y el retirado tercer maestro se estaba haciendo cargo. Por el momento optó por dejar a los niños en el refugio, buscar a los padres ahí era imposible.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si gritan no me escuchan a mí! ¡Cállense de una jodida vez! — chilló Anko a una turba de gente que se había armado en un cruce de caminos y no avanzaba hacia ningún sitio. Pero nadie parecía poner atención a lo que la joven kunoichi decía, querían correr, pero no sabían hacia donde.

— ¡Avancen hacia acá! ¡El refugio es por aquí! — gritaba otro ninja.

— ¡Ayame-chan! — gritaba con desesperación un hombre ataviado con un delantal banco aún sin comprender que su hija no podría escucharlo.

— ¡Tsubaki-chan! — volvió a gritar con más desgarradora desesperación.

— ¡Tsubaki-chan!

En medio de todo el conflicto la silueta masculina fue rápidamente identificada, tomada por la casaca y levantada con fuerza hasta un tejado.

—Su esposa y Ayame están ya en el refugio, las llevó Shisui. — dijo Rin con los puños apretados.

—Lo llevaré con ellas

— ¡Tsubaki-chan! — volvió a gritar el dueño de la posiblemente desaparecida barra de ramen con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca de dolor.

—Tranquilo por favor si todos se ponen histéricos la evacuación no va a resultar.

—Mi hija… mi Tsubaki— sollozó.

Rin agachó la cabeza y levantó su mano emanando un chakra verde perfectamente visible incluso para el hombre que al ser tocado por él se desvaneció. La kunoichi no podía evitar sentir pena por el hombre, algo había escuchado de Minato, que había perdido a su hija mayor cuando desapareció la aldea del bambú. Con este ataque era comprensible que se hubieran confundido sus recuerdos, lo acomodó como pudo para no afectar su camino por la diferencia de estaturas y corrió al refugio.

— ¡Rin-chan! — gritó Gai alcanzándola y arrebatándole al hombre para cargarlo él.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Hokage-sama no está contigo?

—No, tampoco lo he visto ¿Y Kakashi-kun?

—Estaba a mi lado pero lo perdí hace unos momentos, creo que lo llamaron al frente.

Rin se detuvo.

—Gai-kun, por favor lleva al señor al refugio, Kushina-san no me va a perdonar si algo le pasa.

— ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy con Kakashi…

— ¡Rin-chan! ¡Espera!

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_-.- trato de acomodar lo que se puede, los avances del manga me dan hasta aquí…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. De cómo casi desaparece Konoha

**De cómo casi desaparece Konoha**

Habían dejado de preguntar qué ocurría desde hacía una media hora, nadie sabía o bien no querían decir, la desorganización evidenciaba la completa sorpresa de aquél hecho, y la vaga sorpresa de descubrir que el "refugio" era un claro en el bosque en un rincón de la aldea no calmaba los ánimos de una población que en menos de una hora ya había visto diezmado su número.

Para ese momento los ninjas más jóvenes habían sido llevados junto a los civiles en una supuesta primera línea de defensa en caso de que surgiera un ataque enemigo, o al menos eso les habían dicho a la mayoría y el rumor se corría entre los grupitos que habían formado. Pero había algo más que no habían querido decir, y si era más alarmante que una posible invasión, realmente no querían saberlo.

Ayame había enterrado el rostro en el delantal blanco de su padre.

—Shisui-kun se fue. — dijo no queriendo llorar por lo asustada que estaba.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo, el chico ni graduado estaba ¿Por qué no permanecer junto a los demás estudiantes?

Puso atención y confirmo que incluso los Hyūga habían dejado su barrio para unirse a los demás, pero de los Uchiha, no había rastro alguno.

— ¡No déjenme! ¡Mis padres están peleando! — gritaba un muchacho tratando de soltarse del agarre que le habían hecho para retenerlo.

— ¡Tengo que ir con ellos!

—Iruka, cálmate, no vas a ayudarlos yendo.

Pero el joven parecía no escuchar y con más fuerza casi consigue soltarse, pero esta vez fue Gai quien le detuvo jalándolo por la ropa de manera un poco brusca pero efectiva que consiguió dejarle sentado, enseguida le aplicó un tipo de llave sin contener su fuerza.

—Si consigues soltarte de mí, puedes ir, yo me encargaré de que no te detengan.

Iruka soltó un quejido ahogado por orgullo y aunque ya sabía que no se libraría de Gai, siguió intentando con más fuerza incrementando también su llanto desesperado.

Aquél no era el único que estaba al borde de un colapso, eran varios los que habían perdido a alguien y corrían de un lado a otro buscándole. Otros parecía que el impacto había sido mayor no haciendo particularmente nada.

El cocinero abrazó con más fuerza a su esposa e hija queriendo decirles que todo iba a estar bien. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de su aldea natal que seguramente también asaltaban la mente de su esposa que lloraba silenciosamente recargada en su hombro, se rehusaban a darle un poco de optimismo, por lo que cada que abría la boca reseca solo salía algún monosílabo inentendible.

— ¡Gai! ¡¿En dónde está Kakashi-kun? — preguntó Rin apareciendo de pronto.

—No lo sé— le respondió.

Ella pareció ignorarlo y se dio vuelta, estaba temblando, llevaba la ropa manchada de sangre y eso alarmó más a los civiles que alcanzaron a verla.

—Rin. — la llamó Kurenai haciendo que girara.

—Ven acá, no puedes dejar que te vean así. — le explicó calmadamente queriéndola apartar de una mujer que sin fundamento aseguraba a estridentes chillidos que era la sangre de su esposo.

— ¿Has visto a Kakashi-kun? — le preguntó.

—No, no lo he visto.

Y con eso bastó para que dejara de ponerle atención, avanzó hacia Asuma y le repitió la pregunta recibiendo una negativa que consiguió que repitiera la rutina con Genma y luego con cualquier otro ninja que se le cruzara en el camino.

—Alguien le tiene que decir. — dijo Gai seriamente sujetando el brazo de Iruka que había conseguido soltar luego de mucho trabajo y contorciones casi imposibles para una anatomía promedio.

—Rin. — el valiente fue Asuma.

—A Kakashi lo llamaron al frente.

Casi enseguida tuvo que lanzarse para atraparla antes de que saltara hacia los árboles para evadir a quienes la rodeaban y correr de regreso a la aldea.

— ¡Déjame! — chilló pataleando completamente fuera de sí.

—No, Rin, A Kakashi lo llamaron porque es ANBU, nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

— ¡Tengo que ir! ¡Suéltame! — le exigía, pero Asuma la tenía bien sujeta y sin planes de hacerle caso por más que lo quisiera.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi!

— ¡Rin! ¡No seas ridícula!

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Kakashi!

Kurenai hizo una indicación a su compañero para que se la llevara y lo mismo para Gai que no conseguía cuando menos callar al estudiante que tenía apresado, los civiles se estaban alterando con la escena que estaban montando incitándolos a ir ellos también por sus familiares perdidos.

De momento cayó a su lado un joven ninja, su cuerpo temblaba, llevaba lentes oscuros y por ello no alcanzaron a ver su mirada que sin duda reflejaba el horror que se vivía en el centro de la villa. Su pecho se expandía y comprimía a una velocidad exagerada, su inhalación jadeante se cubría con la mano que se había llevado a ella. Se dejó ir de rodillas y Kurenai se acercó a asistirlo.

—Hokage-sama…— dijo entre lo pesada que su respiración se había vuelto. Pronto el movimiento forzado de sus pulmones se acompañó con pequeñas convulsiones propias del llanto.

—No digas lo que pasó. — le susurró Kurenai sospechando las malas nuevas que traía, a toda costa quería evitar el pánico, pero tal parecía que nadie más tenía esa prioridad porque el sujeto evidentemente la ignoró.

—Hokage-sama ha muerto.

La esposa del cocinero soltó un grito.

— ¡Como en la aldea! — dijo ella soltando a llorar más fuerte y refiriéndose a la caída su anterior hogar, que al morir el noble gobernante de la aldea junto con todos sus escoltas, el lugar completo sucumbió en cuestión de minutos.

— ¿Cuál de los dos? — preguntó Asuma teniendo en conocimiento que a su padre aún le llamaban con ese título pese a que el cargo oficial lo tenía el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

—Minato…

Por unos segundos Rin había acallado sus gritos para escuchar al ninja pero la nueva noticia le reavivó las fuerzas y en una maniobra se soltó de Asuma, este no reaccionó al momento asimilando la noticia que la demás gente ya empezaba a rumorear hacia aquellos que no habían podido escuchar directamente.

— ¡Rin-chan! — gritó Gai olvidándose completamente de Iruka que estaba ya adolorido por la enérgica llave que le había mantenido preso. El joven del traje verde la alcanzó para derribarla.

— ¡Rin-chan! ¡Espera por favor!

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, sus propios gritos no se lo permitían.

— ¡¿Kushina? ¡¿Kushina estaba con él? — alcanzó a gritar.

— ¡¿Y el bebé? ¡Tengo que ir por él!

Los ninjas mayores que habían sido relegados de la ofensiva contra el zorro estaban tratando de calmar a la gente y a los más novatos, pero la noticia había terminado de romper la poca serenidad que conservaban.

El shinobi más fuerte de toda la aldea estaba muerto…

Si el más poderoso ninja no consiguió sobrevivir ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos?

Si el maestro Hokage no pasó la noche ¿Qué sería de los demás?

¿Qua iba a pasar?

¿Qué debían hacer?

Kurenai no pudo evitar levantar las manos para concentrar atención, necesitaba saber si su padre estaba bien. Se trataba de un combate, sin duda no tendría problemas para localizar un tipo de energía tan peculiar. Sentía varias presencias conocidas, otras no tanto pero dando lo mejor de sí. Encontró al tercer maestro Hokage, más conocidos, varias presencias se apagaban súbitamente y otras lo hacían con la lentitud propia de la agonía

— ¿Solo un Hokage? — insistió Asuma para descartar la posibilidad de que su padre también hubiera caído, una pregunta un poco impertinente, pero de verdad quería saberlo.

El que había traído el mensaje asintió.

—La pelirroja del remolino estaba con él, no vi mucho, usaron un jutsu combinado, nos mandaron a dar apoyo pero llegamos tarde y… y…— no pudo decir más se soltó a llorar.

—El bebé. — repitió Rin.

— ¡¿En dónde está el bebé?

—No creo que haya sobrevivido.

Gai tensó más los músculos esperando que Rin forcejeara, pero al contrario, su cuerpo delgado desfalleció en sus brazos.

Los sollozos y el pánico agotaron pronto a todos. Y de momento, en medio de todo el cansancio se percataron del silencio que reinaba en el lugar. No había más maldiciones, explosiones o poderosos rugidos. El follaje del bosque no les permitía saber qué pasaba más allá, pero ese silencio solo podía significar una cosa…

La luz del amanecer aclaró las ideas.

Ya todo había terminado.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bueno, ya terminó el flashback del manga, así que estuve en libertad de escribir sin que me salieran con sorpresas._

_Tenía entendido que lo del refugio y la planificación de evacuaciones fueron a raíz de precisamente esto, por lo que me empeñé en resaltar el desorden. Recordarán además que el objetivo de este fic es una perspectiva casi civil de los hechos, por lo que tampoco podía redactar de nuevo la escena del sellado (y no tendría mucho caso si Kishimoto ya lo hizo) Como sea, espero que pese a la tragedia, este cap haya sido de su agrado._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	19. Cup Noodles

**Cup Noodles**

**De cómo toda ayuda es valiosa aún si no eres ninja**

El fuego ardía de buena manera, el crepitar de sus brazas era el único ruido que podía distraer a quienes no sollozaban o se quejaban por sus heridas.

Se habían armado pequeños grupos civiles liderados por improvisadas brigadas de ninjas Genin, que luego de habérseles apartado de la batalla, formaban el mayor grupo activo. Los sobrevivientes de mayor rango no estaban presentes entre la gente, ni siquiera con sus familiares creando más incertidumbre sobre quienes realmente estaban con vida.

—Tal vez… están ayudando con los caídos. — comentó la vendedora de reliquias frotándose los brazos cuando su hermana le preguntó sobre su hijo, que era Jōnin.

— ¿Están en las fronteras verdad? — preguntó la esposa del cocinero en un susurro inaudible para los demás.

—Lo más seguro.

—Justo como hicieron con nosotros hace cinco años ¿Recuerdas? Primero el incendio y luego un grupo de ninjas… Konoha tiene muchos enemigos…

El hombre la silencio abrazándola mientras que ella a su vez estrechó más a Ayame que estaba dormida.

—No pienses en eso querida… Konoha es más fuerte que la aldea del bambú…

Ayame entreabrió los ojos.

— ¿Shisui-kun no ha venido?

—No Ayame-chan, a lo mejor su familia necesita que ayude…

La niña bajó la mirada.

—… Tengo hambre…— fue lo que dijo ella antes de volver a adormilarse.

El cocinero se puso de pie no sin antes besar la frente de su esposa. Se dirigió al Asuma, que era quien estaba a cargo de su grupo, le hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo y pensó bien las palabras que diría para no sonar exigente.

—Discúlpeme el atrevimiento, pero ¿En cuánto tiempo empezará el aprovisionamiento?

El muchacho moreno se llevó la mano a la boca sacándose el cigarro que acababa de empezar.

—Por favor, permítame arreglar eso, aunque no le prometo que sea pronto, andamos… cortos de personal.

—Lo entiendo, discúlpeme de nuevo. — y regresó a su sitio, volvió a sentarse besando de nuevo a su mujer y susurrándole al oído.

—No tienen nada.

Ella soltó un suspiro lleno de pesar.

.

— ¿Nada? — preguntó Kurenai a Genma.

—Nada linda, el fuego se extendió hasta los sembradíos y no quedó ni una zanahoria, revisé uno por uno. Las principales tiendas estaban en el centro y ahí fue donde llegó el zorro. Los chicos que están moviendo cuerpos y los que salieron a las fronteras para repeler los ataques aprovechados, han estado a base de pastillas alimenticias, pero los laboratorios donde las hacen terminaron deshechos, así que tampoco van a durar.

— ¿Los silos?

—Vacios, apenas se iba a cosechar.

— ¿Nada?

Era la cuarta vez que la kunoichi preguntaba, y en cada ocasión el joven maestro del senbon alargaba la lista de pérdidas.

—Dos de los tres manantiales subterráneos colapsaron. Así que nos queda uno, si quieres te ayudo a sacar agua para tu brigada.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta que soltó en ausencia de liga para anudarla. Asuma pronto llegó.

— ¿Cómo van a quedar repartidas las provisiones?

Genma no pudo evitar bufar y rodar los ojos con pocas ganas de repetir lo que ya le había dicho al menos a cuatro. Sin embargo, Asuma lo captó al momento con resignación.

— ¿Se puede mandar algún mensaje a la capital o a alguna aldea vecina?

—Vía aérea no. — dijo Genma levantando el rostro.

—La torre donde estaban las aves mensajeras fue destruida… y pues no se ha reportado alguien con una invocación que sirva de mensajero.

— ¿Ya ha ido alguien personalmente?

—Creo que Hokage-sama envió a su guardaespaldas.

— ¿Crees?

Genma se frotó los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

—… Vallan con sus brigadas, veré qué consigo, así sean los sobrecitos de azúcar de la oficina de contabilidad.

—Habla con los Hyūga. — llamó Kurenai seriamente.

—Tienen una despensa privada en su barrio y casi no resultó afectado porque están a la orilla.

El otro inclinó la cabeza y desapareció en una nube de humo.

.

Hacía varios años que el dueño de la barra de ramen estuvo en una situación similar…

La aldea del bambú era una pequeña población de aquellas que se salpicaban sin orden en la extensión de un mapa, colocadas en rutas estratégicas para recibir viajeros que buscaban una buena comida y un techo sobre sus cabezas. Durante la guerra ninja sin embargo, sus pequeñas barras se volvieron puntos discretos de reunión para shinobi… hasta que los descubrieron…

Recordaba demasiado bien ese día, todo comenzó con un incendio que desconcertó a todos, y mientras más se empeñaban en contrarrestar el fuego del centro, pronto las orillas empezaron a quemarse también quedando la inmensa mayoría del poblado atrapados entre dos fuegos.

El bambú se trataba de un material con propiedades combustibles nada despreciables y en menos de dos días no quedaba absolutamente nada en pie, todo reducido a carbón.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Adónde ir?

Un puñado de ninjas que habían tenido la desventura de estar hospedados en esas fechas pronto se vieron implicados en una batalla en el momento en que trataron de dejar el sitio, los esperaban en las fronteras y terminaron perdiendo al verse en considerable desventaja. Sin embargo, una veintena de personas consiguió llegar a Konoha.

¿Cómo?

Los objetivos siempre son ninjas, difícilmente un shinobi ve a un civil como algo que valga la vena siquiera el esfuerzo de levantar un kunai y arrojárselo mientras corre, pese a que algunos si lo hicieron, dispersos consiguieron salir al igual que él en esos momentos, con raspones y algunos golpes de broma humillante, pero vivos…

.

— ¡¿Otra vez eso?

La indignación de un niño al serle servido por cuarto día consecutivo una sopa de hiervas hirió de sobremanera el orgullo del cocinero, pero no había mucho que decir cuando no había absolutamente nada para preparar.

No obstante, el hambre era más y refunfuñando fue a su lugar con tazón en mano.

El gemido de angustia de Asuma fue escuchado en el monótono silencio del grupo a su cargo, un par de curiosos que se animaron a verle notaron que golpeaba la cajetilla de cigarros queriendo que por obra y gracia divina saliera uno más, con un resultado tan negativo como la posición de los niños a comer otra vez, la sopa verde.

—Asuma-kun— llamó Kurenai indicándole que se acercara, en suaves murmullo le dio unas indicaciones y se alejó. El joven Sarutobi rápidamente fue hasta donde su grupo de gente se reunía en el campamento improvisado y con mejor semblante se dirigió a ellos.

—Necesitamos juntar un pago para un comerciante que estaba de paso y lo han intervenido una patrulla. Tiene cuatro carretas de víveres y ha accedido a una negociación, ya que eso iba en realidad a la capital.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ni requirieron más explicaciones del muchacho, las mujeres se desprendieron de sus pendientes y collares, fueron puestos anillos de matrimonio y algunos billetes y monedas que estaban en las carteras por simple casualidad.

Asuma extendió su pañuelo y todos pusieron lo que tenían, pero no era realmente algo significativo.

—Asuma…

Nuevamente Kurenai aparecía.

—El comerciante quiere confirmar si está con vida una persona, ya buscaron en las otras brigadas y no.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Teuchi Ichiraku…

.

—Realmente no me imaginaba que siguiera vivo, Nissin-san…— dijo el dueño del Ichiraku que fue conducido ante el mercader, que era un hombre ya entrado en años, este al verle sonrió, aunque en esa sonrisa se mezclaban de manera bizarra franqueza y malicia.

—Mira, Teuchi-kun… te diré una verdad que ninguno de estos ninjas tiene planes de decir, el Daimyō no tiene dinero, no puede mandarles nada, se está haciendo una colecta voluntaria en las demás aldeas del país del fuego, pero todos están igual o peor porque acaba de terminar una guerra y muchos no tienen ni para ellos mismos. Si se junta algo, va a tardar en llegar… Propongo algo…— agregó mirando a los shinobi presentes, entre ellos el Hokage.

—Aún quiero el libro de recetas de tu abuelo, todo un tesoro de una desaparecida aldea. No me quejo de mi producto, el ramen instantáneo ha causado una revolución en la gastronomía, pero… lo haré válido por la mitad del precio que pedí por las provisiones…

.

Casi una hora después de que su esposo fuera llevado, veía su silueta aparecer en el camino, corrió a darle el encuentro, y al ver la presencia del anciano al lado casi enseguida supo de lo que se trataba.

—Amor, si lo haces no podrás volver a preparar ni una sola de estas recetas en la barra. — le dijo queriendo convencerlo de declinar.

—No querida, dáselo, ya hemos cerrado el trato.

—Es el trabajo desde tu abuelo…

El cocinero la miro con la determinación de quien no dudaba de lo que hacía. La mujer bajó la vista buscando entre sus ropas un viejo libro de pastas de cuero, lo único que había tomado del departamento cuando dieron la orden de evacuación cuyo valor era más simbólico que monetario, razón por la que no se lo dio a Asuma en un principio. El libro fue entregado y cajas de ramen instantáneo, verdura deshidratada y agua, bajaba de las carretas.

—Casi cien años de tradición por cuatro carretas de alimento barato…— se quejó amargamente la mujer en voz baja sintiéndose ofendida como si el libro hubiera sido de su propia familia.

—Casi cien años de tradición por ayudar a un tener futuro…

Un par de niños no pudieron esperar los tres minutos que requería la pasta para cocerse y haciéndola crujir se la metieron a la boca.

— ¡Itadakimasu!

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Alguien notó que es la primera vez que uso el nombre del cocinero?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	20. Pad Thai

**Pad Thai**

**De cómo las cosas no salen como uno quisiera**

Perdió la cuenta de los días que habían pasado tras el incidente. Como un acuerdo general más que por la orden del tercer maestro Hokage, nadie hablaba de lo ocurrido, resultaba demasiado doloroso.

Las listas de bajas eran oficiales y la de "desaparecidos" se había cerrado la tarde anterior pasándolos a aquella que nadie quería mirar.

Usualmente los avisos de defunciones se hacían en privado, mensajeros recorrían la villa buscando familiares y amigos para dar la noticia. Pero no había suficiente gente para que se ocuparan de remover escombros, cuerpos y organizar sobrevivientes, tratar de impulsar las actividades primarias y además, buscarse de alguna manera misiones que representaran ingresos para la villa. Así que con un sutil epitafio que ensalzaba a los ninjas caídos y martirizaba a los civiles que no pudieron dejar sus hogares a tiempo, la lista de nombres se prolongaba de manera deprimente.

Muchos al pie de ese muro de papel lloraron a sus seres queridos, algunos tuvieron la suerte de poder reclamar un cuerpo al que dar sepultara, pero muchos otros ni ese alivio se les pudo dar.

El cielo nocturno de aquella noche cubría con un claro manto los campamentos. Reconstruir tomaba tiempo, se estaba dando prioridad a las instituciones que pondrían a funcionar lo demás tal como el hospital, la academia ninja y un par de oficinas administrativas.

Se había iniciado también la construcción de un complejo habitacional de sencillos departamentos para que, por hiriente que sonara, los que habían visto su familia reducirse a uno, no tuvieran complicaciones por el alojamiento. Aquellos que corrieron con suerte de preservar parientes estaban en condiciones de organizarse y empezar algo por su cuenta.

El otro asunto que inquietaba de sobremanera era la exagerada cantidad de huérfanos que habían quedado. Era un secreto a voces que terminarían entrenados para ninjas, pero muchos de ellos ni siquiera sabían caminar por lo que requerirían cuidados por al menos un par de años. Los llamados orfanatos se acondicionaron en edificios que ya no se usarían y a cargo tenían a varios voluntarios, entre médicos ninja y mujeres civiles que habían perdido a sus hijos que ahora buscaba mitigar esa pérdida.

El fuego crepitaba, las chispas que se alejaban terminaban por apagarse y el rudimentario wok empezaba a crujir, símbolo inequívoco de que ya estaba listo.

Faltaba al menos una hora para que regresaran los demás miembros de la escuadra que se habían inscrito para tratar de rescatar la tierra de los sembradíos e iniciar de cero el aprovisionamiento.

_El aprovisionamiento…_

Su dieta hasta el momento se había basado en deshidratados y arroz, un cereal considerado como alimento básico cultivado en casi cualquier parte, razón de su bajo costo, además de un alto valor proteínico.

El aceite barato que venía en los paquetes de despensa que llegaron la semana pasada con firma del señor feudal del país del fuego, resbaló por el cóncavo artefacto de cocina para enseguida tener su ración de arroz.

Otra de las bondades de ese grano era que se le consideraba entre conocedores de la cocina como "rendidor", siendo que con relativamente poco, comían varios.

Empezó a saltearlo con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido, a su derecha una canasta con diversos brotes silvestres que Ayame y algunas de las otras niñas que no querían estar haciendo nada mientras todos trabajaban, era lo que usaría, algo ya repetitivo pero no quedaban muchas opciones.

Vio a su esposa acercarse con mucho cuidado llevando algo entre los brazos, parecía temerosa de que alguien la siguiera o mirara siquiera.

El hombre levantó una ceja y ella retiró la manta que cubría a un pequeño bebé.

— ¿De dónde lo robaste? — le preguntó, ella le hizo callar volviendo a cubrir al niño.

—Es de los huérfanos, pero ninguna de las otras mujeres quiere cargar con él. — le respondió en voz baja, enseguida hizo que la diferencia de alturas se acortara jalándolo por la camisa y hablando en su oído.

La expresión en el rostro de Teuchi no tenía descripción alguna y un grito estuvo por salir de su boca pero la señora le hizo callar con la mano en un acto un poco brusco pero muy efectivo.

— ¿No me dirás que piensas lo mismo que esas estúpidas?

—No… no, yo…solo que… ¿No es peligroso?

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—No digas idioteces, el tercer maestro Hokage ya dijo que no es posible que se le rompa el sello.

— ¿Y porqué dijeron que este niño era el portador del zorro? ¿No sería más seguro decir que solo es un huérfano más?

— ¡Cállate! Dijo que sus padres querían que se le recordara como un héroe.

—Pero… creo que nadie lo ve así…

La pequeña mujer abrazó con más fuerza estrechando contra su pecho el pequeño cuerpecito.

—Estas personas lo ven como el zorro mismo… por eso ya se dio la orden de no hablar de eso, porque no tomaron las cosas como se debía.

El cocinero negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que entonces nos lo vamos a quedar.

Ella volvió a dar una negativa.

—Él… solo me dejó temerlo por unos meses, es muy pequeño, tal vez el primer año… después como lo van a meter en la academia lo más seguro es que se esté rotando con las cuidadoras.

—Oye ¿Rin-chan no lo ha buscado?

—Dicen que no lo quiere ver, creo que también ve en él al asesino de su maestro… de hecho se encerró en el hospital, no ha salido para nada desde que anunciaron que estaba en funcionamiento y trasladaron a los heridos.

— ¿Y… no te han dicho nada de Kakashi-san?

—Pues… no está en la lista de bajas… pero tampoco ha estado como los otros dando rondines. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que las cosas no pintan bien para los Uchiha— enseguida volvió a bajar la voz aún más de lo que ya estaba haciendo, casi simplemente moviendo los labios.

—Andan diciendo que fueron ellos quienes trajeron esa cosa.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par.

— ¡No juegues con eso!

— ¡Te lo juro!

Esta vez fue él quien le hizo callar.

—Una de las kunoichi médico dijo que los ANBU los tienen en ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Arresto domiciliario? Por eso Shisui no ha venido, no los dejan salir de su barrio hasta que se aclare todo.

—Esto que estás diciendo es delicado…

—Ni tanto, las kunoichi lo andan comentando como si nada, puedo apostarte los dientes a que lo que quieren es correr el rumor para desacreditarlos.

El hombre soltó un pesado suspiro mientras volcaba a su arroz los brotes.

— ¡Y tú que les haces el favor! Otra cosa hubieras aprendido de Yamanaka-san.

Su esposa bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—Lo siento… ¿Cómo está la nena?

—Su padre no la suelta, ni para hacer sus turnos, Yoshino-san se ha ofrecido a cuidarla pero Inoichi-san está destrozado…

El silencio se hizo presente y se prolongó por un rato más, Ayame no tardó en llegar junto con otras niñas que habían quedado asignadas a ese grupo. La pequeña estaba sonriente y sus padres no pudieron menos que imitar el gesto con poco éxito en su autenticidad.

Lo que su madre llevaba en brazos no pasó desapercibido para el grupo y curiosas insistieron en que las dejara verlo.

Retirando la manta reveló a un regordete nene rubio que dormía sin inmutarse con los chillidos emocionados del grupito.

— ¡Qué bonito!

— ¡Mira! ¡Tiene como bigotitos! ¿Ya los vieron?

— ¡Sí! ¡Como un gatito!

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Naruto…

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_-.- ok no me odien, ni a Rin tampoco, vamos por partes y no me conflictuen, ya sé que Naruto vivió solo, pero vamos, sus papás lo dejaron huérfano recién nacido y hasta donde sé, en ese estado no se puede mantener solito en un departamento. Descartamos a Iruka porque les recuerdo que según Kishi en estos momentos será el pre-adolecente rebelde, y sinceramente no imagino al tercer maestro Hokage cuidándolo y sobre Rin… ya verán lo que tengo para ella._

_Luego de un rato de no hacerlo… la pizarra de anuncios:_

_Oficialmente he subido el último capítulo de "Hablando se entiende la gente" titulado: "Lunes; la venganza de Hanabi y los condones de Gai" XD bueno, lo de los condones no está en el título pero si en el cap._

_Y tarán! Dos fics nuevos, los dos de concurso, un one shot sobre Susume Namida (la profesora de academia de Sakura, Ino, Hinata y demás chicas que nunca vimos) con co-protagonista al Sasukin, pero de chavito._

_Y… (redoble de tambores) Un ZetsuxIno! Si! Zetsu, el hombre-planta de Akatsuki con la chica rubia de Konoha!_

_Jajaja ya saben, los invito a pasar! Ahora sí:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	21. Hwang Tae Goo Ee

**Hwang Tae Goo Ee**

**De cómo a la gente le cuesta olvidar al Kyūbi**

Una muy bien articulada y perfectamente audible maldición salió de la boca de una mujer que acababa de caer víctima de la cabeza metálica de un martillo que erró su tiro yendo a impactarse contra el dedo de la susodicha. Su marido la miró levantando una ceja ante el florido vocabulario que salía en su lengua natal que se había convertido para ella únicamente en un método para expresar las frustraciones de la vida sin que nadie la reprendiera por las palabras que escogía, salvo su esposo, que comprendía perfectamente el idioma.

Sin embargo, y pese a los percances de construcción, finalmente el local volvía a tener forma de tal.

La posición de los lotes consiguió asignarse tras un laborioso y tedioso proceso que involucraba entrevistar a todo mundo tomando de referencia solo el diez por ciento de las escrituras que consiguieron ser salvadas por sus dueños, y el resto, a base de suposiciones y recuerdos se había repartido lo más fiel posible a como era antes sin que ello supusiera un problema que terminara con vecinos odiándose de por vida.

—Solo falta pintar. — agregó la mujer con el dedo aún en la boca.

—Sí.

Las respuestas del hombre se habían vuelto bastante escuetas desde que se iniciaron los trabajos de construcción para el Ichiraku.

— ¿Ya escogiste un color?

—Amarillo, y quiero la barra roja.

Su esposa asintió levemente, y asegurando que regresaría con la pintura mientras él montaba los plafones lo dejó a solas tomando al bebé que descansaba en una improvisada cuna.

Teuchi no procedió inmediatamente al trabajo que tenía que hacer, en cambio, tomó asiento en un andamio no muy alto con el que estaban acomodando las vigas que darían forma al techo. Con la mirada empezó a recorrer cada rincón, se había dado la indicación "hágalo usted mismo" para la mayor parte de las obras, equipos de ninjas, constructores de la hoja y voluntarios de otras villas recorrían auxiliando a quienes tenían más problemas por su edad o capacidades, en las obras más grandes y a quienes no tenían ayuda de familiares o amigos a falta de los mismos. Cosas relativamente sencillas como una barra de ramen no representaban mayores complicaciones.

Un suspiro se escuchó en el armazón de madera al que solo le faltaban los plafones para completarse.

Buscando entre escombros dio con un par de ollas y sartenes, la vajilla estaba hecha pedazos y sepultada entre carbón, no encontró ni una sola cuchara, y de las harinas que guardaba en la bodega no quedaba absolutamente nada, supuso entonces que se habrían abierto los empaques dispersando su contenido.

Había que comenzar desde cero.

_El fuego produce tierra; la tierra produce metal; el metal produce agua; el agua produce madera; la madera produce fuego, esa era la filosofía de la aldea del bambú._

Se frotó el estómago que resentía el escaso desayuno y se levantó pesadamente.

—Parece que los peces ya regresaron a este tramo del rio. — dijo Ayame entrando con una cubeta metálica dentro de la cual había precisamente, dos ejemplares. El hombre le sonrió de medio lado aceptando lo que traía y revolviéndole el cabello afectuosamente, la niña sin embargo no le levantó el rostro sonriéndole, se encogió un poco y entonces su padre notó que tenía más cabello sobre la frente que de costumbre.

De una vieja caja de madera sacó un par de cosas y se disponía a preparar algo cuando de repente se detuvo.

—No puedes usar la receta Ulsan. — puntualizó la niña sin mirarle fingiendo que acomodaba algunas tablas.

Teuchi se pasó una mano por el cuello, Ulsan era un estilo que usaba para hacer pescado a la parrilla, una receta sencilla pero muy apreciada que de vez en cuando preparaba para los domingos de verano en algún parque público tal como lo hacía su padre hacía años.

Ayame tenía razón… ya no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera para consumo personal… se llevó una mano al rostro.

Ya no podía hacer más Shōyu ramen para juntar dos dispares, la perfecta salsa de soja que jamás probó Obito sería olvidada como el propio ninja, no más fideos para que Kakashi y Gai compitieran… no más historias del pasado que recordar en cada plato.

En ese momento lo resintió, no se había quedado sin recetas, se había quedado sin trozos de su vida, sin momentos de sus comensales y amigos que con solo ver un plato los hacía presentes aunque ya no estuvieran.

… Desde cero…

Desde nada, sin memoria.

La pequeña niña se estaba encargando de limpiar el pescado, silenciosa como estaba parecía que él no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que ella entregó listos los filetes.

Su mirada usualmente no se mostraba ni siquiera en grandes dimensiones, sus ojos pequeños ocultos por los párpados caídos le daban siempre la impresión a su rostro de una pasibilidad inmutable, aspecto de su carácter altamente reconocible desde la primera impresión. Eso mismo le daba cierto problema para dejar entrever lo que sucedía con su mente o sentimientos. Tal vez por eso Ayame no lo vio llorar, porque de haberse percatado se habría abrazado a él hasta que la cargara y luego de un diálogo estimulante en que ella no participaba, las cosas se aclararían para el hombre dando un paso al frente como siempre hacía. Tal vez.

O tal vez se debía a que la niña también tenía un conflicto con el que lidiar y del que realmente no quería hablar hasta estar segura.

Un bowl se puso al fuego, y en él se mezclaron una cucharada de pimentón dulce y otra cucharada de pimentón picante, azúcar, salsa de soya, ajo y vinagre.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, no todas para bien. La expectativa sensación de que había dejado la muerte aún inundaba las calles. Ver los vestigios no animaba a las personas, la cantidad de sepulturas que se habían hecho ensombrecían con sus lápidas el valle en que se habían levantado… La voz de su esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Realmente la envidiaba, ella parecía tan repuesta a todo, tan alegre con el bebé en brazos que hasta parecía suyo. Dos muchachos la habían acompañado para cargar los galones de pintura y dejándolos en la puerta se retiraron seguramente para ayudar a otro envío.

El pequeño rubio ya estaba despierto, pero por la urgencia de la mujer para desembolsar la leche, seguramente tendría hambre. Les sorprendía todo lo que podía llegar a comer y lo poco que dormía en comparación a otros bebés.

— ¡Ayame! ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?

La labor de preparar una botella con fórmula se interrumpió y la señora se agachó a la altura de su hija que había tratado en vano de cubrirse el rostro con el flequillo.

— ¡Ayame! ¡¿Qué pasó?

Fue cuando el padre miró con atención el rostro de la niña que era sujetado con fuerza por la mano de su esposa. De lado derecho, cerca de su ojo, a la altura de la ceja se recorría una apertura que ya había sido tratada, sin embargo, la inflamación era bastante notoria.

—Me resbalé en el rio y me pegue en la orilla. — dijo tímidamente.

Su madre en cambio, frunció el entrecejo.

—Ayame ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡De verdad! ¡Me resbalé en el rio!

— ¿Fue por Naruto?

Los ojos castaños de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Las otras niñas dicen que es un monstruo! ¡Que debería estar fuera de la aldea! — estalló enrojeciendo por su propio enojo. La señora la abrazó en cuanto su esposo le hubo quitado al bebé para darle de comer él.

— ¿Y quién les dijo tal cosa?

Ayame se encogió de hombros.

—Hay algo que quiero que entiendas, hay cosas que no podemos controlar, hay cosas que nos asustan y nos llegan a lastimar, pero eso pasa siempre, y no puedes vivir odiando todo aquello que no te gusta. Lo que pasó en Konoha no es algo que queramos que se repita, pero buscar culpables para enojarnos con ellos no es una solución.

Naruto ya se había calmado mientras comía y movía las manos extendiendo y cerrando los dedos, la mujer acercó a su hija para que lo mirara.

—Yo sé que ya te dijeron lo que tiene Naruto-kun, porqué tiene esas marcas en la cara… pero míralo bien y dime ¿Acaso no él también perdió a sus papás?

Ayame acercó su mano al bebé dejando que este tomara uno de sus dedos apretándolo con la fuerza que a sus escasos meses de vida podía tener.

—Él también ha sufrió una pérdida y dejarlo solo sería tan injusto… míralo de esta manera Ayame-chan, él es el guardián de las cosas malas, quien no dejara que esto suceda otra vez, y entonces nosotros debemos cuidarlo a él.

—… Para que las cosas malas no pasen otra vez

—Exacto… Ayame-chan, no esperes que todas las personas piensen igual, tienen miedo y se sienten tristes por las personas que perdieron… pero tú no seas como ellos…

Ayame rió un poco.

—Yo no dije que creyera eso.

Su madre volvió a abrazarla.

—Lo sé Ayame-chan, y me da gusto porque significa entonces que no somos tan malos padres. Y bien ¿Qué te paso?

Ayame se ruborizó un poco.

—De verdad me caí, me molesté mucho y les iba a arrojar una piedra pero me resbalé…

—Y aún así quieres ser ninja. — reprochó su padre otro de los malestares que le seguían aquejando mientras daba palmadas en la espalda de Naruto que ya había terminado.

Un no tan pequeño eructo del bebé rompió la expectativa que se había formado en espera de la respuesta de Ayame.

— ¿No le hará daño comer tanto?

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_u.u_

_Lento lento el paso que llevamos, lo sé, pero las cosas con calma, agarraremos vuelo en el siguiente, después de todo, una aldea no se reconstruye en un día._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	22. Sikhye

**Sikhye**

**De cómo Naruto se queda solo sin quererlo**

Usualmente para alimentar un bebé, la persona que se arma de valor para hacerlo requiere de una serie de tácticas un tanto ridículas, él como padre lo sabía mejor que nadie y eso que podía presumir que era un excelente cocinero, y sin embargo, también se vio en dificultades para hacer que su retoño se alimentara debidamente.

Ya había hecho un nudo en su estómago cuando su esposa enfatizaba que no podía prepararle a Naruto ninguna de las recetas que vendió y con la que su padre, él mismo y sus hijas fueron alimentados. Y consiente como estaba solo le restaba volver a poner en marcha la fuente de su creatividad.

Con el delantal puesto y en clara ausencia de leche materna, el pequeño necesitaba un sustituto efectivo al menos hasta que cumpliera ocho meses que sería el momento de hacerle una transición casi completa a la dieta sólida. Pero el problema crecía ya que la leche de vaca estaba terminantemente prohibida hasta el primer año según su experiencia y el pediatra que atendió a Ayame cuando presentó la alergia. Hasta el momento lo habían mantenido con leche en fórmula, pero nuevamente tenían una escasez considerable en los suministros del tipo que se importaban de otras aldeas, y dada la ausencia de fábricas especializadas en Konoha, las tiendas de abarrotes se habían visto afectadas limitando sus pedidos a cosas más elementales para el resto de la población.

En sus intentos por encontrar un sustituto de leche, empezó por lo más básico, la leche de soya, que había conseguido especial para lactantes y de origen ecológico, la había descaradamente escupido por iniciativa propia aunque una mueca de Ayame que en un principio le hizo gracia, terminó por prepararlo con una rotunda negativa asqueada alentada por su hija y "¡La leche de soja es indigesta para todo el mundo! ¡No la comas Naruto-chan!"

La leche de avena, que para suavizarla y le resultara fácil de pasar, la hirvió con una pizca de sal marina por diez minutos añadiendo además un poco de agua para compensar la evaporación. Pero al parecer contrariando la idea de que se tragaría la goma del biberón por su tendencia a comer como hambreado, no pasó del primer trago teniendo el descaro de arrojar con fuerza el biberón.

Descartó por conceptos de costo la leche de almendra y coco, que no eran endémicos de la villa y el transporte los encarecía.

Los tés que hacía su mujer, por llamar de algún modo a los saquitos que ponía en agua caliente, los consentía, pero realmente seguía teniendo hambre y pedía con más frecuencia ser alimentado.

Intentó con la leche de arroz, un grano abundante que dominaba muy bien y bastante rendidor, rico en carbohidratos libre de lactosa y colesterol. Su rostro se ilumino cuando los ojos azules del rubio se centraron en las burbujas de la botella generadas por su casi desesperado método de filtración hasta el punto de estar viendo más su nariz, pero el gusto le duró poco porque las delgadas cejas empezaron a juntarse en un gesto de desagrado. Ya iba por la mitad cuando finalmente, y pese a la segura hambre que tenía, soltó la botella girando el rostro en total desinterés por la bebida.

Por un momento el cocinero se sintió tentado a obligarlo a terminársela, pero en lugar de eso optó por un medio más diplomático. Se puso de pie dejándolo a cargo de su esposa al bebé que gustoso había aceptado una ración extra de té de anís y miel.

Ya era algo tarde, pero si Naruto no tenía el estómago lleno, era seguro que no dormirían, así que daba lo mismo trasnochar para cocinarle algo, que intentar fallidamente meterse a la cama.

Tronó su cuello y empezó por lo más elemental de la cocina: poner a hervir agua.

Ya tenía como punto de partida que había consentido bien la leche de arroz, pero algo había que no terminaba de convencer a su joven comensal…

—Amor…— llamó el hombre desde la cocina.

— ¿Amor mamá o amor hija? — preguntó Ayame entrando mientras un bostezo casi ahogaba sus palabras.

—El amor que me diga si ya puede comer verduras.

—Mamá le hizo puré de zanahoria y jengibre el lunes.

— ¿Se lo comió?

—Sí.

Hirvió el agua que obtuvo de la leche con un poco de azúcar y casi nada de jugo de jengibre que tenía en una botella "para emergencias" en que no tuviera tiempo de ponerse a prepararlo como se debía. La botella estuvo lista y agitándola para asegurarse de que todo quedara mezclado. Sonrió a su hija que tenía una expresión un tanto incrédula y le dijo.

—También a ti te preparaba recetas especiales, y lo sigo haciendo ¿Eh?

—Yo no dije nada. — se defendió bajando de la silla en que había estado observando a su padre tan concentrado que parecía investigar la fórmula de la eterna juventud.

Estaban por salir de la cocina cuando un grito les quitó los vestigios de sueño que aún tenían.

Corrieron a la habitación en que habían dejado a la señora encontrando a esta revolviendo frenéticamente las sábanas.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?

— ¡No está! ¡No está! — gritaba con desesperación.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto estaba aquí! ¡Solo cerré los ojos un momento!

Todo su delgado cuerpo temblaba y el color le había abandonado por completo el rostro.

— ¡Estaba aquí! ¡Estaba aquí!

Sin pensarlo más el hombre dejó el departamento corriendo a la torre del maestro Hokage, tenía que informarlo de inmediato.

Sin que se percatara realmente, Ayame y su esposa habían corrido atrás de él, los tres en ropa de dormir, él con delantal y un biberón en la mano, informaron al asistente la desaparición del bebé, dejándolos solo con su estela de humo, puesto que había ido a entregar inmediatamente el reporte.

Parados a mitad de la calle sin saber exactamente qué hacer, Ayame corrió alejándose de sus padres con un objetivo más claro que el que tenían ellos en ese momento.

— ¡Hana-chan! — gritó desde afuera de la casa sumida en penumbras.

No requirió de un segundo grito, las luces de una habitación ya se habían encendido y una niña de castaños y revueltos cabellos asomó la cabeza frotándose los ojos.

— ¡Han-chan! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Naruto se perdió!

Otra luz se encendió y esta vez fue un hombre quien se asomó teniendo en brazos a un bebé que había empezado llorar.

— ¡Ya lo despertaron! — les reclamó, pero Hana ya había bajado por el tejado hasta donde la otra niña la esperaba.

— ¡Hana! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? — le reclamó enseguida cuando vio las muy claras intenciones de su hija por seguir a la otra en plena madrugada.

— ¡Quédate con Kiba-kun, papá! ¡Mamá dijo que lo cuidaras! ¡No tardo! — dijo la niña mientras el otro agitaba de arriba abajo al bebé cubierto por la manta azul.

— ¡Hana!

Pero la joven Inuzuka no le había escuchado y junto con Ayame se perdieron de su vista en las calles.

—Lo que no me gusta de los bebés es que todos huelen igual— se quejó la aprendiza de rastreadora.

—Y hay muchos en Konoha.

—Pero puedes encontrarlo ¿Verdad?

— ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Soy hija de Tsume Inuzuka!

A Ayame le costaba seguirle el ritmo a la otra, pero lo hacía tan rápido como podía, en algún momento debió callarse porque le estaba costando trabajo respirar, pero confiada en que pronto lo encontrarían, ignoro la punzada en sus piernas que le llevaban cuenta del tiempo que llevaba corriendo en pijama, en plena madrugada.

—Ya lo tengo. — aseguró Hana aumentando la velocidad dejando atrás a Ayame por una brecha que apenas le permitiría no perderla.

Se adentraron en el bosque, o al menos eso le pareció porque el camino se había difuminado entre hebras de pasto verde y los árboles se hacían más próximos entre ellos. Ya no había lámparas que les alumbraran más el sendero, pero el claro de luna se había desplegado bañando en luminiscente color plata.

Hana se detuvo abruptamente y pronto la otra comprendió la razón.

Al menos una escuadra de diez ninjas estaban rodeando algo, o a alguien, el maestro Hokage incluido.

De momento el anciano hizo una seña y todos retrocedieron incluso las niñas dejando más claro el panorama de alguien arrodillado frente a una gran piedra. Ayame no veía bien, pero Hana por el contrario había ya levantado un poco más el rostro por encima de los arbustos haciéndole una seña a su amiga para que no la interrumpiera.

— ¿Realmente crees que es lo mejor?

La voz del anciano ninja, calmada y pausada como siempre fue lo único que pareció por unos segundos mitigar el silencioso llanto de la figura que al parecer tenía a Naruto en brazos.

—Solo váyase.

Naruto empezaba a despertarse, lo había sacado de la casa sin más ropa que su enterito de dormir y la fría madrugada desplegaba su manto de neblina que llenaría de rocío la hierba. Al momento en que el rubio hacía un intento por llorar en un rápido reflejo la chica meció los brazos estrechándolo contra su pecho y empezando a tararear una canción de cuna. En ese momento fue perceptible que su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto.

—Rin, no compliques más las cosas deja al niño.

Pero ella no escuchaba al líder de su villa. Cerca de ahí uno de los ninjas que habían ido como escolta del maestro Hokage se acercó despacio, pero la kunoichi en un rápido movimiento sacó un kunai y se lo arrojó apenas rosando su rostro.

—Ve al hospital— ordenó el tercero.

—Estoy perfectamente maestro.

—Rin envenena todas sus armas.

Sin volver a objetar nada el shinobi dejó su estela de humo evidenciando su retirada.

La quietud volvió a hacerse presente, más de uno de los presentes creían firmemente que el anciano Sarutobi podría arrebatarle al niño sin absolutamente ningún problema, por lo que la pasibilidad del hombre no hacía más que atenazar los nervios de que algo saliera mal. Y reconociéndolo sin recato, no era tanto el niño lo que les preocupaba, sino que el zorro fuera a romper su sello.

Nuevamente otro voluntario trató de acortar la distancia solo que con un movimiento más rápido que el anterior.

De pronto estalló en gritos…

Eran alaridos lastimosos, hirientes, sobrecogedores. Sonidos agudos como escapados de la garganta de una mujer en agonía. Los gritos se fueron extendiendo sobre la neblina, rebotando contra los árboles, enroscándose en los oídos de los presentes y pareció quedar flotando en el aire dejando inmóvil a aquél que trataba de maniobrar. El bebé se sobresalto de sobremanera y empezó a llorar, también consiguiendo encogerle de angustia el corazón a las dos niñas que estaban tentadas a salir, pero un chico las tomó por el hombro negando con la cabeza.

—Rin por favor, no te culpes de todo lo que sale mal. Tu maestro decidió su destino…

— ¡¿Y Obito? ¡¿Y Kushina? ¡¿Y Kakashi? ¡¿Acaso soy tan repulsiva que no desea volver a verme?

El anciano cerró los ojos.

—Kakashi está llevando su propio duelo…

— ¡No! ¡No es así! — y gritando apretó más al bebé intercalando sus gritos con suaves susurros para tratar en vano de calmar al rubio.

— ¡El no trató de parar la hemorragia de Obito! ¡Lo hice yo! ¡El no cuidó de Kushina! ¡El no estuvo con nuestro maestro! ¡Se fue! ¡Nos dejó! ¡Nos dejó y le importó una mierda lo demás! ¡No es el único en todo el mundo que sufre! ¡Yo lo necesitaba!

El Sandaime bajó su pipa soltando el humo finalmente moviéndose un poco avanzando al frente consiguiendo que la kunoichi se echara hacia atrás sin soltar al bebé que ya había aminorado su llanto pero más seguramente por la falta de respiración ante el fuerte abrazo.

—Rin, suéltalo. — la voz del anciano se había agravado un poco pero ante la negativa de ella debió hacer las cosas de mala manera en bien del pequeño.

La joven volvió a gritar y zafándose de un intento de agarre corrió hasta internarse en el bosque seguida de cerca por otros dos.

Ayame se acercó despacio pese a que Hana no parecía estar el todo de acuerdo. Estiró despacio los brazos para recibir a Naruto, pero el Hokage negó con un movimiento. La niña humilló la cabeza y sacó de la pequeña bolsa de su pijama una botella de un espeso contenido blanco entregándosela al ninja, este le sonrió, la aceptó y se la acercó a Naruto que ya había empezado a llorar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones al verse liberado.

Tanteo con la boca hasta la boquilla plástica y empezó a tomarla… pronto se quedó dormido.

La hija del cocinero se quedó en su lugar solo viendo desaparecer en el banco de niebla la capa blanca. Entonces no pudo evitar llorar, el corazón se le encogía… un Chūnin se ofreció a llevarlas a ella y a Hana a su casa, en su rostro también estaba plasmada la huella de quienes quedaron marcados por el dolor de un lamento eterno.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	23. Běijīng kǎo yā

**Běijīng kǎo yā**

**De cómo Hiruzen Sarutobi no puede ser padre de todos**

—No te muevas y sopla. — decía un compadecido padre ante las lágrimas que desbordaba su hija entre los tirones inevitables que tenía que dar al frotar aceite en el mechón de cabello donde una rosada goma de mascar se había hecho un nido particular. La niña por su parte, con un popote muy pequeño metido entre la piel y la carne de un pato desplumado, resoplaba entre sus chillidos para tratar de facilitar la presentación de la piel cuando se cociera.

Nuevamente soltó un gemido cuando su padre trató de pasar un peine por el nudo pegajoso.

— ¡Iruka es un estúpido! — chillo soltando el popote.

— ¡Ya vas a empezar a hablar como tu madre! — reprendió el hombre poniendo más aceite al tiempo en que ella volvía a soplar la piel del octavo de quince patos que tenían que preparar para una cena al otro día.

Usualmente el hombre se mostraba un poco reacio a salirse de su margen de comodidad dentro de la cocina, que eran básicamente los fideos. Pero Hiashi Hyūga quería honrar a sus invitados… lo que era contradictorio porque ese pato era en realidad la cosa más común de hacerse, tanto como el arroz hervido.

Y como era una cantidad considerable, la barra de ramen había abierto más tarde de lo usual para dedicarse a hacer el tedioso soplado de patos. Con lo que no contaba era que su hija aparecería llorando y con una aparatosa cosa rosa en el pelo, que después escuchó entre lágrimas, había sido una bomba de goma de mascar reventada a propósito.

Bajo otras circunstancias Ayame habría corrido con su madre a la florería, pero por dos razones eso ya no era posible. En primera porque la florería había anunciado su cierre por una temporada, con la muerte de la señora Yamanaka el esposo debía además de seguir activo como ninja, cuidar a su pequeña hija, lo que no le dejaba mucho tiempo para un negocio. Y segundo, la madre de Ayame se había inscrito como voluntaria de tiempo completo en los cuneros apenas el maestro Hokage les había enviado cortés mensaje explicando que Naruto no podría quedarse a vivir con ellos.

Si Naruto no iba con ella, ella iría con Naruto.

A veces pensaba que aquello que le susurró en la recepción de su boda, algo de tener doce hijos, iba muy en serio.

Frunció el ceño cuando notó que en lugar de resbalar, la goma de mascar perecía quedar más pegada.

—Ni hablar, vamos a tener que cortar.

— ¡Papá!

Pero más que una sugerencia fue un informe, las tijeras ya habían hecho lo propio y para cuando Ayame se llevó la mano a donde debiera estar su larga coleta, se percató que a lo mucho tendría el largo a la altura de su oreja, "como niño".

Resuelto el problema, la cortina de metal ahogó sus quejas y la luz del medio día iluminó toda la estancia. Lo segundo que vieron fue la humareda de un cigarro entrando presurosa.

—Ya lo apagué. — se excusó parcamente aunque la leve nube se había arrastrado un poco junto con él.

— ¿No ha venido Kurenai? — preguntó con la misma seca cortesía, el cocinero negó y confirmó lo evidente haciéndole saber que acababa de abrir. Enseguida le ofreció asiento, mismo que tomó a la par que pedía un poco de sake. Momentos después y ante la ceja arqueada que cuestionaba su edad se limitó a señalar su banda ninja y alegar ser Chūnin, argumento contra el cual el cocinero no podía objetar nada y procedió a dársela.

La joven morena no tardó en aparecer, igualmente sin ánimos pero con más calidez que el chico saludó a los anfitriones y tomó lugar en la mesa de Asuma mirando con reproche la botella y pidiendo para ella un aperitivo.

Iniciaron una conversación casi a susurros y en más de una ocasión llegó a sacar una cajetilla de cigarros, tomaba uno pero enseguida lo devolvía a su lugar regresando todo a su chaleco en una evidente muestra de ansia controlada.

A medida que seguían intercambiando comentarios y el movimiento de la cajetilla entrando y saliendo del bolsillo se hacía desesperante, las facciones de Kurenai se endurecían levemente.

—Asuma, ya basta. — cortó de tajo la kunoichi.

—No te pongas de su parte, desde lo que pasó con la kunoichi de Minato se ha dado el lujo de ser padre de todos, paseándose por ahí y sermoneando a la gente en lugar de ponerse a tender _las otras_ cuestiones que preocupan a la aldea…

—Hokage-sama quiere levantar la moral, si no…

— ¡¿Si no, qué? ¡No puede culparse toda la vida por lo que pasó con la kunoichi de Minato!

El moreno había golpeado la mesa con una de sus poderosas palmas dejando apresada su cajetilla quedando esta deformada. Ella lo silencio y se puso de pie

—Asuma, no eres un niño, por amor del cielo ya madura, lo que te molesta no es que quiera ser el padre de todos, es que contigo no fue así.

El muchacho se puso de pie y salió aventando con poca cortesía el importe de su consumo resoplando algo que solo la chica escuchó. Ella dejó el lugar poco después disculpándose por "la escena" y el comedor se sumió en el silencio.

Tratando de no hacer conjeturas erróneas sobre lo que había gritado Asuma respecto a Rin, que por obviedad de razones era la única kunoichi de Minato, empezó a frotar enérgicamente el exterior e interior de los patos ya soplados con una mezcla especial de cebolla, jengibre, sal, cinco especias y el vino.

Ayame separó los labios del popote con que soplaba a los patos que faltaban y su expresión se volvió sombría.

El grito fue tan desgarrador que aún le ahogaba el corazón ¡Le costó tanto poder reconciliar el sueño sin tener que ver una y otra vez ese rostro tan desesperado! Cada que recordaba la impotencia con que abrazaba a Naruto sentía ganas de llorar otra vez… harta de no poder hacer las cosas, de no poder ayudar a la personas que para ella fueron importantes, fastidiada de todo…

… Los patos que ya estaban frotados fueron sacudidos para retirar las partículas adheridas a la piel, y enseguida sometidos a un laborioso proceso para escaldarlos en agua hirviendo con sal, pintarlos con miel disuelta en la salsa soya y… Teuchi no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la campanilla sonó y giró la vista hasta donde su hija con nuevo corte de pelo de espaldas a él soplaba más piel.

— ¡Ayame! — la voz sonó más animada al llamarla, y ella pasándose el dorso de la mano se limpio las absurdas lágrimas que estaban por salir y corrió al lado del hombre que con la mirada señaló la entrada del local antes de ir él a la parte de atrás para colgar sus aves para que se secaran.

— ¡Shisui-kun! — exclamó corriendo a su encuentro.

—Ayame…

Ella se estremeció, esa voz, ese condenado tono de voz era el que tenía Konoha desde lo ocurrido con el zorro del que nadie hablaba… Apagado, muerto y como anunciación de malas noticias. El niño apenas levantó un poco los bazos para responder escuálidamente el abrazo de la niña tratando con todas sus fuerzas de regalarle una sonrisa que sin embargo, nunca salió.

Hacía solo uno o dos años, Ayame no sabía distinguir más que cuando alguien estaba molesto y cuando pretendía conseguir algo, como su madre que hablaba dulcemente. Pero ahora no podía decir lo mismo, simplemente estaba casi segura de que ese día sería tan pesado y difícil como cuando se quiere tragar saliva luego de haber llorado mucho tiempo.

—Tu pelo…

La observación ella la excuso torpemente sin poder despegar los ojos de aquella mirada que antes fuera negra y ahora solo era oscura y perdida.

¿Ese era su Shisui?

Repasaba ávidamente cada gesto queriendo reconocerlo tras su largo encierro pero…

Ella tomó la mano del chico para conducirlo a una mesa lejos de la de la entrada debido a algunas miradas despectivas que se dirigían al abanico que ostentaba la casaca de él, pero este presentó resistencia y en dos líneas consiguió que ella lo soltara y dejara marchar.

…_Tan frustrada de soñar y mirar que en la realidad nada cambiaba… tan frágil…_

Y solo pudo llorar.

Shisui no la vería más.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Amm llegamos a la parte en la q los Uchiha empiezan su "complot"…_

_¿Se entiende que pasó con Rin?_

_Asuma deja la aldea, eso tenía que acomodarlo, e Iruka… bueno, aún no le toca la terapia reformadora del tercero._

_:D no se olviden de darse una vuelta para la colección de terror, los links en mi perfil_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	24. Singapur ramen

**Singapur ramen**

**De cómo la leyenda del zorro de vuelve maldita**

Los pasos se silenciaban sobre el suelo de vinil gastado del pasillo. En algún tiempo fue el viejo hospital y esas baldosas debieron ser blancas, pero tras el incendio que destrozó algunos edificios anexos, se decidió que era más sencillo reconstruir nuevamente el inmueble que reparar los daños causados. Aquellos pasos que buscaban silenciar el llanto de un bebé con un paseo de ida y vuelta constante entre arrullos, pertenecían a una mujer con el corazón roto, cuya herida sangraba cristalina a la altura de los ojos.

Parecía una escena cotidiana, las voluntarias que buscaban sanar sus propias heridas cuidando de los pequeños que habían perdido todo familiar en el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas se repartían los turnos para guardias diurnas y nocturnas. Sus horas pasaban entre cambios de pañales, papillas de frutas y verduras, y sonajas donadas por niños mayores que las habían cambiado por los kunai de madera. Había que repartir besos y sonrisas para aquellos desafortunados que nunca tendrían a nadie para llamar "mamá", y no por hipocresía, quienes ahí se reunían sabían que el dolor de una pérdida era demasiado y luchaban para que alguien tan pequeño y frágil no se destrozara como muchos otros habían hecho ya.

Pero para aquella mujer esas sonrisas regaladas parecían estar en un punto aparte.

Había estado casi cuarenta horas ahí dentro por un solo niño que no cesaba su llanto. La llaga de su dolor se había vuelto una infección que con forma de salpullido en su pequeño sistema le recordaba que nunca sería recordado como el héroe que realmente era.

—Lo siento Naruto-chan, lo siento. — decía a la mitad de su canción de cuna buscando una manera más cómoda para que el niño no sufriera por el contacto de la ropa.

—No debí dejarte, no debí irme y dejarte con estas zorras.

El pequeño ya había cumplido un año hacia unos meses, pero su rezago en cuanto a maduración respecto a los otros era ridículamente grande, en parte porque ninguna otra mujer aparte de ella le prestaba atención. Si había aprendido a incorporarse y sostenerse sobre sus piernas era por la simple necesidad.

¡Como le gustaría a esa señora poder estar ahí siempre! ¡Llevarlo a su casa para que Ayame jugara con él! Para que nadie volviera a descuidarlo.

Tal vez si ella misma fuera más resistente, si no fuera tan débil no habría tenido que faltar un día a causa de un estúpido resfrío generado por el húmedo edificio donde los huérfanos estarían hasta que ingresaran a la academia. Tal vez entonces alguien habría retirado el pañal sucio y puesto uno limpio en lugar de dejarlo así hasta que ella regresó juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Las órdenes habían sido claras, la violencia contra Naruto era demasiada para que una familia civil la manejara, pero ninguna militar quería hacerse cargo.

—Yo estoy aquí, yo te cuidaré, no te volveré a dejar… lo siento tanto…

.

—Ayame-chan. — dijo el cocinero del Ichiraku llamando a su hija, misma que dejó los deberes que estaba haciendo sobre la mesa que tomaba prisionera luego de la escuela y caminó hasta donde él.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías pasarte a la mesa de aquí en la cocina? Vamos a tener casa llena hoy, nos reservaron para un cumpleaños y creo que no van a alcanzar todos los invitados.

A la niña no le gustaba estar en la cocina, el calor se volvía sofocante a ratos y sin demeritar el trabajo de su padre, el olor a fideos todos los días tenía cierto límite tolerable que ella ya había sobrepasado y por mucho. Arrugó la nariz pero no discutió y empezó a recoger sus pergaminos y lápices para empezar la mudanza.

— ¿Hana-chan no cumplía años por estas fechas? — preguntó el hombre buscando amenizar la estadía en la cocina para la aprendiz de Kunoichi mientras empezaba cortar en juliana algunos pimientos de colores, algo de cebolla, repollo, zanahorias y hongos shiitake.

—Sí, el martes que viene. — respondió la otra quedamente.

—Pero ya no me habla. — confesó aún con menos fuerza en sus palabras.

El otro interrumpió brevemente su labor levantando las cejas.

— ¿Y eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros conteniendo las lágrimas, algo malo debió haber hecho, primero Shisui y ahora Hana.

Su padre sacó un gran wok en el que puso algo de aceite vegetal para luego revolver dos huevos hasta cocerlos. Agregó ajo y el jengibre picado revolviéndolo rápidamente para dorarlos sin quemarlos.

—No te preocupes Ayame-chan.

Preocupado que aquello derivara de la influencia de haber acogido a Naruto se preguntó si toda la gente resultaba así de cerrada. Él también había perdido a alguien muy importante y no por eso buscaba cortar cabezas de ninjas de Kumo. Cuando las cosas no pueden cambiar, lo mejor es salir adelante y no empeorar todo.

¿Qué ganaban odiándolo? Ni siquiera dándole muerte al niño iban a revivir sus familiares.

Hábilmente agregó un puñado de camarones y siguió sofriendo hasta que estos adquirieron un color rosado. Luego agregó los vegetales en juliana que había reservado y solo restaba esperar a que el repollo comenzara a marchitarse.

Aunque si tenía que ser sincero, lo que más le preocupaba era que Ayame se volviera como ellos, que empezara a culpar a Naruto de cosas como que su madre pasaba más tiempo en los cuneros que con ella, o que sus amigos dejaban de hablarle por tener relación con el rubio.

—Ayame-chan… ¿Recuerdas porque es importante cuidar de Naruto-kun?

La castaña se sobresaltó con la pregunta pero respondió casi de manera textual lo que su madre le había dicho hacía ya, bastante tiempo.

— ¿Y no te molesta que mamá pase mucho tiempo cuidándolo?

—Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo, y me imagino que a mamá que le gustan tanto los niños le fue bien porque yo ya no juego tanto como antes…

Volvió a hacerse un breve silencio donde el agua de los fideos que habían estado escurriendo se encontró con el aceite del wok haciendo bastante ruido pero empezando a dorar un poco la pasta blanca y suave en una demostración completamente profesional donde ni uno solo de los largos fideos se vio pegado con otro o roto.

—No me molesta, de verdad que no. — dijo Ayame sintiendo la preocupación de su padre, enseguida dejó su semblante serio y le dedicó una sonrisa plenamente sincera.

—Yo quiero a Naruto-kun tanto como ella, y no quiero que esté solo, podemos compartir, yo estoy contigo y mamá con él, y cuando quiera podemos cambiar. — aseveró riendo al imaginarse peleando con Naruto por un cambio de turnos.

Teuchi sonrió aliviado.

No, Ayame nunca sería como esos idiotas.

— ¿Entonces puedes ir a llevarle algo de comer? Estoy seguro de que otra vez no querrá salir, ya vez que la última vez una muchacha tonta trató de ahogarlo con la papilla, si no hubiera sido por ese ANBU…

Movió la cabeza no queriendo imaginárselo.

Solo faltaba agregar la salsa de soya y el curry en polvo, tiempo en que su hija fue preparando la cajita y el bol para transportarlos. Una vez servidos solo le dejó caer un poco de aceite de sésamo antes de taparlo.

—Dile que es una variación de sus favoritos, que espero que le gusten más que los otros— le dijo revolviendo los cabellos de su niña que asintió mientras dejaba el lugar para dirigirse al edificio acondicionado donde estaba su progenitora.

.

El tiempo avanzaba y la realidad era que Naruto no podía ya soportar el dolor en sus ahora sangrantes partes genitales, un médico lo había revisado y prescrito una pomada de óxido de zinc junto con la sugerencia de ponerle nada hasta que se retirara el salpullidlo, y que si aún así en tres o cuatro días no mejoraba, había que tratarlo con antibióticos. Llamándola "exagerada", el médico la dejó con la palabra en la boca alegándole que no era nada importante y todos los niños pasaban por eso.

Pero no era la infección en sí lo que había destrozado a la mujer, era el completo desinterés que tenían por verlo, la saña con la que intencionalmente había omitido cualquier cuidado. En cuanto ella cruzó el umbral y Naruto le estiró los brazos encerrado en un corralito de malla con sus propios excrementos pegados en las piernas y estómago, la cara sucia, la boca, seca, casi sin voz tras haber llorado en vano durante su ausencia, ahí en ese momento el corazón que el zorro de nueve colas no consiguió endurecer se partió en pedazos.

Su mirada triste traspasaba todas las máscaras de indiferencia de las mujeres que jugaban con los otros niños: había pena y rencor, abandono, la soledad más profunda de todas por poner cara a un alma pura que aún no sabía siquiera diferenciar aquellas palabras ni como concepto.

Decidió alejarse un poco tras los reclamos de sus compañeras por el escándalo que armaba el rubio y no dejaba a los otros tomar sus siestas. Se dirigió entonces a la cafetería, donde la hora de comer ya había terminado y solo quedaba una anciana que hacia limpieza de batallas por meter la cucharada de zanahoria hervida con papa. Ella no consiguió que Naruto comiera un solo bocado, pero al menos mantenía la esperanza de que la pomada surtiera efecto y el pobre lograra dormir un rato.

Siguió caminando, meciéndolo entre sus brazos…

Algunos metros atrás un par de ojos negros la observaba, oculto tras un pilar un niño de unos siete años o tal vez menos no apartaba la vista de la mujer. Su semblante serio se enfatizaba por la renuencia de las señoras para dejarlo ver a su hermano. Los padres de ambos habrían muerto hacía poco más de un año cuando escapando de la casa en llamas algo rojo y grande los había aplastado y arrojado a los dos niños violentamente. El menor que no tenía más de un par de días de nacido había perdido las dos piernas, y fue transferido a aquellos cuneros mientras que a él se le asignó un pequeño departamento donde un emisario del señor feudal repartía algunas despensas para que se alimentara por su cuenta a condición de que entrara a la academia ninja.

Ser ninja no era algo que le molestara, lo que de verdad le hacía hervir la sangre era que no lo considerara apto para cuidar de su hermano.

"_Es una carga grande, él no puede ni valerse por sí mismo" _le habían dicho cada iba a pedirlo para "llevarlo a casa".

Solo le permitían verlos unos momentos, luego debía irse a estudiar y preparar sus clases, deseaba demostrar que él podía cuidarlo mejor de lo que lo hacían aquellas extrañas. Y esa fue la meta que se había propuesto, ser una gran ninja para que tuvieran fe en que podría salir adelante.

Pero su perspectiva cambió hacia unos dos días. Acudió puntualmente a su visita y mientras jugaba con su hermano una chica se acercó, conversaron un rato. Ella había perdido también a su familia, tenía tres hermanos menores, una madre un padre, y cuatro abuelos. Una familia grande en realidad que murió toda en aquél mismo día donde el fuego iluminó a toda Konoha.

Un llanto desesperado llamó su atención en algún momento y giró la vista a un espacio apartado de la habitación donde un niño rubio buscaba llamar la atención de algún modo.

— ¿Por qué no juegas con él? — le preguntó levantándose, pero notando enseguida cómo la mirada de la joven se volvía sombría. Pensó en acercarse por su cuenta para alcanzarle un juguete que por su cuenta el niño no alcanzaba.

— ¡No te acerques! — chilló la otra tomándolo con fuerza del brazo y desubicando al otro por unos momentos.

— ¡No lo toques!

—Pero…

— ¡Es una maldito monstruo! ¡Él mató a mi familia! ¡Él le quitó las piernas a tu hermano! ¡Por su culpa nunca vas a poder estar con tu hermano! ¡Por su culpa!

Una señora de más edad corrió hasta donde estaban jalando a la muchacha y callándola abruptamente la sacó de la habitación.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó la mujer regresando a la habitación evidentemente preocupada.

—Que él mató a su familia y…

— ¿Y? — la angustia de la mayor crecía ante la duda del chico.

—Que también él le quitó las piernas a mi hermano.

— ¿Solo eso? — volvió a preguntar sujetándolo por los hombros.

— ¿Solo te dijo eso?

—…Sí… si, señora… ¿Es eso verdad? — preguntó mientras su corazón latía rápidamente hasta escucharlo palpitarle en las sienes.

La mujer cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro, pero el niño lo notó, también a ella se le había ensombrecido la mirada. Se puso de pie, pues debió agacharse para sujetarlo como lo había hecho.

— ¿Es eso verdad? — insistió buscándole la mirada y agitando su respiración gravemente.

—No podemos hablar de ello, no le digas a nadie lo que esa niña te dijo.

— ¡¿Entonces es verdad?

—Todo lo que amamos y perdimos… es porque ese niño… ¡Vete a tu casa! ¡Ya sabes que no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo aquí!

Ese día dejó la habitación, pero regresó al siguiente, y pudo ver cómo todos lo miraban como quien pasa junto a un perro callejero con sarna. Era joven, había algo que no le querían decir, pero el entrenamiento en la academia valía la pena luego de calificarlo como tortura, pues ya había aprendido a deducir y sacar algo de información. Habilidades que según su maestro, solo se obtenían con la práctica. En solo dos días lo había concluido, todos estaban convencidos de que si ese niño no hubiera estado, todo sería mejor…

Y le constaba, no había visto a una sola persona que siquiera se compadeciera del ya afónico niño, él tenía que ser el culpable, él tenía que ser quien no debería existir.

Hasta que llegó otra mujer…

Una mujer que por su cuerpo pequeño y delgado parecía más una niña, pero en su rostro y pelo pintaban ya algunos años, ella lo abrazó y lo limpió, incluso buscaba calmar su llanto.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué quería cuidar al _monstruo_? ¿Por qué no lo odiaba?

La siguió todo el día y la vio llorar, seguramente estaba loca, había perdido a su bebé como muchas otras y ahora solo estaba confundida.

Caminó despacio cuando ella se acercaba a la cafetería. Siguió sigilosamente sus pasos mientras un poderoso cosquilleo invadía las plantas de sus pies y manos. Dejó de respirar por unos segundos a medida en que la distancia entre él y la señora se hacía menor.

La anciana de la limpieza levantó la mirada unos momentos y vio al niño avanzar más rápido. Pudo advertirle a la señora Ichiraku…

"_Ese niño es el demonio, no merece protección"_

Una chica salía de una habitación con sábanas sucias que bajaría a la lavandería, vio al niño levantar las manos. Pudo gritarle al niño que no lo hiciera…

"_Esa mujer se lo buscó por involucrarse con una bestia"_

Un ANBU miraba desde la ventana, se levantó de su posición original en cuclillas y decidió entrar por la cocina. Aunque realmente pudo romper el cristal para entrar más rápido…

"_Era inevitable, ese niño está maldito"_

Al principio gritó por el susto, pero casi enseguida pegó más el niño a su pecho dejando que su frágil cuerpo fuera el que recibiera el impacto de los peldaños de concreto en su recorrido escaleras abajo. Sus ojos hinchados no podían distinguir mucho, solo sentía el calor en su cabeza y la humedad bajando por su blusa. Ni siquiera sus piernas dislocadas por la rodilla o el brazo roto podían superar el dolor que le dejaba en el corazón el tener que irse y abandonar a sus dos hijos.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_T.T me hice llorar yo solita, pero Naruto no podía tener un recuerdo de una figura materna._

_Pero el niño (el que la empujo) no era malo, fue culpa de los adultos! Sandaime lo dijo! Los niños imitan el rencor de los adultos!_


	25. Sousi Pa

**Sousi Pa**

**De cómo se escoge un camino ninja**

El servicio funerario había avisado que el cuerpo sería entregado cerca de las seis de la tarde. Las piernas se movían pesadamente de la cocina a la habitación donde había armado el altar, pronto sería el momento de dar una despedida a aquella mujer que había sido su esposa por nueve años, su amiga por diez.

— ¿Crees que la volvamos a ver? — preguntó Ayame con los ojos acuosos mientras dejaba sobre la mesita otra corona de flores blancas que había armado ella misma.

—... Quizás, cuando nosotros vayamos al cielo…

Teuchi era creyente y quería inculcar a su hija esa misma fe por más doliente que fuera. Con la voz entrecortada de la emoción que le embarga al hablar de su esposa, rememoró que los dos habían prometido volver a casarse.

Fue justo unos días antes de morir, cuando mantuvieron la que iba a ser la última conversación a solas. Se encontraban ya en su dormitorio, habiendo terminado las labores del día, estaban exhaustos, con el único deseo de dormir un poco antes de volverse a levantar. Esa noche, Teuchi le recordaba que el pasado fin de semana había sido su aniversario. No lo habían celebrado porque ella había estado todo el día en los cuneros cuidando de Naruto, pero no había reclamo en su voz, sino más bien la mera información como quien lee en el diario las efemérides.

— ¿Cuántos años llevamos de casados?

Ella ya estaba casi dormida, rendida por el ajetreo de cuidar de tantos niños en tan poco tiempo. Con un grado de conciencia ya muy limitado le respondió:

—Diez.

—No, son solo nueve, diez llevamos de conocernos ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de los faroles donde nos presentaron?

—… Sí… tu abuelo estaba molesto porque en lugar de atender el negocio entraste a la danza del dragón…

La fiesta de los faroles era una tradición de su aldea natal, celebrada el día quince del primer mes lunar, que vendría correspondiendo a la primera noche de luna llena después de la Fiesta de Primavera.

Los desfiles de zancos y danzas del dragón se paseaban por las calles suntuosamente decoradas con faroles de todos los colores posibles. El dragón del que Teuchi había formado parte se componía de nueve a doce segmentos, unidos por telas. Él cargaba el más cercano a la cabeza, la linternas colgantes que sostenía la agitaba en uno y otro extremo imitando junto con los otros jóvenes el contorneo sinuoso del animal.

Leones danzantes se travesaban por todos lados, más faroles se exhibían, y escritos en papeles pegados a las lámparas que levantaban vuelo, los buenos deseos para los conocidos, las plegarias elevadas con luz para la prosperidad. Fuegos artificiales, columpios de flores…

— ¿Volverías a casarte conmigo? Quiero tener una foto de nuestra boda, no pudimos sacar mucho de la casa cuando debimos marcharnos.

La mujer abrió los ojos bordeados por ojeras y sonrió.

—Sí... — respondió mientras lo seguía mirando.

—Y si me lo preguntas, quiero que sea en el mirador de la montaña de los Hokage en el día más soleado del año.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué allí?

—Porque la primera vez nos casamos, fue en una cueva durante una tormenta.

—Esa no fue la boda, nos casamos en el templo y…

—Desde esa vez me convertí en tu mujer, lo del templo fue mero protocolo.

Teuchi rió un poco y se acostó con ella metiéndose entre las cobijas.

— ¿Tú crees que si nos volveremos a casar, podremos tener otro bebé? — insistió ella como cada que podía, pues de verdad deseaba tener más hijos.

Él jaló sus sábanas y le besó la frente.

—Tal vez, pero ahora tienes a Naruto-kun.

—Lo sé. Pero va a necesitar un niño con quien jugar, ni creas que Ayame va a andar corriendo de un lado a otro ensuciándose la ropa. Quiero que tenga un amigo, que no esté lleno de la cizaña de sus padres…

El hombre volvió a besarla…

El jueves siguiente fue jueves de dolor. Día del velatorio donde Teuchi permaneció junto al retrato de su mujer. Muchos de sus vecinos y conocidos se dieron cuenta de que solo fue su sombra, un hombre con la mirada perdida, el rostro lleno de sufrimiento por la marcha de quien había sido el gran amor de su vida. Atendió durante más de treinta minutos pésames, abrazos y condolencias de amigos y personas que le habían acompañado a la ceremonia fúnebre. Del brazo, en todo momento, su hija Ayame, de blanco luto riguroso según la tradición enseñada por sus padres. Blanco de la paz, de la muerte…

—Era una mujer llena. Tuvo una vida de mujer muy feliz. — le dijo un amigo al acercarse a darle unas palmada en la espalda mientras le abrazaba.

Diez años casados según la cuenta de su amor. Sin apenas reproches, ni siquiera con la pérdida de su primera hija, su hogar, su aldea. Siempre pasando por encima de las adversidades, en las buena y en las malas… Como prometieron hacerlo al entregarse uno al otro.

El mundo se derrumbaba, carecía de sentido cuando alguien de veinticinco años* cortaba abruptamente su existencia. La realidad se vuelve incoherente y tratar de entenderla cansaba el espíritu, agota las esperanzas. Los buenos recuerdos se agolpan haciendo el adiós tan difícil, porque no volverá nunca la preciosa oportunidad de dar continuidad los sueños.

Para cuando no pudo más, todo se volvió oscuro, con la vaga esperanza de que al despertar, las cosas no siguieran igual…

.

El suave viento de la mañana casi se escuchaba silbar entre los tejados. La luz matinal empezaba a mezclar sus tonos amarillos, naranjas y rosas, difuminando el cielo que entre grises azules saludaba un rostro que tenía al menos tres meses sin ver.

Mientras la cortina metálica se deslizaba hacia arriba solo sentía la conciencia adormecida, el proceso de duelo llevaba tiempo y las heridas sanaban gradualmente, uno podría permanecer encerrado esperando a que solo quedara una cicatriz, pero el casero no pensaba lo mismo, tampoco el recaudador de impuestos.

Los recuerdos causaban oleadas de sentimientos, claramente la sensación de que fue robado el tiempo que deseaba pasar con esa persona calaba cada fibra. Resultaba difícil de expresar la propia aflicción cuando los demás integrantes de la familia están afligidos de igual manera.

—Buenos días…

El tercer maestro Hokage apartó el papel que colgaba sobre el tejado que daba nombre y bienvenida. El anciano caminó despacio hasta tomar lugar en la barra donde se le ofreció un menú improvisado.

—Todo esto que ha pasado… ¿Un año y medio? Los sentimientos y reacciones son normales, no los más adecuado pero normales. — habló exhalando una bocanada de humo.

El shinobi agachó un poco la cabeza no sabiendo por dónde empezar. Como el líder que era debía dar la cara por lo ocurrido aunque no había encontrado la forma, porque entendía las dos partes.

El ANBU que perdió a sus dos hijas también enfrenaba un duelo, aquél chico que había corrido hasta que las piernas perdieron fuerza apenas rememoraba con horror el impulso de su arranque.

¿Y a quién culpar? ¿La represión y el castigo lograrían ganarle a Naruto algo de respeto y dignidad?

El cuchillo fileteando el pescado estaba siendo tomado solo con la fuerza necesaria, justificar a una multitud enardecida podría quebrarle los nervios a quien debió pagar por la ira mal canalizada, pero se requería entereza para no caer en el círculo.

—No existe una manera correcta de pasar el duelo. El proceso es gradual y dura más en algunas personas que en otras. Puede haber momentos en los que se piense que nunca se disfrutará la vida de la misma manera, pero ésta es una reacción natural después de una pérdida.

Había puesto a remojar unos chiles desde hacía unos minutos, se giró para retirarles el agua y molerlos con un mortero junto con ajo, jengibre y té de limón.

—Me gustaría ofrecer una disculpa en nombre de Konoha, pero creo que no hay ninguna excusa que valga para que un ninja de elite haya permitido tal cosa.

La mezcla del mortero se pasó a una olla donde hervía leche de coco, con ayuda de una cuchara de madera se buscó unificar las dos cosas hasta que un poco de aceite se formó en la superficie.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, porque soy el responsable de que las cosas marchen bien para todos…

Los fideos habían terminado de cocerse y con algo de trabajo fueron sacados de la olla y dejados en un colador mientras el pescado se añadía al caldo para cocerse.

—Pero no puedo tomar las decisiones de cada quién, no puedo controlar cada acción por mucho que me esfuerce. Nadie es capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Unas hojas de albahaca para decorar.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mismas que apartó con el dorso de la mano. Enseguida se retiró a buscar un pañuelo para limpiarse.

—Solo puedo lidiar con las consecuencias, ese es el talento de los viejos… Solo quisiera saber si Naruto aún puede encontrar un lugar para estar.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

—El que lo aceptes no regresará la vida de aquella buena mujer, lo mismo si es que la opción es culpar a Naruto, difícilmente existirá un método que nos devuelva a los que perdimos.

En medio del silencio matinal la palabras del tercer maestro Hokage parecieron impregnarse con más fuerza, aquél hombre de verdad se preocupaba por el niño que todos odiaban, y sin embargo, era quien menos posibilidades reales tenía de brindarle una familia.

—Hokage-sama, yo… Naruto-kun siempre podrá venir, y quiero estar aquí para recibirlo… no puedo ser como mi madre, pero quiero cumplir su deseo.

El anciano asintió levemente comprendiendo que dejaría la academia.

—Y yo honraré su memoria…

El resto de las palabras las acalló, no era capaz de prometerle que en el acta de defunción se cambiaría la causa de accidente por intencional…

—Itadakimasu, Ayame-chan…

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_u.u este ciclo de conferencias motivadoras del tercero me costó mucho escribirlo, hablar como un hombre sabio es más difícil de lo que parece._

_*Sí, la señora tenía 25 años, Tsubaki, la primera hija la tuvo a los 16, a Ayame a los 18._

_Un margen de edad normal para mi contextualización (Aldea del Bambú=China, Konoha=Japón), Teuchi anda en los 30 (20 cuando se casó)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_._

_Para Beto, la primera persona en creer que yo podría escribir, amigo esta va para ti aunque no la puedas leer ya, siempre te recordaré con afecto._

_02-02-11_


	26. Syanpinion Ramen

**Syanpinion Ramen**

**De cómo Naruto comió su primer ramen**

Ayame se pasó un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja antes de ajustar la pañoleta blanca. Desde que había tenido que cortárselo gracias a una goma de mascar pasaron cinco años, el largo se había recuperado aunque tenía que reconocer que gracias a esa medida extrema fue que consiguió una mejor forma en el acomodo natural.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre y como tradición inquebrantablemente marcada desde que tenía memoria, se lavó las manos con algo de jabón sanitizante y empezó a acomodar los ingredientes sobre la barra para cortar los vegetales mientras su padre estiraba los fideos.

—Ayame-chan… vas a tener que ir al mercado.

La ahora ya no tan niña giró la vista arqueando una ceja.

—Pero si fuiste apenas ayer, papá.

—Y te dije que me hicieras una lista con todo lo que faltaba, y no anotaste algas Arame.

— ¡Sí hay! — replicó dejando la zanahoria y encaminándose a la despensa sacando un bolsa de celofán con un etiqueta que con letras grandes y rojas decía Hijiki, al verlo estiró más la mano y sacó otra, estas eran Wakame, y la siguiente bolsa en salir fueron Nori, el tercer paquete decía Agar-Agar el cuarto Dulse*, y el último que estaba casi hasta el rincón se leía Kombu.

— ¡Había!

—Pues aquí no.

— ¡Revisé dos veces para que no se me pasara nada!

—Ayame, las algas no desaparecen…

Giró el rostro con la duda marcada en las cejas e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Iré pues.

Tomando una canasta que colgaba por el asa de un clavo en la pared salió de la tienda con su padre moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto negativo.

— ¿Habíase visto que mi Ayame confundiera las algas?

Tras el comentario al aire retomó su tarea mezclando los ingredientes de la masa al tiempo en que saludaba al primer cliente del día.

.

El mercado era un mar de gente y mercancía, sin importar la hora se encontraba atiborrado de otros mercaderes que buscaban la materia prima que hiciera funcionar sus negocios, de amas de casa deseosas de llevar lo mejor a su mesa y alguno que otro turista despistado que escuchó rumores sobre el gran mercado de Konoha y quiso darle un vistazo por su cuenta.

La reputación de la central abastecedora no se había ganado en base a malentendidos u exageraciones, verdaderamente había de todo y tal vez solo podría competir en variedad y extensión con el de la propia capital del País del Fuego. Eso aunado a la facilidad de Ayame para caer presa de las dotes de los comerciantes que ofrecían productos "nuevos" e interesantes, hacían que una visita que en teoría no debía de llevar más de quince minutos, se volviera una estadía de hora y media.

No es que a Teuchi le fascinara la idea de quedarse tanto tiempo atendiendo el negocio solo, especialmente cuando había perdido algo de práctica como cocinero/mesero/cajero tras la deserción de Ayame en la academia para quedarse con él a auxiliarlo. Pero su hija era joven, en pleno desarrollo de la pubertad con esos bizarros cambios de humor con los que ya no sabía ni como hablarle, si le hablaba con cariño se enojaba porque "la trataba como niña" si le hablaba más fuerte "no la quería", que si mandaba a algún encargo abusaba de ella y si no le pedía nada "la creía inútil".

Suspiró mientras empezaba a sofreír algo de cebolla.

.

—… Es el único lugar en todo el mundo apto para producir estos hongos, que tienen la propiedad de aumentar las defensas del cuerpo en un novecientos por ciento…

Ayame miraba con los ojos bien abiertos ante la sorprendente lista de cualidades que le enumeraba el hombre unos hongos de color terroso plantados en cajas rectangulares con tierra negra. Medían poco más de un palmo y jamás los había visto en toda su vida.

—… Tengo setenta y seis años y estoy bien sano, además es uno de los mejores anticancerígenos naturales…

Pidiendo permiso con un gesto titubeante y siendo respondida afirmativamente con otra señal del hombre que no dejaba de hablar, tomó uno de los ejemplares que estaban cortados, su "capuchita" era como más pegada al tallo dándole la impresión de cubo de bordes redondeados, con cuidado se lo acercó para olerlo.

—… Una sopa con estos maravillosos hongos y se despide de todas las enfermedades, a los niños los hace fuertes y resistentes…

Y ella levantó la vista.

— ¿Se cocina?

—Sí señorita, pero si lo prefiere le puedo vender el bote de cápsulas o tengo…

— ¿Cómo se cocina?

— ¡Mi niña! ¡Es el champiñón del sol! Se hace igualito que los champiñones y las setas.

—Bien, deme cuatro.

— ¡Escójale señorita! ¡Mire este que está bien bonito y _ya le hizo ojitos_*!

Luego de un rato, con la canasta llena, finalmente se disponía a salir del mercado, pasaba casi a empujones entre dos filas de gente, faltaba poco para la salida y apenas ponía un pie fuera faltando solo una parte de su cuerpo para salir del atolladero, cuando algo, posteriormente se dio cuenta de que en realidad era "alguien", se atravesó haciéndola caer apenas dándole tiempo para poner las manos al frente.

— ¡Fíjate en lo que haces! — chilló golpeando con la casta la espalda de aquél que la había hecho caer.

Un par de ninjas que corrían detrás del niño se separaron rápidamente, uno para ayudar a la chica a levantarse y otro para alcanzar a Naruto que por el choque había perdido aceleración en su carrera. Sin pensárselo mucho, el segundo, mientras su compañero juntaba las compras dispersas, jaló al niño por la oreja mientras le sermoneaba.

Ayame frunció el ceño al escuchar el quejido del muchacho que aseguraba inocencia por alguna cosa que no entendió. Mirando con más atención encontró un par de marcas en las mejillas que daban la impresión de…

_Bigotes…_

Arrebatándole la casta al que le había ayudado volvió a dirigirla con fuerza para golpear pero esta vez al ninja.

— ¡Si serás abusivo! — le gritó estirando la mano para jalar al niño retirándolo de su posición.

De alguna manera rápidamente volvió a acomodar todo lo que se había caído y sin soltar al rubio que se había quedado vagamente consternado caminó a paso furioso de regreso a la barra de ramen.

— ¡Cómo son bestias! ¡Si dejaran de ser tan inhumanos!

Ella seguía lanzando reclamos al aire jalando de la mano al niño a quien no ponía atención en los reclamos que en realidad no tenían nada consistente aparte de que lo dejara de jalar intercalando con preguntas sobre hacia dónde iban.

Pasó las cortinas recibiendo un saludo de su padre que no había reparado que se trataba de su hija, pero apenas giró la vista para atender dejando las verduras, su usualmente poco abiertos ojos parecieran verse por debajo de sus párpados caídos.

De momento no dijo nada congruente. Tenía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía puesto que había sido confinado a un lugar completamente desconocido para evitarle la pena de maltratos tras su fama de "maldito que no pudo ser agradecido con la única persona que le mostró compasión"

¡Cuánto había crecido!

Miró con cuidado entreabriendo los labios y murmurando un "Bienvenido".

Tenía toda la cara de Minato…

— ¿Qué quieres comer? — fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

El niño dejó de forcejear en cuanto Ayame lo soltó, digirió una mirada furibunda, sacó la lengua y salió corriendo.

.

La venta de todo el día había compensado bastante bien los gastos extra que había hecho su hija, aunque realmente a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no la riñó debido a que otro tema le había ganado prioridad en la mente, y era Naruto.

Esa expresión huraña.

La complexión tan delgada.

¿Quién lo habría cuidado?

Ayame había estado entrando y saliendo y en la última ocasión había dado dos saltitos de gusto, enseguida se había pasado a la cocina.

Cortó puerros, cebolleta y ajo dorándolos en aceite por unos momentos hasta que desprendieron aroma. Con la velocidad con la que usualmente no trabajaba cortó zanahorias en tiras y unos extraños hongos milagrosos, apio, jengibre y todo a la cacerola con caldo de cerdo.

Tarareaba una canción que recién había escuchado, agregaba sal, pimienta y la infaltable salsa de soja.

Estaba tentado a preguntar qué era lo que hacía, pero había riesgo de que bufando le dijera "Obviamente ramen".

Prácticamente le robó los fideos que él había preparado para otra orden y luego del alga Wakame vació dos generosas cucharadas de la sopa sobre los fideos.

Finalmente el movimiento frenético que había hecho se detuvo un momento.

— ¿Le pondré perejil?

—Eh… yo diría que no, podrías poner algo de carne de cerdo.

—Le pondré.

El cocinero rodó los ojos al ser ignorado mientras la otra empezaba a sacar el empaque de una orden "para llevar"

—Ya sé en dónde vive Naruto-kun, le voy a llevar estos. — dijo acomodando una servilleta y los palillos.

— ¿Vas a experimentar con él la magia de esos hongos? — preguntó sorprendido.

—No es experimento, está muy delgado y lo vi resfriado, esto le va a fortalecer las defensas.

—Ayame-chan… no creas tan ciegamente en todos estos productos milagrosos.

Pero nuevamente no le hizo caso.

Su padre resignado a que aquello duraría hasta que se le pasara la adolescencia, y que de hecho en esa parte se pondría peor, dio la vuelta para acercarse a la barra y saludar al cliente que había hecho sonar el chime.

Agachó un poco la cabeza esterándose al frente. Con los ojos rojos e hinchados mirándolo desafiante se encontraba Naruto, o al menos solo era visible la parte del rostro que no se ocultaba en la celosía que hacía de muro lateral.

— ¡Bienvenido! — le dijo con más seguridad que antes, acto con el que el niño dejo de ser visible al esconderse.

Teuchi salió de por detrás de la barra caminando hasta la salida, casi al mismo tiempo Naruto volvía asomarse para volverse a esconder en cuanto notó la proximidad del hombre.

—Aquí sin duda encontrará el mejor ramen del mundo…— siguió hablando como usualmente hacía con los clientes que venían por primera vez.

—No creo que sea mejor que el ramen instantáneo ¡Dattebayo! — aseguró asomando un poco la cabeza.

Teuchi cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar el comentario apaciguando las ganas que tenía de dar gritos furiosos de indignación a riesgo de que espantara al muchacho.

—Hagamos algo. — le dijo.

—Pruebe un ramen mío y luego lo compara con el ramen instantáneo, si aún así le gusta más, entonces prepararé uno mejor…

El pequeño rubio dio un par de pasos para dejarse ver por completo pero sin entrar al local.

—No tengo dinero— dijo metiendo las manos en la bolsa pero sin despegar sus ojos del dueño, retándolo a que lo corriera llamándole "aprovechado" tal como habían hecho muchos otros dueños de restaurantes.

—En ese caso, como es una prueba, no te lo cobramos, solo quiero saber si es verdad que mi ramen no es tan bueno como… como… como esas cosas llenas de químicos y aditivos artificiales.

—Ramen instantáneo, se llama ramen instantáneo no químicos y _auditivos_ artificiales.

Teuchi esbozo una sonrisa, los niños y sus palabras.

—Muy bien, te pongo ese reto ¿Lo aceptas?

Estiró su mano invitándolo a pasar, el otro dudó un poco y se limpio con el dorso de la mano los ojos, gesto que le confirmo que no era un resfrío, había estado llorando.

Momentos después, tras un par de pasos inseguros terminó por correr y saltar hasta un banco con las manos sobre la barra, Ayame le sirvió el plato que ya había preparado y el chico alcanzó los palillos separándolo, pero antes de seguir, el cocinero hizo un carraspeo.

—Jovencito, esas manos están sucias, tienes que lavarlas.

Naruto hizo un mohín pero luego de oler el vapor despedido por el caldo dejó que Ayame lo acercara al lavamanos subiéndolo en una silla para que alcanzara la altura de la tarja. Una vez que la chica le secara con una toalla volvió a correr hasta su lugar y se lanzó contra el plato sin importarle que estuviera caliente.

Más que comer lo engulló, terminando en realmente poco tiempo. Para cuando el plato estuvo vacío el niño se quedó quieto, relamiéndose los labios y casi en total silencio.

—Que mal— expresó Teuchi empezando a poner fideos en otro bol.

—Te lo has comido tan rápido que estoy seguro de que no apreciaste el sabor. Te daré otro.

El rubio bajó ligeramente la cabeza asintiendo y recibiendo la nueva orden, misma que con toda la prisa del mundo volvió a comerse.

—Creo que estoy teniendo un _dejavú_*…

— ¡Itadakimasu, Naruto-kun! — dijo Ayame sonriéndole al verlo terminar el tercer plato.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_XD volvemos a la ternurita, lo sé lo sé hay varias interrogantes aún pero vamos por partes, ya libre exámenes espero retomar el ritmo (-.- eso también si en el hospital no me tienen secuestrada horas extra)_

_u.u_

_Pero se los advierto, la ternurita otra vez no va a durar._

_Si tienen la duda, en el funeral de la señora Ichiraku Ayame tiene seis o siete años, entonces si aquí ya pasaron cinco, ya esta entrándole la pubertad, a propósito de eso, antes de pregunten, el salto en el tiempo fue porque no tenía un hecho relevante que contar y sería mucho relleno, u.u no me gustan mucho los rellenos, así que me salté a la parte importante._

_*"Ya le hizo ojitos" según yo, es una expresión regional, sino, pues ya lo expliqué. Así te dicen los comerciantes acá en mi pueblo para cuando quieren que compres, es como si la cosa que vas a comprar se hubiera "encariñado" contigo y "ni modo que lo dejes triste y abandonado"_

_*Dejavú= sientes que eso ya lo viviste. (amm ¿Kushina tal vez?)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	27. KombuDashi

**Kombu-Dashi**

**De cómo negar a los padres de Naruto, es absurdo.**

— ¿Alguna novedad en tu día Naruto-kun?

Pasándose casi entero el último trozo, el rubio dejó el plato sobre la barra que aún le quedaba un poco alta. La sonrisa zorruna que se dibujó en su rostro confirmó algo que ya sospechaban por la edad que tenía, si bien el talento distaba demasiado del legado sanguíneo que podría tener como en muchos otros casos se había demostrado.

—Entré en la academia ninja. — sentenció con total orgullo.

— ¡Y seré el próximo Hokage!

—Ya veo… Me parece una excelente idea…

Los ojos azules del niño se abrieron dejando de acentuar las curvas en líneas de sus mejillas, azorado le preguntó si no creía que estaba loco o que era imposible como le habían dicho las otras personas a las que les había anunciado el plan de vida que se había diseñado a sus escasos seis años. El hombre por respuesta negó completamente seguro.

—Yo creo que si de verdad te lo propones, lo vas a lograr, después de todo…

Guardó sus palabras mientras con cuidado retiraba con un colador las algas Kombu del agua que había puesto al fuego haría unos diez minutos y que recién soltaba hervor. Casi se le salía decir "está en tu sangre", pero el recuerdo de la anunciación oficial respecto a hablar del tema le hicieron callar.

Resopló molesto, no conocía a detalles las razones, pero el hecho de haberle dado el apellido de su madre implicaba sin temor a equivocarse de que no se reconocería como hijo de Minato ni aun cuando el inminente parecido se matizaba en las facciones del niño, de hecho todos habían recibido una intimidante visita ANBU en la que se esclarecía que quedaba terminantemente prohibido hacerle mención a Naruto los detalles de su origen y lo que se había sellado dentro de él. No debía saber más allá de que era huérfano de padre y madre, sin parientes, tal como muchos otros niños de la villa.

Él por su parte, desde el principio y sin necesidad de que le presentaran dos encapuchados en la puerta de su departamento, no iba a decirle algo sobre el zorro, aunque realmente le hubiera gustado contarle historias de sus padres, sobre todo lo que dentro de las paredes de su negocio habían pasado, los momentos graciosos, lo mucho que se asemejaba a la personalidad de Kushina…

Cerró los ojos melancólicamente, tampoco podía volver a mencionarla, hacerlo implicaba darle a entender que había una historia, y aunque fuera estúpido, la orden si preguntaba era que prácticamente había nacido de un hoyo en el suelo, sin más nombres, sin más fechas que su cumpleaños que por evidentes razones nadie celebraba.

Pensó que de momento no hurgaría en el tema, pero luego le inquietó que la curiosidad venciera aquella absurda lógica de una generación espontánea en los cuneros de Konoha. Si no querían reconocerlo como hijo de Minato, al menos que supiera que su madre fue una gran kunoichi con mal carácter, buen corazón y humor contagioso, ni que fuera a deducir él solo quién fue su padre. De cualquier forma, seguía sin entender los motivos tras esa cruel decisión de mantenerlo ignorante.*

El deslizar del bol sobre la barra lo regresó a la realidad donde con enormes ojos suplicantes le pedía un poco más.

—Es algo temprano no tenía nada preparado, déjame estirar fideos. — le dijo poniendo bonito desmenuzado en el agua para que empezara a reducir hasta que se hiciera el caldo.

Sin embargo, el estrepitoso gruñido del estómago de su joven comensal lo asusto, se había terminado ya dos órdenes de Korokke de carne con patatas, tonkatsu y trocitos de calabaza que había traído de su casa precisamente para el desayuno del niño, que si no iba al local, mandaría a su hija a levárselos al departamento. Y le extrañó porque él mismo, no se acababa una sola.

—Me gusta más el ramen.

—Bueno, ahora solo tengo un fondo… me va a tomar unos minutos… no he cortado las verduras y…

Naruto empujó más el plato sonando el arrastre.

—Así está bien… me gusta así.

"_¡Igual que tu padre y su ramen de sal!"*_

Dejó salir un suspiro viéndose vencido, no hallaba la manera de negarle si lo ponía de esa manera. Así que dejó las verduras y empezó a mezclar la harina siendo observado con absoluto interés, lo que inevitablemente levantaba su vanidad, hacía años completos que un cliente no le prestaba atención a ese procedimiento tan laborioso como fascinante.

"_Puedo hacer cientos de combinaciones diferente de sellos, pero nunca voy a entender cómo haces eso"_

Naruto se había vuelto un cliente frecuente desde hacía unas semanas en que Ayame prácticamente lo trajo a rastras desde el mercado. Se aparecía por las mañanas y se quedaba hasta tarde para desaparecer un rato y regresar luego a la cena. No le había cobrado ni un solo centavo, era realmente absurdo exigirle a un niño huérfano un pago por lo que comía siendo que evidentemente no tenía empleo, además, la deuda que tenía con Minato y Kushina era demasiada, ni siquiera alimentando a su hijo de por vida podría pagar el sacrificio que habían hecho por toda Konoha.

"_¿Qué es lo que más te agradaría?"_

"_Que… que no haya problemas"_

Volvió a suspirar al recordar las palabras de Kushina sobre el nacimiento de su hijo. Nadie más parecía verlo así, y lo peor, ni siquiera un ápice de respeto parecían darle, el único deseo de la una madre para su hijo no podía cumplirse.

Recién iniciando la semana no había llegado a la cena, así que mandó a Ayame a preguntarle si quería que le llevaran algo y lo encontró enfurruñado bajo las sábanas con las marcas de un buen jalón de orejas. Más tarde supo a voces de vecinas "comunicativas", que había pintado las paredes de la torre del Hokage.

Al día siguiente fue perseguido por dos Genin luego de romper las ventanas del edificio administrativo, y después una mujer llegó quejándose porque habían destrozado su jardín en la escaramuza.

Tristemente se había vuelto demasiado obstinado en conseguir atención que lo único que conseguía era que se la dieran de mala manera, solo era un niño y ya se le consideraba el mayor problema de la aldea.

Las larguísimas tiras de masa fueron puestas en el agua hirviendo por unos minutos para enseguida retirarse y pasar al bol que tenía a un lado.

— ¿Cuándo empiezas clases?

—El siguiente lunes.

—Estoy seguro de que te irá muy bien, solo espero que con todas las tareas y el trabajo aún tengas tiempo de venir.

La cara de Naruto se contrajo en un gesto de repulsión, muy seguramente ante la palabra "tarea" que era la que generalmente causaba aversión en todos los niños de su edad, y hasta más grandes.

"_Kushina-chan, si no empiezas tus reportes se te van a juntar más"_

Guardó silencio mientras vertía el caldo de algas, no sabía de qué hablar con un niños en su situación y la idea de contarle sobre la vez en que la "vaca-venado" del país del agua se comió las provisiones de la pelirroja kunoichi durante una misión de inspección, o tal vez las ocurrencias de Obito… Minato habría sido un gran padre, y Kushina una madre divertida que estaría en igualdad con las energías de su hijo.

—Ayame-neechan dice que la academia es fácil el primer año, pero que después ponen muchas pruebas duras ¿Ella es shinoba?

El cocinero giró para verlo con bol en mano y una ceja arqueada.

— ¿_Shinoba_?

Naruto asintió.

—La otra vez que le estaba contando de mi intento año pasado me lo dijo, entonces pensé que ella estuvo en la academia.

—_Shinoba_… ¡Shinobi! Naruto-kun, no hay femenino para shinobi. — corrigió el mayor al entender lo que quería decir.

—En todo caso sería "kunoichi", pero no _shinoba_. — agregó.

"_El rojo es… molestable."_

"_¿Molestable? ¿Existe esa palabra?"_

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Los hombres son maestros y las mujeres maestras, los hombres cocineros y las mujeres cocineras ¡Los hombres deberían ser ninjos y las mujeres ninjas! ¡Shinobis y shinobas! Así debería funcionar, no sé porque el viejo lo complica tanto cambiando las palabras…

"_No Kushina, el mundo no funciona como quisieras"_

Y su resolución sobre el género gramatical se prolongó largo rato, aún cuando ya le habían servido su orden, hablando entre bocados, dando muchos otros ejemplos, lo que al anfitrión le parecía realmente increíble, pues la soltura para pronunciar y no callarse era bastante, si bien el vocabulario en realidad era poco con algunos problemas de dicción que eran normales. Y aunque no entendió mucho después de que "las niñas deberían aprender que los bichos no comen humanos, al menos no hasta donde sé porque la otra vez escuché en la tienda de revistas que…", realmente fue grato ver el cambio; de aquella mirada huraña en el umbral de su local hacia unas semanas a la expectante y curiosa tonalidad azul que reflejaba la gratitud por la acogida.

Escuchó el bol sobre la mesa y el parloteo abruptamente cortado por una escandalosa disculpa.

— ¡Me olvidé completamente! ¡Itadakimasu!

¿Cómo demonios los compañeros de Kushina lo ignoraban si como ella, era un remolino de energía?

¿Cómo las personas que la conocieron podían simplemente fingir que no sabían nada?

Tal vez eran como él, solo quedándoles obedecer y guardar silencio.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Teuchi no sabe los detalles de la muerte de Minato y Kushina :S_

_*el Databook dice que a Kushina era la que le gustaba el ramen de sal, pero u.u escribí que era a Minato antes de enterarme de eso, por eso de todos modos le dejé el detalle hasta ahora._

_:S tengo muchas dudas existenciales sobre esta parte con tantos vacios de información, no me queda claro si Naruto entró a la academia a los seis, dudo mucho que haya entrado antes porque, pues, no mostraba aptitud ni el genio de su papá, aunque está el detalle de que reprobó varios exámenes de graduación y eso u.u en fin, ya veré como lo arreglo, para q de una vez ya también salgan a la luz los demás de la generación._

_¡Gracias por leer ^.^!_


	28. Pakoras

**Pakoras**

**De cómo Iruka madura un poco**

—Naruto-kun… respira. — dijo el cocinero interrumpiendo el incesante parloteo del chico que había llegado a toda prisa directo desde la academia a contar todo lo que había pasado. Obedeciendo el niño jaló una profunda de aire para enseguida seguir.

—… Iruka-sensei dijo que teníamos que tomar en serio el entrenamiento porque ser un ninja es cosa seria…

— ¿Iruka? ¿Umino Iruka? — volvió a interrumpirle.

—Eh… sí, creo que sí.

— ¿Umino Iruka es maestro de academia?

—Pues sí, supongo ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada Naruto-kun… ¿Qué tal si lo invitas a venir?

El rubio guardó silencio removiéndose en el banco, pasó un poco de saliva y se le notaba evidentemente incómodo. Lugo de un rato movió la cabeza negando rotundamente.

—No creo que quiera venir…

El hombre le miro deteniendo su labor unos momentos, se daba una idea por la que estaba seguro de que no vendría, y tal vez podría ser cierta. No sería ni el primero ni el único que albergaban en su pecho el sentimiento de rechazo por aquél niño que no fue vanagloriado como el héroe que era.

—No creo que no le guste mi ramen.

—… No es por eso…

—Deberías intentarlo. — sugirió retomando sus labores cortando una papa cocida en dados a sabiendas que lo que no dijo fue "es por mi".

—Hoy prepararé algo especial, en honor a tu primer día de clases. Haz los deberes y date una vuelta por aquí ¿Quieres?

Naruto, que ya se había puesto de pie para irse asintió escandalosamente para luego terminar yéndose a saltos con un solo pie casi al tiempo en que Ayame regresaba de ir a entregar algunos pedidos, fue un saludo y despedida, la chica movió la cabeza de un lado a otro al verle chocar con algún peatón para enseguida salir corriendo pidiendo perdón.

—Necesito que vayas a ver a alguien…

.

Escuchó el concierto de campanas de un enorme reloj exhibido en la tienda de antigüedades le recordó que serían las cinco en punto de la tarde, renuente, molesta, "indignada" y sin hablarle por haberla "obligado" a ir a extender una invitación a cenar a "un idiota", Ayame cortaba coliflor, el pimiento y la cebolla en trozos pequeños, al terminar inmediatamente empezó con las hojas de col y las espinacas.

Él se había entretenido con el Garam masala mezclando la canela, el clavo, nuez moscada, pimienta negra y vainas de cardamomo negro en ausencia de semillas verdes de cardamomo. La mezcla de especias empezaba a soltar un olor penetrante no propiamente como el chile, pero sí bastante agudo gracias especialmente a la canela. Para cuando en su mortero de porcelana quedo un perfecto polvo marró, vertió el contenido en otro recipiente de mayor tamaño que contenía agua fría, semillas de cilantro molidas, harina de trigo, harina de garbanzo, bicarbonato de sodio por aquello de que necesitaba elevarse la masa, y para hacerlo reaccionar, una cucharadita de jugo de limón con algo de chile seco en polvo.

A la pasta cremosa que había resultado le agregó las verduras picadas que ya Ayame terminaba pasando ella inmediatamente a los quemadores poniendo una sartén a fuego medio con abundante aceite. El hombre entregó a su hija la mezcla y empezó a hacer fideos.

Escucharon a alguien entrar, era Naruto que juraba ya haber terminado sus pendientes de la escuela, y por alguna razón, creyeron en ello, no tenía porque mentir puesto que era el primer día de clases. Tal vez en una semana o dos, dudarían de aquella afirmación.

—Ayame-neechan ¿Estás bien?

La chica le miró de reojo dando un si falso. Tomó dos cucharas bañadas en aceite para que la preparación no se pegara y empezó a freír por aproximadamente unos cinco minutos olitas doradas pequeñas porciones de la mezcla formado bolitas doradas retirarlas que retiraba con la espumadera para dejarlas escurrir sobre papel absorbente.

— ¿Uzumaki Naruto?…— el chico giró sobre el banco sorprendido al encontrarse con su maestro de la academia entrando al local.

—Iruka-sensei— respondió el otro a modo de saludo.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí. — dijo tímidamente sentándose a su lado en la barra.

—Entonces es cierto. — intervino el cocinero mirando al joven.

—Umino Iruka, se ha vuelto maestro.

El aludido sonrió rascándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, sí.

—Me parece bien muchacho, mientras no enseñes a tus alumnos como romper el orden y la tranquilidad de las personas.

Iruka se sonrojó, bajo la mirada y empezó a juguetear con los dedos esperando que Naruto no preguntara, lo que afortunadamente sucedió pues el chico estaba más interesado en robarle las bolitas fritas a Ayame que evidentemente no se había dado cuenta.

Ninguno de los adultos dijo nada, por el contrario Teuchi se apresuró a servir los fideos en sus respectivos bol, caldo de cerdo, y las frituras dispersas. Sin vergüenza alguna sacó de una botella de salsa de mango marca de supermercado.

—Nunca he podido hacer que no quede ácida. — se excuso destapándola y poniendo un poco sobre el plato de Iruka, iba a hacer lo mismo con Naruto pero Ayame le detuvo.

—Para Naruto-kun preparé chutney de mango. — dijo con una sonrisa precisamente poniendo una cucharada de algo naranja-amarillo en el del rubio.

—Ayame-chan, no seas preferente con los clientes…

—A Naruto no le gusta el tamarindo— aseguró.

— ¿Verdad?

—… ¿No? — pero el niño solo lo había preguntado pues en su vida había probado esa salsa, sin embargo, ella lo tomo como una aseveración irrefutable y así lo hizo ver.

—No le hagan caso. — dijo el anfitrión invitándolos a empezar, gesto no necesario con Naruto a quien ya debía prepararle otra ronda.

—Itadakimasu— dijo Iruka separando los palillos.

.

—No lo haré.

Ayame se había cruzado de brazos para reforzar su decisión.

—Ayame, eso fue muy grosero, un verdadero acto de vandalismo que yo no te he enseñado.

—No fue un acto de vandalismo, fue un justo castigo, y no voy a disculparme.

—Sí lo vas a hacer, y lo harás en tu nombre y en nombre del Ichiraku Ramen.

—No.

Y la discusión siguió por un largo rato más, y pudo haberse prolongado por horas si no fuera por los clientes que entraban. Naruto nuevamente entre ellos.

— ¡Ayame-neechan! — grito con una sonrisa amplia en la cara.

—Iruka-sensei habla gracioso. — dijo riendo un poco.

— ¡Eso ha sido lo más brillante que a alguien se le puso ocurrir! — insistió alcanzando el banco en un salto lleno de energía. Por su parte le hija del cocinero levanto el rostro con orgullo.

—Eso Naruto-kun, es el poder del Bhut Jolokia.

— ¡Fue increíble!

— ¡No la alientes Naruto! ¡Eso fue grosero! ¡Y va a disculparse con él!

—No, no lo haré.

—No vamos a empezar otra vez, vas a ir o…

—No es necesario.

Iruka volvía a entrar moviendo las cortinas de papel para pasar. Ciertamente, como decía Naruto, su voz se escuchaba extraña, y el cocinero inmediatamente supuso que se había dañado el tracto bucofaríngeo. Sonrojado como se encontraba, hizo una reverencia disculpándose en nombre de Ayame por haber saboteado la salsa de tamarindo.

El muchacho de tez morena entrecerró los ojos sonriendo y llevándose una mano a la nuca, gesto que por lo visto era muy frecuente en él.

—En realidad soy yo quien vino a disculparse. — dijo tranquilamente dirigiendo el rostro hasta la camarera.

—Me lo merecía, lo sé. La goma, la tinta, aquél ciempiés… creo que te hice pasar muchos malos ratos, y estabas en tu derecho de un desquite.

Acto seguido él hizo la reverencia.

—Por favor acepta mis disculpas.

Ayame se había puesto roja de vergüenza, apenas y mustio algo como que estaban a mano, y enseguida ella también se disculpó. Apenas se hubo creado un silencio cordial, el ninja dejó el sitio.

—Naruto, no olvides tus deberes, nos vemos mañana en clases.

El chico hizo un mohín pero aceptó siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que se hubo ido.

—Yo… no sé, creí que seguiría él, y de nuevo yo, y luego él…— expresó tímidamente con un cucharon que no soltaba.

Su padre la miro unos instantes moviendo la cabeza en un gesto resignado. Ayame seguía siendo una niña. Luego miro hacia la puerta, y pensó que si ese hombre era el maestro de Naruto, el chico estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Blee, ya sé, quedó corto, pero me gustó._

_Retomamos la ternura, les dije, las cosas pintarán bien :D_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	29. Sukiyaki Ramen

_No suelo poner comentarios al principio pero es necesario, advertencia por tema ligeramente subidito de tono… ok, muy subido de tono… bien, hay insinuación sexual ¬.¬'_

* * *

**Sukiyaki Ramen**

**De cómo los Uchiha decaen**

—Ayame-chan.

Su hija miró de reojo sin descuidar su deber con los champiñones que cortaba en finas rodajas cuidando de no separar las dos piezas que conformaban al hongo. Sin embargo, no hubo continuación a ese llamado matizado con algo de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido por la joven. El hombre se había relamido los labios dos veces, tenía una frase o palabra en la punta de la legua pero sencillamente no era capaz de sacarlo.

—Ayame-chan. — volvió a repetir como si con eso fuera a aparecer el valor en su garganta.

— ¿Sabías que Itachi-san ya es Jōnin? — preguntó haciendo muy evidente por su tono que no era eso lo que en realidad quería decir.

—… Algo así escuché— dijo ella restándole importancia, pues no venía al caso más allá de lo curioso por su edad, los lazos que pudo haber tenido con él habían sido cortados por Shisui muchos años atrás y no pretendía presentarse en su casa con un regalo de felicitación así como no iría con el hijo de la señora de la tienda de antigüedades a felicitarle por terminar de mudar los dientes de leche… tal vez mala comparación, pero el sentimiento era el mismo.

El cocinero tragó grueso recibiendo el cuenco donde Ayame había puesto los champiñones entregándole las zanahorias limpias para que también las cortara.

—También sé que Shisui presentó a su prometida oficial con el líder del clan. — agregó ella para cortar de cuajo la tensión que recaía sobre su papá.

Pero la ausencia de honorífico, el estupor con que lo dijo y el monótono ruido de su cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar causaron una impresión bastante deprimente para su padre, pues si había algo que conocía perfectamente el hombre, era ese recuerdo celosamente guardado en el corazón de su hija que se manifestaba algunas veces cuando acallaba con educadas y convenientes interrupciones, conversaciones referentes al rechazo que causaba el clan en el resto de la aldea.

Los Uchiha por su parte habían optado por el hermetismo. Si bien antes no se trataba de personas particularmente emotivas y sociales, solo se veía a los niños salir rumbo a la academia y de regreso. Incluso en la jefatura de policía, tan renuente a aceptar miembros que no pertenecieran al clan, había optado por reivindicaciones de oficiales abriendo las puertas a otros candidatos sobre quienes los habitantes de la aldea pudieran depositar su confianza plenamente, ostentación con la que ya no podían contar.

Pero no eran esos los motivos de la incomodidad de Teuchi, el tabú que representaba hablar de aquellos que era mejor ignorar mientras seguían descendiendo en popularidad que llevaba inmediatamente a zanjar las pláticas que inmiscuyeran personas de esa casa, no, no era por aquello sino los acérrimos enfados con los que Ayame durante los primeros años luego de su rompimiento se lanzaba contra todo aquel, o aquella, que metiera a Shisui como tema, ya fuera por su talento, por ser considerado casi capitán demasiado joven, por fungir como escolta de importantes personalidades que visitaban la aldea, siempre considerársele en misiones de alto rango… Porque es que en sus palabras, solo hacía lo que muchos otros ninjas también, nada especial.

Sabía también que a veces extrañaba la academia, sentía perfectamente que acariciaba la idea de regresar pero la desechaba junto con el agua en que se hervían los fideos. Y eso le causaba ciertos remordimientos a él como su padre, estar en el restaurante todo el día había disminuido demasiado su tiempo para reunirse con los amigos que había hecho, pues estos tenían otras obligaciones como entrenar, practicar y estudiar mientras ella debía servir mesas y cortar verduras. No era como si él ansiara verla en un campo de batalla recibiendo golpes, cortadas y llamas sobre el cuerpo, pero la espinita en su conciencia que le gritaba que ella se sentía comprometida a estar en la barra, y que no era realmente feliz por ello.

No obstante, al encararla, negaba rotundamente todo, enseguida lo ignoraba y luego fingía olvidarlo, enterrando todo de nuevo en la tumba de su madre.

—También ella es Uchiha, pertenece a una rama algo baja de la familia, pero se graduó como primera de su clase en esta última promoción. — agregó la muchacha regresando de servir a dos mesas.

Su padre colocó en una olla aparte de soya, mirin, algo de caldo dashi que había preparado con anterioridad, una pizca de glutamato monosódico y miel de maíz, dejándolo hervir mientras untaba el recipiente hondo con aceite vegetal.

—Su familia administra el negocio de la forja, tiene amplias recomendaciones para entrar al departamento de decodificación…

Ignorando el triste hecho de que Ayame parecía estar bien informada respecto a la chica, puso la carne en finas tiras dejando que se friera por un par de minutos sin dar vueltas.

—Va a presentar examen para promoción a Ch ūnin a finales año así que pasa casi todo el día entrenando con Hana Inuzuka en la zona norte…

Y ahí salía el otro hilo, dejándole claro al hombre el porqué tanta amargura.

Agregó las cebolletas y la cebolla dejando escapar un suspiro, vertiendo luego la mitad de la mezcla de salsa de soya sobre la carne a la que ya había agregado los fideos, tofu en dados, brotes de bambú en diagonales, champiñones en rodajas y zanahorias en flor dejarlos freír.

Su hija volvió a ingresar en la cocina dejando el importe de una mesa que se había retirado, dentro de la caja a la par que soltaba dos o tres detalles más sobre la desafortunada muchacha Uchiha.

Un cliente nuevo llegaba, la joven tomo una carta y con su mejor sonrisa los recibió girando sobre sus talones casi enseguida para tomar aire y nuevamente dar la vuelta para acomodar a los comensales, que eran por desgracia para el tema de conversación, Shisui y su novia.

El muchacho tenía una expresión de poco amigos, algo relativamente usual junto con las pocas palabras que había pronunciado para pedir su orden, que había optado por algo del día siendo imitado por su acompañante que agregó como comentario, era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar, pero que tenía muchas ganas de probar "el mejor ramen de Konoha". La mesera sonrió reafirmando las palabras pero asegurando que sería el plato quien daría la razón al que recomendó el negocio.

.

—Estoy satisfecha. — inquirió la joven ante la mirada incrédula de su acompañante.

—No terminaste ni la mitad… te dije que una orden para dos era suficiente. Vámonos antes de que mi tío sienta que desertamos.

Dejaron el importe, la propina que no era necesaria, agradecieron la comida y se fueron… él ni siquiera miró atrás.

.

Shisui se había cortado el cabello, la larga coleta que antes tenía había sido reemplazada por un corte en la parte baja dejando mechones rizados y revueltos en la alta de donde bajaban algunos cubriendo solo un poco el hitai ate que lo identificaba como ninja activo. La expresión ruda de su rostro parecía contrariarse con las espesas y largas pestañas de sus ojos negros.

Bajo los ojos unas pequeñas líneas, marcas de ojeras que recién aparecían, no como las de Itachi, pero la sombra estaba presente como legado de su arduo trabajo militar.

Más alto, mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, y también tenía los músculos marcados aprovechando que ya había dejado la pubertad produciendo mayor cantidad de hormonas, no solo se dejaban entre ver en su delgada figura, la masa muscular había aumentado, especialmente la de sus brazos, su espalda amplia…

.

—De la que se salvó Ayame-chan— dijo una señora entrando al tiempo en que la pareja Uchiha salía del lugar.

—Una niña tan linda no podía quedarse en esa madriguera.

—Señora, no hay que ser extremistas.

—Si no son extremos, es la verdad, no me la imagino conviviendo con ellos, por eso mismo los asuntos de clan se quedan con el clan, así han sido las cosas desde la fundación de la villa y para que funcionen así deben seguir.

El cocinero bajó la mirada mientras envolvía la porción par llevar. Efectivamente tal como lo sospechaba, los clanes ninja consentían matrimonios entre familiares, al menos para las líneas directas.

—Por cierto, ¿En dónde está Ayame-chan? Se está poniendo monísima— dijo emocionada como si de su nieta se tratase.

—Mi nieto tiene su edad ¿Sabe?

.

La noche era cálida, el cielo despejado permitía contar las estrellas a quien se animara con tan anodina tarea. La mayoría blancas, algunas azules, en menor cantidad se distinguían muy a lo lejos rojas o amarillas. El bullicio de la aldea moría lentamente dando paso al concierto nocturno de cigarras y susurros de viento, ramas meciéndose con alguna lechuza y su ulular cansino.

En medio de esa joven noche Ayame no pudo evitar exclamar un ahogado "Oh" cuando al inclinarse sobre ella aquel muchacho de facciones casi adultas la tomó por sorpresa abriéndole los labios con la lengua, ella no lo esperaba, aunque no por eso se resistió corresponderle con el mismo o mayor ímpetu. Solo hasta que falto el aire se separaron por unos momentos.

Con las mejillas encendidas, los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes, emitió un suspiro en súplica por continuar.

Iba a preguntar por su novia, la chica con la que había cenado, quería saber qué tal le había ido en todo ese tiempo, deseaba hacerle entender que aunque nadie quisiera algo que ver con el clan del abanico, ella siempre estaría ahí, para él, para la persona que fue y sería por siempre su primer amor. Sin embargo, prefirió callarse sin despegar la vista de él cuando se colocó a horcajadas encima suyo terminando de hacer que el cielo estrellado junto con la magnificencia cosmológica importaran nada en ese momento que se le antojo eterno.

Así sobre ella, así en silencio, con sus labios volviendo a rozarse con un leve matiz de pasión insólita que la embriago a ella por ser aquél el primer beso real que recibía y correspondía.

Shisui se olvidó de la sutileza, le levantó las rodillas separándolas para acomodarse entre ellas dejando caer el largo de la yukata blanca por las piernas de la joven hasta asomarse levemente su ropa interior. La castidad de su cuerpo nunca antes tocado se vio profanada casi al instante en que volvió a inclinarse sobre ella hundiéndola en el deseo entrañable de quedarse así por otro rato, cuan largo, cuan lento podría ser el recorrido que con la punta de los dedos él trazaba en sus muslos descubiertos. Él había dejado de besarla en la boca bajando al cuello dejando a su paso marcas enrojecidas, avanzando decididamente hasta su pecho apartando las mangas cruzadas para revelar el corpiño igualmente blanco.

Chasqueo la lengua un momento buscando la manera de apartarlo para finalmente llegar al busto que recién marcaba envergadura, tensa y erizada respondiendo al calor de la lengua que los recorría.

La vergüenza se apoderó de ella cerrando los brazos al frente para cubrir su desnudez.

—Shisui-kun…

—Tranquila...

Buscó sosegar su timidez con otro beso sin medirse metiendo la lengua para incitarla a entregarse, el ninja siguió moviendo las manos por las piernas finalmente acechando de cerca la zona que había estado dando vueltas en un juego apasionado hasta dejar de lado la pieza íntima que lo separaba de la piel de su compañera de la que se apostó aún con más ahínco usando sus dedos largos y delgados.

Ayame se revolvió entre las sábanas, abrió la boca y un soltó gemido que le pareció chocante por nunca antes haber escuchado uno, menos aún de su propia boca.

Sentía el aliento casi jadeante del chico muy cerca de su oído, mientras descansaba la cabeza en su hombro y regaba más besos en su cuello.

Trató de cerrar las piernas, pero al estar él acomodado justo entre ellas resultó imposible. Cierto era que no podía pensar claramente con el ardor que sentía recorriéndola el cuerpo, y más verdad resultaba que sentía el corazón oprimido, tenía miedo, estaba aún avergonzada y él debió sujetarle las muñecas para apartarlas de su pecho.

Quería a Shisui, quería que regresara, quería estar con él, lo quería a él y nada más. Pero…

—No…— gimió ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Para…— le pidió sabiendo que por la fuerza no se lo podría sacar de encima por la misma razón que no pudo hacer mucho cuando la arrastro al departamento cuando ella salió a "tomar aire" luego de tragarse el llanto viendo al muchacho acompañado de otra.

_Otra._

Una que la reemplazaba.

¿Hacía eso con ella también? ¿Ella no habría querido y por eso la busco? ¿Notó cuanto le dolió verlo?

— ¡Por favor! — gritó cuando decididamente él bajó la prenda interior deslizándola hasta las rodillas.

Tantos años de no verlo siquiera y el día en que se dignaba en aparecerse era para algo tan íntimo y personal que por mucho amor que le tuviera, no se sentía lista para dar…

El muchacho detuvo todos sus movimientos respirando pesadamente con una breve pausa para regularizar su respiración. Se incorporó con lentitud y rápidamente salto hasta el marco de la ventana.

—A veces se me olvida cuán niña eres. — le dijo desapareciendo entre los ondeantes pliegues de la ventana.

Ayame entontes, al verse sola, con la ropa desacomodada, despeinada… ella tenía trece, él cumpliría quince. Él un ninja Jōnin, ella una camarera que no llegó ni a Genin. Entre lágrimas se miró con la ropa mal colocada, sintiéndose sucia… pero aún así con la culpa agolpándose en su pecho.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bueno… no fue tan fuerte la escena… claro si consideramos la edad de Ayame en realidad pudo ser algo bastante feo -.-_

_En fin dejen sus comentarios!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	30. Kanto Ramen

**Kanto Ramen**

**De cómo desaparece el Clan Uchiha**

Naruto miraba con curiosidad desde su lugar al otro lado de la barra la forma en la que el cocinero se encargaba de absolutamente todos los pedidos y la atención de la cocina con una eficiencia notable. Permaneció cayado luego de que le explicara la razón por la que Ayame no había estado ido su auxilio aquél día tan agitado, ni el anterior, ni el de antes, ni la semana pasada, ni en todo el mes… no se sentía bien.

—Hey, Naruto-kun— llamó el hombre deteniendo sus movimientos un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa viejo?

— ¿Puedo pedirte que le lleves algo a Ayame-chan? No estoy seguro sobre si ha comido lo que le dejé para el desayuno.

— ¡Claro! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Dattebayo! — aseguró con emoción como si le hubiera encargado una misión ninja oficial que era lo único que hablaba. Le entregó entonces un paquete para llevar y el niño salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, solo que destilando puro entusiasmo.

Teuchi le miró desaparecer y movió la cabeza, si tan solo pudiera hacer que algo de ese entusiasmo pasara a Ayame…

Hizo tronar su cuello dirigiéndose a los cortes de cerdo que ya se cocinaban con el sake.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su preciosa hija parecía apagarse dejando apenas una escueta figura de lo que fue?

Ya ni siquiera peleaba con ella por trivialidades como a quien le tocaba fregar las ollas, e incluso eso extrañaba.

Aunque si pudiera culpar a alguien sería a Shisui. Todo había cambiado en ella desde su inesperada visita con nueva novia al lado, supuso que su repentina desaparición fue a fuerza de orgullo y no estaba del todo alejado, al buscarla, la encontró en su habitación llorando y no hubo modo de que pudiera consolarla, era como si desde ese día le hubieran arrancado algo que a la fecha no podía saber ni qué era.

Y no contento con haberle paseado a la chica enfrente, vienen con la noticia de que se había quitado la vida, esa misma noche.

La salsa ya estaba lista, sirvió un poco en los bol que tenía que entregar para luego combinar con caldo de huesos de pollo, jengibre, zanahoria, ajo, cebolleta y algas kombu.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, a veces, y aunque ya era un adulto le costaba tanto entender la lógica con la que se movían los ninja. En situaciones como esas la sensación de ser como especies distintas lo embargaba y llenaba de una sensación extraña que imposibilitaba la empatía con la que solía escuchar los problemas de clientes que prolongaban su visita a más de diez minutos que era generalmente el tiempo en que los comensales entraban y salían con el estómago lleno.

¿Qué edad tenía el muchacho? ¿Quince? Sí, era mayor que Ayame por dos años.

Solo de imaginar una situación tan desesperante que lo arrastrara a tan fatídica decisión se le cansó la mente, pues no hallaba algo que pudiera doblegar a alguien que supuestamente estaba dedicado a enfrentar todo lo que se pusiera e su camino.

¿Demasiada presión? ¿Muchas expectativas que cumplir?

Estaba realmente agradecido de que Ayame renunciara, tal vez ese no era su destino, la vida tendría otras cosas para ella. No era como si para sobreponerse a cualquiera de las cosas que seguramente habría visto Shisui, bastara con tener más fuerza de voluntad y pensar de una manera más positiva. Tristemente su hija no funcionaba así, y se le agotaban los recursos.

La dejó llorar el primer día, y la semana entera luego de enterarse de la noticia.

Permitió que se quedara en casa el resto del mes para superar aquel golpe que cortaba de tajo las esperanzas de volver a estar juntos.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasó, y ella no daba rastros de mejora, es más, hacía unos días en que no había manera de hacerla comer cuando antes al menos luego de mirar el plato hasta por una hora, consumía la mitad de la ración.

La regañó, la sermoneó, la abrazó, le suplicó, casi la obliga a comer metiéndole todo directamente en la garganta y a rastras la llevó con él la negocio, pero nada parecía devolverle esa alegría a los ojos, ese tono coqueto a su voz, ese color a su piel pálida, ojerosa y manchada.

Buscó ayuda, pero físicamente no tenía nada, las recomendaciones de los médicos no iban nunca más allá de "descansar y comer bien", como si no entendieran que ese era el problema, que no dormía, que no comía. Le habían recetado algunas pastillas, unas para dormirla por fuerza y otras del tipo alimenticias, como las que daban a ninjas para sus misiones, solo que a un nivel diferente o eso le explicaron.

Con todo y eso, mejora no había, el último recurso era Naruto, el único al que no despedía cuando trataba de animarla.

.

La mañana siguiente tras la visita se Shisui, luego de tener el estómago y la cabeza revueltos, había decidido con firmeza que le odiaría, por haberse atrevido a semejante vileza sin sutilezas. Y lloró por algo que se llamaba despecho aunque de momento no tenía el nombre para asignar el sentimiento.

Por la noche, cuando finalmente pudo calmarse se miró al espejo, desarreglada, con el rostro enrojecido, los ojos hinchados. Se lavó la cala sintiendo el frio calmante tocar su piel, y como un impulso decidió pasar del lavabo a la bañera, abrir las llaves sin esperar que el agua se calentara y meterse para apagar el sofoco de su cuerpo, para sacarse la sensación que le había quedado de estar húmeda, sucia, algo como pegajoso que se había adherido a ella con cierta repulsión.

Al salir todo en el departamento le pareció extraño, como si todo fuera nuevo, miraba sus muñecas que aún conservaba con aire ausente y melancólico, recorrió la cama deshecha nuevamente embargada por el asco pero con fuerzas renovadas arrancó del diván las sábanas y con ellas envolvió a las únicas testigo de lo que ahí había pasado llevándolas enseguida al primer nivel junto con la basura.

La joven sonrió a Naruto cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, y él supo que esa sonrisa era por demás falsa y hueca, porque él las conocía bien, eran las de cortesía hipócrita que le dirigían cuando el tercer maestro Hokage estaba presente. Frunció el ceño irritado porque de todas las personas, ella le dedicara aquella mueca, pero casi enseguida supo también, que no era por él.

— ¡No puedo creer que si te sientes mal el viejo te obligue a comer cerdo! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Es para que estés comiendo helado! Bueno, a mi no me molestaría comer ramen todos los días, y de hecho como ramen todos los días, en el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena… ¿No quieres que vaya por helado?

Nuevamente sonrió, con ese reflejo quebrado pero un leve rayo de sinceridad.

—No gracias Naruto-kun… tienes razón, no debería obligarme, el cerdo no es mi favorito…

El rubio respondió con una carcajada, había dado en el clavo, tal vez se hacía más listo y perceptivo.

—Pero imagino que de todos modos hay que comer. — dijo levantando el paquete por encima de su cabeza.

Ella se apartó para dejarle entrar.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya por helado?

—…Segura…

Abrió el empaque, ya era tarde y el sol había muerto en el horizonte en algún momento en que no se dio cuenta, el vapor aromático llegó a su nariz, pero aunque levaba dos días solo bebiendo un poco de agua, su estómago se mostró reacio a darle la bienvenida al platillo causándole más nauseas que la obligaron a hacerse para atrás.

—Ayame-neechan, tú siempre me dices que los niños que no comen bien no se vuelven fuertes, así que lo mismo te digo, tienes que comer y regresar al Ichiraku, el lugar está muy solo sin ti.

Con media sonrisa trató de agradecer el comentario, nuevamente hizo el intento levantando los fideos para llevárselos a la boca…

Los devolvió al recipiente casi enseguida, completamente incapaz de tragarlos.

—Lo siento… usó demasiado aceite de soja, es muy amargo…— se excusó.

Naruto molesto arrugó las cejas e iba a decir algo, pero un grito proveniente de la calle les hizo girar la cabeza a la ventana.

— ¡Alguien llame a los ANBU! ¡Oh! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Alguien! ¡Alguien!

Naruto salió disparado a la ventana viendo a una anciana mujer que reconoció casi enseguida como la dependienta de una tienda de confites. Sus gritos alarmaron enseguida a más vecinos y aunque más de uno trato de detener su carrera, la mujer sacaba fuerzas de su arrugado cuerpo siguiendo por la calle que sin duda, la llevaría directamente a la explanada de la torre Hokage.

— ¡Un demonio! ¡Ha sido un demonio! ¡Alguien que los ayude!

No daba mucha información y a primera instancia parecía que nadie entendía el porqué de la angustia.

— ¡Nos van a atacar! ¡Nos van a atacar! ¡Ya les han matado a todos! ¡Alguien!

Finalmente un ninja con uniforme salió a su encuentro sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros agitándola en un movimiento brusco pero efectivo para que por segundos saliera de su impacto.

—…Yo… Sasuke-chan me pidió un regalo para su hermano… el barrio… el barrio está… ¡Todos están muertos!

Y la pobre anciana colapsó enseguida.

— ¿De qué habla esa señora?

Pero la pregunta de Naruto no tuvo respuesta y ni siquiera pudo saltar para investigar, corrió al lado de Ayame que también se había desmayado.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Buee, yo sé, que esto requiere muchas explicaciones, pero no podía escribir todo aquí XD el lado amable de eso esq seguiremos con fic para rato… mm si un ratito más._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	31. Compango Ramen

**Compango Ramen**

**De cómo Naruto se enamora de Sakura**

Frunció el ceño extrañado e hizo sonar el bol contra la barra. Sin embargo, nadie parecía hacerle caso.

Las conversaciones como murmullo habían dejado de ser exclusivas de filas de espera de carnicerías, mercados y cajas de supermercados para convertirse en algo tan de moda que en todos lados se usaba. La otra diferencia con el chismorreo que conocía, era que no se trataba de él, el tema de conversación.

—Hoy fui a la biblioteca. — sentencio alegremente como quien declara haber resuelto el problema de la paz mundial.

Teuchi lo miro por el rabillo del ojo aun dándole la espalda mientras revisaba un caldo de verduras y emitió un pequeño ruido sin expresar nada, sin embargo, Naruto lo entendió como que siguiera.

—Nunca antes había ido, pero Iruka-sensei me castigó y me dejó hacer una investigación, entonces fui, y me perdí un poco ¡Ese lugar es norme! ¡Dattebayo!

El cocinero giró y le sonrió absteniéndose de revolverle el cabello pues se encontraba trabajando y nunca debía tener contacto con otra cosa que no fuera la cocina y la comida. Y aunque en realidad no le molestaba la plática insulsa de Naruto, estaba preocupado por muchas otras cosas, entre ellas el chismorreo de la gente.

Aquella mujer que había colapsado en medio de la calle fue la primera de varios que con morbosa curiosidad se habían acercado a los altos muros que rodeaban la propiedad del clan, pero luego de un espantoso día lleno de pánico presintiendo una incursión enemigas, finalmente se pudo poner orden en la villa. Serían las tres o cuatro de la mañana cuando las fuerzas shinobi consiguieron un poco de serenidad en las calles por las que corrían varias familias dispuestas a abandonar la villa.

Misma Ayame había tenido una crisis de pánico, Naruto, con dificultades porque la joven le doblaba estatura, había conseguido cargarla y llevarla hasta la barra tras haberse desmayado. El niño estaba asustado, no entendía nada y al parecer nadie más, para cuando su hija pareció reaccionar debió sujetarla con fuerza, no gritaba nada coherente, y lloraba como si conociera a todos dentro de aquél barrio.

— ¡Creo que no vio cuando me fui! ¡Pero me ayudo a encontrar el libro de historia que necesitaba! ¡¿Por qué hay tantos libros de lo mismo? ¡Dattebayo! Pero nunca había visto a una niña tan bonita.

Por unos instantes el hombre regresó la vista a su joven cliente ¿Le estaba hablando de una niña?

—Ya veo. — dijo escuetamente para no mostrarse grosero.

—…Bueno, Ayame-neechan también es bonita pero no como ella, son bonitas diferentes y…

Si Ayame estaba mal antes de esa noche, la situación había empeorado y su desesperación de padre alimentada por la impotencia para ayudarla consumía su atención y pensamientos a tiempo completo.

Había recortado los horarios del Ichiraku entre semana, ya no abría los domingos y había cancelado el servicio para banquetes a domicilio. Con todo no podía pensar que no hacía algo productivo por ella.

Cobro algunas órdenes, se encaminó a la salida, cambio el letrero para no recibir más clientes y regresó al interior a terminar de atender a los últimos.

—… ¡Y ella terminó un libro cuando yo solo iba tres páginas! Así que debe ser muy lista…

Naruto empezó a hablar más rápido, sabía que era hora de despedirse, pero no quería hacerlo sin contar la cosa más "impresionantemente genial" que le había pasado en la aburrida semana de teoría histórica preguntando retóricamente una que otra vez si había parte práctica en la clase impartida por el ninja más viejo que había visto, incluso más que el Hokage y eso ya era mucho.

—…ypenséquepodíaserotrodía…

Teuchi ya no entendió lo último, sonriendo con sinceridad lo envió a casa, que se bañara y terminara los deberes. El niño asintió, tomó lo que le quedaba de sopa y emprendió la carrera rumbo a su departamento.

.

El movimiento en las calles era demasiado aún, incluso el sol daba su último recorrido antes de empezar a sumirse tras las montañas y las copas de los árboles que rodeaban la villa. Pasó a varios locales comprando algunas cosas, diferentes variedades y más opciones. El pastelero ofreció una tarta especial de fresas y limón, en la tienda de confites le aseguraron que sabor de los Daifuku de fresa y judías dulces le encantaría, pasó por algo de fruta, verduras…

La llave entró tediosamente en el cerrojo, anunció su llegada y lentamente se encaminó a la cocina para dejar sus comprar y preparar la cena.

Notó enseguida el silencio del piso, pero estaba completamente seguro de que Ayame estaba en su habitación, y decidió "molestarla" para cuando ya tuviera listo algún menú para presentarle.

Su hija siempre había tenido predilección por los platillos que incluían abundante agua, no estaba seguro si era a fuerza de costumbre por el negocio familiar o un gusto innato, pero pensaba tratar de hacerla comer con el gusto de otros tiempos. Sacó de la nevera un caldo de alubias blancas y sacó de una bolsa de papel, de las que acababa de comprar, un trozo de embutido.

En lo personal a él no le gustaban, eran demasiado pesados, pero la naturaleza de Ayame era contrariarlo, y su fascinación por las cosas extrañas que llegaban en carros de comerciantes internacionales, era el único motivo por el que en alguna ocasión para un niño que no quería comer, cortaba una salchicha en forma de pulpo.

Arrugó la nariz. Odiaba las salchichas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, una corriente de aire frio entró a la cocina y dejando los trozos de Compango caminó apresuradamente a los dormitorios.

La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, pero él tenía llave y sacándola del delantal que no se había quitado, la abrió encontrando a Ayame en el alfeizar con los pies colgando hacia la calle. No pudo ocultar su pánico, y ella lo notó.

—No voy a lanzarme. — dijo suavemente mirando de soslayo con esos ojos castaños y vidriosos bordeados por ojeras.

—Ayame…

—Naruto-kun vino en la mañana. — comentó cerrando los ojos y dejando que el aire frio le diera en la cara.

—Ya veo, por eso llegó tarde…

El hombre se acercó hasta la cama, que era lo más parecido a un asiento que había cerca de la ventana.

—Traje Daifuku de fresa y judías dulces.

Y venía de nuevo el tema. Teuchi miró hacia el piso, ya lo había intentado todo ¿Acaso si fuera posible, se lo contaría su madre?

Una mujer entiende a otra, el vínculo misterioso y maravilloso de una madre y una hija tal vez podría hacer algo por Ayame y su exigua felicidad.

Hacía muchos días que él esperaba que simplemente llegara gritando: "¡Mañana vamos a almorzar al parque!", realmente se había imaginado aquello más de una vez, casi viéndola saltando dentro del local, alzarse sobre el mostrados y luego de que él le dijera que no porque desde que su abuelo inauguró solo las guerras podían hacer que cerrara.

Aunque en su caso era mentira, ya lo había hecho un par de veces por motivos menores.

Y verla inflar las mejillas, patear el suelo y cruzarse de brazos le haría reís y terminar accediendo.

Pero no paso eso, por mucho que lo esperara, desde ese día Ayame miraba fijamente cada objeto del piso, de la barra, como si todo fuera nuevo para ella, lo miraba a él y a Naruto, las únicas personas que la visitaban, con aire ausente y melancólico.

Sus ojos de niña se habían apagado y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—Gracias, no tengo hambre…

Su pequeña sonrió cuando le dijo aquello, pero él supo que esa sonrisa era falsa y vana.

¡Lucia tan distinta!

Su cabello largo desde la broma de Iruka años atrás, pasaba de castaño brillante a rojizo opaco, tenia ojeras grandes y oscuras que contrastaban con su piel amarillenta, los labios partidos, más delgada, mucho más de lo que con la ropa holgada pretendía disimular.

—Comí algo de fruta hace rato. — agregó ella, nuevamente sonriendo con esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón se quebrara más, esa sonrisa fingida y rota, con una mentira grande pues no había nada en la cocina porque él lo había comprado todo hacia unos minutos.

No podía soportarlo, se levantó de la cama en un abrupto movimiento y la abrazó por la espalda aferrándola a él como no lo había hecho nunca, temiendo perderla aunque ella le había asegurado que no saltaría.

—Por favor, Ayame...—suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella no mostró sorpresa, solo miro al vacío bajo sus pies con ausencia, tampoco lloro. Tan solo se permaneció quieta sintiendo la calidez de su padre, la desesperación que le había infligido.

—Dime qué debo hacer para que vuelvas.

Se contagió del sentimiento, pero a la vez le daba miedo decirlo, le invadía la vergüenza por contar un secreto que solo ella y sus muñecas, desde hacía un año en la basura, conocían y guardaban con recelo.

—Naruto-kun dice que le gusta una niña. — comentó.

Teuchi no respondió a eso.

—Yo le hice prometer que… que daría todo por ella, que… que la esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que ella pudiera entregarse completamente…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sentir sus ojos humedecerse, hacía tanto que había dejado de llorar que la sensación era extraña, pero de manera natural las lágrimas regresaron a ella, el secreto en su pecho hizo palpitar su corazón con fuerza y el estómago de agitaba violentamente.

—Papá…

El secreto hacía sufrir a los dos, y eso no era justo.

—Shisui…

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bueno, planeaba robarme el slogan de una película para incluirlo pero no se prestó la narración, igual se los dejo:_

"_Uno deja de comer porque está muy lleno, o muy vacío"_

_Malos Hábitos-Simon Bross_

_Mm, si es recomendable._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	32. Yakibuta Ramen

**Yakibuta Ramen**

**De cómo Naruto reprueba el primer examen**

—Naruto, por todos los cielos, sé razonable. — decía el hombre dejando de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar de frente al niño que con las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido se rehusaba a escuchar razones.

— ¡De todas las personas a las que se lo he dicho nunca pensé que tú tampoco me apoyaras! ¡Dattebayo!

—No es que no te apoye, Naruto ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Seis?

— ¡Iruka-sensei dice que muchos ninjas se gradúan desde los siete!

Teuchi abrió la boca para refutar… No estaba seguro, pero creía que Itachi y Shisui tenían esa edad cuando estaban casi afuera de la academia…

— ¡Tú tiene seis, no siete! ¿Es qué no importa que no hayas terminado los estudios formalmente?

El rubio movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados.

—Hacen exámenes especiales para ninjas talentosos.

—Naruto… es que tú…

_Eres muy joven, no estás listo, es demasiado pronto, eres un niño…_

— ¡Piensas igual que los otros! ¿Verdad? — preguntó en un grito con los ojos acuosos y la nariz constipada, pero a fuerza de orgullo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

— ¡Que soy un idiota y no puedo lograrlo! ¡Pero les voy a demostrar que puedo hacerlo! ¡Y me voy a convertir en Hokage y entonces todos me van a respetar!

— ¡No, Naruto! ¡Espera!

Pero el niño ya había bajado del banco en un salto, corrido a toda prisa directo a la salida y de ahí a saber dónde.

—Quieres… ¿Quieres que vaya por él? — preguntó tímidamente Ayame por detrás en cuanto dejó el cuenco de verdura cortada que había sido su parte del platillo. Mantenía los brazos pegados a la altura de su pecho, acción que resaltaba lo menudo de su cuerpo. Su padre torció la boca meditándolo un poco.

—Déjalo Ayame-chan, está tan enojado que no va a escuchar razones, será mejor que se le pase y después lo aclaramos. Además, dudo mucho que lo alcances.

La chica se encogió de hombros, inclinó la cabeza y regresó la atención a las zanahorias que debía hacer en rodajas…

.

—Ayame-chan…

Ella giró la vista en señal de atención aunque no dejó de lavar los platos que habían usado los últimos clientes de esa tarde.

— ¿Crees que debí apoyarlo?

Ayame lo meditó unos momentos, había algo en que ambos sin haberlo discutido previamente estaban completamente de acuerdo y era que hasta el momento, Naruto no había mostrado más habilidad que comer sin reventar, y aunque no podían compararlo con sus padres porque a ellos los conocieron ya como shinobi adultos, estaba el referente por ejemplo, de Itachi y Shisui, si bien esos dos se habían convertido en un tema tan tabú, que se le mirase por donde se le mirase, en ese local jamás volverían a ser mencionados.

El pequeño tenía energías inagotables, corría muy rápido, daba saltos muy largos pero de ahí en fuera… con algo de pena pero en honor a la verdad tendía a ser cabezota, renegaba de la teoría que era lo más fundamental para absolutamente cualquier cosa, no solo en la carrera ninja y se despistaba con rapidez. Aunque aquello último era algo muy parecido a lo que ocurría con Kushina, siempre era la última en enterarse de lo que acontecía, y no por eso era mala kunoichi… o eso le pareció.

—Tal vez…

Pero no dijo nada más. A final de cuentas ¿Cómo iba ella a saber si presentar el examen era bueno o malo? No llegó a esa parte.

Teuchi miró al suelo, Naruto ni siquiera había terminado de comer por la prisa al salir.

.

—Gracias por su compra, regrese pronto… Buenas tardes, ¿Qué puedo servirle? ¡Oh! ¡Hana…san! — dijo no sabiendo si la banda en su frente ameritaba el cambio de honorífico, aunque el otro factor era que ella y Ayame no se habían hablado en años, lo que implicaba que pues ya no serían amigas y el trato de había enfriado.

Sinceramente solo había reconocido a la joven por las marcas bajo sus ojos, que eran las mismas que usaba cuando más pequeña, el rasgado de las pupilas y… creía recordar que tenía el pelo más claro, pero no estaba seguro, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

—Buenas tardes. — saludó ella cordialmente con un tono vehemente que enfatizaba la voz adulta que pese a su edad, que debía ser la misma de Ayame, iba muy acorde con la complexión esbelta de la muchacha.

— ¿Podría servirme tres órdenes de Yakibuta Ramen para llevar?

—Claro... claro… tome asiento por favor.

Enseguida se puso a trabajar.

La chica Inuzuka permanecía sosegada, rechazó el ofrecimiento del lugar, por el contrario solo se recargó contra la pared con la vista perdida en las juntas del piso, como si estas tuvieran las novedades de la villa redactadas. Ayame se había puesto incómoda, pero no por eso entorpeció su labor al preparar los cajones del servicio acomodando los palillos, las servilletas y los bol mientras su papá preparaba el clásico platillo de cena que un ama de casa retrasada en horarios pasaba al plato de porcelana fingiéndose laborioso y difícil cuando en realidad era muy sencillo de hacer, si bien tomaba una hora prepararlos, veinte minutos eran suficientes en tiempo de su papá.

Rápidamente los trozos de chuletas de cerdo se empezaron a freír en una sartén.

Hana sostuvo la mirada cuando la camarera giró el rostro para verla, aunque cohibida por la presencia de la kunoichi volvió a bajarla.

Una vez fritos pasaron a la olla con agua junto a un puñado de todos los vegetales que Ayame se entretenía cortando con figuritas decorativas, y aunque él creía que no era particularmente necesario, muchos clientes, o clientas más específicamente, encontraban adorable ver a las flores de zanahoria flotando junto a estrellas de cebolleta.

Ayame iba hablar, preguntar alguna nimiedad para saber si la razón por la que Hana había dejado de hablarle reemplazándola por la chica Uchiha era enfado o menosprecio o… movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con tal fuerza que se mareo un poco. Ya había prometido, así misma y a su papá, que no pondría el dedo en la llaga.

Quince minutos de hervido, cambiados a tazón de porcelana y envueltos en papel plástico.

¡Pero la habían reemplazado! ¡Shisui y ella la habían reemplazado como si fuera cualquier cosa!

Teuchi puso un par de huevos a hervir, otro puñado de vegetales con salsa de soja condimentada.

La depresión pasó un instante a convertirse en un sentimiento poco más miserable, Hana muy tranquilamente se aparecía como si nada para presumirle que ya era ninja y ella no.

Estirar los fideos, doblar, estirar.

¡Y qué con eso! ¡Ella jamás debería comprar comida en la calle porque sabía cocinar!

—Hana-san ¿Sabe si ya fueron los exámenes especiales de graduación?

La kunoichi que se había mantenido ocupada leyendo las duelas, levantó la vista afirmando con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—No son especiales, es el examen de generación, aunque a veces algunos niños talentosos son recomendados para presentarlo sin haber terminado el curso.

—Ah, ya veo.

El fideo estaba ya hervido, una porción para cada plato… Teuchi frunció el ceño un poco; uno, Tsume-sama. Dos, Hana-san. Tres, el esposo de Tsume-sama que no se acordaba cómo se llamaba. Tres… Tsume-sama estaba embarazada….

Se encogió de hombros. Tal vez la madre o el esposo estaban de misión.

Cucharada de caldo con verduras hervidas.

Porción de chuletas y verduras asadas.

—Aquí tienes…— dijo terminando la presentación y deslizando los paquetes sobre la barra.

—Gracias. — la chica pagó el importe, se acomodó las cajas como mejor pudo.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude?

—No, no gracias, está bien.

Y con el protocoló quedó.

Y con la ganas de gritarle que no le importaba.

.

Pasaron dos días, y luego uno más. Ayame había ido al departamento de Naruto pero el niño o no estaba o no le quería abrir.

Asumieron casi enseguida que no había pasado el examen o de lo contrario andaría por ahí saltando de un lado a otro restregándole a todos los que dudaron de sus habilidades, su banda ninja, eso era en realidad todo ser vivo en Konoha.

Regresaba nuevamente sin éxito en su cometido, bajaba por una calle inclinada jugando a "no pisar raya", dio vuelta en una esquina y chocó de bruces con otra persona.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Fue mi culpa! — empezó a decir mientras se inclinaba al frente.

—Descuida, no ibas a matarme con eso.

Ayame se quedó de piedra levantando la vista a través de su flequillo castaño encontrándose con Hana.

—Ah… de cualquier forma, lo siento. — dijo secamente enderezando la postura y desviando un poco la dirección de sus pasos para seguir su camino, en eso estaba cuando al pasar justamente al lado de la muchacha, esta le detuvo apenas tocándola por el brazo.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Había algo malo en el ramen?

La otra negó sabiendo que se estaba haciendo la tonta y sí sabía qué quería decirle.

—Hace seis años… ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué dejé de hablarte?

Ayame giró el rostro.

— ¿Por qué mi madre cuidaba de Naruto-kun?

Nuevamente recibió una negativa.

—Mi madre dice que los que odian a Naruto son unos imbéciles.

Entonces la camarera sí se sorprendió, en todo ese tiempo realmente esa era la única razón que se le ocurría.

La tarde caía, el aire cálido le agolpaba en el rostro de acaloradas mejillas abochornando más la situación silenciosa que se había creado. Hana nunca había sido de muchas palabras, pero antes lo percibía solo como timidez en cambio ahora, era un aire regio, intimidante.

—No estaba enojada contigo. — le dijo esbozando una cálida sonrisa auténtica. Pero la otra chica seguía sin entender.

—Estaba enojada con todos… mi… si no quieres volver a ser mi amiga lo entiendo, fue egoísta, y ha pasado mucho tiempo, no pretendo recuperar mi lugar, pero me molesta, me molesta haber hecho tantas tonterías…

—Hana-chan…— susurró olvidándose que usualmente no le hablaba a si a quien usaba banda.

—Mi papá nos dejó… yo… yo creí que… yo era su princesa…

No había lágrimas en los ojos de Hana, pero sí en su voz. Ayame se giró, no sabía si debía abrazarla ¿Sería apropiado?

¡Qué estúpida había sido! ¡Hana no iba a comprar ramen, iba a disculparse! O lo que fuera esa declaración.

—Lo siento…

Hana se encogió de hombros.

—Con el tiempo entendí que el mundo no tenía la culpa, tampoco mi mamá, y tal vez… no, en realidad no lo odio, aunque ya no duele tanto. Solo quería decírtelo, sé que contribuí a una mala racha, disculpa por eso.

Ayame inclinó el rostro enlazando las manos al frente colorándose en seguida a tal punto que se iba a desmayar ¿Alguien más se había enterado de lo ocurrido esa noche con Shisui?

—Shisui tenía mucha presión del clan, tal vez él no quería que te juzgaran como hicieron con los Uchiha, los aislaron… al final terminó haciendo más daño del que pretendía evitar… aunque a decir verdad no lo sé, no hablaba mucho.

La joven camarera se tranquilizó, respiró profundo, al final sería solo su secreto.

—Me imagino que es parte de crecer. — agregó luego de un rato.

—… Me refiero a… las desilusiones, a lo malo que ocurre con o sin intención… no sé, no te guardo rencor y de cierta forma me da gusto que no estés molesta con Naruto-kun…

—Él probablemente es quien tenga más razones para quejarse y estar enojado.

—Pero no lo hace.

—No lo demuestra, es diferente. — corrigió Hana metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su campera.

—Nos vemos. — se despidió la kunoichi siguiendo el camino que intencionalmente había interferido para un encuentro casual.

—… Adiós…

Ayame se quedó sola en la calle unos instantes más viendo morir la tarde con su amiga desapareciendo en el horizonte. Suaves pasos sobre la grava llamaron su atención, se asombró de encontrar a Naruto, con los ojos acuosos medio ocultos por las gafas que siempre llevaba, la ropa sucia y despeinado, más de lo usual.

Se abstuvo de preguntarle cómo le fue.

—Ayame-neechan…— le dijo con la garganta hecha un nudo.

— ¿El viejo está molesto? — preguntó tímidamente siendo coreado por un gruñido de su estómago. La joven le sonrió.

—No, él nunca se enfada, y menos contigo… vamos.

Y le tendió la mano para conducirlo.

Ese día entendió algo; hacía poco que se había reincorporado al mundo más allá del departamento, y descubrió que en realidad no era la única con motivos para llorar, que no todo el mundo conspiraba para hacerle daño y las heridas de uno no tienen derecho a extenderse a los demás, ella misma lo había hecho con su padre.

Miró a Naruto que se limpiaba los ojos para que su padre no lo viera llorar, llegaría gritando, contando las novedades del día. Para ser un niño, era demasiado fuerte.

A ella le hubiera gustado ser así.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Ok, se me ocurrió, que Naruto pedía presentar examen de promoción previa en sus arranques de grandeza, por eso lo reprobó tres veces y al final se graduó con su generación, no se me ocurre otra cosa._

_Por ahí me preguntaban por Hana, eh aquí la respuesta, conozco a uno o dos amigos cuyos padres los dejaron y pues si es algo fuerte, me imagino que lo suficiente como para enojarse con el mundo. Y como también veo a Hana como una mujer fuerte y honesta, pero ante todo, respetuosa de los lazos, creí pertinente que ya graduada pensara en esos ciclos que no cerró._

_A ver qué les parece._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	33. Michinoku Shijimi Ramen

**Michinoku Shijimi Ramen**

**De cómo Shikamaru, Chōji y Kiba son casi amigos de Naruto**

—Pero qué…

Y nada se le ocurría para calificar aquello que tenía en las manos y Ayame había traído del supermercado con la misma expresión de incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

El empaque rosado poco tenía que ver, las letras bordeadas de corazones y el slogan "con el amor de mamá" hasta podría resulta en la remembranza a muchos otros productos de uso doméstico. La foto dominante en el producto de una señora rolliza con delantal blanco cubriendo el costoso vestido azul, sosteniendo en una mano un bol de porcelana importada y en la otra unos palillos largos con los que sacaba un manojo de fideos. Las manos bien cuidadas con las uñas en color rojo le hacían imposible creer que de verdad hubiera cocinado, posiblemente jamás habría cortado ni una cebolla, pero con los alimentos pre cocinados, eso era entendible.

— ¿La línea de productos de Madam Shijimi?

Dio vuelta al empaque donde se leían los ingredientes, sin sorprenderse mucho descubrió que la mayoría ni los podía pronunciar. Sin embargo, y tras una ligera sospecha descifrando lo que más pudo se animó a prepararlo con menos resentimiento que con su enemigo jurado: el bote de instantáneo.

Sin embargo el procedimiento era exactamente el mismo, la pequeña gran diferencia recaía en que podía agregar vegetales libremente, y el contenido ciertamente tenía porción para cuatro personas, no raciones individuales.

Ayame dejó la cocina apenas escuchó cliente entrar, con el escándalo que armaba supo que se trataba de Naruto, con los ánimos renovados tras la experiencia del examen del cual, en sí, no había dicho algo más allá sobre la necedad de que la próxima vez lo conseguiría. Inevitablemente afirmando con ello que muy posiblemente trataría año con año. Pensó pues, que se curtiría ante la decepción, pues por muy simpático que fuera difícilmente hallaba en el niño un talento o aptitud superior a un niño promedio. Bastaba con decir que Ayame tenía menos accidentes con los cuchillos.

— ¿Cenaste bien ayer? — preguntó el cocinero mirándolo de reojo casi reprochándole que no se había presentado para la cena.

—Sí, Kiba llevó comida que hizo su mamá, teníamos mucho trabajo y nos quedamos en mi departamento aunque no hicimos mucho porque…

De a poco le dejó de escuchar, el aire de optimismo y muy evidente felicidad. Cierto resultaba que desde que le recibió en el restaurante haciéndose cargo de su alimentación el rasgo huraño de sus ojos se había disipado un poco, aunque había temas que trataba con recelo el niño, particularmente se mostraba reacio a lo que "amigos" incluyera.

Era como si cada instante de cada día el acercarse a otros fuera para Naruto una misión imposible. Adivinar los motivos no era difícil, el tercer Maestro Hokage ya les había advertido de la aversión que podría crearse en los hijos de quienes vivieron la fatal noche en que apareció el zorro de las nueve colas. Naruto, por tanto, estaba completamente encerrado en su mundo, siendo pequeño, cualquier intento de tocarlo o tan sólo acercarnos a él parecía aterrarlo de tal forma que no consintió que Ayame siquiera le limpiara la cara sino hasta varias semanas después. A la tarde se ponía rígido cuando se acercaban mucho al servirle. Muchas veces, si más gente entraba al local, él se salía regresando al rato cuando se hubiera despejado.

Naruto tenía una reserva inagotable de energía, hablaba rápido, la mayoría de las palabras ya las pronunciaba bien, pero ya había notado que llegaba a correr de manera repetitiva, casi automática y sin propósito. O se ponía a girar largos ratos, cuando contaba algo que lo frustraba llega a jalarse de sus propios cabellos con cierta furia preocupante que terminaba de ahuyentar a quien estuviera cerca.

Con todo y aquello, escucharle en esos momentos hablar de una reunión en su departamento con otros niños con los que jugó toda la tarde en lugar de hacer el trabajo de investigación que era de hecho el motivo por el que se habían reunido, resultaba tan… alentador.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Debiste verlo, viejo! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Dattebayo!

—Me imagino que sí. Naruto, ubico a Chōji-kun y a Shikamaru-kun, pero ¿Quién es Kiba-kun?

El rubio levantó las cejas, torció la boca, ladeo los ojos… trataba de recordar su apellido, como a nadie llamaba por tal usando solo nombres de pila desde que se presentaban, no podía recordar bien.

—Inuzuka Kiba… no sé, tiene un perro y se pinta la cara y…

_Inuzuka…_

Él tenía por fuerza que ser el hijo de Tsume Inuzuka. Y entonces no pudo evitar el sentirse más feliz, pues de lo poco que había podido conocer, realmente apreciaba mucho que fuera esa familia la que hubiera tomado la mejor de las actitudes con respecto a la naturaleza de Naruto.

— ¿Ellos son tus amigos? —preguntó luego y sin rodeos pensando que tal vez sería lo mejor para sobrellevar el problema del chico con esa palabra. Aunque tal como lo había supuesto, se le fue el habla poniéndose tenso casi enseguida.

¿Amigos? ¿Ellos eran amigos? Jugaban de vez en cuando, de hecho solo habían jugado en tres ocasiones, dos fueron saliéndose de clases y Shikamaru se quedó dormido, Chōji comía ahí a su lado bajo la sombra de un árbol y Kiba trataba de enseñarle trucos a su perro.

Pero habían accedido a llevarle con él ¿No? De hecho lo habían invitado, él no se había acercado, él no les había rogado, claramente Shikamaru había dicho "¿No quieres venir?" ¡Se lo dijo a él! ¡A él! ¡Y no había nadie más como para confundirse!

Y mientras se escapaban de Iruka le preguntaron sobre si conocía un buen lugar, por ende ¡Les interesaban sus gustos!

¡Y sabían su nombre! De alguna manera ellos sabían que era Uzumaki Naruto, y no se refirieron a él como "niño", y si sabían su nombre era porque él había llamado su atención de alguna forma.

—… Sí…— respondió titubeando y aún continuando con el hilo sobre las suposiciones que lo habían llevado a esa respuesta: sus amigos.

Sí, eran sus amigos. Y si eran sus amigos entonces tenía que impresionarlos de alguna forma para que lo admiraran, algo que los hiciera sentirse felices de haberlo elegido como amigo. ¿Qué podría ser?

De pronto una idea pareció iluminarle el sendero a seguir, sería algo grande, más que todas las cosas que había hecho hasta el momento.

Con una sonrisa radiante aceptó el bol de ramen que le servían, y mientras comía, siguió tramando aquello que consolidaría su amistad con sus nuevos amigos.

_Amigos._

Le gustaba esa palabra.

.

Como usualmente pasaba, no se enteraba de nada más que por boca de "chisme" que traían algunas clientas, ignoraba la mayoría, pero en esa ocasión había sido demasiado como para no terminar por meterse abiertamente en la conversación que sobrellevaban dos señoras. Su casi grito de impresión se malinterpretó, confundiéndolo con indignación, sentimiento que albergaban las otras dos.

—Así como lo oye, ese monstruo esta vez llegó demasiado lejos. — dijo una severamente.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡El Cuarto Maestro Hokage es un héroe! — agregó la otra.

Teuchi palideció un poco sintiéndose frío por dentro, Ayame también había abierto mucho los ojos e incluso mantenía los labios entreabiertos. De todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido a Naruto, esa era la que incluso a ella la había perturbado más.

¡Y tanto que creían que había mejorado! ¡Si hasta había conseguido unos amigos!

La niña se relamió los labios sintiendo la boca seca, enseguida salió corriendo para confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

.

El rostro esculpido en piedra de Namikaze Minato, el hombre que había sacrificado su propia vida en pos de salvar la aldea entera, lucía unos bigotes torcidos hacia arriba en color rojo, una barba amarilla se prolongaba hasta donde terminaba su cuello que se perdía con la montaña misma. Orejas de duende verde entre los mechones de cabello, delineado morado que bordeaban sus ojos que miraban protectoramente el hogar por el que murió y una espiral roja en su frente y mejillas, tres en total.

¿Cómo pudo suceder que un solo niño pudiera hacerlo en una noche?

¿Con qué objeto?

Más que el trabajo escultórico, era la clara y evidente ofensa que había despertado el hecho de insultar de tal manera la memoria de ese gran hombre.

— ¿Y estás segura de que fue él?

Ayame agachó la mirada.

—Él mismo no lo negó.

—Oh por todos los cielos, Naruto, ¿En qué pensabas?

—El maestro Hokage aún no decide que hacer, por el momento ni siquiera tienen la orden de atraparlo…

.

Los ojos azules de Naruto no se volvieron acuosos, caso contrario, por unos instantes el frio se apoderó de ellos.

—Eres un idiota. — escupió Kiba rascándose la cabeza mientras la sacudía de un lado a otro.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! — repitió echando a correr a su casa antes de que los demás ninjas llegaran echándole parte de la culpa en eso.

Shikamaru y Chōji no dijeron nada, Kiba ya le había soltado todo y su opinión no difería al respecto. El robusto niño tragó con dificultad lo que quedaba de sus papas fritas, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y jaló a su amigo tomándolo de la muñeca, él también creía que tenían que irse de ahí a la brevedad posible.

Naruto escupió al suelo.

— ¡No necesito amigos!

Sintió un hueco en el estómago, tan profundo y doloroso que debió correr. Distinguió la luz de Ichiraku y entró ahí, tenía que comer algo..

Miró el plato cabizbajo, era el quito, tal vez sexto y sin embargo el hueco no se iba.

— ¿Uno más? — preguntó el cocinero con algo de seriedad en la voz, lo que había hecho no podía simplemente ser ignorado, pero el semblante abatido del chico al entrar le hizo pensar que podía existir cierto remordimiento ¿Qué harían con él?

—Itadakimasu, Naruto-kun.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Mmm ¿mi inspiración? Naruto llegó a comentar algo sobre que Kiba, Shikamaru y Chōji se saltaban clases con él, pero no los había considerado amigos, incluso Kiba, en los exámenes a Ch ūnin lo tenía en el concepto de "Idiota", la dificultad de Naruto para interactuar y su tendencia a ser, pues algo, si, idiota, podrían haber sido la principal traba para que no se concretara esa amistad. Supongo yo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	34. Chuka hiyashi

**Chuka hiyashi**

**De cómo regresa Asuma Sarutobi**

El huevo batido se extendió sobre el aceite caliente poniendo una carrera entre el esparcimiento de la mezcla con azúcar y el cocimiento de la misma que la convertía en una tortilla. Frita por un lado y por el otro.

Segunda porción para segunda tortilla.

Tercera y cuarta listas en cinco minutos.

— ¡Pues yo también voy a tener un pañuelo de esos! ¡Dattebayo!

—No sabes ni qué es eso…

— ¡Pero tú dijiste que le rindiéramos honores!

—Sí pero…

— ¡Yo seré el próximo _Shuponin Nujishi_!

— ¡Shugonin Junishi*! — y con la aclaración se agregó un muy bien acertado golpe en la cabeza del rubio aunque carente de fuerza por haber sido el instrumento de ejecución un folders con tres o cuatro hojas dentro.

—Los Shugonin Junishi son más de uno pero ni siquiera lo intentes, por si no escuchaste, te lo repito, el grupo está disuelto.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Eso dijo?

En la cocina se cortaban las tortillas en tiras finas junto con el pepino.

—Sarutobi-sensei estará a cargo de algunas lecciones, puedes preguntarle, no ceo que le moleste, además…

— ¡Hey! ¡Viejo! ¡¿Cómo que no habrá más _Shuponin Nujishi_?

— ¡Naruto! ¡Pon atención cuando te hablo! ¡Shugonin Junishi!

Por la puerta había entrado un hombre alto, esbelto, moreno, con el uniforme Jōnin y cierto aire despistado en la expresión que de momento no reaccionó con rapidez a la sarta de preguntas ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué? Que había empezado a parlotear Naruto.

Los fideos chuka ya hervían desde hacía unos minutos y el cocinero buscaba el colador para escurrirlos, sin embargo, por costumbre giró la vista para darle la bienvenida al cliente, le pareció extraño, pues no le había visto en el local antes, pero tampoco se alarmó demasiado, no era como si fuera a conocer por nombre, apellido y descripción física a todos los miembros del cuerpo militar de una aldea, valga la redundancia, militar.

—Iruka-sensei…— murmuró a modo de saludo el recién llegado recibiendo invitación para sentarse junto a ellos en la barra, misma que declinó con reserva educada. Sin embargo, tampoco se retiró y en monosílabos cortados respondía a Naruto que no se daba por vencido.

Miraba el lugar con detenimiento.

—Me dijeron que Kurenai estaba por aquí. — dijo interrumpiendo al niño rubio aunque este no se dio por enterado y siguió hablando, Iruka entonces asintió levemente.

—Estuvo hace un rato, pero tenía que salir…

—Ya veo.

Fideos, pepino, jamón ahumado, tiras de huevo. Tres gambas limpias y sin cabeza en medio. Necesitaba un poco de beni shoga así que sacó el frasco de una alacena contigua. Y también continuó mirando al extraño que tal vez no era tan extraño, o al menos le dio esa sensación.

Las tiras de jengibre cortado en tiras delgadas, de color rojo, y encurtidas en agua con sal, era lo que sacó de ese frasco… ¿Qué era eso que le resultaba familiar en aquél hombre?

— ¿De verdad no quiere? — invitó nuevamente Iruka.

—No gracias, solo quería ver si la encontraba, me ha estado evadiendo desde ayer.

El maestro se encogió de hombros y recibió los dos platos de fideos con caldo de pollo que había terminado de servir su anfitrión.

—Este lugar tampoco ha cambiado. — dijo finalmente l moreno antes de salir, se despidió primero, revolvió los cabellos de Naruto sin responderle concisamente ninguna de sus preguntas en parte porque muchas de ellas no tenían sentido o eran el mismo asunto cuestionado de diferentes maneras. Busco entre las bolsas de su chaleco y finalmente encontró una cajetilla de cigarros, sacó uno, sacó la caja de cerillas, lo encendió casi como un ritual…

— ¡¿Cuántas veces le debo decir que aquí no se puede fumar? — la voz de Ayame, aunque en tono alto distaba mucho de un grito. El ninja dejó su semblante despistado para cambiarlo por uno sorprendido, la joven camarera apenas se levantó en puntas de pie y arrebató de sus labios el tabaco tomándolo entre sus delgados dedos como si de una pieza infecciosa se tratara para enseguida depositarlo en el cenicero de la entrada, apagándolo con desprecio.

—Lo… lo siento.

Y fue lo último que dijo.

.

— ¿Lo de siempre, Umino-sensei? — preguntó Teuchi sonriéndole al ninja que entraba.

—Sí, por favor…

— ¿Espera a Naruto?

El maestro rio nervioso rascándose la cabeza en un además rápido que controló casi enseguida, como si se diera cuenta de la impresión aniñada que eso producía.

—No creo que venga. — respondió con simpleza, y eso lo sorprendió de verdad, pues eran pocos, por no decir que prácticamente ningún día Naruto faltaba a la cita de la cena. Podía ausentarse en el almuerzo, pero jamás en la cena.

—Él está… ¿Castigado?

Iruka volvió a reír.

— ¡No! ¡No! Se ha portado bien últimamente. — se apresuró a corregir.

—Es solo que…

Y el rostro jovial del maestro de ensombreció con un dejo de tristeza.

—Tiene algunos proyectos pendientes, espero que sea para bien, realmente le ayudaría mucho.

Y aunque sonaba sincero, el sentimiento de alegría simplemente no apareció.

— ¿Es por la persona que vino ayer? — pregunto distraídamente pero consciente de que su intuición no le fallaba. Iruka pareció sorprenderse un poco y la risa medianamente boba con la que negó aquello solo confirmó precisamente que tenía el remordimiento de celos profesionales.

—Es un ninja muy respetado. — agregó.

—Muy capaz también…

Y el joven instructor de academia pasó un rato enumerando cualidades.

—Usted también, Iruka-sensei…

—Gra... gracias…— tartamudeo sonrojándose por el cumplido aunque sentía para sí mismo que no había punto de comparación.

Con la cabeza levemente inclinada empezó a comer.

Teuchi le miró con cierto aire de comprensión, entendía el sentimiento y de gran manera, él mismo lo había estado sintiendo como un pinchazo que de repente le hacía consciente de que sus diálogos se hacían más escuetos o limitados a Ayame, que era la compañía de casi tiempo completo con la que contaba.

Naruto aún hablaba con él, pero con la constante presencia de Iruka y su completa falta de conocimiento en temas ninja, el chico había optado por parlotearle, interrogar y atosigar a su maestro más que al cocinero con quien comentaba algunos asuntos de corte hogareño como por ejemplo si era mejor la lavandería que estaba en la vereda del rio o la que estaba al otro lado del parque de álamos.

En ese sentido, tenía que reconocer, que nunca, ni cuando era un bebé, pudo ser realmente la persona más importante en su vida y eso lo tuvo perfectamente claro pese a las muchas ilusiones que tenía puesta su mujer en que él pudiera crecer en una familia. Era como una resignación muda que no le hizo pelear por ser su tutor, sabiendo de antemano las limitaciones de la seguridad que le podía dar…

Y aún así fue un trago amargo ver el lento paso con que se convirtió en el hombre del restaurante donde cenaba y nada más.

Ahora Iruka veía ese desplazamiento, pero evidentemente él no tenía una Ayame con la cual subsanar la pérdida, de ahí que hablara en voz alta los puntos buenos que Naruto podía adquirir de un aprendizaje con el nuevo maestro pero que, sin embargo, a su moral resultaba contraproducente pues tendía a hacerse menos él mismo, quizás sin darse cuenta de ello.

Justo terminaba cuando como un huracán entró Naruto haciendo un mohín que le enfatizaba la expresión de zorro, cruzó los brazos y pidió de cena lo mismo que Iruka.

— ¿Na… Naruto?

— ¡Ese viejo! — exclamó indignado.

— ¡No es más que un vago que le gustan los juegos de mesa! ¡Además habla extraño! ¡Dattebayo!

Los dos adultos guardaron silencio mirándolo engullir el primer plato de lo que seguramente serían muchos más.

— ¿Pues qué te dijo?

A eso respondió, pero con fideos en la boca así que nadie le entendió.

—Buenas noches.

Justo entraba una mujer de cabello negro y labios delineados de rojo. Su visita a la barra de ramen no era novedad, aunque distaba mucho para calificar como cliente frecuente, Ayame salió a su encuentro para acomodarla y tomarle la orden.

—Creo que Sarutobi-san la vino a buscar…

Teuchi choco la palma de su mano contra la frente.

¡Sarutobi! ¡Asuma Sarutobi!

¡El muchacho desenfadado con pinta de vago que consumía cigarros como si su vida dependiera de ello! ¡Era él!

¡Y claro que no lo iba a reconocer! ¡No con el cabello ya sin cubrir su rostro y sin la ropa de mendigo!

¡Por eso le era familiar!

—Gracias, lo veré más tarde. — respondió escuetamente pero sin prestar mucha atención a ello.

— ¡Y ni me dijo porque se separaron! — chilló haciendo Naruto una pequeña rabieta.

Iruka suspiró. Ni se iba a molestar en explicarle porque no lo iba a entender, lo más seguro era que de cualquier forma se le olvidara en unos días.

—Anda Naruto, termina de cenar y te acompaño a casa.

— ¡No! — exclamó horrorizado el chico abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es que… bueno… sucede que… ¡Perdí las llaves!

—Hace una semana que les enseñé a botar cerrojos…

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero! ¡Yo no entre a esa clase!

—Entonces te abro yo…

— ¡No!

—Naruto…

— ¡De verdad que no hay problema! ¡Dattebayo!

— ¿Dejaste prendida la calefacción otra vez?

— ¡¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

—Naruto…

— ¡Yo nunca olvido nada!

—Naruto ¿Algo se quemó?

— ¡Itadakimasu Iruka-sensei!

Aunque pensándolo bien, posiblemente Iruka jamás sería reemplazado…

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Shugonin Junishi: Los Doce Guardianes Ninja, fueron un grupo de doce guerreros de élite que habían salido de su aldea y comprometieron sus vidas a proteger al Señor Feudal del Fuego. Los miembros se identifican con el kanji Fuego en una pañoleta que llevaban puesta en la cintura… hum, ya nada mas era eso para quienes no se acordara :P_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	35. Yakisoba Ramen

**Yakisoba Ramen**

**De cómo Naruto reprueba el segundo examen**

Había que ser diplomáticos para no tener el mismo problema de la última vez.

Muy diplomáticos.

Ayame miraba a su padre y este le regresaba el gesto con una expresión de confusión al no saber si debía hablar o mejor quedarse callado, pero quería decirlo y ella también con tal de evitarle un sufrimiento mayor a su pequeño cliente, pero abordar el tema no era sencillo ni para uno ni para otro.

¡Pero de verdad tenían que decirle!

— ¡Está decidido! ¡Le voy a demostrar a ese tarado que soy mejor! ¡Dattebayo!

—Naruto-kun…

— ¿Puedes creer lo que me dijo, Ayame-neechan? ¡Como si no estuviera él también en clases de regulación!

—Pero Naruto-kun…

— ¡No puedes ir a clases de regulación y creerte mejor que los demás! ¡Dattebayo!

—Sucede que…

— ¡Ya verás! ¡Se le va a caer la boca cuando me vea recibir mi banda antes que él! ¡Y que todos los demás! ¡Hasta Sakura-chan se va a arrepentir de decir que él es mejor! ¡Se lo haré ver! ¿Puedo pedir para llevar? ¡Es qué tengo que estar bien descansado para el examen de mañana! ¡Dattebayo!

—… Claro… — terminó por rendirse el cocinero ante el entusiasmo que no permitía interrupciones.

—Te pondré también el desayuno para que no se te haga tarde viviendo aquí. — agregó colocando un segundo bol desechable, aunque en realidad le ponía la otra sabiendo que se la cenaría. En comida para llevar, Naruto no era tan glotón, se medía más que cuando estaba en la barra, y seriamente había pensado que ni cuenta se daba de que comía más de un bol -mucho más- pues él tendía a cambiarle el plato mientras seguía hablando, gesticulando y casi reinterpretando todo lo acontecido en el día, ya fuera a él, o a Iruka, lo que sinceramente no le veía mucho sentido pues el maestro tendía a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él.

Su atención se centró completamente en el freír de los fideos mientras el rubio seguía hablando y hablando sin parar de cómo y qué tan genial pasaría las pruebas del examen con gran facilidad. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ¿Cómo podía ser tan cabezota? No estaba listo, ningún niño normal debía ser ninja antes de los doce.

— ¡Y cuando me den mi banda invitaré a Sakura-chan a cenar! — exclamó de repente.

— ¡Quedará tan impresionada que seguro cancelará todo lo que tiene que hacer para venir! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Ella está siempre tan ocupada!

Ayame metió dos hogazas de pan en la bolsa absteniéndose de comentar que no era eso, sino que la chica simplemente lo rechazaba con todo y él ni por enterado.

— ¡Y como seré un ninja de verdad no puede decir que es perder el tiempo!

Ayame se detuvo en la labor de colocar los demás acompañamientos de la cena quedándose completamente congelada en su sitio…

¿Ella había dicho _"perder el tiempo"_?

¿Estar con Naruto era perder el tiempo?

Apretó los puños arrugando la bolsa de papel, pero el ruido al hacerlo solo fue escuchado por su padre.

¡No puedes decirle a alguien que te aprecia tanto que su compañía es perder el tiempo!

—Ella cree que soy algo lento ¡Pero es qué me pongo nervioso para hablarle! Por eso no digo nada brillante cuando estoy con ella ¡Pero cuando estoy solo se me ocurren muchas cosas para decirle!

¡Ni que es un retrasado!

—… Tal vez le preocupa que me lastimen o algo por ser tan joven graduado, por eso me asegura que nunca seré ninja ¡Dattebayo!...

¡Ni que nunca cumplirá sus sueños!

¡¿Quién demonios era esa Sakura?

Golpeó con las palmas de las manos la mesa arrebatándole a su padre lo bol que acababa de servir para ponérselo enfrente a Naruto.

— ¡Tú puedes lograrlo! ¡Yo sé que si! ¡Puedes demostrarles a esos dos que eres mucho mejor!

— ¡Gracias! ¡Ayame-neechan, eres la mejor!

— ¡Ve por esa banda!

— ¡Sí!

Naruto se puso de pie en el banco levantando el puño, tomando su bolsa y luego de despedirse irse corriendo a su departamento.

—No creo que… haya sido buena idea… Ayame-chan

— ¡Es que no puede quedar esto así! ¡Esa niña lo humilla y ni siquiera se molesta por ello!

—Naruto es muy noble, y ella seguramente está bajo la influencia de sus padres.

— ¡Peor aún! ¡Esa tonta lo odia y ni siquiera tiene una buena razón!

—Ayame… no puedes cambiar a las personas… Es una niña, ya madurará.

— ¡No es justo!

.

Iruka entró a la barra con el semblante cansado y una pila de papeles bajo el brazo. Pidió orden y se dejó caer sobre la silla agradeciendo en un suspiro que no era ya necesario tener que mantenerse de pie por su cuenta. Bostezó con discreción educada y acomodó los papeles a su lado.

— ¿Les molesta? — preguntó tímidamente sacando un bolígrafo de su chaleco. El cocinero negó con la cabeza.

—Adelante.

—Varias madres me agobian con las promociones que no se hicieron. — comentó a modo de excusa el motivo por el que no planeaba regresar a su oficina para llenar el papeleo que faltaba.

—Bueno, este no es un escondite, pero me imagino que funcionará hasta que la primera de con usted, Iruka-sensei…

Teuchi se sintió extraño, aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a referirse al niño que hacía sufrir a su hija con tanta formalidad, pero tampoco se sentía con la libertad de seguir el mismo trato.

El joven maestro rió un poco.

—Sí, lo sé.

Ayame atendió su mesa con especial esmero, y su padre ya le veía las intenciones.

—Lo que quiere es alejarse de todas las personas que preguntan por las promociones, porque aquél sí, ese otro no ¿No es así?

Iruka se descolocó un poco, había sido una redundancia aquello.

—Eh… sí… si claro…

Pero Teuchi no hablaba para él en realidad.

—Sean las madres de los chicos o solo gente entrometida…

—Bueno, muchos solo tienen curiosidad, especialmente por aquellos que no son de familia ninja, pocos esperan que lleguen a la graduación si no pertenecen a algún clan…

—Por lo tanto no quiere saber nada de trabajo, solo comer en paz. — siguió acentuando el cocinero señalando con la cuchara a su hija para hacer más obvio que se refería a ella y esas atenciones desmedidas que usualmente no tenía con el ninja.

—Iruka-sensei ¿Naruto-kun pasó el examen? — preguntó ella finalmente ignorando a su padre, con una sonrisa pero teniendo secuestrada la orden de ramen, exponiendo una sutil amenaza de que se la daría solo a cambio de detalles.

Finalmente Iruka entendía también todo el asunto. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado. Solo esperaba que no estuviera muy caliente porque era un hecho que la camarera le iba a verter encima el caldo.

—…No…

Iruka esperó lo peor, no se movería para no frustrarla dejándole un banco en su lugar.

—Gracias. — dijo la chica manteniendo la sonrisa y dejando con toda calma el plato sobre el lugar de su comensal.

—Itadakimasu. — le dijo sin sonar fingida su cortesía. Luego a eso pasó detrás de la barra, tomó un par de desechables y sirvió las dos órdenes para llevar.

— ¿Ayame-chan? — preguntó el dueño de la barra extrañado ya que él mismo había pensado también que le iba a arrojar al pobre maestro la comida en la cara.

—Iré a verlo, seguro que no ha comido nada.

—Yo…— interrumpió Iruka.

—Yo iré…— dijo tomando sus cosas y la bolsa para llevar.

—Gracias por preocuparte por él, Ayame-san. Eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta con sinceridad, y eso es realmente bueno, aunque claro, es que eres una buena persona y eso…— Iruka empezó a hablar más rápido y con poca cohesión en sus líneas tal como le sucedía de vez en cuando.

Ayame sintió el calor en las mejillas y no opuso resistencia cuando le quitó la bolsa.

—… De todos modos pensaba irlo a ver más tarde cuando se le pasara el enojo conmigo, pero es cierto que encaprichado no come, será mejor que vaya entonces yo…

Abochornado por el monólogo sin sentido que acababa de soltar, Iruka buscó su billetera pero Ayame lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

—Naruto aquí tiene cuenta ilimitada. — dijo sobresaltándose un poco al distinguir al otro lado de la cortina a Naruto.

— ¡Naruto!

El rubio entró al local con el semblante serio, los puños apretados y los labios sellados como pocas veces. Ayame, sin embargo, en comparación al examen anterior notó un cambio, los ojos estaban igualmente acuosos, rojos por llorar, pero no estaba el abatimiento de la última vez.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — volvió a llamarlo.

—Ayame-neechan…

Naruto levantó el rostro y el puño también.

—El siguiente examen lo pasare ¡Dattebayo! ¡Es una promesa! ¡Y me convertiré en el próximo Hokage!

Iruka sonrió con el rostro ladeado. Ayame también lo hizo invitándolo a sentarse.

—No podrás hacerlo con el estómago vacío ¿Verdad?

— ¡No importa que Iruka-sensei no quiera que me gradúe! ¡Yo lo voy a conseguir!

— ¡Naruto! ¡No es que yo no quiera que te gradúes! ¡Entiende! ¡Es que no dominas lo básico!

— ¡Iruka-sensei puede ser un despiadado maestro pero lo lograre!

— ¡No soy despiadado!

— ¡Itadakimasu!

— ¡Naruto!

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_:D ok si hay algo que me encanta de Naruto (el personaje) es que siempre puede levantar la cabeza al final, aunque le pasen por encima sabe ponerse de pie_

_-.- a veces más de lo sanamente recomendable, pero bueno._

_:P nos acercamos a la recta conocida y a una nueva fase de este fic ¡No se la pierdan!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	36. Tonkotsu Ramen

**Tonkotsu Ramen**

**De cómo Naruto gasta su primer sueldo**

—No volvió a pasar ¿Verdad?

Iruka agachó la cabeza como si fuera su culpa tal como Naruto se lo recriminaba. Pero el cocinero no pensaba hacer más referencia, solo lo había supuesto porque ya era tarde y el chico no se había presentado para la "Cena del triunfo" como lo había anunciado.

—Orden para llevar.— mustió Iruka.

—Estoy algo cansado.

Ayame asintió y buscó el desechable y la bolsa empezando a acomodar lo demás con el orden habitual. Se mantuvo silenciosa, solo pensando, si Naruto no se aplicaba en sus fallas, y volvía a fallar el examen al año siguiente, el sentirse más grande que los demás tal vez lo desmoralizaría más y resultaría peor hasta para su conducta, ya muchas personas no lo soportaban por sus travesuras, como si ser el contenedor de… de _eso_ no fuera suficiente para restarle puntos de popularidad.

—Aquí tiene.

Teuchi no bajó su cortesía, conocía bien a Naruto, era un buen muchacho, pero los exámenes no se pasan solo con actitud, y eso lo tenía muy claro.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en cuanto Iruka dejó el local. Sin comentarios al respecto.

.

—No lo encontré.— fue todo lo que Ayame dijo dejando la bolsa de pedido a domicilio y sentándose en la mesa mientras esperaba que su papá terminara de limpiar la vajilla para ya irse a casa. El hombre asintió pero no dijo nada más, no se le corría a dónde podía haber ido el muchacho pero tenía la completa seguridad de que estaría bien, Iruka se ocupaba mucho de eso por más estricto que pudiera llegar a ser.

Terminó de lavar soltando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, busco la toalla tanteando la barra pero fue Ayame quien se la tendió, secó sus manos y ella sonrió ampliamente tomando el paño y poniéndoselo en la cara para enseguida tomar la orden y salir corriendo entre risas.

Teuchi no dudó en pensar que estaba loca, pero salió a alcanzarla recordándola de momento más pequeña, sin poder pronunciar bien algunas palabras, escondiéndose en la despensa para comer alga deshidratada. La luz de las calles era trémula y la de la luna apenas iluminaba vagamente el sendero de tierra aplacada tras terminarse el día.

Ella lo esperaba poco más adelante con la radiante sonrisa en los labios y ese gesto amable que tenía en la expresión de su rostro, tan parecida a su madre… salvo en el color de cabello, eso era suyo.

— ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad Ayame-chan?

—No lo sé.

El hombre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Anda! ¡Vamos!

Ella lo incitaba a correr de regreso, como cuando era más chica, mucho más chica,, lo hacía para llegar temprano a casa y que su madre le contara alguna historia sobre su vida en la aldea del bambú, cuentos que le gustaba escuchar como si se hablara de un reino fantástico. Y tal vez así era.

Pensó que tal vez si podía alcanzarla y emprendió la carrera detrás de ella pasando al lado de los demás negocios ya cerrados, siempre eran los primeros en llegar y los últimos en irse, y no había día en que no trabajaran, especialmente los festivos, un día festivo era la excusa perfecta para salir y comer afuera, él lo sabía y tenía por compromiso moral estar ahí siempre que se le necesitara, Ayame también había hecho suyo ese compromiso.

Pocas veces su hija tocaba la cocina para ella freír, cocer o hacer algo más que cortar verduras, pero hacía un excelente trabajo como camarera, le facilitaba a él la atención a los clientes, las compras y hasta los pedidos para domicilio, cobrar y sobre todo; hacer que consumieran más.

Eso último él no se lo había enseñado, no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado aquello pero tenía buena vista para aquellos que podían pagar más de lo que pedían y entre aperitivos y bebidas elevaba el total sin olvidarse claro, de su sonrisa y carisma para que aumentaran la propina que no era una obligación en las barras de ramen, al menos en las que él se había criado.

Ayame, cada que veía la atención que algunos clientes le ponían, no podía evitar una sana dosis de celos, su niña crecía. ¿Su niña? Sí, niña, aunque cumpliera pronto los dieciocho años seguía siendo y sería por siempre su niña...

— ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?

La joven se detuvo al ver que su padre se había quedado un poco rezagado, notó en su rostro que estaba colorado y por entre las arrugas de sus ojos siempre cubiertos por el párpado caído, algunas lágrimas.

— ¡Ya no soy tan joven como para esto!— exclamó riendo para ocultar con algo de pena su extraña melancolía.

— ¡Papá! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Recién pasas los cuarenta!

—Pero Ayame-chan, eso sigue siendo más que hace diez años…

—Anda, te preparo un té.

Y la hija ofreció su brazo para servirle de apoyo al subir los escalones que conducían a su departamento.

.

—Ayame, ya te dije que estoy perfectamente.

—Pero ayer te pusiste mal solo por un par de cuadras…

—Tampoco fue eso, es solo que me puse sentimental.

—No te quieras excusar, hoy me haré cargo de todo, y ya que no te quisiste quedar en cama, tú estarás en caja, yo cocino y sirvo ¿Sí?

—Pero es que no me voy a morir, tú misma lo dijiste, no soy tan viejo.

—No es necesario ser viejo para tener achaques.

— ¿Achaques? ¿Yo?

—Y también iremos a ver al médico, estoy segura que por una vez en años que cerremos más temprano, la clientela sabrá entender.

—No exageres, yo no iré a ver a ningún médico porque no tengo nada…

— ¿Naruto? ¿Iruka-sensei?

Ayame lo interrumpió sin intención de callarlo y cortar la discusión, era solamente que le daba curiosidad por ver a los dos sentados frente al local cerrado, ninguno tenía buena pinta y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue imaginarse que tenía mucho que ver con la desaparición de Naruto la noche anterior, había habido problemas pero al final -como siempre- simplemente se solucionaba todo con un bol de ramen.

—Pasen.— dijo ella abriendo la cortina tras arrebatarle las llaves a su padre para ser ella quien se agachara a quitar los candados. Rápidamente se adelantó para bajar los bancos de las mesas y los condujo hasta la barra pasando a encender rápidamente los quemadores de la estufa.

— ¿Lo de siempre?— preguntó.

— ¡Claro! ¡Estamos celebrando! ¿No notas algo diferente, Ayame-neechan?

La chica giró la vista dándose cuanta al instante.

— ¡Felicidades Naruto-kun!

.

El médico determinó que Teuchi Ichiraku era el hombre más sano que había visto en muchos años, y que con toda seguridad viviría para ver a sus nietos y alguna generación más. Pero eso último no lo había dicho tanto para él, sino para Ayame a quién no le había quitado los ojos encima.

Carraspeó para que el hombre de blanco regresara la vista a él.

—Cierto que en una semana tendremos los resultados de sus estudios para descartar cualquier otra posible afección, aunque por lo pronto nada de lo que deba preocuparse, siga llevando su vida como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, y aunque me gustaría verle por aquí más seguido, creo que no hay motivos profesionales para ello…— otra vez se había desviado en la plática.

—Bueno ¿Convencida, hija? Podemos irnos.

Se bajó de la camilla, ya estaba vestido pues la revisión había terminado hacía unos minutos, y tomando por el hombro a Ayame la condujo fuera del consultorio una vez que ella dio las gracias inclinándose al frente muy educadamente.

— ¿Hija? ¿Desde cuándo te refieres a mi así?— preguntó ella.

—Desde que no quiero que un oportunista mujeriego sepa cuando menos cómo te llamas.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Es que tú no viste cómo te miraba!

—Sí, si lo hice, pero no por mirarme va a…

—Ayame-chan, es que tú entiendes como funciona esto, ya no eres una niña, estás creciendo y…

—Anda papá, no digas locuras, démonos prisa, hoy se pagan salarios a los departamentos de administración, vamos a tener mucha gente.

No corrió, pero sí apretó el paso adelantándose, jalándolo por la muñeca.

Apenas habían puesto un pie en el restaurante cuando los clientes empezaron a llegar tal como lo había anunciado su hija, y entre ellos, Naruto.

—Supe que andabas de misión ¿Eh?— preguntó animosamente el cocinero una vez que se hubo quitado de encima la insistencia de Ayame con sus "achaques" el humor le había regresado, además, un profesional -pervertido por cierto, pero profesional al fin y al cabo- le había dicho que todo estaba perfectamente, caso contrario a vecinos y conocidos que van al médico y les sacan una serie de males cuyos síntomas jamás sintieron.

— ¡Si! ¡Fue realmente una prueba de fuego! ¡Dattebayo!

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Eh, no un momento… solo espera un momento, viejo.

Él asintió sin sentirse aludido por la palabra ¡El no era viejo! ¡El doctor lo había dicho! Además así le había dicho toda la vida.

Ayame pasaba de un lado a otro con charola de servicio y cartas, aunque desde hacía un tiempo, habían optado por pegar una impresión de gran formato en la pared con los platillos y sus costos para facilitar la decisión. Si aún conservaban los menús individuales era porque Ayame insistía en que era más "formal".

Notó también que Naruto movía los dedos de las manos, se rascaba la cabeza y murmuraba, no le prestó mucha atención, pero en sí era bastante raro que tuviera casi cinco minutos y no hubiera pedido nada aún.

— ¿Qué te pareció la vida fuera de la aldea?

— ¡Extraña! ¡Dattebayo! —respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

— ¡Hay muchas cosas! ¡Y mucha gente! ¡Y el mar! ¡Yo nunca había estado en el mar! ¡Es enorme!

—Y azul…— intervino Ayame sonriendo y haciendo reír también al propio Naruto.

—Y salado.— agregó el chico arrugando la nariz, tal ves rememorando todas las veces en las que terminó sumergido.

— ¿Ya te sirvo?

—Eh… sí… creo que sí… ¡Quiero un Tonkotsu Ramen!

—Muy bien, tengo un caldo perfecto, con mucho cuerpo.

Tal como lo anunció, fue a la bodega para sacar en un recipiente pequeño el caldo, lo había sacado de uno más grande, pero no le gustaba calentar toda la olla porque no era un plato particularmente solicitado por su olor fuerte despedido de los huesos de cerdo, y si se exponía mucho al calor, quedaría completamente salado.

Una ve listos los fideos y la verdura que lo acompañaría, sacó uno de los huevos cocidos que había dejado macerar, con el cucharón buscaba otro, pero Naruto casi saltó para detenerlo.

—Uno está bien ¡Dattebayo!— aseguró, Teuchi se encogió de hombros y pasó a servirle el filete de carne que acompañaba el caldo.

— ¡Ración normal!— volvió a exclamar Naruto.

—Como quieras ¿El siguiente será de lo mismo? ¿O lo prefieres de pollo?

Naruto se removió en su silla.

—Solo comeré uno, viejo.

Eso sí lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

— ¿Uno? ¿Naruto, te sientes mal? ¿Te hirieron durante la misión?

—No, me siento bien, solo me corté la mano, pero ya está sanado, mira.— dijo poniendo al frente su mano donde ni siquiera había cicatriz.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Esa falta de apetito, a qué se debe? ¿Mi cliente número uno ya no gusta del ramen?

— ¡No! ¡Yo comeré ramen hasta el día en que me muera! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Es solo que no tengo mucho dinero! Compre algunas cosas para el refrigerador que ya estaba vacío, y tenía también que ir a la lavandería, así que me quedé con poco dinero.

Teuchi se cruzo de brazos, realmente indignado, ligeramente molesto.

— ¿Y cuando tú, has necesitado dinero para venir a comer?

— ¡Nunca! ¡Pero eso tiene que cambiar! ¡Yo ya trabajo! ¡Dattebayo!

Los ojos azules de Naruto habían adquirido también seriedad.

—Ustedes e Iruka-sensei siempre se han preocupado mucho por mi, y yo quiero pagarles ¡Dattebayo!

—Naruto, el dinero no es problema…

— ¡Ustedes trabajan vendiendo ramen para vivir! ¡Y esta es una promesa! ¡El quinto Hokage nunca vivirá del trabajo de otros! ¡Y nunca volverá a comer un plato de ramen que no sea pagado!

Teuchi se quedó quieto un instante, pasando de largo el agitado mundo a su alrededor. Naruto se había puesto de pie levantando el pulgar muy en alto, por encima de su cabeza, bajo la banda ninja sus ojos azules, aún con las facciones aniñadas y con el ligero toque zorruno, mostraban la determinación madura que pocas veces le había visto. No era la promesa de un niño, era claramente la palabra de un hombre.

Él también tenía que crecer…

—Muy bien. Si esa es tu decisión… Itadakimasu.

— ¡Itadakimasu!

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Eh… ¿salto abrupto en el tiempo justificado con que ya no encontré nada bueno para contar… cof-cof_

_Anuncio súper importante, ya les había comentado que entramos a la parte conocida de la historia y con ello una nueva etapa. Pues bueno, digamos entonces que este es el el último capítulo "oficial" de "Cuentos de Ichiraku 1" al menos como tal que se va por el modelo de que las historias se desarrollan un 90% en la barra del ramen… estoy nerviosa, el siguiente cap es un total boom ¿Por qué les digo tanto spoiler?_

_Deséenme suerte, piso un terreno peligrosísimo y no quiero arruinar 36 caps._

_¡Crucen los dedos! ¡Denme ánimos! ¡Y a ver como se acepta la siguiente entrega!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_P.D. Algo tarde, sí, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¡Feliz 2012_


	37. Shiitake Ramen

**Cuentos de Ichiraku**

**Parte II**

**La voluntad de fuego**

No solo los ninjas habitan la aldea oculta de la hoja; el amar, creer, proteger y luchar por el bien del pueblo y de lo que cree se ancla en el corazón de todas las personas, las batallas que no se libran con shuriken, aún en las que no lucha el protagonista, forma parte del día a día en Konoha.

* * *

Advertencias:

_Un poco de violencia implícita, espero no tener que recurrir a la explícita. Sería el mismo aumento de matiz entre "Naruto" y "_Naruto Shippuden"

Notas introductorias:

_No hay vuelta atrás, para bien o para mal, queda formalmente inaugurada la parte dos de este querido fic. Espero le sigan encontrando entretenido._

* * *

**Shiitake Ramen**

**De cómo Naruto se marcha con Jiraiya**

Agachó la cabeza girando la llave de paso del gas hasta asegurarse de que estaba completamente cerrada, revisó que los pasadores de las alacenas estuvieran colocados, y los platos en su sitio con varias barras de metal colocadas para evitar su caída con algún fuerte movimiento, aunque claramente si se sacaban con la mano y se arrojaban al suelo, poco podía hacer.

— ¡Date prisa, papá! ¡Ya somos los últimos!

Teuchi se relamió los labios resecos por el nerviosismo, inspeccionando todo, a última hora decidió dejar la puerta de la bodega abierta para dejar expuesto el interior, de manera tal que no patearan o explotaran la puerta si querían cerciorares de que no hubiera gente escondida dentro.

— ¡Papá!

—Ya voy, ya voy, solo un momento…

¡La caja!

El hombre corrió a la caja sacando la llave de su delantal y abriendo rápidamente para sacar las ganancias obtenidas hasta el medio día.

— ¡Papá!

A los gritos de Ayame se habían unido las voces de los ninjas encargados de la evacuación, no había más tiempo que perder, finalmente y antes de que su hija lo tomara por el brazo arrastrándolo afuera, tuvo tiempo de hacer una última reverencia de despedida.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, papá! ¡Casi nos dejan!

—Es qué no sé si lo voy a volver a ver…— dijo el viejo finalmente uniéndose a los últimos comerciantes que restaban por evacuar, sin duda alguna, retrasados por las mismas razones que él, pues en pequeñas bolsas adivinaba, todos llevaban las posesiones más valiosas y el dinero.

—No se preocupen, estamos en tiempo.— decía uno de los ninjas sonando completamente convencido de sus palabras.

—Pero tampoco se rezaguen mucho, sigan el señalamiento y llegaran con bien al refugio.

El cocinero asintió aferrando a su hija a su brazo y apretando el paso tan silenciosamente como le fue posible.

"Qué diferencia" pensó para sí mismo recordando con poca gratitud la turba de hacía unos años ocacionada también por una evacuación. Se encontraba más tranquilo, ciertamente, pero no por eso pensaba dejar el brazo de su pequeña en ningún momento ni porque se quejara sobre la fuerza que ejercía.

—Nunca será demasiada, Ayame-chan, nunca.

La ya no tan niña y más señorita, rodó los ojos, pero convencida de que no había crimen ni falta en las acciones de su padre, le siguió el paso.

—No se detengan por favor…

—Parece ser que no habrá pérdidas en esta ocasión.— comentó el hombre empezando a sentir una vaga tranquilidad al ver las puertas del refugio, aunque su corazón aún latía furioso en su pecho. Ayame sonrió.

—Pero te quejabas del impuesto añadido ¿No?

Su padre se coloró completamente.

—Bueno Ayame, yo siempre he mantenido mi situación fiscal en perfecto orden ¡Ni siquiera genero recargos por retraso!

—El que los pagues y que te gusten son dos cosas diferentes, pero puedes ver que ha valido la pena.

—Eso ni que lo digas.

— ¡Ya son todos! ¡Sellen la puerta!— dijo uno. Apenas terminó de hablar el crujir de la madera y la oscuridad fue lo que se escuchó. Solo fueron unos segundos en que incluso el silencio se hizo presente, pero las luces se encendieron, pudieron reconocer a algunos ninjas que encendieron las antorchas y procedían al pase de lista.

—Sin duda, una gran diferencia.— volvió a exclamar el cocinero.

—Vamos, hija. Hay que buscar un sitio para sentarnos, presiento que esto no será cuestión de minutos.

—Eh… ve tú papá, yo… buscaré los servicios ¿Si?

—Bien, Ayame-chan. Solo no te alejes ¿Si?

— ¿Y a dónde iría?

Ayame levantó la mano para despedirse, y pronto se perdió entre la multitud que aunque parecía estar en calma, mantenía la tensión de estar bajo ataque. La joven camarera se desató el delantal y lo dobló para guardarlo entre la ropa, pese a que era algo que usaba diariamente, no se sentía completamente cómoda o más concretamente "feliz" con esa ropa, recayendo el sentimiento casi totalmente en que no podía usar mucha de la ropa bonita que veía en aparadores, tampoco accesorios más allá de la liga que sujetaba su cabello, por cuestiones de higiene.

Demasiado triste para una chica de su edad.

Realmente tampoco necesitaba los servicios, pero quería curiosear. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, apenas podía recordar lo sucedido ¿Cuántos años tenía? Enlazó sus manos a la espalda y siguió caminando, había mucha gente asustada, pero la histeria estaba muy lejos de aparecer.

Tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

Se detuvo un momento recargándose contra un muro de piedra, bajó la mirada hasta el piso. Esa noche acababa de terminar sus deberes de la escuela, ayudaba a su madre con un trabajo de costura, la yukata para el festival de invierno… Shisui había entrado por la ventana rompiendo el cristal…

Shisui…

¿Quiénes iban a morir esa noche?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en todos los ninjas que conocía: Naruto, Iruka, el hermanito de Hana, Hana… el robusto amigo de Naruto; Chōji, el hijo del tercer maestro Hokage, su bonita novia… todos eran tan jóvenes, Shisui mismo jamás siquiera pintó bigote aunque sobrevivió ese día. Al final se suicidó, pudo más la presión de la responsabilidad ¿Habría fallado en alguna misión? No sería el primero en acabar con su vida por ello.

—La vida de un ninja es tan corta…— dijo en un suspiro.

—Pero es nuestro camino ninja.

Ayame se sobresaltó, pero la familiaridad de la voz la tranquilizó, era Iruka.

—Es un honor servir a la aldea, aunque sea con nuestras vidas. Protegemos lo que amamos.

— ¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que…

—Solo traje a los estudiantes, saldré en un momento.

La joven quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se esfumaron de su boca.

—Cuídate…— murmuró al final volviendo a bajar la vista.

—Cla… claro, y… gracias…

Nuevamente el silencio incómodo, pero Iruka reaccionó rápidamente, se despidió, desapareció.

—Lo que amamos…— repitió quedamente sin poder evitar dibujar una triste sonrisa. Tal vez en algún momento Shisui si la amó. Una lágrima se escapó. Quería creer que por esa razón la buscó esa noche, aunque después desapareció por días completos, y la apartó de su vida ¿Se dio cuenta de lo inútil que sería como esposa de un ninja?

Se enjuagó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Hacía mucho tiempo que se quería obligar a dejar de pensar en él. Tras un rato volvió a caminar, buscando la puerta.

—Por favor, señorita, no se separe del grupo.

Ayame asintió, aunque estaba segura de que si pasaban las defensas -que era muy improbable porque todo el cuerpo militar estaba en la aldea debido a los exámenes de promoción-, había todo un complejo de túneles con más puertas y según informaron en algún momento, ya que todos estaban dentro, las trampas se activarían.

Recargó la cabeza contra la piedra entendiendo al instante la imposibilidad total para escuchar, se limitó a imaginar, sin gente a la que proteger, todos podían concentrarse completamente en luchar. Aún con el ánimo frío se imaginó a si misma afuera, ya debería de estar graduada pero la imagen se le hizo tan increíble que no la pudo sostener mucho tiempo. Lo único que realmente podía hacer, era esperar.

.

— ¡Naruto-kun!— exclamó apenas la cabeza rubia se apareció por entre la cortina de papel.

— ¡Ayame-neechan! ¡Un ramen especial de la casa! ¡Pero rápido que me muero de hambre!

— ¡Claro!— enseguida la muchacha notó al otro invitado y apresuradamente se inclinó al frente en una reverencia.

—Bienvenido, Jiraiya-sama.

Había mucha gente, pero la camarera no tubo problema para encontrarles un sitio.

— ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no probaba un buen ramen!¡Dattebayo!— se quejó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

—Descuida Naruto-kun, en un momento te atiendo…

— ¡Hey! ¡Chica, sírveme otros dos, pero sin picante!

— ¡Yo quiero uno con carne doble!

— ¡Uno de puerco especial!

— ¡Acá se nos ha terminado la bebida!

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Hay mucha gente.

Jiraiya aprovechó que estaban cerca de la ventana para sacar su pipa y fumar un rato resignado que tendría que beber un rato antes de comer aunque tenía igual de hambre, Naruto lo había arrastrado derecho y sin escalas. Lo que había que agradecer fue que a toda velocidad la chica le había traído el sake, justo al punto en que le gustaba y no tenía que compartirlo con nadie.

—Solo dame un momento, Naruto-kun, papá está trabajando tan rápido como puede.

—No te preocupes, Ayame-neechan.— pero un gruñido de su estómago contradijo lo dicho.

—Bueno, Naruto.— dijo Jiraiya con su vozarrón una vez que la joven se hubo retirado pasando entre la barra y las mesas con bandejas, limpiando mesas, cambiando platos.

—Hay un par de cosas que tengo que explicarte si pretendes ir en serio con…

— ¡Claro que voy en serio!

— ¡Pues cállate y déjame hablar!

—Ayame-chan, pásame más hongos, se ha terminado el caldo especial del día.— pidió Teuchi en cuanto su hija volvió a aparecer en la cocina.

—Ya preparé más, está junto a la sartén de las chuletas.

— ¿Ya?

—Calculé que no alcanzaría desde hace una media hora.

—Yo pensé que sería suficiente, estábamos vendiendo más Miso de puerco.

Ayame le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero es el más económico, papá, de qué te sirve tener mucha gente si no van a consumir como se debe.

Teuchi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Un cliente no es un saco de dinero, Ayame-chan.

— ¡Señorita! ¡Una orden más de naruto!

— ¡Enseguida!

—Ya terminé las órdenes de carne doble.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Papá! Solo era una, pero eran dos sin picante, me falta una de pollo con huevo, acaban de pedirme la especial de ternera, y una orden de gambas. Voy por la bebida de la mesa dos, mientras, puedes ir sirviéndome los cuatro aka-miso y el Shiitake ramen de Naruto-kun…

—Calma, calma Ayame-chan ¿No me lo puedes anotar?

Ayame resopló y sacó de su delantal el block de papel para anotar las órdenes que realmente casi no usaba.

—Papá, perdemos mucho tiempo así…

—Pero por todos los cielos, Ayame-chan, no tengo tan buena memoria, a mi edad…

—A tu edad nada, papá, solo pon atención, y ve preparando el miso especial, creo que se lo puedo vender al cliente que acaba de entrar, tiene pinta de poder gastar mucho en una cena.

— ¡Ayame-chan!

—Anda papá, tenemos que sacar suficiente para la casa nueva ¿No?

— ¡Hey, niña! Traeme uno grande de Ozouni…

— ¡En un momento, señor! Vamos papá, cóbrale una botella de sake, también se la acaba, estoy segura.

Sin prestar atención a las exclamaciones de su padre, tomó la charola, acomodó rápidamente los platos y empezó a repartir, cambiando los vacíos por las nuevas órdenes.

—O… oye…

La joven se dio un momento para prestar atención al tímido muchacho que solo había estado tomando agua y tonteando con el mismo plato. Las cejas de Ayame se arquearon pensando lo peor: no tenía dinero.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Asintió con resignación, tenía que hacer que los cuatro de contabilidad consumieran más botanas, su venta era más redituable.

—Hay… hay una chica en la barra, ella viene con su padre…— empezó tartamudeando y bajando la voz, de manera que la camarera debió inclinarse para oírle entre tanto barbullo.

—Bueno… es que… ellos son comerciantes y mañana parten al país de los pájaros… y yo… yo quisiera…

El muchacho empezaba a ponerse más colorado, pero sacó de su chaqueta lo que evidentemente era una carta.

—A su padre no le agrado, pero yo realmente quisiera… despedir… me.

Ayame sonrió y tomó el papel.

—No te preocupes.— le dijo completamente segura de que podía hacerlo a discreción, aunque eso no cambiaba su sospecha inicial cuando volvió a pedirle agua. Guardó el papel doblándolo con cuidado, y regresó a la cocina para dejar los platos sucios y tomar las órdenes nuevas.

—Disculpen la espera, aquí tienen.— dijo sirviendo a Naruto y Jiraiya, inclinándose nuevamente ante el último.

—Esta es una cortesía.— agregó guiñando un ojo al rubio al tiempo en que le dejaba una orden de Naruto condimentado, que aunque pudiera ser una broma sobre "canibalismo", era una botana recurrente en el chico.

— ¡Gracias, Ayame-neechan!

Jiraiya clavó sus ojos en la jovencita mirándola a detalle aprovechando que estaba cerca.

—El tiempo hace maravillas con las niñas.— comentó soltando el humo de su pipa y recibiendo casi instantáneamente una patada por parte de Naruto.

— ¡Viejo pervertido!

.

Ayame respiró tranquila, cerrarían en unos minutos pero finalmente la gente se había marchado casi totalmente. Había sido un día muy ocupado, con muy buen resultado monetario, e incluso sus sospechas sobre el muchacho habían sido falsas, de hecho le había dejado una generosa propina. Si, definitivamente un muy buen día.

Le daba un poco de curiosidad saber la cara de la chica cuando leyera la carta. Rió por eso, nadie se había dado cuenta y de verdad que estaba agradecida por ello, de haberse enterado el padre quién sabe que hubiera hecho hasta con ella que solo era la mensajera.

Se balanceaba sobre un banquillo cuando las cortinas de papel volvieron a moverse, tan buen día había sido que no se molestó ni aunque estaban a un cuarto de hora de cerrar.

—Buenas noches, bienvenido…— saludó con ánimo pese a su cansancio.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que era Jiraiya, repasó rápidamente en su memoria la mesa cuando la limpió al marcharse ellos, no había nada más que los platos y ceniza ¿Qué habría olvidado?

—Buenas noches.— respondió el otro acercándose más.

Teuchi en ese momento salía con dos cajas de órdenes.

—Ayame-chan, solo entrego estos pedidos a unas calles de aquí y regreso para cerrar ¡Oh! ¡Jiraiya-sama!

El sannin chasqueó la lengua, tenía un lado vanidoso, pero tanta reverencia llegaba a ser agobiante.

—Vaya tranquilo, yo cuido a la niña.— dijo agitando la mano.

Aparte de él, solo había un hombre más que seguía bebiendo y comiendo con un provecho que era imposible comentarle que estaban por cerrar. Ayame sentó a la mesa al recién llegado, a petición del cliente volvió a sacar una botella de sake y sirvió.

—Al fin solos.

Ayame se sobresaltó cuando el cliente que seguía cenando no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, se esfumó en un "poff" dejando solo humo en su lugar, luego volvió a arquear las cejas con desilusión.

—Mira pequeña, y presta atención que no tengo este gesto todos los días.— agregó sacando su cartera para pagar el importe del cliente falso.

—Ahora sí, a lo que vine. Naruto y su bocota debió ya de soltarle a media aldea que viene conmigo a un viaje de entrenamiento.

—Sí… sí señor…

La voz de Ayame se volvió torpe y ella se percató de eso aunque no pudo hacer mucho al respecto. No sabía a que venía en específico el hombre, sus nervios se dispararon.

—Cómo pasa el tiempo, recuerdo cuando llegabas a mi rodilla…

Ella no respondió y cerró los puños apretando la tela del delantal al sentir que sus palmas trasudaban.

—Vivimos un tiempo extraño, el preludio de tiempos difíciles, muchos ninjas han muerto bajo el servicio a su aldea, y cada vez se vuelve más difícil conseguir información, los ninjas se detectan con mayor facilidad de la que me gustaría, y no hay nada como la información, querida.

Ayame asintió aún muy lejos de adivinar las intenciones del viejo ninja o de siquiera comprender realmente la importancia de dicha información.

—Minato siempre dijo que tenías talento, coincido con él y por eso mismo necesito a alguien que pueda moverse con un perfil bajo.

—Pe… perdón pero yo no… no completé el entrenamiento.

—No solo los ninjas protegen a su país, Ayame-chan.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Ehh ok más saltos abruptos en el tiempo… ¿Decepcionados? u.u Lo siento, traté pero no quedaba postergar más el asunto, incluso traté de desarrollar el cap donde ven el rostro de Kakashi… pero no quedó más que media cuartilla y eso casi repitiendo lo mismo que se vio._

_Este cap es el nuevo inicio, y de hecho contiene a partir de ahora la idea original que tenía cuando decidí escribir sobre la gente del ramen, solo que a fines de empatía, necesitaba que se familiarizaran con los antecedentes, que no se viera sacada de la nada esta extraña propuesta..._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	38. Temaki karikari salmon

**Temaki kari-kari salmon**

**De cómo se busca una posición estratégica**

Ayame suspiró, acomodó el último plato en el escurridor y tomó la toalla para secarse las manos ligeramente enrojecidas de las palmas, arrugadas y muy blancas del dorso. Volvió a suspirar pero esta vez más como para armarse de valor, cerró los ojos y movió u cabeza para relajar el cuello, levantó el pecho, se humedeció los labios y practicó una sonrisa para quitar lo entumido des e las mejillas.

—Papá…— llamó acomodándose la yukata y el delantal.

— ¿Qué sucede Ayame-chan?

— ¿Sabes preparar Temaki?

— ¡¿Que si sé hacerlos?— exclamó con tono ofendido.

— ¡Soy un cocinero profesional ¡Claro que sé hacerlos!

—Bueno, es que desde que recuerdo hemos servido ramen toda la vida, y para comer nosotros, la mitad de la dieta coincide con el menú de la barra y la otra mitad son ensaladas.

—Las ensaladas tú las escogiste, y te he preparado postres también.

—Bueno, ¿Sí sabes?

—Sí, es sencillo ¿Se te antojaron unos?

—Sí, ayer que fui al mercado me dieron un volante sobre un curso para preparar sushi en todas sus variedades, es en el centro gastronómico…

— ¡Ah! La escuela nueva.— se apresuró el hombre recordando que habían llegado al restaurante una pequeña comitiva para invitarlo a formar parte, no podía ir a dar clases -no le interesaba principalmente- pero aceptó formar parte de la reestructuración del gremio que estaban llevando a cabo la nueva generación de restauranteros de la aldea, e incluso aceptó sus volantes para repartirlos a los clientes interesados.

—Sí, dicen que están empezando con cursos sencillos para jóvenes amas de casa.

Teuchi asintió.

—No me molesta que quieran producir cocineros en cantidades industriales, pero no llego a comprender cómo es que piensan enseñar en tres años a un grupo de veinte personas lo que a un maestro de mis tiempos le tomaba todo una vida con uno solo. No tiene mucho sentido para mi.

Ayame se sentó en un banco alto enlazando los tobillos y recargando el codo en la barra. No había clientes y por eso quería aprovechar el tiempo, la opinión que tenía su padre sobre la escuela ya la conocía, era cortés porque hablaba de colegas, pero realmente no le gustaba.

—No les enseñan todo, al final cada uno tiene que buscar su propio sazón.

—Mientras les enseñen a diferenciar los instrumentos creo que incluso podría traer a alguno para que nos ayude ¿No, Ayame-chan? Parece definitiva la marcha de nuestro querido vecino, deberíamos aprovecharla para crecer.

La chica asintió.

—No es la especialidad de la casa, pero anda, tenemos arroz, te enseño a armar los Temaki.

El hombre, sonriente por naturaleza, y complaciente con su hija otro tanto, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente fue a la bodega para sustraer un saco de arroz de grano gordo y largo tomando la medida de una taza.

—Doble de agua que de arroz, con esta taza nos saldrán unos doce.— dijo vaciando el arroz a un colador que Ayame, entrando de nuevo a la cocina, pasó a la llave del agua y lo mantuvo bagó el chorro hasta que el agua dejó de salir blanca.

Desde que colocó el agua al fuego puso el arroz y esperaron a que se cociera como normalmente harían con el arroz al vapor, una vez apagada la flama al tener la textura adecuada, lo dejaron reposar unos diez minutos.

Entro un grupo de cuatro y prontamente fueron a atenderles, el dueño del local no tenía problemas para llevar más de una preparación al mismo tiempo, así que no le afectó en lo mínimo que los cuatro pidieran cosas diferentes, solo tenía en ocasiones el inconveniente de espacio que le generaba la cocina reducida en comparación a la cantidad de clientes que atendía por día. Ayame le ayudaba en lo que podía, pero tenía que servir bebidas, limpiar, tomar órdenes, dar sugerencias a comensales y llevar las cuentas, a medida que su barra de ramen se volvía cada vez más popular, consideraba la idea de traer a uno de esos dichosos estudiantes del centro gastronómico.

Igual y podía ser el futuro marido de Ayame y entonces el podría morir en paz sabiendo que su legado de cocina no se perdería.

Una de las flamas de la estufa se dedicaba a calentar una cucharadita de sal, una de azúcar y cuatro de vinagre de arroz, faltaba poco para que se disolviera completamente, la sal con el vinagre habían reaccionado casi al instante, pero el azúcar era un poco más rebelde, así que mientras esperaba preparó los fideos para la orden de una pareja recién llegada.

Ayame entraba y salía de la cocina, cobró tres órdenes para llevar y dejó la anotación de la misma en la cuerda de pendientes que le quedaban a su padre, aunque pronto despacharía casi todas, un ramen no podía ser lento, porque era principalmente una comida rápida -rápida, no instantánea-.

—Puedes ir rociando el vinagre.— dijo a su hija que esperaba una orden de ramen con huevo. Ella tomó el cuenco de sal, azúcar y vinagre y empezó a mezclarlo con el arroz cocido.

—Ponle un paño húmedo para que no se seque en lo que se enfría.— volvió a indicar el hombre terminando el armado del plato para que ella lo llevara a las mesas mientras él ya servía las órdenes para llevar.

Ayame volvió a suspirar mientras su rostro se enrojecía levemente.

—Aquí tiene, vuelva pronto, fue un placer atenderlo.— dijo aún sonrojada mientras el chico del departamento de contabilidad le sonreía afirmándole que así lo haría.

— ¿Salmón te parece bien?— preguntó su padre con una ceja levantada. Un contable no era mal partido, pero apreciaba la tradición del Ichiraku.

— ¿Eh?

—Para los Temaki…

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí, claro! Salmón es perfecto.

Los clientes que ya habían sido atendidos y no tenían indicios de necesitar algo, así que Ayame entró a la cocina cuando su padre salaba un filete de salmón lavado y seco, por el lado de la piel que no había retirado para después cortar rebanadas transversales y finas, de manera que cada una conservaba una porción de piel.

— ¿La parrilla está lista, verdad?

—Sí, hice unos clamares hace un momento.— respondió ella mirándolo poner una hoja de papel aluminio aceitada y poniendo las rebanadas encima.

—Ponles un poco de mostaza, solo un poco, con el pincel mientras me hago cargo de los berros y la lechuga.

Ayame atendió la petición diligentemente y sin que se lo pidieran sacó el salmón cuando estuvo cocido y crujiente por la piel.

—Muy bien.— dijo su padre con aire triunfal, hacía no menos de diez años que había preparado unos y todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, pero era pronto para cantar victoria en esa batalla. Sacó algunas hojas de alga Nori y las cortó en cuadros equiláteros, tomó el arroz y puso encima de cada cuadro un poco, una rebanada del salmón, berros y lechuga en juliana.

—Hay que tener paciencia, no son como el sushi, aquí todo se hace con la mano, y procura no ensuciar el alga por fuera.

Uno a uno empezó a formar los conos de manera impecable, sin romper la hoja, sin ensuciarla y sobre todo, sin derramar el contenido que era lo que le estaba pasando a su hija.

—Oh, no, no, mira, así.

Tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, le mostró como hacer el cucurucho.

—Ah, era para el otro lado.— dijo mirando su cono que no era tan perfecto como el de su padre pero al menos no lucía monstruoso,

—Con salsa de soja y listo.

Aprovechando que los clientes estaban en una plática sin terminar sus órdenes, decidieron comer, ya era horario también para ellos, por lo que tomando uno cada uno, agradecieron los alimentos y comieron.

El primer bocado lo dieron los dos al mismo tiempo, y clavados, pasmados ahí mismo, Ayame sintió muchas ganas de llorar, pero se las tragó junto con la masa pegajosa y agria apenas masticando.

—Esto… sabe horrible…— dijo Teuchi dejando lo que quedaba sobre el plato y el contenido del mismo lo echó sin miramientos al bote donde tenía los residuos orgánicos que siempre procuraba que fueran mínimos, no le gustaba desperdiciar la comida, más sin embargo, también sabía cuándo algo ponía en peligro el estómago de alguien.

Avergonzado completamente giró el rostro incapaz de ver a su hija que solo mantenía una servilleta en su boca.

—Ayame-chan, yo…

Ella sonrió en una mueca extraña.

—Y pensar que era tan sencillo.— dijo ocultando el temblor de su voz.

—Lo es, es solo que, bueno, no tengo idea de qué salió mal…

Ayame volvió a reír.

—No importa, podemos seguir comiendo ramen ¿No?

Teuchi arqueó las cejas desconsolado ¿No había sido capaz de hacer algo tan simple?

Ayame tomó la charola de servicio y salió a las mesas para atender a los clientes sintiéndose el ser más despreciable de la tierra.

Durante los siguientes días, Teuchi, siendo quien era, simplemente continuó reproduciendo la receta, incluso utilizando la guía escrita que nunca consultaba, comprando un recetario en la librería. Necio, testarudo y orgulloso no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Pero el problema se centraba en el arroz, y era algo que no comprendía completamente, para otros platillos el resultado era excelente, pero el arroz del Temaki resultaba en una agria desgracia que menguaba sus ánimos.

El vinagre por separado tampoco estaba mal, él no consentía ingredientes de baja calidad o dudosa procedencia, así que realmente no comprendía qué era lo que fallaba, y eso le llenaba de frustración.

—Papá…— llamó Ayame colorada, dándole unas palmadas afectuosas en la espalda al hombre que permanecía parado frente al arroz con los brazos cruzados, mirando atentamente el cuenco de granos inflados por el cocimiento.

— ¿Qué sucede Ayame-chan?

—Estaba pensando… bueno… no te vayas a molestar, solo es una idea… ¿Qué tal si voy al curso? Los chicos dijeron que a tu nombre te harán un descuento… y…

Teuchi desvió su atención, la miró son seriedad y las facciones rígidas no se relajaron como no lo habían hecho desde que descubrió su reciente y horrible incapacidad para hacer exitosamente algo diferente al ramen.

— ¿Molestarme?

—Bueno…

—Me parece bien Ayame-chan, sirve que sales un poco y conoces gente ¿No?— agregó con la mejor de sus sonrisas. La chica sin embargó chocó la palma de su mano con su frente para dejar de mirarlo a los ojos que tenían plasmada la tristeza y decepción de no poder enseñar a su hija algo que supuestamente dominaba.

— ¿Otra vez con lo del marido? ¡No estás viejo, papá! ¿Por qué no res un papá celoso?— dijo refunfuñando para cambiar el tema y cortar todo rasgo de tensión, pero al menos ya con el permiso para ir al curso que empezaba esa tarde, solo faltaba que llenara los formularios con su aprobación.

Para esa misma tarde, arreglada como haría para las cenas especiales, con los documentos en la mano, se presentó en el centro gastronómico una hora antes de la cita para arreglar cualquier imprevisto.

Era un edificio pequeño, relativamente hablando. Unos diez metros de frente, hacia arriba cinco plantas, todo pintado de un impecable color azul y desde donde estaba, le era posible ver el humo saliendo, escapando al cielo y llevando a los vecinos el deleite de las enseñanzas en el antiguo arte milenario de la cocina.

La puerta era de madera, se conformaba por un portón enorme tallado con motivos florales, pero solo estaba abierta una pequeña puerta por la que accesó al encontrarse abierta. La recepción era como una sala de estar que abarcaba todo lo que en el Ichiraku servía como comedor, y al fondo, en un escritorio de madera del mismo color que la de la entrada principal estaba una chica de tez oscura y cabello negro recogido en un moño alto del que solo escapaba un fleco lacio, en corte recto.

—Nami-san ¿Te confirmaron la llegada del salmón?— preguntó un hombre apareciendo por uno de los pasillos, la vestimenta blanca, el delantal inmaculado y el pañuelo en la cabeza ocultando su cabello rubio le dejó claro a Ayame que era un cocinero, y no uno cualquiera, aprisionando la manga derecha, un pañuelo negro con una flama bordada en rojo con una sartén negra, le hizo suponer que sería alguno de los maestros.

—Sí, Kento-sensei.

— ¿Y dónde está?

Ayame avanzó despacio, no quería interrumpir pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí plantada fingiendo no estar.

La recepcionista fue la primera en notarla, se puso de pie para recibirla.

—Bienvenida.— dijo haciendo una reverencia, el hombre por su parte solo inclinó la cabeza sin dejar por zanjado su salmón ausente.

—No debe tardar en llegar.— fue la respuesta de la mujer.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Ayame explicó brevemente su motivo, expresando también sus disculpas por no haber hecho cita previa.

—No importa.— dijo la mujer sonriendo. Para ese momento, Ayame ya había notado que debía de tener unos siete meses de embarazo.

—A Kento-sensei le parece que mientras más, mejor.

El aludido volvió a agacha la cabeza pero terminó dándose la vuelta para irse.

— ¿Ichiraku? ¿De la barra de ramen?

—Así es.

El cocinero cambió abruptamente de parecer y volvió a dirigirse a las mujeres.

— ¿Teuchi Ichiraku envió a su hija a clases de cocina?— preguntó incrédulo clavando su mirada color avellana en la muchacha que se coloró toda.

—Sí…

—Esto tiene que ser una broma ¿No sabe preparar un humilde bentō?

Ayame, que seguía cohibida y sintiendo los golpes de su conciencia que tenían por objeto hacerla llorar, se armó de valor para controlarse.

—No… él no sabe hacer… otra cosa.

— ¡Esa sí que es sorpresa, pero bueno, bienvenida a mi clase, la pensé para amas de casa jóvenes ¿Estas en vísperas nupciales?

La chica negó moviendo la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, no, no… yo, bueno, es más profesional mi interés.

—Ah… menos mal, empezaba a sentirme celoso…

La recepcionista actuó en ese momento arrojándole a la cara unas listas.

—Kento-sensei, creo que Ayame-chan dijo que su interés era profesional. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, verdad?

Ayame asintió, y no porque le entregara confianza total, era solo que no se acostumbraba a ser llamada por el apellido, casi nadie lo hacía, y de hecho pocos sabían que Ichiraku no solo era el nombre de la barra, sino de toda la familia.

Nami la tomó por la mano apartándola de la cercanía del cocinero.

—Es un casanova, Ayame-chan, mantente lejos de sus garras.

Asintió quedamente sin poder recuperar su color natural, al menos no en el rostro.

—Es my temprano aún ¿Te apetece tomar una taza de té helado? El clima no amerita ¿Verdad?

—Sí… sí.

Dejaron al hombre que no había hecho nada por defenderse de las acusaciones y entraron a una pequeña habitación privada que tenía una ventana que dejaba ver claramente el vestíbulo de entrada. El cristal era de los que dan la impresión de espejo de un lado, y ese lado precisamente estaba a espaldas del escritorio de recepción.

—Espero encuentres agradable el curso, Kento-sensei puede ser algo irritante, pero es el mejor maestro que tenemos, no hay quien no salga de aquí aprendiendo algo nuevo. Él ha viajado a muchos lugares aprendiendo todo de las cocinas más famosas, tiene ideas interesantes y está a la vanguardia en tendencias culinarias.

Ayame inclinó la cabeza aceptando el vaso que le ofrecían.

—Mi esposo es un gran cliente del restaurante de tu padre, él trabaja en la oficina de contables.

—Oh, ya veo…

La joven dio un sorbo y aunque escuchaba a la mujer hablar de Kento, que era algo como su mejor amigo, se conocían desde niños porque eran vecinos y le habló sobre la correspondencia que mantuvieron mientras él estaba de viaje, algunas experiencias propias, cómo conoció a su esposo, y con algo de pena le confesó incluso que a ella no le gustaba el ramen, por eso no lo acompañaba, pero que los primeros meses de su embarazo se le antojó uno muy condimentado, entonces Ayame pareció reconocer a su esposo, un hombre que había llegado corriendo tan solo un minuto antes de que cerraran y les rogara que prepararan algo para su esposa o no le dejaría dormir en la casa.

Su padre, blando como era, accedió.

—Entonces… Kento-sensei conoce a muchas personas, ¿No es así?

—Bueno, hasta tiene un grupo de admiradoras, y no por lo guapo, dentro de los círculos de la cocina moderna es bastante popular, ya te digo, es todo un visionario, no le da miedo buscar nuevos sabores.

—Escuché también que ofrecen cenas privadas durante los fines de semana.

—Oh, sí, es una forma en la que podemos solventar algunos gastos sin subir las cuotas de inscripción, los profesores realizan varios platillos y las reservaciones son exclusivas, desde que abrimos hace unos cinco meses, hemos tenido lleno todo, con decirte que si quisieras una reservación ahora, solo te la podría dar hasta dentro de otros cinco meses. Y no es nada barato, nuestra clientela es muy exclusiva.

— ¿Entonces solo los profesores participan?

—Recientemente Kento-sensei propuso que los alumnos más brillantes ayudaran al servicio, claro, tendrían además de cartas de recomendación, un pago por el trabajo.

Ayame sonrió, la mujer pareció captar la intención de ello.

—Una chica con ambición, es definitivo, Kento-sensei ya no te quitará los ojos de encima.

La joven camarera volvió a sonreír.

_"Pero yo no vengo aquí a buscar marido"_ se dijo.

—Trabaja duro, Ayame-chan, y te permitirán subir.

—Eso es lo que haré…

Llamaron a la puerta, desde la ventana camuflada habían visto que se trataba de otro de los maestros, en voz baja hizo algunos comentarios a la mujer de recepción y enseguida desapareció escaleras arriba.

Tan solo unos minutos después, uno a uno empezaron a llegar el resto de los alumnos inscritos al curso de sushi, tal como lo había previsto el maestro, eran en su mayoría mujeres jóvenes que por comentarios posteriores, escuchó eran casadas o prontas a estarlo.

La clase se dio en el segundo piso, eran en total diez, aparte de Kento, solo otro varón. Y durante las siguientes dos horas les fue explicado el proceso con el cual podrían realizar la manera sencilla de armar sushi, que era la que comúnmente se conocía y de hecho el era el procedimiento idéntico que había tratado de enseñarle su padre, salvo porque no contenía leche agria, que era lo que había utilizado para sabotear el arroz todas las ocasiones.

Con el recuerdo su semblante se entristeció, realmente se sentía muy apenada con su padre, pero no había otra manera para que consintiera que la hija de un cocinero no aprendiera en casa conforme a la tradición y se anotara en una escuela para aprender algo tan sencillo como el sushi.

Kento pasó a su lado alabando su armado del rollo tradicional. Ella dio un salto asustada debido a que estaba distraída.

—Tranquila, tranquila ante todo lo profesional.— dijo sonriendo.

Y era verdad, aunque su forma de actuar y de moverse entre las mesas de las alumnas era coqueta, no había hecho comentarios impropios, no había hecho contacto más allá de la corrección en posturas de preparado y a todas las llamaba con la debida propiedad, sin excluir en ningún momento a su estudiante varón.

—Y bien, ¿Quién de ustedes tiene niños pequeños?— preguntó una vez que hubo constatado que todas habían aprendido a hacer los armados tradicionales. El sushi era en su opinión algo muy fácil, y a él no le estaban pagando para enseñar pequeñeces, era como ir a clases de dibujo y que el maestro les enseñara a a hacer una flor con círculos.

Para ese momento, Ayame comprendió aquello de las nuevas tendencias, mientras hablaba, había tomado una hoja de algas, un puño de arroz, salmón y trozos pequeños de verduras, seguía diciendo sobre la importancia de la apariencia, que de la vista nace el amor, que la cocina debiera ser una experiencia donde no solo participe la nariz y la lengua sino todo, hizo el corte del rollo grueso, montó en un plato y al unísono, una exclamación enternecida se hizo presente, los rollos, ya montados sobre una ensalada de brotes de trigo, se veían sin equivocación alguna como osos panda en su selva de bambú.

El cuerpo, todo de arroz redondeado, con las pertinentes manchas negras hechas de alga, incluso los brazos delanteros, las orejas, cortando una tira delgada de la misma alga dio un ultimo toque haciendo una sonrisa.

—Pero así menos se lo va a querer comer…— dijo una de las chicas sin despegar los ojos del plato.

Kento soltó una carcajada tomando un oso y comiéndolo.

—Bueno, tal parece que tenemos muchas ideas para desarrollar en estos tres meses ¿No es así?

Todos asintieron motivados a que había sido una buena inversión.

—Nos veremos la próxima semana entonces, y no olviden practicar, el panda las espera.

Ya atardecía, Ayame se había olvidado unos instantes del amargo recuerdo de la expresión de su padre al no conseguir unos rollos decentes, cruzaba el puente cuando escuchó el croar de una rana, se detuvo y miró al rió que pasaba por debajo.

En el agua enturbiada por el cause, se veía el reflejo -debajo del puente- de una mancha rojiza.

—Siempre he querido ver a un animal hablar… — dijo para si, por respuesta recibió un croado.

— ¿Crees estar arriba al final del curso, A-chan?

—Sí.— dijo con toda seguridad agachando la cabeza hasta recargarla en la baranda pero ocultando su boca con los brazos cruzados. Otro leve croado.

—Da tu mejor esfuerzo, nos vemos, A-chan.

—Sí.

No vio a la rana, le daba curiosidad porque nunca había visto a un animal hablar, pero era mejor así, le daba miedo fallar en la discreción, sobre todo porque muy quedamente, como murmullo, la rana antes de dejarse caer al río, le había advertido que un sujeto la seguía.

— ¡Hey!

Era la voz de Kento.

Ayame levantó la cabeza como si hubiera estado pensando y meditando alguna cosa muy importante y no hablando con una rana.

—Ayame-chan, te olvidaste de llenar la forma del seguro.— dijo alcanzándola.

— ¿No la llené?— preguntó extrañada.

—No, o no la encontramos ahora que estábamos acomodando los expedientes de nuevo ingreso.

—Vaya, iré ahora mismo.

—No es necesario, además, Nami-san ya debió de cerrar, pero podrías pasarte mañana ¿Que tal?— preguntó guiñándole el ojo.

Ayame asintió, un poco avergonzada, odiaba que se subiera rango por algo que no fuera talento y preparación, pero tenía que ser mesera en tres meses a cualquier costo…

—Claro, no tengo problema…

Y sonrió, una sonrisa poco auténtica en felicidad y más tendida a la propia decepción. Aunque pudo corregirla antes de que el otro se diera cuenta…

.

—_Minato siempre dijo que tenías talento, coincido con él y por eso mismo necesito a alguien que pueda moverse con un perfil bajo._

—_Pe… perdón pero yo no… no completé el entrenamiento._

—_No solo los ninjas protegen a su país, Ayame-chan._

_Ayame agachó más cabeza, como si eso fuera posible a su grado de timidez adquirida._

—_Pero Ayame-chan, una vez que entras no hay vuelta atrás, y el remordimiento no tiene cabida, si dejas que entre, te va a devorar el corazón, no siempre lo que es mejor necesariamente es bueno... y es imposible que todos ganen algo, convéncete a ti misma de que es por un bien mayor y llegarás muy lejos._

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_:D la última nota es… el arroz ya compuesto con el vinagre no dura más de un día, y en el refrió se seca ;) no olviden el paño mojado para evitarlo._

_Bueno, un aviso un tanto extraño y largo -que además verán en varios fics-_

_Ya saben que no soy la constancia andante respecto a actualizaciones, y aunque generalmente la culpa la tiene la falta de tiempo, justo ahora enfrento un problema mayor y tiene que ver con las musas._

_Usualmente a un autor la musa se le va, y viene cuando le da la regalada gana. Hay muchos a quienes los abandonan por tiempo indefinido y tal vez para siempre. Si algún colega escritor esta leyendo esto y dice "Es verdad,a mi me dejaron con un fic a la mitad", pues bueno, hago este aviso porque es probable que yo la haya encontrado, que a mi hayan llegado todas las musas de los autores que no pueden actualizar un fic por mas que lloren sangre en el acto, y eso compañeros, es muy malo._

_Tengo 10 fics en publicación justo ahora, pero hay otros 19 pendientes en mi compu y lo triste del caso, es que ahora resulta que las musas quieren trabajar en los otros._

_No, no estoy anunciando un hiatus, sino algo peor…_

_Voy a subir todo lo que tengo en mi compu._

_Así es, la decisión más absurda, impulsiva, irresponsable y grotesca del mundo, pero si no lo hago las ansias me van a comer porque de los proyectos hay cuatro que están a nada de ser terminados, entonces bueno, esta autora se va a meter en un gran lío, pero espera que con ello las musas se vuelvan no solo activas, sino organizadas y puedan sacar adelante todo lo pendiente, y ayuden como terapia ocupacional para evitar el estrés que me genera la tesis._

_Y pues, ya ven, que como yo no tengo nada mas que hacer, espero que los demás tampoco y se den un tiempo para visitarme ¡Hay para escoger!_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	39. Ebi kani tempura

**Ebi kani tempura**

**De cómo se identifica a los traidores**

—Ayame-chan, de verdad no puedo creer que Teuchi-san no sepa preparar cosas ajenas al ramen, parece que tú dominas demasiado bien las técnicas, cuando menos las básicas.

—Gracias, Kento-sensei. Pero en realidad me he estado esforzando demasiado y sus enseñanzas has sido de gran utilidad.

—Nada de modestia, Ayame-chan. Tienes todo un don natural.

—Gracias…

—Eh… Ayame-chan, la clase terminó hace quince minutos.

— ¡Oh! Sí, es verdad. No tardo en irme solo quería recoger mis cosas…

— ¡No! ¡No es por eso Ayame-chan! Solo quería que lo supieras porque quiero invitarte a salir, en estos momentos ya no soy tu chef instructor, así que no tienes que sentirte obligada si no quieres…

—Pero sí quiero…

Ayame se sintió enrojecer completamente debido a la prontitud de su respuesta, se había prometido no parecer desesperada una vez que estuvo completamente segura de que tenía todo a sus favor para causarle una buena impresión a nivel más… personal, pero con esa actitud estaba lejos del objetivo original y no había ya oportunidad de echarse para atrás.

—Ah… pensé que ibas a decir que no.

_"Yo también" _pensó nerviosa pensando que tal vez por lo impulsiva podría terminar por ahuyentarlo.

— ¡Pero es perfecto! ¿Puedo pasar por ti mañana? ¿A las siete? ¿En la barra de ramen?

—Claro…

La joven camarera pareció olvidarse completamente de lo que estaba haciendo en esos precisos momentos y mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos color avellana del hombre, tragó saliva y en un parpadeo el encanto pareció romperse devolviéndola a la realidad donde su equipo de trabajo seguía disperso por toda la mesa de trabajo que le correspondía. Las otras chicas intercambiaron un par de palabras entre risas, ya habían notado que el instructor le tenía especial preferencia a la chica, pero no les molestaba mucho, ella no acaparaba toda la atención en clase e incluso era a la que menos le hacía vivitas a su mesa para hacer correcciones, principalmente porque como había mencionado, parecía tener más noción de las técnicas básicas en comparación a ellas.

—Te… tengo que irme…

Ayame salió a toda prisa ya sin acomodar sus cosas en la bolsa, había terminado por meter todo de un manotazo y desaparecer rápidamente para no verlo más sino hasta el otro día, su abrupto cambio de actitud volvió a convertirse en la conversación de sus compañeras que debían apresurarse también para llegar a sus casas.

.

En el Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi no podía quejarse de una baja considerable en la clientela debido a la ausencia de su hija. Ciertamente, más de uno lo notó, pero como solo sucedía una vez a la semana y por la tarde, no hubo alarma ni siquiera para él que debía trabajar solo en ese rato. Hacía tanto que su hija formaba parte del proceso laboral que no podía evitar el extrañarla en ese rato y sentirse ahogado entre pedidos, pero al mismo tiempo se decidió a tomar aquello como una prueba para cuando ella se fuera con su esposo. No iba a tenerla a su lado toda la vida, y eso era un precepto que se había repetido desde el día en que nació, ya fuera porque no le gustara la cocina -cosa que para su fortuna no había sucedido- o ella se casara, arrancarla de su lado era un poco inevitable.

No menos triste por ello.

—Creí que no ibas a buscar marido.— dijo Teuchi viendo a su hija usar una de las únicas dos prendas de color que había en todo su guardarropa y nuevamente empezando a recitar mentalmente aquello de que los hijos son un bello préstamo de la vida que había que cuidar y educar para que ellos cuidaran del mundo a la partida de sus padres.

— ¡No voy a casarme con él!

—Entonces no salgas con él.

—Salir con gente es bueno para la salud emocional de cualquiera.

—Entonces sal con amigas.

—Los hombres también pueden ser amigos.

—Hasta que revelan sus verdaderas intenciones.

— ¡Estás exagerando! Además, pensé que te urgía subirme al primer carruaje que partiera…

—No con cualquiera, Ayame-chan.

—Pues no es cualquiera.

— ¿Entonces si vas a casarte con él?

— ¡No!

—Causar una negativa con una chica antes de la primera cita no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado.

Ayame se puso roja hasta las orejas, no atreviéndose a girar el rostro para ver al desencadenante de la conversación.

—Mi nombre es Matsuhisa Kento, encantado de conocerlo en persona.— se presentó formalmente haciendo una reverencia al padre de la chica.

El dueño del local miró a la persona que tenía enfrente. Por la fisonomía de su rostro, el párpado caído ocultaba casi todo su ojo, así que sabía perfectamente que no se notaba cuando escrutaba a alguien de arriba a abajo, dándose de vez en cuando ese lujo, como en aquella ocasión.

—Ichiraku Teuchi, igualmente. Bienvenido sea a mi humilde negocio.— dijo aprobatoriamente encontrando nula la posibilidad de nietos feos.

Kento sonrió complaciente, había elegido un color verde menta para la camisa con un chaleco azul marino a juego con los pantalones y llevaba el cabello suelto cayendo en mechones disparejos, entonces se notaba mejor que el rubio era de diferente tonos, al menos tres y un castaño muy claro. Además la camisa hacía que el color de sus ojos se vieran con reflejos verdes cuando ese color realmente no lo tenía. La magia de la luz.

—Papá, él… él es el instructor de la escuela...

— ¡Vaya! ¡Un colega de profesión!

—Nada de eso, aún no me establezco, estoy en el camino del aprendizaje, cuando tenga una cartera de clientes fieles y tan basta como la suya, entonces seremos colegas, hasta entonces usted será con todo respeto, mi senpai.

—Un profesional halagándome, esto no se ve todos los días, bienvenido eres muchacho, cuando lo consideres apropiado.

—Espero que mis visitas sean frecuentes…

Ayame ya se había pasado al otro lado de la barra inclinando la cabeza frente a su padre luego de haberlo besado en la mejilla.

—Regreso más tarde.

—Vayan con cuidado.

.

Ayame seguía colorada, miraba para el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba su compañero mirándolo solo de reojo, sin embargo, era capaz de mantener conversación. Hablaban de cosas de la aldea, él había regresado hacía poco, desde la fundación de la escuela, pero estuvo ausente por casi diez años. Siendo muy joven había emprendido el camino de las escuelas de cocina de lugares diferente, y la Konoha de sus recuerdos no se parecía mucho a la que se encontraba frente a él.

—Había un estudio fotográfico ahí.— dijo señalando un pequeño local donde en esos momentos solo vendían artículos para limpieza.

—Ahora está en el centro, creció bastante.— respondió Ayame adelantándose un poco.

— ¿Conoces la tienda de miniaturas papel?— preguntó ella mirándolo a la cara por primera vez desde que habían salido.

— ¿Miniaturas de papel?

La chica asintió y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo por las calles.

—Casi no salgo, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en la barra de ramen, pero cuando toca entregar pedidos a domicilio puedo conocer muchos lugares.

—Entonces estamos en las mismas.— repuso él rascándose la barbilla.

—Los productores hacen entregas y si no estoy en la cocina de la escuela estoy en el restaurante, así que tampoco he podido recorrer mucho para ver todos los cambios.

Ayame sonrió, no sabía si era buen momento para meter el tema, tal vez era muy apesarado, pero le quedaba solo una semana para llegar a servir en esas misteriosas cenas importantes.

—Pero conoces a mucha gente ¿No es así?— preguntó para dar rodeos mientras se armaba de valor.

—Bastante en realidad, el chef debe salir a agradecer a sus invitados, y en algunas cocinas de hecho debe estar presente haciendo las preparaciones. Es algo inevitable.

—Vaya…

—Y de todo tipo, alguna ocasión tuve que servir en un comedor para indigentes y muchas otras he estado en importantes reuniones de eminencias políticas, hay gente que se desvive en halagos y otros que solo buscan hostigar ¡Pero en la cocina nadie le levanta la voz al chef!— exclamó con entusiasmo.

Llegaron a la mencionada tienda y se pasearon entre los mostradores donde se exhibían ciertamente diminutas piezas de papel doblado, aunque también había cuadros de papel cortado. Uno especialmente grande en un lienzo de fino papel rojo, se hallaba trazada una escena de recreo en una palacio, damas elegantes a la sombra realizando alguna labor de punto, dos más jugando con una pelota, algunas mirando por la ventana, practicando caligrafía.*

— ¡Es increíble el trabajo!— dijo maravillado mientras miraba aun hombre de avanzada edad con enormes lentes realizar un doblado para hacer un dragón.

— ¿Qué precio tiene este cuadro?— preguntó.

El viejo le miró con la expresión cansada, movió los labios como queriendo quitarles lo entumido y dijo un precio sin ánimo siquiera. Al escuchar la cantidad, Ayame perdió el habla, el vejo seguramente ya esperaba esa expresión así que sin prestar más atención regresó la vista a su trabajo. No pensaba bajar ni un centavo, el trabajo no se malvendía.

—Me la llevo.— sentenció Kento sacando la chequera de su chaqueta.

—Se verá increíble en el privado del restaurante.

En ese momento el hombre si pareció sorprenderse, y dejando lo que estaba haciendo, se apresuró a pasarse del otro lado, pensando que tal vez se arrepentiría.

— ¡Pero es demasiado dinero!— exclamó la chica.

—Inversión Ayame-chan, inversión. Para un cliente del tipo que recibimos en el restaurante, es importante que se genere una experiencia única, de manera que quiera regresar con frecuencia, no solo para comer, sino para estar a gusto.

Ayame miró al viejo descolgar el cuadro y trasladarla al mostrador donde la envolvería con cuidado. El proceso fue lento, cuidadoso, no lo culpaba, realmente a ella le daba miedo que de tan delgado que era el papel fuera a desgarrarse pese a estar ya enmarcado.

— ¿A dónde la envío?— preguntó.

—Me la llevaré yo mismo.

—Es muy pesada por el enmarcado.

—Descuide.

Ayame se ofreció a auxiliarlo, pero Kento se rehusó.

—Vamos a llevarla, Ayame-chan.

La escuela estaba a un par de cuadras de ahí, y aunque el rostro del chico estaba completamente enrojecido por el esfuerzo, no flaqueó en ningún momento.

El edificio estaba contrapuesto en un muro de piedra maciza que era un costado de una formación emergente, posiblemente una prolongación geológica de la montaña donde se encontraban esculpidos los rostros de lo Hokages, incluso el color de la pintura coincidía. El techo de la construcción prolongaba su terraza sobre la cima de esa roca sobre la que algunos árboles habían conseguido afianzarse, ahí estaba el restaurante, una combinación de espacios interiores y exteriores al que se tenía acceso por una enorme y elegante escalera flanqueada por farolas rojas y blancas.

La altura solo era la de cuatro pisos, pero el transporte del cuadro requirió que Ayame al menos evitara que el peso le hiciera perder el equilibrio.

—Menuda cita ¿Eh?— preguntó Kento queriendo reír, pero le faltaba demasiado el aire, le dolían los brazos y le temblaban las piernas, así que se sentó en la sala del recibidor antes de entrar.

—Bueno…— Ayame sonrió nerviosa.

—No tengo otra para comparar…— agregó ruborizándose. Kento parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Es en serio? ¡No te creo!

—Bueno… hace muchos años… pero era solo una niña…

neto se puso de pie sobreponiéndose al malestar causado por el esfuerzo.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.— repuso notando que el ánimo de la chica había menguado.

—Ayame-chan, quiero hacerte otra proposición…

.

La concertista contratada para esa noche había llegado ligeramente tarde, aparentemente un percance en el camino retrasó su llegada. Pero por el contrario, el escuadrón ninja que haría de seguridad privada se presentó desde unas dos horas antes del arribo del primer cliente. Se distribuyeron en toda zona, uno especialmente tomó sitio en la cocina, podría no ser capaz de freír un huevo, pero con toda seguridad reconocería un veneno, o al menos eso quiso pensar Ayame.

Le habían citado con anterioridad para explicarle la distribución de áreas, ella ya tenía experiencia como camarera, así que no hubo necesidad de enseñarle a tomar nota, el protocolo para servir y en general la manera de tratar a los clientes.

— ¿Siempre es así de riguroso?— preguntó en un susurro a una compañera que llevaba más tiempo atendiendo.

—Sí, y además, estas personas son muy exigentes con la presentación ¿Notas que incluso los ninjas no traen su uniforme del chaleco verde?

La chica levantó la mirada por encima de la pequeña barra que las separaba del puesto de vigilancia del shinobi asignado a esa sección. Usaba lentes oscuros, el peinado algo revuelto y la banda inclinada, el estilo era desaliñado pero aún así conservaba el aire profesional. No llevaba los pantalones ni la camisa azul, tampoco el mencionado chaleco, en cambio, iban con pantalón y camisa negra, encima un haori gris que en los hombros enarbolaba las espirales rojas junto con la hoja, símbolo de la villa.

—Ya veo…

Ayame comprendió que si inciso ellos debían cambiar un poco la imagen, que ella llevara puesto kimono de fiesta era lo de menos.

—Ayame-chan ¿Lista?

— ¡Nami-san!— exclamó la chica sorprendida.

— ¡Ya deberías estar en casa preparándote para recibir a tu bebé!— dijo sorprendida, ya estaba en el noveno mes, el médico le había dado fecha para una semana más, pero la mujer insistía en trabajar, salvo ese último viernes en que llamó para decir que no se sentía bien, Kento le dio el día sin reprocharle nada, pero ahí estaba, con vestido elegante, un gran cinto rojo sujetaba su vientre crecido y el peinado alto.

—Falsa alarma, el médico dijo que sí se quedará aquí otra semana.

—Pero el esfuerzo…

—Yo solo estoy en recepción, checo la reservación y llamo a la camarera que los atenderá.

—Nami-san…

—De cualquier manera ahora está tranquilo, hace unas días realmente fue terrible, había demasiada gente, claro, nada que no se pudiera controlas. Tranquila, ya es hora, da tu mejor esfuerzo.

—¡Sí!

La mujer se retiró para tomar su puesto, la concertista consiguió estar lista antes de que llegara el primer grupo de clientes, una familia acomodada del norte, seguro de un matrimonio de ancianos que celebraba su aniversario, un grupo de seis comerciantes con sus esposas, y el grupo que atendería Ayame: Hiashi Hyūga, sus dos hijas, y su sobrino.

—Bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Ichiraku Ayame, los atenderé esta noche.— dijo sonriendo con calidez y haciendo una reverencia, la idea con el Ichiraku era la misma, pero la ceremonia se extendía a niveles extremos.

Hiashi inclinó la cabeza y asintió cuando le ofreció una copa de sake para iniciar.

—Solo a él.— indicó enseguida el hombre respecto a que solo le sirviera a Neji, evitándole tener que preguntar para ellas, a quienes entregó té que preparado en ese momento. Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, no esperaba que ordenaran enseguida, siempre había como un preámbulo para degustar el aperitivo que, aparte de la bebida, era una combinación de verduras, carnes y mariscos en tempura con salsa de limón.

—Por favor disfruten.

Ayame se retiró con solemnidad a un espacio contiguo en el que esperaría diez minutos aproximadamente, si le necesitaban antes, harían sonar una pequeña campana apostada en un extremo de la mesa.

Tenía las manos enlazadas al frente, movía los dedos con nerviosismo, no tenía otra mesa para atender, así que no le quedaba mas que esperar.

—Ayame-san…

Se sobresaltó asustada, la menor de las niñas estaba a su lado y no se percató de en qué momento se había puesto de pie.

— ¿Sí?

—Es el cumpleaños de Hinata-oneesan.— dijo suavemente.

—Quisiera una tarta para ella. Le gustan los rollos de canela.

Ayame inclinó la cabeza.

—Le diré al chef.

La pequeña giró sobre sus talones regresando al apartado donde estaba su familia. La camarera rápidamente llegó a la cocina y buscó a Kento.

—Kento-san, hay una chica que cumple años hoy, y le gustan los rollos de canela.

—Eso no me lo habían dicho… usualmente cuando se hace la reservación se pregunta el motivo para tener el ambiente adecuado. — respondió torciendo la boca con aire pensativo.

—Pero creo poder resolverlo, Sota-san, reemplázame en esto.— dijo cambiando de lugar con otro de los chef que no rechistó siquiera, a su vez, a él uno más debió ocuparse de lo que hacía y todos los puestos en la cocina se reorganizaron. La joven los dejó para regresar a atender. Justo a tiempo le hacían saber lo que deseaban para empezar.

El hombre mayor fue quien realizó el pedido completo, sus tres jóvenes acompañantes apenas pronunciaron palabra, en silencio, solo intercambiando alguna mirada, ni siquiera pudo saber si en realidad habían podido decidir sobre lo que pedirían.

—Yo…

Había hablado Hinata, pero enseguida se arrepintió y se llevó el té a los labios para dar un sorbo.

—Hinata-oneesan quiere saber si puede traernos más de esta tempura.

—Sí, enseguida.

Ayame se sentía abochornada, algo en la convivencia entre los integrantes de su mesa la ponía nerviosa, pero no estaba segura de qué era. A Hinata la conocía de antes, iba con cierta frecuencia a la barra de ramen en compañía de sus amigos, y en menor medida al chico también, solo que no recordaba su nombre, y no era tampoco particularmente hablador.

Le entregaron la orden de tempura, junto con la de otra chica.

—Es un éxito ¿No?— le comentó.

—Definitivamente, lo malo será que solo quieran la botana.— respondió Ayame sonriendo pero sin sentir realmente más ligero el humor.

Iba de regreso con la charola en la mano, las cuerdas vibrantes de la concertista y el murmullo suave de las otras conversaciones de los invitados bien seccionados de manera que no chocaran los grupos, era lo que inundaba el ambiente, entonces, pensó por primera vez en un rato en qué exactamente tenía que hacer en ese sitio. Porque ser camarera era la segunda actividad.

No le habían dado indicaciones sobre si tenía que contactar a alguien, vigilar a alguien, o tal vez solo tenía que conseguir estabilidad en su puesto ahí para eventos posteriores.

—Aquí tiene, disculpe la espera.

Había hecho complementación a la nueva orden con otra bebida, solo que esta era fría, sugerencia del chef, agua mineral y menta, un toque más fresco en contraste con la primera ronda.

La cocina no era un servicio rápido, y aunque se procuraba dar a los clientes la atención más inmediata, por el proceso de elaboración, basado en alimentos frescos, sí tomaba algo de tiempo completar las órdenes, de ahí la importancia de pequeños aperitivos que también compensaran discretamente las raciones consideradas apropiadas en la alta cocina.*

Hiashi le hizo una indicación para que le sirviera más sake, Ayame así lo hizo teniendo la mesa de servicio a un lado para comodidad. No era su especialidad atender con tanta ceremonia, pero hacía el esfuerzo con creces y aparentemente el cliente no tenía inconveniente alguno.

No decían nada, la menor intentó entablar una conversación pero se convirtió en un monólogo con casi nulas participaciones de su hermana que se remitían a monosílabos, el chico llego a hacer mención de algo, pero pronto ese intento murió y Ayame decidió que ya era hora de que estuviera lista la orden, y la pequeña niña volvió a pedir repetir el plato de aperitivo.

—Que no se diga que cumplimos caprichos, y alaben al chef que trabajó en tiempo récord. Estará justo a tiempo para cuando terminen.

Uno de los chefs movió la cabeza de un lado a otro restándole importancia, pero los asistentes y lavaplatos aplaudieron como Kento esperaba que hicieran. Ayame sonrió y tomó la bandeja para acomodar los platos.

Volvió a salir, y una vez fuera de la cocina la curiosidad sobre la naturaleza de su encomienda volvió a punzar. Servir era el trabajo de toda su vida, le gustaba tratar con la gente, se contentaba cuando daban las gracias o hablaban de recomendaciones, pero no se sentía particularmente a gusto, se sentía fría y distante, tal vez sus comensales le habían contagiado el humor.

—Está listo.— dijo empezando a acomodar la mesa sin atreverse a dejar que los platos chocaran con la mesa.

—Itadakimasu.— dijo por costumbre.

.

Serían cerca de las diez cuando la mesa Hyūga quedó desocupada. A recomendación de sus compañeras, les acompañó hasta la puerta y hasta después regresó a limpiar la mesa. Había retirado la vajilla conforme se iban desocupando los platos, pero había que encerar la madera inmediatamente, cambiar los cojines, aspirar la alfombra, y prácticamente dejar el espacio como nuevo. Justo hacía eso cuando al cambiar uno de los cojines, sintió la textura de un papel. Por un instante se paralizó, pero consiguió dominarse y colocar el papel en la manga del kimono, iría a los servicios y lo revisaría ahí.

Rápidamente terminó de hacer los acomodos y recorrió el pasillo hasta donde se señalaba el servicio de mujeres. Se abstuvo de revisar si alguien la seguía, esa fue una de las dos únicas recomendaciones que le había dado Jiraiya antes de marcharse. Entró rápidamente y se encerró en un cubículo, sacó el papel pero lo encontró completamente en blanco.

Frunció el ceño y torció la boca.

¿Que se supone iba a hacer? ¿Había sido un error?

Decidió guardarlo, por lo que fuera, nunca estaba de más. Esta por salir cuando el golpe de la puerta principal la sobresaltó.

—Nami-san… yo creo que no es lo más apropiado… el bebé…

—El bebé esta bien, muy bien, pero yo ya no puedo más…

El corazón de Ayame empezó a bombear rápido, sus mejillas se encendieron y por alguna razón que no podría respirar ¿Por qué? ¿No era acaso que nada de eso era real?

—Nami-san… aún queda una mesa por atender…

—No se asomarán por acá, son dos hombres…

La conversación se cortaba por lo que a todas luces era un pasional beso.

A Ayame se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ella realmente había empezco el juego y ahora le salía todo al revés completamente, y dolía demasiado, le seguían tratando como niña, una pequeña asustadiza que otras mujeres se adelantaban a dar lo que a ella le daba miedo.

—Nami-san…

Empezaron a gimotear…

—Kento-kun...

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_*me refiero a esas raciones q parecen muestras gratis pero te cuestan un ojo de la cara :P_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	40. Agedashi Nishiki-Teguri

**Agedashi Nishiki-Teguri**

**De cómo Kusa, Suna, Taki y Konoha vuelven a aliarse**

Con cierto aire autosuficiente, Ayame se presentó a trabajar con tanta dignidad como le fue posible reunir luego de permanecer, la noche anterior, cerca de una hora y media encerrada en el baño de mujeres escuchando muy de cerca los sonidos de un encuentro amoroso no necesariamente casto. Y tras descubrir que las mujeres embarazadas no tenían inconvenientes para ciertas actividades de pareja, pensó fríamente la situación superando el bochorno inicial.

Cayó en cuenta de dos cosas: primera, siempre estuvo consciente de que no era prioridad de ninguna manera, una relación con Kento y que de hecho la situación debió suceder a la inversa, debía ser él el interesado en ella para que la llevara a servir al restaurante, que si bien llegó de todos modos a camarera, las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo al plan. Y eso la conducía a la cosa número dos, que realmente no tenía ni un poco de derecho a sentirse traicionada, se obligó por ello a no llorar ni una sola lágrima.

Como tercer punto tácitamente implicado en la relación de sus dos determinaciones, estaba el asunto de su nula capacidad para sacar provecho de la gente en las ligas mayores. Obligarlos a consumir más de lo que planeaban era un asunto sencillo para ella; sonreír, sugerir, incentivar, antojar el platillo más caro, pero de ahí a chantajear emocionalmente, u hacer ofrecimientos atrevidos como los de Nami para conseguir los favores de un hombre… se sentía novata, absurdamente virginal. Y con un demonio que ella seguía siendo virgen.

Suspiró con resignación ajustándose el delantal blanco de la barra de ramen. Su padre atendía al molinero que entregaba las raciones de harina cada semana, pesaban, marcaban y contaban los sacos con gran dedicación, así que estaría entretenido un rato, lo que le daba un buen margen para seguir lamentándose y pensando que tal vez no estaba hecha para misiones… que ni siquiera sabía en qué consistían.

Había conservado el papel en blanco por mera paranoia, nadie se había presentado ni a su puerta ni ventana, nadie había tratado de contactar con ella, ni siquiera alguna rana. No sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas bien o mal, o qué debía esperar ya que estaba dentro del restaurante.

— ¡Buenos días!

Ayame giró el rostro sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios en cuanto reconoció a Shigenobu Hanamira… el marido de Nami. Inmediatamente el recuerdo del baño de mujeres se disparó en su mente y agachó la cabeza, roja de vergüenza ¿Qué se le puede decir a un hombre que ha sido engañado?

—Buenos días…

—Dame un ramen de cerdo, doble, Ayame-chan, muero de hambre, Nami-chan trabajó hasta muy tarde, llegó muerta de cansancio y la he dejado dormir ¡Soy tan torpe para la cocina que no pude hacerme nada para desayunar!.— dijo riendo con gracia y energía entusiasta. La chica se inclinó y se giró para no verle a la cara a la vez que empezaba a preparar su pedido.

—Escuché que también trabajas allá, en el _Kento-Umai_.— dijo de repente poniéndose serio. Ayame asintió con torpeza pensando tan rápido como podía, alguna excusa o evasiva en cuanto la conversación continuara.

_"¿Sabes si mi mujer tiene algo con su jefe?"_

No sabía qué iba a hacer, estaba la opción de decir que era nueva y no lo sabía o decir que ella estaba saliendo con Kento y no Nami, o que Nami no sería capaz ¡Que alguien apareciera! Nami no era ni de lejos su mejor amiga, pero la indiscreciones de la vida ajena eran para mujeres de mal gusto, al mismo tiempo conocer información que lo perjudicaba negativamente y esconderla era como ser partícipe de la traición.

Solo entonces, hasta ese momento se le ocurrió algo que no pudo sino horrorizarla más… ¿Y si el bebé era de Kento?

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía acordarse cuándo había regresado él a Konoha como para hacer cuentas paralelas al tiempo de gestación.

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte, Ayame-chan, sé que no me debes nada pero no sé a quién más recurrir.

La chica sonrió como solo la experiencia de cortesía con los clientes podía permitirlo.

— ¿Podrías decirle a Kento-san, que no haga que Nami-chan se esfuerce tanto? Es una chica fuerte, pero el bebé, ya está en días ¿Sabes?

Ayame soltó el aire que había contenido involuntariamente.

—Pienso lo mismo, se lo diré, eso es seguro.— respondió con sinceridad entregando el paquete con la comida dentro.

— ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!

El joven contable salió del local luego de pagar el importe, y Ayame tuvo un motivo más para sentirse poco peor de lo que ya estaba. Pero por si no había habido tensión suficiente, el siguiente cliente terminó de llevarse el color de sus mejillas.

—Kento…

—Eh, hola, anoche no supe a qué hora te fuiste…

—Bueno… es que acabé mis cosas y el jefe de meseros dijo que podía irme, te busque pero…

—Ah, si, salí un rato…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, renuentes a mirarse por la misma razón en diferentes circunstancias.

—Acaba de marcharse el marido de Nami-san.

El comentario pareció devolver a Kento al tiempo y espacio que ocupaba su cuerpo con tremenda brusquedad ya que reaccionó como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría.

—No, no… no lo vi.

—Quiere saber si puedes darle la incapacidad a Nami-san, le preocupa porque ya está en días.

—Sí, de hecho contraté a una nueva chica para que la reemplace, bueno, mientras nace el bebé y su periodo de ¿Cuarentena? ¿Se dice así?

Ayame asintió aunque no tenía ni idea. Cuarentena siempre le sonó más a enfermedades infecciosas y mortales.

—Ayer ella… ella… necesita alejarse del trabajo.

La joven camarera se animó a buscarle la mirada, sin esfuerzo alguno encontró arrepentimiento o algo muy parecido a ello, tal vez un dejo de vergüenza en sus ojos claros.

—Lo siento.— se disculpó ella tímidamente para no elevar la voz por la molestia que le causaba ser ella quien pidiera perdón al final.

— ¿Eh?

—Por no despedirme.

—Bueno… ¿Podrías acompañarme a pescar?— preguntó de repente causando un desconcierto en la chica que no sabía a qué venía la petición de tan rara cita.

—Ah, es que mi padre…— pero no terminaba de hablar cuando Teuchi entró a la cocina con la sonrisa radiante en el rostro y las manos en jarras.

—A mi no me pongas de pretexto, anda ve que aún es temprano y no hay mucha gente.

Ayame se ruborizó hasta las orejas ¿Había estado en la puerta escuchando? No se dió cuenta del instante en que su padre ya le estaba desabrochando el delantal y la empujaba hacia Kento como cuando se entrega a la profesora de primer año el alumno que no quiere entrar a clases.

Kento sonrió ante la escena y cuando los dos estuvieron prácticamente en la calle, el silencio que antes los abordara se volvió más denso.

— ¿Y al menos si quieres ir?— preguntó. La camarera asintió quedamente y juntos caminaron sin decirse palabra alguna.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó el hombre con un amago de miedo en el timbre.

¿Acaso sospechaba que ella lo había descubierto con Nami?

Al diablo con eso. Una voz interior en la chica le dijo que no tenía necesidad de vivir la vida amorosa rodeada de tragedias, ni mucho menos de inmiscuir aquello con ¿Trabajo? No, deber, camino ninja. Soltó otro suspiro y trató de relajar la absurda tensión que se había apoderado de ella por la presencia de su compañero.

No habían sido nada, salieron una vez y ni siquiera se besaron, no se declararon intensiones de ningún tipo y podían seguir así un tiempo, a él le interesaba Nami aún con el subsecuente remordimiento que aparentemente le asaltaba. No estaba realmente enamorado de ella como pudo haber supuesto con tantas atenciones, porque simplemente no se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, y si él amaba a Nami, ella no estaba en nómina. Así funcionaba el mundo, en mecanismos simples que debía mantener en orden por el bien de su tranquilidad.

—No.

—Lo pensaste mucho.

—Pensaba en algunas cosas, pero no malas.

No, no eran malas. Aunque le preocupaba, principalmente porque se sentía mal solo por saber el secreto de una infidelidad, no porque realmente le hubiera afectado personalmente. Miró a Kento aprovechando que él no tenía el valor para hacer lo mismo con ella, era guapo no lo negaba, tenía carisma, era increíblemente talentoso… pero no la flechó.

¿Era malo eso? ¿Por qué no se sentía traicionada, burlada o humillada?

Sentía más pena por el marido de Nami que por ella misma.

— ¿Por aquí vamos a pescar?— preguntó cayendo en cuenta de que no iban al río, ni al lago.

—Sí, es un criadero, esta noche habrá visitas especiales, tenemos algunos embajadores de otras aldeas, me encargaron la recepción. Ayame frunció el ceño, hablaba de ello con la naturalidad de quien dice que sus padres vendrán a cenar. A ella la idea de recibir dignatarios la pondría en desesperación.

Tal vez él por costumbre ya sabía manejar aquello, le había comentado que había servido en castillos y grandes fortalezas, pero la verdad no creyó mucho en ello.

— ¿Que extravagancia vas a preparar como para no encontrarla en el río?

Kento sonrió con sinceridad.

—Algo que tienes que saber sobre baquetearía para reuniones diplomáticas, y que es muy importante en la política, es que no puedes disponer de libertad para las compras. Mientras más riquezas, más influencias y más poder adquieres, más paranoico te vuelves porque hay más gente que quiere quitarte de en medio.

— ¿Entonces sospechan que podrían envenenarlos desde el mercado?

El chef asintió.

—Hay animales que pueden comer algunos venenos sin que les afecte, y sé que luego quien se coma su carne sí tendrá consecuencias.

—No, no sería posible… No sería suficientemente fuerte como para matar a alguien.

—No subestimes a un ninja, incluso podrían sabotearme en la cocina sin que me diera cuenta, podrían interferir el plato cuando tú lo lleves de la cocina a la mesa, podrían suceder mil cosas, organizar banquetes de reuniones diplomáticas es un dolor de cabeza, si alguien se muere el siguiente voy a ser yo, indistintamente del culpable.

—… Estás demasiado tranquilo…

—No es la primera vez que lo hago, y la honorable maestra Hokage asignó una comisión especial de médicos para estar en la cocina como vigilantes, además de que cada diplomático tendrá también un observador.

—Tenemos relaciones tensas con algunas aldeas…

—Lo sé… ¿Fue hace dos años? ¿La traición de Suna?

—Aún no se cumplen.

—Escuché que Taki y Kusa cortaron relaciones completamente, sus estudiantes y maestros acabaron muertos.

—Sí, y por Taki se suspendió la importación de calamar rojo. Debimos retirar el platillo del menú, no pudimos conseguir otro proveedor.

—Esta noche es la recepción para un inicio de negociaciones, recuperar la alianza militar, por consiguiente las relaciones comerciales.

Ayame movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Es que eso no es información secreta o algo así?

—No.

—Siempre pensé que esas juntas las hacían en lugares supersecretos con la máxima discreción.

Él detuvo su marcha mirándola por fin. No había expresión en su rostro.

—Llegamos.

El cambio de actitud sacudió un poco a la joven, pero entró después de él a un edificio grande de color mostaza. Tenia ventanas largas, con balcones de madera y flores colgantes color violeta. El olor era rico, a jardín y lavandería limpia.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

Siempre había pensado que era una casa, sin anuncios de ningún tipo y poco concurrido, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Le llaman _Tsukiji_, pero es en sí un criadero controlado, frutas, verduras, legumbres, semillas, pescados, cerdo, pollo y res. El único en Konoha con sello de garantía para alta cocina segura, el segundo más importante del País del Fuego.

—Ah…— y no se le ocurrió nada más para decir por lo absurda de la idea.

Una chica vestida completamente de blanco salió a su encuentro y Kento sacó una credencial junto con un pergamino pequeño sellado con cera roja. Ayame se inclinó un poco para verlos, porque definitivamente no parecía una identificación oficial corriente.

—Es una Licencia Fugu.— explicó él, nuevamente sin mirarla.

La boca de Ayame se formó en una pequeña y perfecta "o" de admiración total y después de que la joven la hubo comprobado, la regresó y Kento se la pasó a su emocionada compañera.

Una licencias Fugo era para un cocinero, el equivalente a un nombramiento de élite absoluta, de cada cien aspirantes que se presentaban al examen en la capital, solo tres recibían la licencia que les daba autorización para cocinar en los más altos círculos con la más absoluta de las confianzas, a veces ni siquiera los Ryori Ninja* tenían una licencia así con tanta facilidad. Con esa insignificante tarjeta plastificada, Kento acreditaba tener la capacitación y permiso para servir los tan temidos platillos de Fugu, el pez venenoso, que era de donde venía en nombre de dicha licencia.

Su padre le contó que su abuelo la había conseguido a los quince años, pero que él mismo no fue capaz de pasar el examen, y si para ella su padre era un máximo, un cocinero con ese permiso…

—Creo que eso te ha impresionado más que cualquiera de mis intentos por seducirte.— dijo Kento apretando los labios para no reírse.

—Es que, bueno, yo… ¡¿Vas a preparar Fugu?!— exclamó no pudiendo contener su excitación.

—Shizune-san me lo ha prohibido, no quiere hacer apuestas aunque soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo correctamente.

—Por aquí, por favor.— interrumpió la chica que no había devuelto la lista y les condujo a través de largos y vacíos pasillos recubiertos de madera barnizada y oscura, perfectamente pulida.

Llegaron ante una puerta de hierro con vistosos remaches, la chica introdujo una llave que hizo girar todo un mecanismo interior y la puerta se abrió increíblemente en silencio.

—Tal vez debí decirle a tu padre que no regresaríamos temprano.

Pero Ayame ya no estaba pensando en su padre o si se molestaría si no regresaba para la hora más concurrida en la barra.

La habitación frente a ellos se extendía por lo menos a unos cincuenta metros de fondo por cuarenta de frente. En medio y ocupando casi todo el espacio, había un gran contenedor de cristal, un acuario si bien no precisamente estético, espacioso y con muchos ejemplares de diferentes peces que nunca había visto vivos.

— ¿Los crían solo para comer?— preguntó escéptica.

—Sí, se exportan, y pagan demasiado por un ejemplar, sin contar además, el gasto de envío porque lo entrega solo personal calificado.

Ayame parpadeó un par de veces mientras se acercaban al cristal, abrió mucho los ojos cuando un enorme tiburón pasó cerca.

—Sopa de aleta de tiburón, con este ejemplar, doce veces más del precio regular.

—Acá están los dragones.— interrumpió la muchacha de blanco.

Kento caminó enfrente de Ayame que no dejaba de mirar el estanque, notó entonces las divisiones, pensó que el tiburón podía andar por ahí y comerse lo que se le antojara, pero pese a que compartían estanque, había alguna barrera que limitaba su movimiento. Seguía maravillada, no era precisamente vegetariana, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquella existencia predestinada a la alimentación de paranoicos.

— ¿Doce? — confirmó la mujer de blanco haciendo una señal a su compañero para que abriera la parte superior del contenedor e introdujera una red de vara larga.

Ayame se pegó al cristal para ver a los dichosos dragones, volvió a hacer una exclamación de auténtica sorpresa.

—Mi padre los llama peces mandarín…

Los peces en cuestión eran de un azul brillante con detalles rojos y naranjas, había uno color verde , con elegancia de movían de un lado a otro en su espacio solo decorado con un coral simple que hacía de guarida para el cardumen, en cuanto detectaron la red se agitaron nerviosos, pero eso solo hizo más fácil el capturarlos. Kento iba señalando los ejemplares que quería, mas o menos del mismo tamaño.

Uno a uno fueron sacados con la red e introducidos en un contenedor plástico más pequeño, para cuando fueron los doce, los peces apenas podían moverse, pero aún tenían agua suficiente para durar un rato.

—Las demás cosas se las traerán, por acá están los rape.

Volvieron a caminar detrás de ella. La caja con los dragones la llevaban dos individuos uniformados detrás de ellos, y después de escoger dos peces rape de buen tamaño, cambiaron de sala, a una subterránea, más oscura con olor penetrante a alcohol dulce.

— ¿Cuál nos llevamos, Ayame-chan?— le preguntó cuando llegaron a la cava donde guardaban los vinos.

—No sé sobre vinos de uva.— dijo apenada. El vino de uva era tan raro en esa zona que jamás había visto uno siquiera, y si sabía de ellos era más que nada porque estaba en el ámbito de la cocina.

—Te daré unas clases, es común que mientras más ricos, mas extravagantes en sus reuniones. La comida compra, soborna, exige favores, nada como una buena comida para demostrar posición. Un _sommelier_ es tan caro como un chef con licencia Fugu, y sin el riego de ser condenado a cometer sepuku luego de envenenar a un comensal.

— ¿Qué es un _sommelier_?

—Un… experto en vinos, es el que hace la sugerencia sobre qué combinaría mejor con el platillo servido.

—Nunca había escuchado de eso.

—Más a la frontera occidente del país del viento son populares, aunque no es fácil ser uno de ellos.

— ¿Has estado allá?

Kento asintió.

—Es un lugar increíble, curiosamente no hay aldeas ninja. Me llevo uno blanco, manzanilla, y un rosado de fermentación en botella.

Ayame de pronto se sintió como si estuviera en otro mundo, como si le hablaran en otro idioma ajeno al que conocía.

Un hombre más les dio alcance con dos pequeñas cajas de madera sellada.

—El jengibre, sal ahumada, aceite de cebolleta, tomate y ajo, fécula de trigo. Raíz de loto, sal de mar, pimienta negra, cebolleta, tres medidas de arroz blanco de grano largo. — anunció la joven señalando la primera caja.

—Flor de vainilla, cacao entero, leche entera, hojas de menta fresca, azúcar mascabado.— indicó señalando la segunda.

—La escolta espera afuera.

Ayame y Kento salieron acompañados de los tres hombres que llevaban las compras.

— ¿Qué hay del pago?— preguntó ella en un susurro curiosa por el precio total.

Kento se inclinó hasta su oído.

—Ahora sabes a dónde van tus impuestos.

.

Había en total ocho ninjas, dos de cada aldea, en la cocina, un lavatrastos, dos chefs principales y un asistente para cada uno.

Ayame estaba junto a su compañero, en esos momentos maestro también. Había olvidado la maraña de confusión que era esa misma mañana, y en sus ojos castaños no había espacio para nada más que la admiración para el chef que la había nombrado su asistente para tan importante evento aunque ella desconocía completamente la receta.

—El otro chef viene de la capital.— le dijo discretamente.

—Yo haré el plato fuerte y el postre, también me tocan las bebidas. Él tiene las entradas, la sopa y los entremeses.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Agedashi Nishiki-Teguri, receta personal, para eso son los peces dragón, no es difícil, de verdad, solo sígueme ¿Lista?

—Sí.

Tal vez Ayame no sabía la receta exacta, pero sabía quitar espinas sin dañar la carne, y eso precisamente hizo aunque le dio tristeza ver la bonita piel de pez perder un poco del brillo azul al ya estar muerto, lo lavó con cuidado, por alguna razón le daba pánico arruinarlo. Kento le había explicado que en sí, solo necesitaban ocho, cuatro eran su margen de error.

Kento se movía rápido y en silencio, la joven camarera comprendió que su humor raro del día no podía ser otra cosa sino presión.

El postre llevaría vainilla, chocolate y menta, eso fue lo único que pudo identificar, y que sería frío, estaba segura, empezaría por el postre para dejarlo en refrigeración mientras preparaba el plato fuerte, eso haría ella, era lo más lógico para la cocina.

En algún momento ya estaba a su lado, mirando el pescado limpio alineado sobre una plancha de bambú tejido.

—Hay que cortarlo, tienen que quedar del mismo tamaño.

Ayame asintió pasando los cuchillos. Sabía como usarlos, pero esperó indicaciones de todos modos. Imitó a la perfección los movimientos, en un arranque de obsesión, ella misma sugirió pesarlos en la báscula y así lo hicieron teniendo un absurdo margen de error por no más de cinco gramos, mismos que ella retiró.

¿Y si el visitante de Kusa pensaba que su corte era más pequeño, y se ofendía…?

¿Sería eso suficiente para no querer llegar a un acuerdo?

En el Ichiraku alguna vez había ido un cliente que se quejó de que el tamaño de su huevo cocido era menor al de su compañero de mesa que había pagado un plato más sencillo, estaba verdaderamente molesto, exigía que él, por haber pagado el plato más caro, fuera el que tuviera el huevo más grande.

¡Por un huevo!

Tragó saliva.

Los trincharon y sazonaron con jengibre molido, sal y un poco del vino blanco.

Kento le pidió la cebolleta y el jengibre, tenían que trozarlo muy finamente y rayar el ajo hasta hacerlo casi una pasta. Después de solo unos minutos, los peces ya estaban siendo rebozados en fécula de trigo con sal ahumada.

La carne de los peces dragón era más dura de lo esperado en un pescado, aprovechando eso Kento le dio una forma especial, curvando un extremo hacia arriba. Rápidamente, tras desocuparse y atendiendo indicaciones Ayame vertió el aceite de cebolleta en una sartén para freír, y le ayudo a hacer eso con todos los demás por unos dos minutos cada uno.

—Hay que freír el arroz. Pero primero hay que quitarle el almidón. — pidió siendo obedecido de inmediato.

Los dragones fritos estaban sobre servilletas absorbentes, a nada mataba más el apetito de comensales quisquillosos que el exceso de grasa. Ayame estaba lavando el arroz, nunca había visto uno tan banco con granos tan absurdamente perfectos. Miró sobre su hombro, en otra sartén Kento ya tenía el tomate, más jengibre finamente picado y supuso que sal, la salsa debiera ser roja, eso lo suponía por el tomate, pero se estaba volviendo ligeramente oscura.

— ¿Ya está el arroz?

—… Sí ¿Lo frío con el aceite de cebolleta?

Kento asintió.

—Ponle el polvo de la raíz de loto también.

Ayame tomó el arroz limpio y lo acercó al quemador de la estufa dudando. Su arroz no era particularmente especial, el de su padre era mucho mejor, el miedo de arruinar la receta la abrazó con fuerza paralizando sus brazos un instante.

Y ni siquiera lo sentía por Kento…

Konoha quería impresionar a sus invitados, no por poder, no por fuerza militar, sino por algo sencillo que demostrara que quería recobrar sus buenas relaciones.

Así se resumía todo, tan absurdo como depender de un arroz. Tragó saliva, se humedeció lo labios.

—Lo harás bien, yo aún tengo que empezar con las bebidas.

Ayame lo miró como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

—No hay en mi sazón nada especial.— confesó.

— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?— preguntó él con la mirada enternecida, como si de pronto no estuvieran en una cocina donde se decidiría la tensión de una junta diplomática, como si el ruido del otro chef y su asistente se hubiera desvanecido, como si no estuvieran ante la atenta mirada de ocho ninjas.

—Sí.

— ¿Hiciste algo para él?

Ayame se sonrojó mucho pensando en Shisui como no lo había hecho en años.

—Bueno… no… sí, pero… mi papá…

Kento no ta tocó. El contacto físico en la cocina era un tabú, las manos solo debían estar en la comida y en nada más, pero algo en su mirada le transmitió el inequívoco mensaje de que eso no importaba.

—Solo hay que freírlo con la raíz de loto, te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

La dejó para moverse a la barra con las bebidas. El mundo regresó con su nitidez original y el ruido se volvió a hacer presente. El asistente del otro chef acomodaba pequeñas hojas de perejil sobre unos curiosos bocadillos rosados, y el propio chef estaba sumamente concentrado en la olla de su sopa.

Ayame frunció el ceño.

—Kento-san… si hay sopa, el arroz… el arroz no debería ser guarnición.— observó. De eso si estaba completamente segura, su padre se lo repetía muchas veces, era como una redundancia.

El chef le sonrió completamente sereno.

—Ya lo sé.

La chica no objetó nada, si el chef en jefe quería arroz, iba a hacer arroz, porque en esos momentos confiaba demasiado en él.

.

Tsunade tomó su lugar en la mesa, sonrió para sus adentros al ver que era redonda, nadie pelearía por encabezar la mesa.

Cada aldea había enviado dos diplomáticos. Ningún kage además de ella, incluso Suna había prescindido de enviar a su propio líder ninja aunque no tenía reparo en plantar cara personalmente, solo porque las otras aldeas se negaron a enviar al ninja más importante de su respectivo país hasta que se tuviera un acuerdo "aceptable".

La habitación era un cuadrado perfecto de grandes dimensiones. La esquinas estaban ocupadas los larguísimas columnas de madera roja. El comedor estaba al centro, con mantelería blanca y dorada que reflejaba la luz difuminada que entraba desde el techo mediante la pantalla reticulada. No era posible decidir si era luz natural o artificial, pero la temperatura era perfecta como para estar sin los vellos de los brazos erizados y la capacidad de respirar con normalidad.

Ayame enderezó su espalda cansada por los veinte minutos que llevaba sosteniendo solo con la fuerza de su cuello y orgullo, el elaborado peinado y tocado que le habían hecho ponerse para el servicio. El otro asistente también había sido uniformado con ropa de gala, pero su cabello corto no tenía accesorios extra, por lo que se movía con más fluidez aún haciendo últimos arreglos, mientras que ella solo miraba por la minúscula ventanilla por la que se vigilaba el momento en que los comensales terminaban un plato, para servir el siguiente.

—Bien, caballeros, damas, creo que coincidimos en que no podemos hablar con el estómago vacío.— dijo Tsunade con una media sonrisa. Incluso ella misma se había puesto la capa y el sombrero característico de su rango. Ayame no la veía muy a menudo, pero de esas pocas veces, jamás con la capa, contrario a como sucedía con el tercer maestro Hokage.

Aparte de Tsunade solo había dos mujeres en la reunión, su asistente Shizune y una chica rubia, jovencísima, que era la única que hacía evidente que era kunoichi, tan solo con la actitud.

La puerta que conectaba a la cocina se abrió finalmente, los dos chefs, con impecable porte, luciendo uniforme negro a juego con sus asistentes encabezaron la marcha mientras sus asistentes, ahora camareros, llevaban las entradas.

—He escuchado elogios de la cocina de Konoha.— dijo el hombre que acompañaba a la joven rubia con un tono seco aunque cordial.

—Konoha tiene mucho para ofrecer, Kento-sensei ha empezado a diseñar un programa especial de Ryori Ninja.— comentó Tsunade sonriendo, permitiéndole a Ayame acercarse por su izquierda para dejar el primer plato.

—Sí, nos fue informado.— sentenció otro hombre, moreno, robusto y brusco al hablar.

—Me parece interesante que se haya arriesgado a dejarnos saber que la comida la preparó un maestro envenenador.

—Kento-san es de mi entera confianza y dejo que lo conozcan como parte de la solicitud de sus maestros, si todo marcha adecuadamente, Konoha será la primera aldea en rescatar la labor de los Ryori y llevarla a su máxima gloria.

—Mi maestro me permitió expresar que Kusagakure está interesada en ello.

— ¿Es verdad que planea también cambiar el programa de enseñanza en la academia ninja?— preguntó de pronto la joven rubia.

—Ya hice algunas modificaciones, la primera y más importante fue la necesidad de incentivar la formación de ninjas médicos para que haya uno por equipo.

—Me refiero precisamente a lo que hace Kento-san, maestros envenenadores.

— ¿Eso dicen los miembros de su consejo, Temari-san?

La joven asintió.

—Cualquier ninja está capacitado para hacer venenos. Sin embargo, si se refiere a maestros envenenadores, solo hay dos en Konoha, Kento-san y Shizune-san, ninguno de los dos tiene aprendices en este momento, y no creo que los tengan sino hasta dentro de un tiempo. Por lo que respecta a los estudiantes de academia, no.

Ayame se movía con cuidado, la atención a comensales le era tan natural como respirar, se había tranquilizado mucho desde que frió el arroz. Respiró, se calmó.

Kento era un maestro envenenador, entonces…

¿Kento era su contacto?

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Ryori Ninja=Chef ninja_

_Wow, tenía rato que no me salía un capítulo tan largo._

_:P nos iniciamos en la cocina extranjera, de a pasito para lo siguiente._

_¿Alguien se imaginaba lo que había detrás de las cenas diplomáticas? o.O_

_¡Gracias por leer_


End file.
